Transformers for real?
by Supergirlprime
Summary: Just a normal day, until a teen and his car show up, somehow I got sent to the transformers universe! Sweet! set between T2 and T3
1. Chapter 1

**A big holla to tffg and everyone else who wrote a story like this**

**Disclaimer: I (sniff)do not own(sob) transformers. I will go cry now **

**The day started out like any other Sunday. Waking up at 10 and then doing whatever I wanted to do, which is usually spending the day on the computer and (yuck) homework . My name is Sara .I am an 16 year old jewish girl and an avid transfan who lives in queens, N.Y . So anyway that fateful Sunday morning, I had a craving for pizza so I put on my favorite shirt with transformers G1 on it and head out the door. 15minutes later… munching on a slice of mushroom and olive I see a guy enter the store, nothing out of the ordinary, but I reconise this dude, how?(I have a very bad memory for faces so this is not an uncommon thought ) leaving the pizzeria lost in thought I almost dint notice the most beautiful sight ever: a yellow comero with two black stripes running down the back.**

**On the outside it looked like I was staring at a car but on the inside inner movie fan was like a kid at an amusement park. "Bumblebee" **

**I said, as the previously mentioned guy walked out of the pizzeria Oh shit. Now I know how I know who he is. "your Shia LaBeouf"**

"**noooo" he said confused " my name is Sam" "rriiiiight " I said winking hard 'and that's just satan's comero not bumblebee the Autobot.'' I'd swear if I could (but I cant for religious purposes)but that car moved away from me by itself. 'Di-did your car just move, by itself?' all the reply I got was "uh" I took a deep and said "well shia ,looks like you need better brakes in your car .have a good day" and I waked away quickly so that he would not see my legs shaking Slag me to the pit , was that real? Looking back at the confused teen and his car, I realise 1 of 3 things have happened **

**1: they moved the movie set to new york an shia Lebuof is just getting very into character (very unlikely) **

**2: my friends have gotten a guy who looks like or is shia Lebouf to prank me(most likely not) **

**Or…3:I somehow have been transported to another universe .(in my dreams)**

**Chewing on these thoughts I went online an lo and behold no transformers , anywhere! My picture for face book the autobot symbol is gone replaced by my old picture ,the pokemon nine tails**

**There is no transformers on the internet. Not on you tube. Not on eBay. Not even on Hasbro .com! I give my self a mental slap to stop freaking out. Ok. Breathe. I call my friend shelly. The conversation does not go so well.**

**Hello?**

**Hey shelly?**

**Sara! Whats up?**

**Did you change my profile pic on facebook?**

**Nnnoooo. **

**Ok . Do you know that movie im crazy about?**

**Which movie ?**

**You seriously don't remember?**

**No.**

**Again ,seriously? It starts with a T **

…**..Thumbelina?**

**(sigh) no shelly its transformers**

**Huh never herd of it**

**Gotta go shelly il talk to ya later **

**Ok bye**

**Bye**

**So… one of my best friends ,who I know, knows about transformers has no idea about it. **

**5 minutes later … after a quick inventory check . My shirt still has optimis on it , my ipod still has my 2 transformers songs,my phone still has the recording of sweet little bumblebee my revenge of the fallen dvd still has the movie on it, and the necklace that one of my friend designed still has the autobot symbol on has been about half an hour since I met sh-sam and I think the government probably knows that I know the imposible by now so…I start packing. WHAT?we all know It was gonna happen so I might as well be are going to take me and bring me to a top-secret-militairy -base. I am 99 percent sure it is going to be deigo Garcia aka N.E.S.T base. I pack cloths my home made survival kit ( made it a few weeks ago for no apparent reason) and several other nessesities.) after all this is done I grab my transformer notebook which contains cybatrinian writing from sams room(post crazy), crude wepon designs . And personal questions about transformers that I wanted to ask an expert. Well im most likely able to ask them my self.**

**2 hour since meeting .Im wondering when someone is going to come when I hear a knock on the door:**

**This is the U.S government . open up!**


	2. meeting them

A big holla to tffg thank you and everyone else who wrote like this one.

DISLAIMER(Lsniff) I do not(sob) own transformers(WAH)

OPEN UP a voice roared at my door. Hmmm, not the nicest way but very direct. I walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. A 30-something guy in a suit, what did I expect ,this was the government, Im sorry I say in a 7year old voice my mommy told me not to open the door to strangers, in other words: BACK OFF JACK! Wow he got piiiised.3 seconds later a very familiar voice starts talking .miss sara gluck will you please come with us?

'Oh, ok since you asked so nicely'.

When I open the door I see to guys standing on my tiny front porch one big muscled dude (the one I managed to piss off, he looked vagely familiar ) and the the one and only sargent Lennox.

"hi" it came out as a squeak. Pit. Deep breath Sara, hi sargent lennox come to pick me up? How the hell do you know my name?

I smiled. "If you don't know this by now and im surprised that you don't but I know just about everything there is to know . So spit spot and help me with my stuff will ya, will.

This guy looks like I punched him "uh"

"Did you realy think I didn't know that you were coming to pick me up? Help me with my suitcases please." (yes I had 2 suitcaseses but one of them is a medical device. Called the vest.)((I will explain later))we leave my house I look around . So ehat is my mode of transportaaaaaaaah.(that was ment to be transportation but I saw another beautiful sight a gmc topkick.) "ironhide' I dint say it as much as I breathed that wonderful name. The big guy was staring at me with a mixture of fear and hate on his face. 'Who are you' he demanded those three simple words were suddenly not so simple. Making my face simple and sweet I answer him. "I am sara." turning back to my business face

'either of you gents gonna open the door for a sweet girl?''

Big dude opened it grumbling under his breath all I heard was pit and trouble. The interior of the truck was nice, but would have been better if lennox and the big dude weren't having a fight.

Apparantly jack (what I named big dude) and will are having a fight over what they should do with me, will wants me to meet someone , and jack wants me tortured within an inch of my life for me to spill my guts. "EXCUSE ME'' I yell at them .looking at jack I say there is NO NEED for me to be tortured , I will gladly spill my guts without it. And if it helps I can blindfold myself. Both men crack a smile at that. But jack's grin is quickly replaced with a scowl. 'That acctualy would be appreciated. ' he said

Allrightie just let me set my ipod . Oh ,and one more thing, if you I don't know , just happen to put me on a plane, give ma warning and a bag ,cuz without fail on every flight I barf. Jack grimaced and said ''you will be dualy noted" 'HA' I yelled 'so you are putting me on a plane.'' 'oh boy said lennox 'this will be fun' in a voice that stated this will not be fun. 'You may blindfold yourself now' growled jack. Man, doesn't that guy know how to talk nomaly? I took off my glasses and pulled my big cloth headband over my eyes. Now I forgot to mention that I have read several fan fictions in which the main character (me) is transported to a diffrent universe or parrelel dimention(take your pick) where transformers exist. But in the beginning the heroine is confused about what is going on . But not this time. See, I know what is going on that transformers exist and boy, am I gonna fun with it. .a few minutes later I know where I am headed. My eyes are coverd and ipod in my ear so how do I know. I smell the bay at high tide. Which tells me we are by JFK airport. Score one for rational thinking. Apparently I fall asleep because I awake feeling like . Translation: I was gonna spew up my head band I yelled gonna barf a bag was quickly passed into my hand and lo and behold :I barfed. After the gross event ,someone passed me a bottle of water THANK YOU. No prob said will

Why didn't you wake me up ? Well… you were sleeping interrupted jack. Yes ,but you still should have woken me up and told me. Lets leave it at that ok? The plane was one of those big milliairy planes I saw in T2 the car was in the middle of the plane thankfully they let me get out and strech my legs . I tried to warm up to jack and will but jack was busy polishing his gun and lennox was busy on his laptop and computer and phone. Jack stares at me when I start to fiddle with my necklace.(my necklace was a memory stick containing pictures and other transformer things , I put it all on just last week. Plus it was red and black and mached my outfit.)but when I looked at him ,he turned his head.

A 2 hours later… getting off the plane at deigo Garcia (I knew it) a guy comes up tome and grabs my arm. a bad move hey I scream in his ear . Your violating my religion. He held me at an arms length and looked confused . ''I am jewish and once a girl passes age 12 she is not allowed to touch anyone who is not immidite family or her husband''I explained though gritted teeth .so unless you want to marry me LET GO. And he did. Just tell me where you want me to go and I'll follow you , or seeing the look on your face I'll be at the head and you tell me where to go ok? Fine. He led me into a building and into an elevator down a lot of flights an I mean a lot of floors. I am taken into an interrigation room that looked like the set of law and order. 2 people came in a sweet looking woman and a tough guy. Good cop bad cop routene. And before ether of them could say a word I spoke "habeas corpus"

"what"?they both said "habeas corpus . You cant lock up some one if they havent done anything wrong .the worst you can peg on me is jaywalking. So now we all know that your threats arent worth bullshit, alrightie? Name? sara j gluck

Want to tell us what j stands for?

No

Age?

17 come Tuesday.

Siblings?

Three.

Married?

Two.

Do you have any health issues?

I have asthma.

What do you know about this young man? She showed me a picture of sam.

That is sam witwicky.

What do you know about his car?

Yellow comero with two black stripes running down the back

Bought at bobbie B's discount car lot . Name:bumblebee.

They are whispering to each other. Now when this happens in front of me I say out loud whisper whisper is what I did. Secrets secrets are no fun unless you share with earned me unpolite stares.

So when are you gonna take me to the big man?

Whats that around your neck? Bad cop asked me

This? Oh just some stuff that didn't exist yesterday don't you give it to me. Said good cop her hand as open as her on closer her eyes looked hungry for the information.

Uh uh, I aint givin it to you two .there is only one person I am giving this to and her name is maggie,so if you want this information send her in. they both reluctantly leave.

Two seconds later in walks adgent simmons.

"I am adgent simmons of sector seven.''(time for screwing with his head)

'I've heard of sector seven"

"never have never wi- wait what did you say?

"I said ive heard of sector seven"

Realy?

'Yeah, it was this place under hoover dam that held megatron for 70 years and the allspark but got shut down after the (air quotes) mission city were saying ?''

I ..uh.. Gotta go. He said leaving the room.

10 minutes later. Maggie walks in."you wanted to see me?'' she asked . Yes I answered you are the only one here I trust with this.I say handing the memory stick to the piece of circuitry she says in her ausralian accent 'first off, two things, why me and do I know you?

Well, first off you are a trustworthy person and two. No , you don't know me . But I know you.

'How"she asked.

Would you belive I come from an alternate universe where everything that has happened with the autobots and dicepticons are movies and tv shows and somehow I got sent here?

Maggie paled visibly and cursed someones name wheel jack.

That would make A LOT of sence I told her. So when do you think they are gonna take me to see them?

I can take you now ansered maggie.

Realy?

on. She said as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

Walking down this ginormous hallway (well they are big)

I feel my heart in my im not the kind of person who gets stage fright. But I do start getting nervous as we the halway opens up into a frekin humongous room and I mean big. Looking around I see cars not just any cars. I see a Peterbuilt truck with flames . I see a search and rescue hummer h2. I see the gmc topkick that brought me here.I see a yellow comero with two black stripes. ''Oh shit'' I say ''its them''

Well you aked for it said maggie. Is it-is it realy them ?

My inner transfan was screaming with joy while on the outside my legs were shaking I sat down on the floor.

Well? a deep voice spoke 'well what'? I answer regaining some couage .

The peterbuilt truck began to change growing taller and bigger an then standing before me was optimas prime . Well this he anserd as the cars around him began their own transformations. Well, that's cool .I answerd trying to look him in the optics and not faint.

''Your hormones…'' started rachet ''I know what my hormones are like'' I said cutting him off the rest of the room does not need to know. please save it for later.'' 'wow' said epps emerging from the shadows "that's a first".

'And it wont be the last" I answerd earning laughs from all around

An suddenly optimas gets down on one knee and asks. 'Are you not surprised to see us?"

"no" I replied in a shakey vioce "I am not, pleased to meet you optimas prime but if you will excuse me I think I'm gonna…'' and in front of the autobots I fainted dead away.


	3. plan on revenge

A big holla to tffg and faecat thanx guys!

Disclaimer:I (sniffle) don't own (sob transformers (wah)

I only own the character sara j gluck . I do not own the songs : why cant we be friends, I can transform ya ,or new divide.

Supergirlprime: please?

Sara: no.

Supergirlprime: pleeeeeese, with a cherry on top?

Sara :I said no

Supergirlprime but you do it so good!

Sara: fine. (with ironhide's accent)You feeling lucky, punk?

Supergirlprime: aaaahahahaha.

Sara: Lets get on with the story,please.

Supergirlprime: hehehe, sure.

I woke up in a bed but I couldn't see. The cause of that was because I didn't have my glasses on. All I saw was gray and white fuzzy mushiness. translation ; it was blurry.

"Where the hell am I?'' 2 seconds later I remember the everything. "ok sara," I said aloud to myself "I am most likely in the med bay. The human part. I just wish I could see it . Where the pit are my glasses?"

'Here are your glasses' announces a voice that sounds all too familiar. "thank you" I reply "and who might you be?" looking at a guy about mid fifty with short cut blond hair, and a long white coat showing that he was a doctor. Having a weired medical history I am not unfamiliar with doctors , this guy had a smile on a face that looked like it didn't smile very often. 'you can call me doctor R ,sara what happened with your lungs?" "oh well, I always had ashma but when I was in fourth grade I got nemonia and mucus settled into my lungs. And as a result of it I hack up mucus out of my mouth every now and then and when I get short of breath. Nothing ruins a good laugh like the sound of someone hacking up their lungs. my story is sad but true and I learned to live with it."

After scrutinizing this guy during my story, I noticed there was something …odd about him.

"would your name by any chance be ratchet?"

Doctor R suddenly became very fidgety and started to stammer "uh ..well, no my, my name is not ratchet why would say that?"

"I KNEW IT" I yelled. "knew what?'' he answered. 'That your hologram would look like this, and why arent you showing me your real self?'

"the last time you saw me you fainted"

'Point well taken, but I think I can handle it now"

"if you think so' he said 'I'm right outside that door than his hologram walks out. Wow, am I ready for this? only one way to find out. I walk out that door in to the autobots med bay. And there , standing before me is ratchet. 'oohhh shit.

'are you scared of me?" he asked. He realy sounded curious. "no'' I answered " you would never hurt a human intentinaly ,and besides if you wanted me dead, gone, or knoked out , I wouldn't be here talking to you.' '

'good observation.

'Ratinal thinking' I answered 'it does wonders, and while we are at it are you gonna take me to meet the big budda? The smile droped off the mechs face. "I mean optimis, isn't that his code name? 'how the pit do you know that' he demanded ."The same way I know everything else about you guys, (my voice getting louder and louder) I watched the movie I read the stories I am a fan girl ,I AM A TRANSFAN. After calming down I notice ratchet looking at me with an strange look on his metal face. "yoohoo, ratchet down here .please don't offline.'' man, he wasn't moving. I went back into the other room and got my bag after 3 seconds of looking, I found what I was looking for . A medium wrench .I banged on his metal leg ."big guy, wake up" and lo and behold he did. 'You should probably have jolt check that out.' 'What happened' the moaned holding his head

"you pulled a prowl, I think you glitched. You ok?''

'I'm fine now"he grumbled. 'lets go to your meeting"

'Let me guess , me, you ironhide ,optimis and bumblebee are the only ones meeting right? "how did you know that?' he said his voice dangerously soft "would you belive a little birdy named faecat predicted it?''

"honestly, no but I wouldn't put it past you" he said as he leand down and scooped me up in this hands.

'Next time please ask if your gonna pick me up, I think I left my stomach on the floor"

'It is still residing in your body' he answered ,confused.

"no I meant .. Never mind.''

I have been on many modes of transportation in my life. And if you want my opinion the best one of all is an autobot.

Again like faecat predicted this hand was comfterbly warm.

' man ,how long was I out cold for?"

"you were unconscious for half an hour."

That long? Wow, I thought to my self as we came to a big door that opened to reveal what looked like primes office. Optomis and ironhide had just ended an argument as I walked in. I seized my opportunity while I could before bee got too it. I started to sing.

"why cant we be friends? Why cant we be friends ?

Why cant we be friends? Why cant we be friends? The color of your paint don't mater to me-ee-ee. As long as we can live in har- mon-y.'' bumblebee looked surprised. "next time grab the opportunity faster'' I said with a smile. "lordy ,she can sing" came out of this radio as ratchet set me down on the giant desk.

'You know, ' I said looking optimas in the optics "people say the bigger the office you have , the bigger your paycheck is, so do you get like in the billions?" "I do not recive any currency for what I do" he said with small smile on his big metallic face. "enough with the chit chat, interogate the human" growled ironhide

"hold up big guy, before we start any intrigations I'd like to make a deal. You don't call me human , squishy, femme , organic , or any name that is not sara or miss gluck , and I will call you by your names, not robots ,or wall-e ,or atonomis robotic organisims , ok?"

Ironhide pov

What the slag ,(charging up guns)

Sara pov

"ironhide" I scolded him before optomis could "you know autobots don't harm humans ,and I am not a pretender, ask ratcet. he's scaned me enough times to know that." all of the mech just stood there slack jawed staring at me (sigh) " the answer is I watched the movies, I watched the shows ,and read the stories. I am a fan girl.''

"what is a fan girl?" asked ratchet

"oh, um, a fan girl or boy is someone who is ,er, for lack of a better word obsessed with a theme, I have a friend who is a fan girl of vampire diaries. I, am a transformers fan girl aka a transfan.

"what are transformers?'' asks ratchet

'you know,' I said gesturing to all of them

'transformers'

He looks around to where I gestured but still looks confused

Oh boy, and oy vey

"that is what you guys are called. The autobots,and dicepticons and all autonomic robotic organisims, that is what the shows are called, and the movies ,and the stories."

'And what do you know about us?" asked optimis leaning in closer

I took a deep breath

"you are optimis prime , formerly known as orion pax, brother to megatron leader of the dicepticons, you are the last and shortest prime,your spark mate is elita-1 . You have swards ,sythes and you turn into a big Peterbuilt semi truck ,and you hobby when youre not pegged down with work is enjoying nature in all its forms.

He shuttered his optics.

"moving on, ironhide you turn into a gmc topkick, you love your guns, and kids .you have 2 main guns which are positive, and negatively charged, your sparkmate is chromia, and you and ratchet are roomered to be the oldest autobots on base.'' the big dude twitched.

"ratchet, you turn into a hummer g2 search and rescue ambulence,

Your favorite weapon are the wrenches you throw to keep bots out of the med bay. Your sense of smell is better than anyone else's on base. you seem mean, but you have a spark of gold.'

Quickly I moved on to bee.

"bumblebee, you were the first scout to come to earth, seeking megatron and the allspark. You have been on earth between 7 and 10 years. When you found sam you drove into Bobbie B's used car lot, shatterd the windows of all the other cars with a high frequency blast , and got sold to sam for four thousand.''

'I think I came from a different univerce or dimention. Maggie mentioned wheel jack, is it another one of his crazy experiments gone wrong? I have proof that I come from another dimention. Several proofs in fact, if you check my ipod, you have ipod speakers,don't you bee?" he nooded and took it from me . 'Ok, go to music an play the song I can transform ya' .soon the familiar tune comes out .

Go hey little mama I can transform ya ,

Know I cant dance but , I can dance on ya with chris on the beat,

Swiss move your feet,

And baby I can transform ya into a me

I can change your lifr , make you so new

Make you never go back to the old you

So rock in line

Give a lil time

And she can transform like optimis prime

At that point I did not know that it was possible for a face made of metal to pale. But guess what prime's face turned a light grey.

"bee , switch over to the song ,new divide.'' he did it's a pretty good song and I couldn't help my self but to sing along

'In every loss in every lie, in every truth that you deny,

And each regret and each deny, was a mistake you paid to high.

And your voice was all I heard, and I get what I deserve,

So give me reason to prove me wrong to wash this memory clean. Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes across this new divide.'

"if you would be so kind as to give me back my ipod,bee. He did now check out what movie the song is from and the cd'. I say handing it to ratchet with a smile. it shows the cover of the revenge of the fallen soundtrack with prime , bee , sam, mickela, and the pyramid on the cover. 'If this isnt proof enough for you I still have more."

"I think" optomis said slowly "you made your point but, if yo know about us what do you know about the dicepticons?"

"not much realy I'm more of a autobot girl"

"what does that mean' growled ironhide

"it means I don't like bad guys but I do know a bit about them for the new movie.''

All three "new movie"?

"Michal bays new movie, its supposed to come out july first, (I start pacing not realizing what im saying )there a many decepicons coming , shock wave is coming, and a reeeaaaly big one, like he turns into one of those ships that transport planes ,oh , soundwave' I look up at prime "soundwave is up in space attached to the u.s. sattilite . that's how they have been able to find out where the shard was .because stupid gallaway wasn't able to keep his big mouth shut and blabbed it and-''

"your saying gallaway led the dicepticons to the shard?" yelled ironhide

"well , technichly speaking….yes."

"just one shot optimis, that's all it would take" ironhide begged

"as much as I would like to tell you yes, NO'' yell optimas

'ya know , there are other means of revenge rather than hurting him" I stated

'huh?'

" two words: public humiliation."

Ironhide moved in close , in fact a little too close.

"what do you mean femme?"

"I have a name , please use it."

Ratchet pulls ironhide away noticing my discomfort .

'what do you mean sara?"

I give a big evil grin, in time they will learn what that means.

"find a way to pull his pants down with no one around him. Than do it in public , like in front of the soldiors. Hows zat sound to your audios?"

Bee"radio sings "awesome , man"

Well that's one in favor

"what about you ratchet? You up for getting galaway publicly slagged?''

"after all hes done to us he deserves it , im in''

"I don't even need to ask you ironhide , cause I know you love that idea, right? I ask looking up at him expectantly.

"he deserves it "he answerd gruffly.

And last but not least….

"co'mon bossbot, like ironhide said , you know he deserves it.

"only once"he said trying and failing horribly to hide the grin on his big face

Out of nowhere came this huge yawn.

hmmmm. My biological clock was telling me that it was past 10 oclock. Its my feet. Yes it sounds weired but its true. In fall and winter after 10 o clock my feet get cold. doesn't matter where I am or what I am doing, always happens.

I cracked a huge yawn,

"you should be recharging"said optimas as rachet picked me up

"that's what she'll do prime" said rachet walking away

"nice meeting you guy I yelled behind me

I looked around this didn't look like the way we came

I feel asleep in his big warm hand and the last thing I remember was someone tucking me into a bed with a warm blanket.

The next chapter will b more exciting meeting the twins and wheel jack .yay untill later fans peace out and on


	4. Chapter 4

A big thank you to tffg and faecat. U guys rock.

Another big thank you to everyone who has read the first three realy bad chapters (don't worry , I'm getting better at typing) (I think) ((I hope))

and to all my readers there is a new transformers movie out, Transformers watch the first five parts on you tube ,and it is on the hub tv station (prime looks like a wimp but at leat they got peter cullen for the voice)

Sara: so when are you gonna start telling the story?

Supergirlprime: gimme a breather , school was hell and my sister- in -law just had a baby girl.

Sara: congratulations , is it her first?

Supergirlprime :her fifth.

Sara :so that brings the grand total of nieces and nephews up to?

Supergirlprime : (with a smile) nine.

Sara:(whisles) wow, that's a LOT of kids.

Supergirlprime :yup

Sara: sssoooooooooo, the story

Supergirlprime: hmm? Oh, yeah, right. Onward, tally ho.

Sara : you are so weird.

Supergirlprime: and you are a figment of my imagination.

Sara : tu the story?

Supergirlprime is starting now. I am arguing with a figment of my imagination, maybe I am crazy.

Sara pov

I awoke in the dark, for a few seconds I didn't know were I was but then I remembered yesterday and I realized I still didn't know where I was. It was my bladder that woke me up and it was screaming at me to find the bathroom. So I got up and started to feel the wall for a light switch. Pictue the peepee dance and add feeling up a wall, that's what it looked like. After what felt like hours(though it was probably 10 seconds) I located a light switch and found myself in a nice sized apartment ,but then I spied the bathroom and the only thought in my head was "run" . while in the bathroom I did nagel vasser (it is when we pour water from a cup over the hands after waking up) and said modeh ani, a short 10 second prayer that is basicly saying ,thank you g-d for letting me wake up today. (what? I said I was jewish, we are taught these morning routines as children.) after all that I ]walked around the nice sized apartment my suitcases were by the closet, I opened the big one got out a book, and opend the vest machine.

Supergirlprime :I am not making this up , it is real I use it twice a day for 20 minutes. the technical name is vest airway clearence system but I call it the has the same lung problem as I do

Sara pov

The vest has a big machine like a big radio conects to 2 tubes that attach to the vest . Remember the lung thing I told rachet about?

Well this thing vibrates to get the mucus out of my lungs.

It is loud and makes my voice sound all shaky. So while im sitting there being bored is start to contemplate , why did I tell them to prank gallaway? I am not that kind of person,I'm the girl who is the goody-goody,and I never does anything without thinking it out beforehand, this was a werid out of character moment for me, but I've noticed I've become a different person after becoming a transfan . I go to the "kitchen" .the fridge had a lot of fruits and veggis in it on a carton of milk I spied a note :we don't know what your religion has against certain foods, but enjoy what we got you are ready head out to the rec room.

Surprisingly enough, the note was signed with a autobot emblem

After a breakfast of grapes , clementines and a banana, I noticed I realy needed to take a shower, and I love my hot showers. After getting in and washing up I just stood under the shower letting the hot water caress me,and I sang what I dubbed leo's song "is ,is, is so nice" I wonder if I will meet leo. After my invigorating wash and mousing my long ,curly, untamable, dirty (the color)blond curls I decided to go to the rec room and see what fate has in store for me. Now,I realise that I never realy discribed myself, I am 5ft1 with a pleasant face, cute brown glasses, , the hair discribed above usualy in a ponytail or bun. I am a few pounds overweight. Ok , maybe more than a few pounds, but I am trying to loose them. I pick out my cloths to wear and I try to be myself , my new black converse, a jean skirt,long black leggings,my transformers g1 shirt,my favorite maroon sweatshirt jacket ,look out n.e.s.t., here I come. Walking out I realized I almost forgot accessories . I grab my autobot insignia necklace and my favorite gloves: fingerless, and black with hot pink stripes and my black cloth headband. I grab my purse, and dig out my transformers notebook(thin ,pink, peace sign on front, and all my ideas and love of transformers.) after a minor search I put both my notebook and my purse into a shoulder bag , put my earphones in my ears and head out the door,

Prime pov

"ironhide"…

"optomis ,why are you letting this femme stay in the base? She could be a spy" he spat out folding his servos.

"you saw how she had so much information about us, and that stuff was just at the top of her mind, she knows much more about us then we may know about our kind"

"but optomis"….

"ironhide, have you ever herd the human saying keep you friends close, and your enemy's closer? I belive she is a friend but we must be sure,"

"Yes prime" grumbled the wepons specilist.

"oh, and ironhide?'

"yes?"

"don't shoot her"

Sara pov

I realized this place is re-e-e-a-a-a-ly big becase I've been walking for 10 minutes and all I see are big cordors and locked doors of all sizes(don't ask me how I know they are all locked.) a song comes on to jazz (oops, I forgot to tell you, I call my ipod jazz) ((in his awesome memory))

"sweet little bumble bee, I know what you want from me. Doup-a-doup-a-do-a-da, doup-a-doup-a-do-a-da," and before I know it I'm whisling to the tune and dancing, and in two seconds I find myself at an enterance to the rec room.

now , many fanfics discribe the room as big and it was, and the giant robot-sized couches and chairs, and they also mention the giant t.v.. but what they refrain from telling you, is how freakin huge everything is,it makes me feel like ,I'm in a different movie you know, the one with the wacky scientist who invents a shrink-ray.

Getting back on track, I spied two mechs playing a gory x-box video game, and a few teenagers on a human sized couch and an adorable big yellow mech relaxing on the bot couch, it was not hard to tell who the mechs were, as they were orange and green and yelling curses at each other, I put away my ipod and walked towards them,

"dude," whisperd mudflap "she's here"

"a'right,a'right nobody look in the femme's direction,"

I noticed that they were paying attention to me because both of them got killed in their game,I walked closer to them and bent down to untie my shoe

"whats she doin?" whispered skids

"I don't know" said answered a voice

I promptly took off my shoe and threw it at mudflap.

"the femme has ears , and a name thank you very much mudflap"

"how do you know his name?" demanded skids

"the same way I know yours ,skids. I'm a transfan"

I looked at the human coutch and found sam ,mickela,and leo all looking at me with their heads tilted .

"fan what?" asked sam .I sighed.

"A fan girl or fan boy is someone who is, for lack of a better word obsessed with a theme, I have a friend who is a fan girl of vampire acadamy, someone who is obsessed with twilight is called a twihards, and people who love barry manilow call themselves fanilows. I am a tranformer fan girl, hence I am a transfan."

I quickly turn to bee "you have my permission to play the song super freak"

" I would never" sang bee's radio "in a thousand years"sang that black preachers voice I knew so well from the movie.

"Your sweet bee, thanks"

" but where are manners?"

"I forgot to introduce myself. Sara gluck, age sixteen, avid reader, singer, actress and transfan."

"nice to meet you sara" answer Mickela "my name is mickela, and this is sam, my boyfriend and leo"she elbowed him becase he was looking away from me

"oh, hey" leo answered without turning around

"well" I said "I don't think we need to vote on who the local male chauvenist pig is." I said grinning to hide my embarresment.

You see ,I have never been the pretty one, I was the girl who was sensitive ,so I was picked on, it didn't help that I had a few extra pounds on me, my self confidence has risen over these past years, and I learned that making people laugh make me happy, and that's what makes me happy, so when leo refused to look at me I felt ashamed , and I tried not to let t show but fortunately mickela noticed and gave him a big pinch on his arm.

"so" I said after a awkward pause "what ch'all doin?"

"watching the twins die in halo, not much else to do"

Sam switched the subject very quickly by asking me a question

"so how do you know a bout the autobots?"

" you wouldn't belive me if I told you" I answered him sitting down in a chair.(human sized)

"try me." he dared

I sighed 'will you promise not to laugh?" I said looking them all in the eyes(and optics)

"yup"

"mmm-hmm"

"yeah"

"sure"

"yeah"

"chirup"(bee)

I took a deep breath.

"I am not from this place, I come from a diffrent univerce or dimention ,where the autobots and dicepticons are a tv show and recently turned into 2 movies by director Michal bay. Somehow, someway, I was sent to this place, and I met sam and, here I am."

"I have two questions for you" asked leo

"shoot"

"what are you smoking? And do you have any more?"  
"very funny" I a said dryly as he cracked up, but stoped when the others were not following him,

"come on" said leo "you gotta admit that was funny"

"we promised not to laugh man." said mudflap.

That shocked him into silence.

"well, not that this is boring, but ima gonna go and see the rest of the base".

"where will you go?" asked sam

"weeelllll, I feel like maybe losing an appendage,so I'll go visit ironhide."

"are you crazy"? they all yelled at me

"no'I answered quietly.

"how do you expect to live?" asked mudflapp.

I started to sing

"I got the touch, I got the poweeeeeeer"

I left before they could change my mind.

After walking for a while I come to a big door and a humansized door with continuous explosions and curses coming from behind the door.

"its now or never' I told myself and I walked through that door.

CLIFFHANGER! don't you just hate me? Sorry it took so long,

Peace over and out ,supergirlprime


	5. me and prime

A bid shout out to tffg,faecat, and tatanya witwicky, thanks guys,

Disclamer I do not own anything in this story only sara,and the contents of her purse .

Supergirlprime: how did you like the last chapter?

Sara :not bad, not bad, but you told your readers you would introduce wheel jack.

Supergirlprime:he is in this chapter along with sideswipe, the twins ironhide and optimis(swoon)

Sara: you like him, don't you?

Supergirlprime: no shit Sherlock, check the name!

Sara: oh…..right.

Supergirlprime:on with the story!

I walked through the door and found myself in a small room, there were those big earmuff noise blockers,I took one and walked to the oposite it was a big sign that said: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK! I grabbed an earmuff thing and walked through the door, and I found an 8 foot gun in my face charged to shoot!

What came out of my mouth probably sounded like "yeeep"!

"why are you here?"ironhide growled in his slight English accent.

I souluted and shouted .

"to learn from the best weapons speacilist in this planet, sir!"

"what?" he replied putting his guns away.

"teach me how to shoot, ironhide?" I asked him with a smile.

"no" he replied gruffly ,and walked away

"aw,come on" I said running after him "pleeeeeeeeeese?"

"nooooooo"he replied in the same tone.

"why not?" I said running in front of him.

"well because….."

"because…."I said prompting him.

"because…your too young".

"wow, that's the best you can do I answered dryly.

"you do know I can kill you where you stand right?"he told me matter-of factly ,pointing his left cannon at me.

"yes I do,and I know you wont."

"what makes you so sure of that?"

"because."

"because …?"

"because prime said autobots don't harm humans, and you follow prime's orders because you are a great soldier."I said,buttering him up.

"why would a femme like you want to learn how to shoot?" he said changing the subject quickly. I heard actual curioucity in his voice.

I shrugged. "I wanna learn how to shoot a dicepticon really humans…weeell not so much."

"really?"

"really truely" I answered.

"have you ever used a gun before?"

"do water guns ,and nerf guns count?"

"no."

"then no"

"I'll start you off with blank shots ,of course."

"of course' I answered . "otherwise I'd shoot myself in the foot by accident."

He looked at me alarmingly.

"I'm a little accident prone,but not nearly as much as sam,usualy its just stubbing my toe,or cloths catching on to something."

He handed me a small revolver and looked amused.

"try to hit that"he said pointing at a huge cutout of a dicepticon 60 feet away.

I look at his face and I realise why he looks so smug, he doesn't think I will hit it!

Well, I'll show him a thing or two about me!

I lifted the small gun and took aim, I took my time and

BLAM! I took off the head of the cutout. I blew on the top of the gun and turned to him.

he slowly looked down to me and kneeled down.

"your not like any other human, are you?"

"what tipped you off?"(I manage just in time not to end that last sentince with Sherlock)

"for starters,you did not run away when I showed you my cannons"

"you were pointing them at me, not showing me them ,but yeah"

"you did not complain when I said I would give you blank bullets"

"I really would have shot my foot if you did"

" you did not whine or complainn when I gave you a small gun."

I shrugged."I watched men in black, just because the gun is smaller does not mean it has any less power"

"and lastly" he stated." you acctualy hit the target!"

"watch enough movies and read enough books and you can learn how to do anything."I stated happily.

"why don't you come back tomorrow and I will teach you how to really shoot a gun" he told me.

"okie dokie" I said and walked out the door.

Ironhide pov

That is one amazing and odd femme.

Sara pov

I walked back through the door," ironhide I forgot to ask you a question,have you ever used potshots?"

"what is that?"

"that answers that question, look it up it is a fun way of shooting at moving targets."

I said as I waked out the door.

There were three hallways to chose from so I did enie-mene-mimi mo,and picked the one far right and started walking.

After 10 minutes of walking I realise I have not seen a door in a while big or regular sized,I turn a cordor and see a big door, and a human door ,the human door is unlocked so I knock on it

I hear a muffled "who is it?" I responded with "the new girl"

I hear a few muffled curses and "come in" so I walked in.

Lenox and epps are both by several tables with a lot of papers and misulaneis objects on them, my inner fan girl was sqeeing with joy,

And I had the sudden urge to hug epps,but my religion prevents me from doing that.

"hi!"I said waving to tem even though they were only a few feet away from me

"uhhh…"

"can I help you gentlemen with your late spring cleaning?"

The Relief on their faces was hard to hide.

"thanks"said epps

"what should I do?"

So they had me stack papers and pt them into shredders. Soon after I realise this room is bigger than I thought it was,and was that a giant desk and chair in the corner? Omg, I am in optimus's office.

Keep cool ,act like you don't know.

"optimus acctualy left looking for you right before you came"

Said lennox,"I didn't see him"I said while stacking a pile of papers,and then I got a paper cut,the kind that realy stings and bleeds,and when I get startled with pain I tend to curse and yell so what came out of my mouth was:

"darn the f%^$ing megatron to the pit and hell to galvatron starscream blitzwing f&! shitybang!"

When I started yelling both men jumped but by the time I was done with my rant they were both laughing hard.

"whats so funny" I shouted/screamed at them, but of cource, that only made them laugh harder. once I got a band-aid out of my purse, put it on ,and calmed down did I actualy realise that it was very funny ,so I laughed with them.

The big doors parted and in walked prime.

He walked to us and kneeled down.

"what is so funny?" he asked.

Now,there are several parts of me that wre all saying different things. The fan girl part of me was seeing and running around in circles,the ratinal part of me was yelling:there is a giant robot in front of you ,TURN AND RUN! Thankfully my inner fan girl overpowered my ratinal sense.

"YOUR'E OPTIMUS PRIME!" I screamed, both lennox and epps cringed.

"I know that."he answered calmly "and could you please lower your voice a few decibles.?"

I covered my mouth with my hands "sorry, sorry, sorry."

The big mech tuned to the men.

"what was all that comotion before?"

"that girl cant cuss" said epps "but she tried, and it was funny"

"why were you cursing?" he asked

"paper cut" I said showing him my finger with the band-aid. (thankfully it was my pointer finger not my middle finger)

"I'd like to talk to you sara, privately"

"sure" I replied shrugging my sholders

"where and when?" I asked.

"here and now" he replied tilting his head a little.

"well,I gotta go do something else somewhere else,c'mon epps come and help me" as he pulled his comrade with him out the door.

As they passed me epps whispered "don't make him mad"

I replied with "do I look stupid?" as both men exited the room.

I tuned on my heels and walked twards primes deck.

Once I got there I realise there was no way I could get up by myself ,apparently he realized that too,and offered a hand for me to sit on "thank you" I said as I sat down and he put me on the desk.

There were a lot of papers and what looked like giant ipads strewn around. "huh, so that's what data pads look like" then I looked at his face ,he was closer than ever before ,I could feel my heart beating in my chest. Bumpbumpbumpbump. I sat down Indian style and cleared my throat "what do you want to talk to me about?"

"why don't we start with telling me who you are?"

"what do you want to know?"

"why did you become a fan girl?

"well, at first it was an escape from the real world,my first love was pokemon, oh wow, thinking back I really was obsessed with it.

Then same justice league, that went on and off for several years then, the transformers thing started when a friend who lived nearby was bored, so she suggested to bring a movie over to my house, that movie was the first transformers movie, and from then on I was hooked."

"hooked?"he asked looking a little confused.

"it became s source of intrest for me,and then I found the fan fictions, did I ever find the fan fictions,"

"fan fictions?" prime now looked more than a little confused.

I smiled. "fan fictions are stories that people write and post on the internet, whether you have an idea of how the story shold have gone of take a specific character and do whatever you want with them,you can do it to any charactering books, movies, comics, anime, cartoons, tv shows, anything you can think of,the only limit is your imagination!"

Prime now looked totally and utterly perplexed.

", look it up"

He had a blank look on is face for three minutes and came out of the trance with a though full look on his faceplates.I slapped myself on the forehead becase only now had I just realized something, if I am in transformers universe, who's to say it is not also a crossover?

"optimus?"

"what is it sara?"

"can I use a computer for a little bit, I need to confirm some fears,

"of course" he said and opened a drawer and pulled out a laptop.

It took me 10 minutes but as fan as I could tell,I was not in a crossover place.

"there was a section for transformers.I read the stories all the time and sometimes ,some people went a little off the bandwagon with their ideas."

"What do you mean?" he asked very confused.

"the….idea, of sparkmating, and spark bonding,went a little out of people came up with some REALY crazy ideas, some that I should not repeat,and others are jus plain scary,"

"Tell me a scary one"

"all right,but remember you asked for it,some stories say that megatron and starscream hook up and become a couple."

The big mech's face had a look of horror on it.

"howja like a seker as an in-law?"

He started to rub his optics.

"that wont help you get rid of the image pal."

After that we just talked for a while about what I knew and who was here and coming,and then I remembered the movie,

"oh wait,remember how I told you there was movies, well tell everyone to come to the rec room tonight to watch it." I looked at my watch and saw that it was seven fifteen !

"wow,time flys fast around you guys, hozabout an eight oclock movie,?I just need to get it from my bag"

"sounds good to my audio reseptors" said prime

"would you like a ride to your room?" he asked me.

He gave me a lift to the floor,and then transformed. I just stood there in awe. The side door opend and I climbed in. O.M.G I was riding in optimus prime,I had to hold back a fan girl squee.

I pull out my ipod and told prime"I have a song I think you would like" " I have speakers,put it on"

Rascal flatts came pouring out.

"life is a highway,I wanna ride it all night long"

I started to sing to it and surprisingly enough,prime sang to it too!

Once we picked up the movie and got to the rec room it was ten to eight.

I scaned the room ,almost everyone was there all of arcee was there the twins, ironhide was walking in,bee was on the floor with sam and the other teens, rachet was on the couch with wheel jack,but I didn't see sideswipe.

It took 10 minutes just to get the movie in with everyone yelling and five different remotes,(I think three of them were fake!)

Before the movie started I made a general anouncement

"hi ,if you havent met me im sara, this is the second movie by Michal bay,if you do not like anything you see save it for the end,and do not touch the dvd, it's the only copy in this univerce ,and once its gone the is no way of getting it back, thank you,oh,and please se all cell phones on viberate.

I sat down on the couch next to mickela and pressed play.

I cried when optimus died and laughed when jetfie farted the parachute and booed when megatron was holding sam.

After the movie I felt realy light headed I started to wak to rachet.

"Hey doc I think….."

And I passed out.


	6. the matrix and new friends

A big thank you to faecat and tffg.

An extra big thank you to jaacs mchenry and Tatyana witwicky

Thank you for letting me use your charecters.

Sara:say it

Supergirlprime:no!

Sara: c'mon man ,you know you have to do it.

Supergirlprime(sigh) disclaimer I (sniff)do not own(sob)

Transformers (wahhh)

Sara:(hugging supergirlprime) there there,

Random thought: cheeeeeeese.

super girl prime:go away random thought.

Random thought: adios amiga.

Sara:you speak Spanish?

Supergirlprime: no,on with the story TALLY HO!

Sara:you are so weird

Supergirlprime:what was your first clue?J

I dreamed. Now, to most of you dreaming is just what our heads do when we are sleeping ,but this was more, this ,was not an ordinairy dream. I touched a rock and the sand that felt strangely….real. Okaaaay. maybe this is not a dream.

I found myself in a place with rocks and sand ,the sun at its zenith, and a cool breeze floating through the air. I walked around and after walking around a rock I saw a girl, looking for something, when she saw me her face lit up!

She was skinny, long brown hair, tall , and had piercing blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you and where am I?"

She shook her head and smiled.

"oh sara ,if only you knew"

"who are you" I demanded.

"my name is jaacs mchenry."

I rememberd the I realized something.

"b-b-b-but , you are just a story! Not…real!"

"Believe it, I am as real as you are ,well….. here,were not alive."

"what the hell are you talking about?"

"we are in the matrix,sara."

"you mean the…."

"yup"

"and I'm…"

"mmm-hmmm"

I sat down ,taking it all in.

"But what about the primes?"I asked

She squirmed under my gaze and rubbed the back of her neck.

"they kinda…cant talk to you"

"why the pit not?" I screamed at her and then quickly apologized.

"sorry,sorry I didn't mean to yell, but why not?"

"this is hard to explain but they can only talk to someone if they are cybertronian."

"wait, sam isn't a cybertronian,he doesn't even have any transformer in him!"

"the primes said you know a lot,but to answer your question,when he absorbed the cube's information some tiny part of him DID change and become cybertronian."

"so they can talk to sam,and you and tatanya,but your are all just stories!

"from what I was told,weren't the transformers also just stories in your world?"

"fragging good why am I here?"

"you are special ,sara,"

At this point I sing you are special from barney(I hate the dinosour but I love the songs)

"cuz you are special, special ,everyone is special, everyone in his or her own wayyyyyyy"

"you know I didn't mean that" she said crossing her arms with a smile on her face.

"your mouth says no no, buy your eyes say yes yes."

At this remark she giggled,

"you are very funny,"

"stay for the late show,we got free popcorn"

"But getting back on topic, you ARE special sara,youe were prophised by the primes milenia ago.

And then a projectile is thrown off the rock yelling,

"GERONIMO!"

As we both help her up I notice her hair is dyed blue and neon pink, and she has eyebrow peircings.

"you know"I said starting to lectuere."Geronimo was a real person."

"realy?"they both said at the same time.

"uh huh, he was a native american chief,and they fought a big battle ,and all his men yelled Geronimo like a battle cry. So there realy is not much signifagance to it ,next time yell Pocahontas."

"sound good"said the girl with the colerd hair. She noticed I was staring at her and quickly introduced herself.

"Tatyana witwicky"she said with a bow.

"OMG your'e Tatyana witwicky"I shriked starting to hyperventilate.

"omg-your techno organic-you -jazz-spark mate-sparrow-optimus-sparkling-sam-cusin-techno-jazz-jazz-spark-funny-YOU!"

Both girls were looking at me with their heads tilted to the left.

Tatyana laughed.

"that's my life in a nutshell,the primes said something about stories?"

"yeah ,fan ,I have been reading your stories since last june. And I was hooked on it."

"my stories."

"no, stories about Leroy the lobster, YES your stories!"

"getting back on topic,"jaacs interrupted.

"the primes brought us here so we could tell you the prophecy."

"what prophecy?" I answered in a small voice.

"Come the seventeenth year, with information vital,

Knowledge stored in one so fragile,

knows she the good,

Knows she the bad,

Her choice to save or destroy."

"is she me?" I asked knowing the answer.

"don't be scared sara."said jaacs as both girls gave me a big squeezing hug.

"you must go back now"said Tatyana.

"yeah, my dad in your univerce is trying to get you back online."

"will-will I see you guys again?"I said sniffing.

"you will meet us again soon enough" said jaacs.

"bye"I said the rocks and techno-organics slowly fading.

"say hi to sparrow for me" I yelled as I was pulled back into my own body,and I slowly awoke.

Again another cliffhanger, sorry but midterms are killing me,I would like some more reviews please, maybe I didn't say it loud enough PLEASE REVIEW! Another big thank yew to Tatyana witwicky and jaacs mchenry,love you both.

Peace over and out,y'all

supergirlprime


	7. drugged by the doctor

A shout out to tffg, faecat, tatanya witwicky, and everyone else reading this story, I love you all!

DISLAIMER:there are too many things to say I do not own so …I do not own ANYTHING except sara and the contents of her purse.

Supergirlprime: well, do you like the story?

Sara: not so much.

Supergirlprime: why?

Sara: well,you had me faint AGAIN,

Supergirlprime: I was at a deadline and had no other way to wrap it up, besides this chapter gives a reasonable explination for the fainting.

Sara:you didnt mention wheel jack.

Supergirlprime: yes I did! He is at the end of the chapter,watching the movie with everyone else.

Random thought: you forgot jolt.

Supergirlprime: omg,I totally forgot to put him in there…..who the hell are you?

Random thought :I am those random ideas and thoughts inside your head, peanut butter would be good right now.

Sara: …

Supergirlprime: oh-kay, bye bye now.

Sara pov

Again I awoke in what I thought was the med bay or at least what I thought was the med bay because I could not see anything because I was not wearing my glasses. my head was hurt, like there was a monkey with a jackhammer in my brain ,a moan escaped my parched mouth, I moved my right arm and felt a tug, I looked down and saw I had an I .v. drip placed in my arm, I did what anyone else would do, I screamed bloody murder. Ratchet was there pretty quick and since I saw him from the metal waist up I guessed I was on a table, and I was still screaming my lungs out.

"GET IT OUT ,TAKE IT OFF GET IT OUT GET IT OUT!

Rachet tried to calm me down to no avail, I was not calming down,

A heard him yell something to jolt about medicine, and in two seconds it was in my arm, soon I calmed down .

"ratchet" I slurred.

"what ?" he answered me.

"why… did I pass out last night?"

"you were dehydrated"

I became very confused.

"whaaaa?"

"you did not give your body enough water or food."

My head was pounding and my legs were shaking. Ratchet handed me a cup of water and I downed it in seconds ,after four cups the pounding lessened but I was still feeling a little woozy and nauseous.

"its 12:48 am, you should go to sleep." he told me ,worry in his blue optics.

"can you take me to my room?"I asked him.

He picked me up gently and headed out.

We went through the rec room and I noticed that the movie was on, several soldiors including epps and lenox were watching it.

It was the scene where gallaway meets optimus.

"oh no!" I exclaimed in ratchets hand.

"its gah!"

All heads turned to me,including ratchet.

"gah?' asked ratchet

"gallaway-ass-hole, g-a-h" I explained.

"where did you get that from?" asked epps.

"continue with the movie" I said waving him on and slurring slightly.

"you say it later on in the film."

I felt a sudden wave of nausea that was so intence I doubled over in ratchets hand.

"ratchet "I said slowly.

"put me down."

"why?" he snapped

"because if you don't ,the contents of my stomach will be painting your hand!" I screamed at him.

He put me down pretty fast but the fast motion didn't help my nausea.

I staggerd about three or four steps before I fell to my knees and (you guessed it) threw up.

Thankfully, there wasn't much because the last time I ate was breakfast earlier that day.

"your body is reacting strangely to the medicine gave you."

He said confused.

At this time I was done barfing, and was sitting on the ground shaking.

"you should get back to the med bay immediately" said ratchet reaching for me.

At this time I was doped up on drugs, hurting from the spewing, and all around not there. so when he reached for me, I screamed bloody murder, and started running.

"DECEPTICON,DECEPTICON ,DECEPTICON, SHRIEK!"

Instantaneously everyone in the room ether took out a gun (soldiers ,bumblebee, ratchet) or ducked for cover. (sam,mickela,leo)

I was running twards the giant couch screaming my head off. I have a talent for noticing things others overlook, like a twenty dollar bill on the ground at hershey park(true story) or in this case a two and a half foot gap between the robot couch and the floor which I ran to and under.

Once they realised that there was no 'con in the base, everyone's attention turned to me, or rather the lack of me.

"where did she go?" asked sam in a higher than normal pitched voice.

"she's right…...primus, where is sara?" asked ratchet.

"she ran in that direction after screaming" said mickela (always the practical one)

Meanwhile I was under the couch shaking ,shivering, and scared to death that a decepticon was gonna kill me,slowly and painfully.

Ratchet pov

I was worried about that femme. Her body and mind were reacting strongly against the medicine I gave her ,and now she ran off!

I cursed myself for not keeping an optic on her when she ran.

Her body was out of fuel,she was running on adranaline and fear. And somehow she mistook me for a dicepticon! I need to find that femme,and fast.

Sara pov

I could hear them searching for me, calling my name,but I had convinced myself that they were all the con's holoforms,and so I kept quiet and waited for my incoming doom.

"she couldn't have left the rec room that fast"said lennox.

"which means she is still in this room, but where could she be?" asked a soldier.

"I scanned the room and while I can tell she is here I cant tell where!" exclaimed ratchet.

"hold up, think about it, where can someone hide in this room?'

Said leo.

Everyone scattered to various spots :the couch, the tv, the giant dvd rack. Only leo came to the big bot couch. I saw his feet as he walked around it muttring to himself. After walking around he had the sense to look under the couch into my hiding saw me.

"hey guys! I found her!" he yelled.

At this I screamed again and almost inhaled a giant dust bunny.(it sounds funny but it wasn't at the time.)

I crawled to the other end of the couch .A good fifty feet away and quickly backtracked when a giant hand tried to reach under for me.

"get away from me" I shrieked

And as an afterthought of my drugged mind I yelled

"fuck you!"

"what did you give her?" demanded mickela.

"OxyContin, it's something to help her sleep, I don't know why her body is reacting this way to the medicine."

A groan escaped from everyones mouth.

"why is she like this?" said an old womans voice from bumblebee's radio.

Sam explained it to bee.

"bee,OxyContin is a narcotic, which means the girl under the couch is drugged up and at a low."

Bee made a confused chirp.

"like when sam was drunk" explained epps. "hey!"said sam.

"oohhhhhh"said bee.

"sara, why don't you come out?" asked lennox

"because the decepticons are there." I squeaked.

"there arent any cons here "epps said soothingly as he started to crawl to me.

I screamed my head off and crawled away from him.

"don't you lie to me robert epps! I know a decepticon when I see one and one tried to get me before."

He tried to get under again and I started to hyperventilate.

"BACK OFF BITCH!" I shriked.

Epps left and I was still hyperventilating.

"she needs to calm down or else she'll hurt herself!" exclaimed ratchet.

Mickela pulled away epps who was gonna try to get me again. She turned on them and said

"never send a man to do a girls job."

Some how this calmed me down a little.

She sat Indian style a good thirty feet away from me under the couch.

She waved and said "hi!"

I managed a shakey "hi" back

"hows it going?"

"well considering im about to die by the hand of a decepticon ….not so bad."

And then I proceeded to cough like hell for over a minute.

"you ok?"asked mikela with honest worry on her face.

"yeah,I have ashma but the doctors say I might grow out of it…."

And I start crying.

"whats wrong?" said mickela creeping closer.

"it just that…. Its my birthday today(sniff)and I miss my family (sob) and I don't wanna die!(bawl)"

By this time I was all out crying and sobbing.

Mickela put her arms around me, I stiffened and then hugged her back letting out all my tears and worries.

After two or three minutes or this I felt much better and mickela asked me if I wanted to come out.

"soon." I promised her.

I took out my ipod and put on my favorite song

Firework. B katy perry

I forgot where I was and belted out the courous: "you just gotta ignite the night ,and let it shine,

just own the night,like the fourth of july!

cuz baby you're a firework, come on show em what your worth, make them go oh,oh oh, as you shoot across the sky-y-y"

I stop because I feel people watching me,I look up and lo and behold, everyone is looking at me.I tense up and .

Eventually mickela coaxed me out of my hiding led me to my room.I felt drunk and was not steady on my feet,so it took a while With minimal crying.

She sat down on the bed with me, gave me one last hug,and left.

As I was falling asleep I sang a line from bohemean rhapsody.

"nothing realy matters to meeeeeeeee, Any way the wind blows"

Sara:wow

Supergirlprime:yeah.

Sara :only…..13 ratings, COME ON PEOPLE! RATE!

Supergirlprimre:don't be rude!

Sara :PLEASE come on people!rate!

Supergirlprime : that's an improvement.


	8. my birthday

A big holla to tffg,faecat, tatanya witwicy,and jaacs mchenry,

I love you all!

DISCLIAMER:I don't wanna say it but….. I do not own transformers(wah)

Sara: am I a mary sue?

Supergirlprme: well that depends on what defintion you give for mary sue.

Sara:huh?

Supergirlprime: the fan girls online pod cast said a mary sue is a character (gary stu for guys) is a character that comes into a story

And everyone loves her and didn't know what they did without her…etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. But my friend

princess antinasia the vampire said that a mary sue is when an author makes the main character to be like themselves.(they put themselves into the story)

Sara: so am I a mary sue?

Supergirlprime: well….the first one,not so much,but I did base you on me, but you arent me. you did things I would never do.

Sara:like what?

Supergirlprime: like I would pass out if ironhide had his guns on me, and I would be squeeing forever if I met prime,and I would never pull a prank.

Sara:pull a prank ?I didn't do one yet.

Supergirlprime: you will in this chapter.

Sara: sweet!

Supergirlprime: on with the story!

Mickela pov,

9:30 am.

It was a normal day on the base,sam would be arriving later,he had an important meeting to go to. Meanwhile I had a few hours to kill in the rec the robot couch reminded me of last night,and how I helped mind traveled back to last night,and I remembered she told me it was he birthday! what a way to start a should throw her a party!

Sara pov

An alarm woke me up, blaring and screeching.I did the usual rituals and went to the kitchen for breakfast. Still only fruits.

Ok. today, one way or another, I am going shopping.

After a breakfast of a banana and blueberries, I change into leggings and a big t-shirt and do exercises to my music. The song carameldancen is quick and requires fast moves, while teenagers by my chemical romance has big show moves and a lot of stomping.(you get the idea) a long hot shower after and I am ready to face the world. But then I remember last night. Wow. I remember feeling drunk (I have never been drunk) and screaming and crying a lot. I have to face the music eventualy,and the longer I wait the more awkward it becomes so im gonna thank and or apologise to them today.

Walking down the big hall im walking in time to my music and mellowing out, the song bumblebee comes on and I sing and dance to the beat

"sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me,

Doupa-doupa -do-a-da.

Doupa-doupa-do-a-da.

Sweet little bumblebee more than just a fantasy.

Doupa-doupa-do-a-da-

Doupa-doupa-do-a-da.

My heart skips a beat when you walk in the room.

I go boom-boom-boom,

You go zoom-zoom-zoom,

Your're my playboy, playtoy, loveable friend.

I wanna be with you untill the end.

I give my heart and my soul to you,

To make you see its true.

I'm so confused,baby cant you see,

Please come rescue me.

Sweet little bumblebee

I know what you want from me

Doupa-doupa-do-a-da

Doupa-doupa-do-a-da

Sweet little bumblebee

More than just a fantasy

Doupa-doupa-do-a-da

Doupa-douop-do-a-da

At this time I was dancing eraticly and toataly zoned out to everything but the song(of course my eyes were closed)

Oh-o-o-o

Oh-o-o-oa

Doupa-doupa -do-a-da

Doupa-doupa -do-a-da

I start to cry when you walk out the door.

You go bye-bye-bye

I go why-why-why.

Im so lonely, yeah, lonely

Waiting for you

To come back and tell me I love you

I give my heart and my soul to you

To make you see its true

Im so confused baby cant you

see please come rescue me!

Sweet little bumblebee- I-ouch"

At this time I hit something.

I hoped it was a wall and no one was around.

I had no such luck.

I danced myself into the couch I had hid under the night before, all eyes on me.(of course)

"it was a realy good song" I say to the small crowd smiling and trying not to laugh.

I jump when I hear whirrs and clicks behind me,it was bee communicating. apparently he was interested in the song.

"the song is called bumblebee ,by bambi" I said to him handing him,soon the song was blaring from his speakers and the said bot was dancing to the beat.

"where did you get the song from?"asked sam walking over to me.

"itunes."

"I havent seen him this happy in a long time,thank you" he said watching his guardian dance erratically.

"you wont thank me when you're sick of that song in a few days."

Watching bumblebee dance reminded me of my transformers app in my ipod.

"bee,can you give me back my ipod?I need to show you guys something!"

He made a sad whirr giving it back to me and his door/wings drooped, he looked so cute!

"I have an app called cyber toy, I think you will like it" I said while turning on said app.

I ploped down on the couch sam, mickela ,epps and three soldiors that I reconised from the movie crowded around the couch near me, curious about the app, bee sat down on the ground behind the couch Indian style.

"it takes a few seconds to load…. Here we go!"

I tapped on a small picture of bee and lo and behold a avatar of bumblebee filled the screen.

"so….. What does it do?" asked sam.

I slid my finger across the screen and the avatar rotated.

"you can see be from all angles, good for anyone who is not in the same univerce as the real bumblebee, namely me before Sunday"

I said with a smirk.

I clicked on a side button and the avatar starts bouncing on its feet like its waiting.

"watch this!" I touch the bottom and pick a song from my play list,

(bumblebee of cource)

And the avatar danced! The real bee danced much better than the the pod was passed around I switched it to a different song and the avatar danced differently. Bee chiruped happily.

I passed my ipod to him.

"enjoy big guy."

I started to walk away but mickela noticed and asked me

"where are you going?"

"ironhide's giving me shooting lessons"I told them happily.

"WHAT?" they all yelled.

"did you suddenly all become deaf?"

"ironhide only gives the beast soldiors shooting lessons!"exclaimed a soldior.

"yeah,he's only give me three lessons in the two years ive known him!"said a dumbfounded epps.

"how did you get him to teach you?" demanded sam.

"take a chill pill man, he offered to give me lessons."

Sam made a small choking noise.

"you ok man?" I asked him.

"I know cpr if you need it!"

"they wont let sam touch a knife much less a gun."

Explained mickela.

"well I should think they don't want anything bad happening to their ingrown history book."

"I have been called a lot of things"said sam with a small smile on his face. "but that is a first."

"hey,couldn't YOU be called that too? I mean…. you know so much about them" explained epps.

"well yeah, but sam knows their past, I, on the other hand know the present, the future, and a lot of the series."

Everyone was looking at me blankly,I face palmed.

"I shouldent have said that" I mutterd to myself.

"do I have to explain myself?" I asked the small crowd.

They all nodded.

(sigh)

"ok. where I come from the transformers are a movie, like the movie you saw, but they don't only have that. They have at least seven t.v series. The transformers were originaly a t.v. show that started in the 80's ."

It took a while for them to prosees this.I think I saw steam coming out of sams ears!

"can you name the series?' aked mickela.

"sure, G1 or generation one,the original. G2, Transformers armada, transformers beast wars, transformers animated, transformers prime, armada the rise of unicron, and several crazy japanese series. each one is diffirent

that's all I can think of right now."(I pronounced unicron

ooh-ni-cron. I don't have an accent,that's just the way I like saying it)

"What have you seen?" asked sam.

"hmmm…I saw a little of G1,all of transformers animated, all six episodes of transformers prime, several armada ,and I was getting started on the rise of unicron."

"surprisingly enough all the theme songs were just about all the same execpt with slightly different tunes."

Bee's chirp sounded a lot like "sing it" so I sang the animated theme song.

"transformers, robots in disguise,

Transformers ,more than meets the eye,

Autobots wage their battle to destroy, the evil forces of, the decepticons,

Transformers!(metallic voice) transformers."

"that's it?" asked a soldior.

"what do you mean that's it? What were you expecting? A song and dance muscical?"

"kinda."he shrugged.

"well, not that I hate to leave the party, but I have shooting lessons. Adios amigos, aruvwa, sayonara, and all those other fancy good-byes."

I sauntered off singing somebody to love at the top of my lungs.

Coming into the shooting range I walked through the small room, but this time there was a vest and muffs labled "sara" . eighter will's wife was here, or these are for me. With a shrug I donned the vest and the muffs.

Walking in I was half expecting another cannon in my face, but ironhide was shooting potshots.

"pull"he yelled

The potshot shatterd with a sound of broken pottery.

I sat down at the human table in the cornor, the table had some big guns,the kind that use sable rounds, I reconsied that much from the movie.I would let ironhide teach me when he was ready,not a moment sooner. "thank you" I heard in between a shot.

"what?" I said confused.

"thank you for telling me about this wonderful training device" he said happily.

"your welcome" I replied.

After a few more shots ironhide called me over. I came he handed me a small revolver which I held like it was going to explode.

"don't hold it like that!"he said moving me so that I was holding it outstretched in both hands. "that's how you hold it"

"isn't there a safety thing on this?" I said in a high pitched voice.

He leaned down and flicked the back of the gun."thank you."

"Try to hit this."he said moving fifty feet away holding a poster with the decepticon symbol on it. "I don't need incentive to shoot the paper."I laughed. "just do it anyway" he grinned. huh. since when did ironhide grin? I took careful aim at the evil insignia, planted my feet, concentrated and….BLAM ! the unexpected force of the blast had me staggering back a few steps.

After I regained my balance I looked at the paper and at ironhide, darn! I was aiming for between the two 'eyes' but instead hit a few inches under, by the left eye. I was proud of my small acoplishment untill I realized ironhide was standing still with a shocked look on his face.I was wondering what was wrong untill I realized that he held it in such a way that I hit his arm!

I ran to him "oh shit! oh shit! Frag!

I came to him and he laughed.

"what are you laughing about!" I yelled at him.

"I just shot you!"

"yes,you did"he said cracking up

"so why are you laughing?" I said angry and laughing (his laughter was infectious)

"do you realy think" he said "that a puny gun like that can hurt me?"

"no…"I said then realy started to laugh.

I had a flashback of transformers animated. Sentinal stood in front of a young bot and asked the young bot to show his talent. The bot's body turned silver. Sentinal hit him,but the bot remain unhurt. "you shall be called ironhide"sentinal declared.

Back to the present….. I was finishing the laugh.

"you have talent" said ironhide stting down.

He put his cervo palm up on the ground. an invitation.

"thank you"I said and sat down on his cervo.

"do you realy thik I have a talent?"

"yes .the way you are still holding on to that revolver tells me so."

Without thinking I looked straight into the barrel of the gun for two seconds. Once I realized what I was doing I quickly streached out my arm and pointed it away from myself.

"do you mind taking this from me?" I dropped it into his

out streached hand

He got up and headed to an autobus sized door marked supply closet. He opened the door into a medium sized room.I couldn't see anything because it was leaned over to the wall and fliked the switch.

GUNS! Tens of hundreds of guns, maybe thousands! Human and autobus sized.

I had a sudden mental image of them all coming off the wall and shooting at me. I gave an involintairy shiver and rubbed my face.

"are you aright?"irohide asked,concern In his voice.

"I read too much" I mumbled into my hands.

"what do you mean?"he said perplexed.

'as a result of reading too much I have an overactive imagination, and I had a mental picture of the guns coming off the wals and shooting me." I said folding my arms.

He moved me to his shoulder. "don't you know I would never let anything harm you?"

"you mean it?"

He nodded his head.

"Thanks" I said ,giving his head a hug(which is more awkward than you think)

"so why are we here?" I asked.

"for this"he said picking out a gun.

He held it out to me. this thing was huge! like an ak-47 on steriroids huge!

"your giving that…. To me."

"yes." he said

I tuned to him. "do you need a check-up from ratchet? Are you seriously giving a minor, no, an UNTRAINED MINOR a gun the size of a small state? Im not taking that. No way, no how." I said looking at the gun.

"are you sure?" he rumbled.

"one thousand percent, I am afraid to even poke it, much less hold it!"

"good" he said putting it back.

"what'dya mean good?"

"a good soldior should be afraid of guns, lest he gets too cocky and stats thinking they are toys."

"belive me, I don't get cocky around weapons.I get nervous around big knives."

He turned off the light and exited the storage room.

"do you know how to defend yourself?"

This question surprised me.

" sure, as much as the next person. Why?"

"do you know we have a simulator?"

I could see where this was going. heck, even a turtle with three legs could jump to this conclusion.

"set me up!"I said

He opened the door to a room shaped like a dome. It reminded me of the x-men training room.

"I'll start you off with a weakling" said ironhide at the controls.

"make it look like gallaway" I yelled to him.

"request granted!"

There was shimmer a few feet away and it turned into gallaway.

I walked over to him and pointed behind him.

"look! It s the president!" he turned around and I jumped on his back. Sending him crashing to the ground. I dug my knees into his back and pulled his arm over his back. he tried to throw me off to no avail.

"say uncle!" I roared.

I heard a weak "uncle" coming out from the holograms mouth.

"oh yeah! Who da champ?" I sang as the hologram dissapeard.

"you, apparently" said ironhide smiling.

"that was fun" I said with a big grin from ear to ear.

"I have some business to attend to, so this is the end of the training session."

"aaawwwwww"I moaned

"I have to go see optimus anyway" I said removing the vest and the muffs.

"why?"

"I have to go out and buy kosher food! I cant live on fruits and veggies forever!"

"im headed to a meeting with optimus, need a lift?" he bent down and offered his hand.

"thank you" I replied .

He put me on his shoulder like before and walked outside.

I was as happy as a lark untill a golf cart zoomed right by

ironhide's foot. he narrowly avoided stepping on it!

A small man stepped out of the cart and I reconised gallaway.

He started to yell at ironhide for nearly crushing his golf cart in that annoying nasealy voice of his.

"now I realy know how you feel."I murmerd to ironhide without taking my eyes off of gallaway.

"I wanna shoot him too."

Then apparently he noticed me and started yelling at me, demanding to know who I was, did I have premission from the president to be here, and just complaining how this place was turning into a daycare.

"ironhide"I said through clenched teeth."put me down."

"are you sure?" he asked.

"ohh, im sure."I answered.

He deposited me gently on the floor not far from gallaway. The memory of defeating the hologram gave me srenght as I stood up to this man.

"hello gallaway" I gave a fake smile.

"just who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"ah ah ah. First things first. You should have your lisence revoked for how fast you were going on your golf cart, this hallway is at least one hundred feet across and you just chose, to drive under the feet of the only autobot in your proximity.

I am sara,and if you havent gotten the memo,I come from another dimention where the autobots are movies and t.v. I happen to be an expert on them.I have seen you, many,many times, and I know more about you than you would care for me to know. Please for the sake of mankind as we know it, don't let your personal hatetred and fear blind you to what is right."

By now his face was pale and this mouth just opening and closing.

"thank you for your time" I said to him and walked away.

Ironhide picked me up and continued to walk away from the flabbergasted government official.

Little did I know that ironhide had recorded the whole meeting on video and sent it to all the bots on base.

"That felt good" I said aloud to myself.

"of cource it did! You finaly got that fool to shut up!"

"if he got the message shutting up's not all he's gonna do."I said taking a well deserved relax in ihronhide's hand.

In about a minute we reached optimus's office.

Ironhide knocked,and I heard "come in"

Optimus was looking at a data pad,but he turned to us and said to me

"I saw the video. good job."

"what video?"I sid turning to that bot could look embarrassed ,he did then.

"the video of you standing up to gallaway ,you handeled it so calmly."

"thanks."I replied my cheeks growing my turn to be embarrassed.

"did you want to talk to me?" asked the boss bot.

"ummm,yeah! I need to go out shopping for kosher food.I cant eat the food made here. Its against my religion!"

"while I dont want to argue with your faith, I cant let you off base yet." argued optimus.

"I'll meet you halfway, what if I go out with an autobot, AND with a tracking device.?"

He considerd it for a moment.

" who can go with you?"he asked

"Why not bumblebee?" I asked

"he wasn't doing anything earlier."

"ok then. bumblebee will take you to the nearest shopping center."

Said prime.

Ironhide put me gently down.

I started to walk out the door and turned around.

"thanks bossbot."I said then left

Meanwhile…..

"hhmmm… bossbot…. I like the sound of that."said optimus.

Ironhide face palmed.

Back to me…..

I headed to the med bay. I found ratchet in the back. I cupped my hand around my mouth and yelled

"hey doc! I got a percriptin to fill!"

"what is it?" he to me.

I need to go shopping but prime said I cant go out without a tracking you have one?"

"as a matter of fact….." he said rummaging in his desk "I do!"

He held up what looked to be a small bracelet. He bent down and put it on my wrist.

"It comes off, right?" I asked unsure.

"come see me when you return" he said

"thank you ratchet" I said leaving the med bay.

In the rec room bee was in vehicle mode and opend his passenger door for me. I gave a squeak of joy and sat then I rememberd something.

"don't you dare squirt me with that goo like you did to alice"

Out of the radio came laughter. "Ready to go?" asked sam getting into the drivers seat.

"sure,oh pit! How am I gonna pay for stuff? all I got is fifteen bucks!"

don't worry said Sam showing me a black credit card. "the government is paying for it."

"sweet! Lets ride!"

Bee tore out of the base and on to the open road.

So the base is eigher in Nebraska or long island or (new jersey) (I have trouble telling those two apart)

Well anyway we got to a walmart in less than a half an hour (bee plays the best music on his radio! Plus he gave me back my ipod)

I grabbed a cart and got fish and bread and meat and other foodstuffs. once I was done with that I went to other departments I went to the home improvement center and got several containers of will come in handy.

After getting sparkles and a whiffleball bat.I headed to the book section. Anything that looked remotely interesting went into the cart. Hey,it was my birthday,and the government was paying for my presents. I held up a book and said "oh ,how did they know this was just what I wanted for my birthday?"

I also picked up a toaster a blender and a microwave.

Into the cart went sevral fifty dollar itunes cardsand a bunch of movies.

Sam was waiting for me at the chekout. He swiped the card and punched in a few numbers and everything was paid for.

Heading back sam got a call from mickela.

"mmhmmm. Yeah. Got sara wanna go to McDonalds?"

"sorry,but no.I cant eat there." I answered curtly.

"do you mind if I ?"he asked

"knock yourself out,"I answered.

He got a bacon cheese burger and we weren't moving untill he was done. I had a felling he was stalling.

"are you stalling?" I am not good at keeping suspicions to myself.

"noooooo"he said continuing to eat slowly. I sighed and put in the itunes money into my ipod. I bought two movies in the time it took sam to finish.I checked my movies and found something new!

"beeee…. Did you mess with my ipod?"

The radio was quickly moving through stations "no,yes,it may be true."

I clicked on it and it was me sanding up to gallaway.

"We thought you might want it."said sam smiling.

"that was awesome!" I blushed again, it didn't help that he was a boy. "thanks."

"how are your parents and your dogs doing? "their good" he answered.

Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked,a little tense

"shoot."

"what do you know about me?"

I sighed."could we not discuss this here now? I'll be happy to tell you tomorrow, just not here not now."

"alright" he said sadly

Bee played an old song but perfect for the mood.

"said I'm so sick of love songs,so sad and slow.

So done with wishing you were still here…"

We got back to the base and bee went faster.

"bee, slow down!" I screamed we passed the rec room and people in a flash and faster than you could say "hakunamatata" we were by my room.I jumped out of my seat and lay panting out of breath on the floor. "that's it,im never riding with you again" the autobus laughed.

Sam helped me bring in my stuff and set up the microwave for me.

He left saying that mickela needed him. No big. I was exhausted. But it was only five thirty. I found the alarm clock that woke me up and set it wake me up in forty five minutes. I fell asleep quickly.

After the alarm rang I want to the kitchen to get dinner when someone knocked at the door.

It was sam.

"hey, do you mind helping us out with something?"

"Not at all" I replied and headed out the door behind him.

We chatted as we walked and I found out that he was playing little big planet, that bee was getting a new paint job soon, and that he was gonna be the autobots human representitive.

When we got to the rec room,something was were no lights on!

"what happened to the lights?" I asked the darkness.

Suddenly the lights turned on and I heard a giant "SURPRISE!"

I screamed and jumped backwards.

"happy birthday!" everyone yelled.

The rec room had streamers and stuff I don't know how to explain other than party stuff. All the bots were there some looking happier than others.

"for me?"I said

"no"said skidds"for sam OF COURSE FOR YOU birthday girl!

I started to cry "I-I don't know what to say"

"don't say anything just par-taaayyy"yelled mickela pulling me into a crowd of dancing soldiors out of uniform.

After three hours of partying I was operand the party was still going strong. "Want to play a game" asked sam.

Sure what game?

Truth or dare spin the bottle style.

"Sounds good to me"

I joined the circle for the game.

Someone handed me an empty beer bottle I reconised the soldior from before he was the one who thought I was going to do a song and dance ."for the birthday girl"he said winking and walked away. he was cute, and too old for me! I gave myself a mental looked nineteen or twenty.

I sat down and spun the bottle it spun and when it lowed it pointed to optimus prime.

Ive waited for this moment for so long

"pick your poison prime, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said

"I dare you, optimus prime, to do, the evelution of dance!"

I said pointing dramatically.

The bots moved the couch away and someone plugged a computer to the speakers.

"Ready?" I yelled.

Someone started the music and prime danced.I mean he did the whole thing perfectly he did the twist, greased lightning, thriller, the robot, the running man, the chicken dance and all the others, meanwhile I and all the others were laughing our heads off.

After a few more rounds of that game everyone dispersed.

I was hanging around the drinks table nursing a cold beer, apparently I had one too many ,jolt came by and put cubes of energon on the drinks table, I turned to epps and said "do you know what would be funny?I we spiked someones drink!"

He and seral other soldiors thought it was a good idea too and we poured five beers an one red bull into into of the energon cubes.

I had migrated over to the couch and was watching the drinks table epps was still loitering there to see who would get the micky.

To out dismay after bee and wheel jack both took energon,optimus came and took the spiked looked at me for support on what to do ..I watching optimus drink all of it he walked over to me. we both were watching prime."what do we do?" he asked never taking his eves off prime.

"we watch prime have the crazyest night of his life."

Soon everyone was watching prime as he had hiccups hat made him honk his that I don't remember much except that prime eventualy fell against the wall as tipsy as a town drunk.

And I blew out 17 candles after everyone sang happy birthday sara!

Deep in the back of the med bay, a gray visor slowly turned a bright blue.

Hope You like this x-tra long chapter!

I loves you all!

Hugs and smooches

supergirlprime


	9. the matrix again

Just watched the superbowl…. I watched it for only 1 reason, to see the comercial for transformers! (duh!) I saw it… it showed a lot of action, and the only thing I learned was that prime uses jet packs again and laser beak shows up. I watch transformers update on 

you tube, and I get all my info there, literaly go to youtube, type in transformers update by eigher ,eastwoodClinton or redxdogxsurff.

Both have loads of info on the third movie dotm. Cant…wait…for…movie!

As always a big shout out to:tffg,faecat, tatanyana witwicky,and jaacs mchenry. Thank you.

To all of my readers ,I say thank you, from germany to japan, from berlin to the uk, thank you for reading my story. 

Sara pov

I am at least I was sleeping untill I found myself in the matrix, again. Most people would freak to be in the matrix, me? I was just pissed off cuz the primes were interrupting my sleep.

I didn't see anyone so being the pissed off teen that I was I sa down and waited for someone to come to me. 

"meditate" I heard in my head.

"who's there?" I screamed.

"calm down,sara" said the voice in my head.

"its only me,jaacs,"

"and me."said a voice that sounded like tatanyans. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HEAD!"I screamed.

" the primes wanted to talk to you directly." explained jaacs.

"but since you cant, we agreed to let them use our dream bodies as….vessels."

"and the only other place to go was here."stated tatanya happily.

"can you go in to my memories?" I asked almost scared.

"no only hear what you are saying and what you are currently thinking." said jaacs.

"quick" said tatanya. "don't think of pink elephants"

Imedeatly the song pink elephants from dumbo came to mind.

"dam it tatanya."I told her.

I saw both girls walking to me like they were unused to walking.

"is that what I look like?" asked jaacs?

"apparently." I answered.

"daughter of man, proficised have the power to kill all the dicepticons." stated the prime in a deep voice

"but it is up to you to decide what we should do." stated the other one I tatanyas body.

"let me get this straight,you are giving me, the choice, wheather or not to kill the decepticons, right? How can you do that?"

"primus." hissed the two girls in my head.

"oh….yeah…..right, that guy."

"Like I said before, meditate on it."

I laid down on the ground and started breathing deeply.(the sitting-Indian-style does no work for me, it gives me leg cramps.)

If they kill the cons, then all the bad cybertronians would be gone, and then the autobots wouldnt have to stay on earth.

My mind went back to a clip of justice leage. The god hermes was visiting diana and told her that she had to close the gates of tautorus. "but why not just destroy taurtous?"she asked 

"there must always be a balance between chaos and control, good and evil must co-exist-forever, destroy one, and both will cease to one evil and another will come back worse, learning form the previous mistake."he said

Primus, is the good guy.

Unicron is the god of evil and…."chaos." I said.

" getting rid of the decepticons, would ensure chaos to the universe."

both primes smiled at me.

"no go, the decepticons better or for worse."

A sudden warm wind caressed me and asked me a question (don't ask how, I try not to think about how I knew)

"is that your answer?" it whispered to me in a voice that sang with wisdom.

"yes, it is"I stated proudly.

"well done" the primes said slowly fading.

"good choise"said jaacs.

"see you soon"said tatanyana.

The matrix faded around me,as I fell back to blissfull sleep.

Meanwhile several dimentions and a few galaxys away….

"I knew she would make the right choice" said primus.

"f*** you" answered unicron.

I said before I have a warped sense of humor.

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	10. Chapter 10

A big holla to tffg,faecat, tatanya witwicky and jaacs xxhope001xx

Disclaimer:I don't wanna say it but I gotta .I supergirlprime do not own transformers.(sniff) you happy now?

In the back of the med bay….

Ratchet expelled air out from his vents and blew gently over the med pad. He knew what it would show, the same thing it always showed. but….something was different.

A miniscule blue line was there, small but there. he cursed "pit." and checked again. No it wasn't a trick of the light, that small, almost insignificant blue line was there. "jolt"

He said through hid comm link "get here NOW!"

Sara pov.

The alarm woke me up, but for some insane reason,I didnt mind.I sit up and realise my bed is covered in sparkly sand,"it must be from the matrix."I said to myself. I rummaged through the kitchen and found a plastic ziplock baggie. There was so much sand it filled up half the bag! I label it matrix sand and put it in to the bottom of my suitcase. while putting it away I notice my school binder I take it out and put in on the table "I'll deal with you later" I said to the binder. on the table already are four big containers of superglue.

"and I'll be using you soon enough." I said to the superglue, putting it away into a drawer.

After a nice, long, hot shower I notice that my paper cut was gone and the few other scratches were healed. I guess the sand healed it.

After I got dressed, I went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

I heard a "ding-dong" that was my cell phone, someone sent me a text.

It was sam!

"do u wanna come 2 the cafeteria and have brkfst with us?"

I texted him back "y don't you come 2 my place? I gots waffles!"

"b there in 5"

And less than two minutes later sam, leo, and Michaela came in.

After munching on waffles(I like mine with strawberry jelly and a banana) I randomly started singing the waffle song.

"do you like waffles?"

They all sam and leo replied "yeah,we like waffles"

"do you like pancakes?"

"yeah we like pancakes"

"do you like French toast?"

"yeah we like French toast"

"do do do do do do do,cant wait to get a mouthfull…"

"WAFFLES!" they yelled.

I started another waffle song.

"waffles, belgian and potato waffles, look in front of you now. do you have a waffle? wouldn't you be happier if you did? I'm talking waffles, Belgian and potato waffles. all kinds taste great. oh, yes they do, cuz they are waffles. Invented by ghandi, why not keep several handy? For when you need waffles?whiffle whiffle whaffle whiffable waffles."

Michaela just looked at me and said "you realy love you're waffles don't you?"

"yup" I replied happily.

After the nice breakfast we all headed out. In front f the door was a golf cart with the license plate bthdy gft.

"sweet." I said checking out my new ride.

I sat down in the drivers seat and the others all popped in.

There was no key or keyhole.

"how do you work this thing?"

Said sam" I belive you put hand on the screen that says put hand here"

"oh, my bad"

(remember how I said I notice things other people don't? well to make up for that sometimes I have the talent of not being able to see what is in obviously front of my face)

I put my hand on the screen "welcome sara" says the golf cart "where would you like to go?"

"the rec room?" I answered uncertain.

"destination rec room, we will arrive in two minutes, please buckle up."

Every one in the cart did so and the little car sped down the hallway.

"hey were gonna watch a movie, wanna join us?" asked Michaela

Leo leaned over to sam and whisperd in his ear"watch how she's gonna make us watch a chick flick"

I walked to leo,I put one hand on the side of my head and waggled the other hand in his direction.

"my asshole senses are tingleing"

"nice" said sam

"don't even try to make a comeback leo, cuz its just gonna crash and burn."

I heard a nasely voice somewhere off to the right, I locked eyes with Michaela and she smiled. "lets go harass gah." she said with a smile on her face.

"wouldn't do anything else" I replied.

We saw gallaway yelling at bee ,skidds ,and mudflap for what sounded like ruining his shoes.

I walked behind him and started to imitate and exadurate his moves. He pointed at them, I pointed wildly while silently fake yelling. this went on for three minutes before he realized they were laughing at something. "what is so funny?" he asked while I made funny faces behind his back and fake kicked him. Both mechs were near tr=ears laughing their afts off. I ran over to the couch and sat down just as he turned around. he looked at me. I looked at him. I could tell he was giving himself a mental slap. He turned back and I flipped him off. By now both mecha and the three teens were rolling on the floor tears in their eyes.

I mouthed to mickela that I was going she waved me off and I headed down a random hallway.

About a while down I noticed giant muddy footprints.

I noted the small steps(for an autobot) and he clumps of dirt and sod and was that a piece of a mailbox?

I followed the tracks and they led me to the med bay.

Jolt was at the door keeping a filthy optimus out.

"I'm sorry prime, but ratchet can NOT be interrupted now, besides all you have are a few scratches. all you need is a wash and some rest." he said as he slammed the door in his leaders face.

The prime heaved a mighty sigh.

"hey" I said quietly.

He tensed up, a little startled ,and looked around.

"down here." I waved."sorry,I didn't notice you…down there."

"well I cant fly, and the is no way I'm growing another couple of feet, so down here is where I am staying.

I heard your predicament. How about you sleep while I give you a wash?"

"realy?"

"why not?" I replied "you realy look like you need it."

"I would appriciate that very much" he said.

"no problema senyor"

Walking back to the rec room I notice all the scratches and dents on optimus.

"did you go mud sliding?" I asked him.

"how could you tell?" he asked confused.

"the long streaks of dirt tell me that you were going fast into mud."

He chewed on that for a while and then exclaimed "oh before I forget this is for you."he said handing me a laptop.

There were two thoughts In my head one was:awesome the other one was where was he keeping it?

Thankfully I went with option three: dancing and screaming thank you a thasand times.

"wheel jack linked it to your univerce, it has a long lasting battery and is solar powered."

"I gotta check my fan fiction account"

What is your fan fiction name?"he asked

"oh…. Its smglprme"I said mumblng it.

"what?"

"supgrlprme"I said a little clearer.

"huh?"

"its supergirlprime." I said emmbarestd.

"realy?"asked optimus.

"yes I am a big fan of yours."

"I'm honered."

"you should be scared" I mumbled under my breath

"what was that?"

"nothing." I said quickly.

We arrived at the rec walked over to a corner closet."all the cleaning supplies are in there"

he said turning into a semi truck.

I was getting on to the golf cart to go to my room to change cloths when I noticed leo eating something bright pink,and glowing.

I walked over to him ."what are those?"I asked him.

"energon cubes,want some?"he said thrusting the bowl in my direction.

"sorry I cant eat them… but I will take a few."I saig pocketing a handfull.

"these things are like, indistrucable,I found one in my pocket from a few months ago and it didn't melt!"

After leaving leo and changing into something more suitable for a car wash, I headed back to prime.

The closet had a warm water hose ,lots of soap and sponges.

I set my ipod and started washing.

It was fun… at first.

Then my arms got tired and and my hands got wrinkly. like rasin wrinkly.

I was starting to clean off the front fender when prime made a sound like a laugh and jiggled a bit. note to self:

prime is ticklish on front bumper. This was taking a while he was a lot bigger than I estimated!

I finished with the song follow me by uncle kracker.

Back in my room after taking a long, hot shower, I noticed something was missing. It took a few minutes but I realized it was my big blue school binder! There went my relaxing evening.

I quicky rushed to the rec room and asked michela if she had seen the binder when she came for breakfast(I didn't bother asking the boys.)

She told me she did remember seeing it and she told me she saw the twins carrying it. "I thought you gave it to them" she said.

"where are they now?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I think they went to their room"said leo butting in (as usual)

I sat down on a lay-z boy chair,and said "revenge is like ice cream both are best served cold .but f& that! Ima gonna get me some revenge tonight!"

"what are you gonna do to them?"asked sam interested.

"remember the superglue I got at wallmart?"

"ooohhhhh."he said.

"did I hear the word revenge?" asked ironhide walking in.

"yes,you did on the twins when they recharge."

"they are recharging now"said ironhide with a smile.

"wait for me here.I have four cans of superglue and glitter."

I rushed to get the items and when I came back I had an idea.

"who wants to watch the original transformers?"

All the teens said yes,ironhide looked puzzled and I explained to him the shows.

They managed to plud my laptop(yay!) into the tv.I went on you tube and clicked on the first episode of G1.

After all three parts I told sam he was based on spike witwicky. "and now you know what they look like ….time for some chibi!" (my inner fan girl was laughing her ass off)

I showed them several chibi-former videos.

They all locked realy confused and by the time the last one was done they were all staring at me.(I meanwhile was following my inner fangirl and laughing my ass off)

I laughed so hard I got hiccups.

"ok, ok now the prank"

All of us headed to the twins room, ironhide opened the door, and we all stepped back from the digusting smell.

"I'm going in" I said holding my nose.

They all helped me and within 10 minutes we had glued their left cervos (hand) to their nuts.

I also super glued chunks of sparkles on their backs and arms.

We found my binder in skids hand.

I was slightly grossed out.

By this time it was 9:30 p.m.

I said good night to everyone including a recharging prime I had dinner( finally!) read my books for 10 minutes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Sara: sssooooo my logon name is your name?

Supergirlprime: yup.

Sara:what was that thing in the med bay?

Supergirlprime: you shall find out next chapter.

mwaaa ha ha ha ha!

Sara: work on the evil laugh.

Supergirlprime: yeah, as soon as you work on your homework!

Sara: tu shay.


	11. Chapter 11

**A big shout out tattooed: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, and xxhope001xx.**

**The ultimate showdown is it up on you tube.**

**I awoke not to the sound of my alarm clock but to the screams of two mechs who have just realized that their hands have been glued in a most rude way. washing up , the morning rituals and breakfast were all done with a smile. I decided to mousse my hair and leave it down(a rare look for me considering I wear my hair in a ponytail every day) I packed a sandwich and a few other things I thought I might need. I left my "appartment" at around was early for me. Seeing the rec room was empty I draped my self over the arms of the lay-z boy and snuggled up with a good book. I was so absorbed in the story I didn't realise anyone was in the room with me… untill he taped me on the shoulder with a big metal finger.**

"**AAAHH" (ok,maybe it didn't sound like that. It was more of a:SHRIEK!)**

**I also proceded to fall out of the chair(it was hard but I managed it)**

"**sorry" the big silver mech apologized.**

"**I didn't mean to startle you."**

"**s'ok' I said pulling my hair out of my face.**

**I looked up at the mech and took in his appearences even though he only has two short clips in the movie I reconised him.**

"**hello sideswipe" I said **

"**hello" he replied. nervously wringing his cervos.**

**Hhmmmm. this wasn't the sideswipe I seemed meek and almost….scared? Why would he be scared? what would he be scared of….? Oh.**

**The alkwerd silence went on for a bit, untill I broke it(of cource)**

"**ssoooooo…."**

"**could I ask you a question?" he all but yelled at me.**

"**in a quieter tone, yes!" I answered slightly shrill.**

"**do you know where….?" he said looking at his feet.**

**I knew this was coming, it was my own damn fault that I wasn't prepared.**

"**do you know where maggie and or glen work?" I asked him.**

"**yeah, by the computers. Why?"**

"**she has something that I need to show you .and unfortunately I do not know how to get to the computers." **

"**oh…..want to ride?" he said to me. knowing that he wanted that information badly and his love for speed I quickly declined.**

**This was not like him at all! But then again…. I guess it didn't hurt to be on the good side of someone who where your twin was.(me)**

"**how bout we walk instead?"**

**I said walking off .I walked back to him.**

"**why don't you lead the way, because I have obviously no idea where we're going."**

**He gave a smirk at that and lead the way.**

"**so" he said breaking the ice.**

"**did you hear what happened to the twins?"**

"**did I hear it? I did it! Who told you?"**

"**nobody told me. I saw them running to the med bay with their hands on their….." **

**I gave him a sideways glance.**

"**well, you know, they were waddling like, what is that earth creature called?"**

"**crabs?"**

"**no."**

"**bears?"**

"**no."**

"**penguins?"**

"**yeah, that's it! They looked like sparkly penguins!" **

**(to the readers: don't worry if that makes you think of a dude in a sparkly tuxedo. cough end of toy story 3cough)**

"**so apparently you got memo number one, that I'm from **

** did you get the next message?"**

"**I know you got that ass-wipe to stop bitching for a bit,"**

"**well, yeah but on top of that,do you know that where I come from transformers are tv series and movies?"**

"**I didn't know that."he said looking a little confused(these guys look so cute when they are confused, all of them,no exceptions)**

"**well you and your twin were in the first series dubbed g1 or generation one,you two were called the lambo twins ,becase you both turned into Lamborghinis. I think you were red and your twin yellow, which makes what im going to show you ironic."**

**I face palmed .**

"**omg, I forgot, I don't need the memory stick to show you, I have the laptop hooked up to my univerce!"**

**I walked to the wall,took out my laptop and sat down.**

**(to the readers: this realy is the way to find it, it is real!)**

**I booted up the laptop,and went on to the bing homepage**

**Every day it has a different picture, today it was a colorful duck.**

**I clicked on images and typed in sidewinder.(no, that is not a spelling mistake)I scrolled down and clicked on a picture of a red mech and a red car.**

"**about a year ago,I was looking up pictures of you guys and I come across this, even though it is labeled sidewinder and then in the picture it says your name I belike this is your brother."I said to him handing him my laptop.**

**At first he just stared at the small computer screen in his enormous cervo,and slowly he began to smile.**

"**what made you think this wasn't me?" he said his smile growing bigger and bigger.**

"**well,I saw several you tube videos that were taken on set of the upcoming movie ,it shows this red lambrghini following bee,no one could say for sure who he was,then I found this and thought it was you, but then I found another video that showed you like you are now, so I put two and two together and realized it was your twin."**

**With out warning he picked me up and started dancing "!"**

**Squishy,there was the old sideswipe.**

"**cant…..breathe!" he losend his grip on me.**

"**as(pant) much fun as that was (wheze) never do that again."**

**I said In his cervo trying to catch my breath.**

"**do you know when he will arrive?" he said with his giant grin.**

"**sorry." I answered shrugging my shoulders.**

"**can you still take me to the computers ?I'd like to talk to maggie and glen."**

"**your wish is my command." he said walking with me still in his hand. ok, this was a bit much, even for him.**

**He took a right at an odd looking door and there was the room I knew I could find maggie and glen in. there was a giant computer on the door.**

"**you coming with?"I asked him**

"**no no, I gotta, go and do, something."he said walking away.**

"**good luck with that."I told him and headed through the door.**

**I didn't know what to expect in the room, but I know I wasn't expecting a room that looked like it came out from the show**

"**the office"!**

**I saw one corner was strewn with doughnut boxes and cd's and random computer parts.I heard an Australian accent, the woman who had the accent was talking to a slightly high pitched black man who was trying to delete something very fast as I walked twards them. I stood at the entrace to the giant cubicle and knocked on the wall. Both techies turned to me, maggie smiled, glen looked flustered and slightly confused.**

**Maggie elbowed glen in the side.**

"**don't worry glen,I don't bite."I said with a smile.**

"**I went over the files in your memory stick….I found an interesting page on carrots?"**

"**long story short my printer broke, I needed to get the page in other than that… you like what you found?"**

"**its amasing"stated glen.**

"**you have detailed pictures of optimus, ratchet, ironhide, arcee,and so much more! I don't understand some stuff though,I couldn't get the video labeled ultimate showdown, what is it?"**

**I took out my laptop and showed him the ultimate showdown,optimus was mentioned about four times,**

**Both maggie and glen watched wide-eyed at the cartoon carnage,**

**After the video maggie looked slightly sick,glen looked happy.**

"**any girl who likes that stuff is good in my book,what did you say our name was?"**

"**Its sara,glen.I'm surprised you didn't know that by now."**

"**I told him three times." said maggie looking exasperated.**

"**who is this?"said glen**

"**you filed it under coming to earth." he pulled up a picture from my memory stick on to his computer.**

"**that's shockwave, not to be confused with sound wave,who is in our atmosphere."**

**The picture was a little odd,it was a picture from transformers just looked a little…'s the only way I know how to describe it.**

"**this guy is like, second in command to mega loser ."**

**Maggie put her two cents in.**

"**I thought starscream was the second in command."**

"**aha! Your're right! But! When megsy left his dear home planet cybertron, he left this dude in charge, not starscream. screamer is his punching bag, shockwave is the real second in command."**

"**how do you know this?" asked glen.**

"**apparently you didn't get the memo" I mumbled under my breath.**

"**I come from a place where the transformers are not only movies but also many tv fact they started out as a tv in the first series megs left him in charge on cybertron too!"**

"**ok. What can you tell me about sound wave?" asked maggie pointing a recorder at my face.**

"**don't quote me a hundered percent on this, ok? I know a lot but not everything, and not everything is right. Ok ,sound wave,do you remember stereos? With cassets? The original sound wave transformed into that, he had,no has, minicons. Minicons are little, servants kind of. I don't know wht they are realy, but he has a bunch of them, including a bird-like robot called laserbeak, two smaller robots rumble and frenzy,and some others which I can not remember. in the original series they were called cassettecons.**

**He is like a living sattelite and currently…."**

"**where is he?" asked maggie ,suddenly suspicious.**

"**I told optimus, he knows where he is .I cant tell you."**

"**why not?" she demanded.**

"**I-I-I-I'm sorry maggie, I just cant tell you, you would end up doing something dangerous, and wind up hurt.I'm sorry."**

**If maggie found out that he was on a us sattilite she would search for him, and find him, then he would find me, and my information.**

**Or worse, I don't want to think about anything worse.**

"**can you tell me?" asked glen making a puppy face**

"**please, please with a cherry ,whipped cream, and sprinkles on top?"**

"**no, glen. You cant know might even be worse if you knew."**

"**what makes you say that?" asked maggie.**

"**because if he knew that….. aaaahhhh, I see where this is going, nice try sister."**

"**darn." said maggie sadly.**

**I spent a few hours with them, talking about what I knew, glen and I had a fight over who was better, superman or batman.**

**(I was going for superman, next to the transfan, I'm a comic book geek at heart.)**

**I beat him (of cource) and while the chubby black man was scarfing a pastry, I got a txt from sam. Want to join us for lunch in caf?**

**I texted back sure b there in 5.**

**I excused myself, and maggie gave me my memory stick back and an unexpected hug.**

"**I will keep guessing, till I get it right."she told me, I had no dought that she would.**

"**is he frozen in a government place like megatron?"**

"**Nice try, but no."**

"**damn. I was sure that was the answer."**

"**bye guys."**

**Making my way to the cafeteria, I caught a glimse of a very embarrassed mech and his twin running from something.**

**Do you know the saying follow your nose? Well, that's what I did.**

**Granted the fact that I only smelled something food-like,but eventualy my schnozz led me to the grub.**

**I found the three teens near the entrance and a few groups of soldiors scatterd throughout.**

**I took out my sandwich(turkey) a bag of chips and a bottle of water.**

**Sam gave me an odd look. **

"**were you expecting me to invite you?"**

"**heheheh no, jews learn at an early age to be prepaired. its not easy to find kosher food everywhere."**

**So we talk and eat, and the soldiors eventualy leave. **

**I cracked a joke at the wrong moment while sam was chewing on a burger,he inhaled the food and started to choke! I quickly got up yelled to leo to go get ratchet and started the Heimlich manuver on sam. After two or three tries,nothing was happening.**

**So I stooped for a second gathered strenth and yelled "you're not gonna die today!" and with one mighty squeeze the piece of meat flew out from his throat!**

**We both sat down whule sam became re-aquanted with air. **

"**how bout we don't make this into a regular thing? me saving your life."**

"**sounds good." he rasped.**

**Ratchets holo-form ran quickly to sam,and was quickly confused, and then turned to leo with anger on his face.**

"**if this was a prank…" he yelled**

"**no ratchet stop, it wasn't, sara saved me." said sam.**

"**did you….?"**

" **awww gawsh. Yeah,I took several courses in camp, now I'm glad I did. I even have the card for it."**

"**good job" said ratchet and then he proceded to check sam to realy see if he was ok.**

**As he left with sam I called out "don't tell anyone I did it."**

**But if he heard me, I didn't know.**

**The word got around pretty fast that I saved sam. I was headed to the rec room with leo and michelea ,when soldiors started giving me odd looks and whispering while in my ,I don't know about other people, but that pisses me off.**

**So the three of us hung out for a while ,eventualy sam joined us and asked to talk to me privately.**

"**don't forget you're my boyfriend!" yelled michelea as we walked away.**

"**so when I was choking,I got a message ,from the primes…so….did you?"**

"**yup."**

"**and…?"**

"**mmm-hhhmmm."**

"**the prophecy?"**

"**look, its done, no one was hurt, its over. Lets put the past behind us. Oh. And uh, please don't tell them. Or anybody what happened."**

"**why not?"**

"**I just realy don't want them to know honestly. but how about this? when you think its important that someone should know,tell one else."**

"**o,k."he said somewhat confused.**

**We watched a few movies and I learned how to play video games on wii.**

**For the rest of the night bee would not let go of sam. he looked like a rag doll in his gaurdians giant cervos .(I like that word).**

**I left them at 9:00 and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.**

**My third chapter in a month! Wow! A new personal record!**

**Please review!**

**peace over and out**

**Supergirlprime**

**p.s. I next chapter will be a first. shobbos with the transformers!**

**it will be…..interesting, to say the least.**


	12. a surprise visit

A big holla to: tffg, faecat, jaacs mchenry, tatanya witwicky, xxhope100xx,and ironhide and lennox.

I had been asked by a reader to announce that SuperSonic98 is writing transformers fanfics.

Disclaimer. me no ownee transformers! Onlee sara! No touchie!

Sara pov.

I was sleeping. and then I was up, and floating above my bed.

"what the heck is going on here?"

I saw something in the bed beneath me. It was…me.

I realized my spirit(or soul) was floating and suddenly I shot up and through the ceiling! I traveled off of earth faster and faster! I felt nothing, which was kind of scary. I realized I had no controll over what was happening , and because of that thought I started to hyperventilate. Me plus hyperventilating equals bad.

I had no sense of time I could have been traveling for two minutes or two hours. The stars and planets flashed by like fireflies .

Eventually I slowed down and hovered in one spot. It felt like sitting on a slippery bean bag chair.

I was trying to keep my balance when I saw a big, round ,blue ,sphere like object heading in my direction and taking its sweet time doing so.

When it was about 50 feet away it did something toataly unexpected, it transformed!

It turned in to a nice sized mech, a little taller than prime, blue and had poles sticking out at different angles.

"do you know who I am?" asked the mech in a comanding but surprisingly gentile voice.

"well,"I said shakey.

"you don't have horns, you're not orange, and you're not trying to kill me. I think you're primus."

The cybertronian god smiled at me.

"good deduction." he said smiling at me.

"why did you bring me here?" I demanded.

"here?" he asked slyly.

"this place!" I said waving my arms around. "outer space!"

"I needed to talk to you. you know you cant stay here forever sara.

You have to go back to your own dimention."

"cant I stay one more week?" I asked sadly.

"one more day."he said

"till wendsday."

"sunday."

"monday." I said

"deal."

"well I can cross one thing off my bucket list, bargining with primus .just how do I go back?"

"wheel jack sent you here, wheel jack can send you back."

Said primus with a smile on his face.

A thought popped up.

"wait, arent you….. Planet sized?"

"yes." he gave a look that said keep going.

"so why don't you look planet sized?"

"what size do you think you are?" he replies smoothly.

I looked at my hands, and at the rest of me. I didn't see anything different.

"just, how big am I?"

"oh, in earth terms… one hundred miles tall."he said casually.

I start freaking out.

"didnt you always want to be taller sara?"he asked curiously.

"yes….BUT NOT LIKE THIS! AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

The god began to laugh. First small and then growing to big ,deep belly laughs.

"THIS ISNT FUNNY!"I half yelled half laughed at him.

His laughter was infectious!

We both laughed for a nice long while.

While I was wiping the tears from my eyes ,primus said: "before I forget…"

He held his servo out to me, in it was a usb stick.

I picked it up and examined it. On one side was the auto bout symbol, on the other was the decepticon insignia.

"use it only when you need all the help you can get."he said as I put it into my pocket.

Did he just say….?

"yes, remember that phrasing."

"why?"

"you are always so clever sara, that's one of the reasons I chose you to fulfill the prophecy."

I noticed that he oh-so-conveniently switched topics.

"you know, I'm not gonna quit my religion and start praying to you."

"I never said you anything of the sort."

I ponderd this.

"remember sara, because you made the right choise you have my blessing."

"In that case, I have message for unicron, can you deliver it for me?"

"what is it?" said primus looking a little confused.

"this!" I said flipping him the bird.

"I'll send it." he said with a big grin.

The grin dropped from his face and turned into a sad smile.

"you must go." he said slowly fading.

"wait!" I called out.

"what about jazz?"

The fading god laughed big belly laughs untill he disappeared completely.

"that doesnt tell me much" I muttered.

I said as I started the journey back. This was like a freefall, except the same force that pushed me up, was pushing me down. fast.

Again I was freaking out.

Earth eventualy showed up getting bigger and bigger.

There was america! There was new york!

There was the base coming up very very fast!

AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

I awoke suddenly. breathing hard and sweating.

Was it a dream?

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the usb stick.

As I was looking at the small device in my hand,I could almost swear I heard the faintest laugh.

TAA DAA!

I bet y'all wasn't expecting that!

Keep them reviews comin!

(when did I get that accent?)

Peace over and out

Supergirlprime.

p.s. if you have any questions at all please feel free to send me a message.


	13. Chapter 13

A big and hearty thank you too: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky,

jaacs mchenry, ironhide and lennox ,and heartlessdemoness911.

Thank you all!

Disclaimer: can I buy ? Please? I has moneys! No? damn!

Sorry it took so long to post.

Sara pov.

4:30 am.

4 frickin 30 AM!

Thank you primus! NOT!

Since I fell back into my body an hour ago I have not been able to fall asleep.

Its four Fuckin thirty, and I cant sleep!

Sigh.

Might as well check on my fan fiction page.

After a fun hour of reading fan fictions, I replied to a few messages.

Namely,heartlessdemones911.

We exchanged a few ideas and talked about fan girl stuff, like the latest episode of transformers prime.

After the nice conversation, I looked at my watch to find out that it was 6 am.

I got out of bed and stretched.

And I thought why not do some exercise?

So I put on some good music and started to work out.

Now, I went to many summer camps, which means that I learned ballet, kickboxing, karate, and a bunch of other things, that meant my workout had everything from grand jete's to sumo squats.(do I realy need to explain that one?)

After all that, I happened to look at my ipod and I realized it was Friday!

That meant shobbos was tonight!

(for those of you who don't know, shobbos is the jewish day of rest. It begins at sunset on Friday and ends at sundown Saturday changes every week as the days get shorter and longer. there are many rules for shobbos. In a nutshell the main one is called moksah. pronounced

mook-tzah. That rule means we are not allowed to do anything unless it has a specific use for shobbos. that means no electronics. No tv. No computer. No cars. no phone. its hard but a part of my religion.)

I had to prepare!

Clean the apartment! Get the food! Prepaire the food!

Shobbos is a big deal for us.(jews)

First thing, make a list.

Buy food.

Prepaire food.

Clean apt.

Find a way to squeeze in some shooting time with ironhide,becase you ignored him yesterday.

Get candles.

The list went on to a shopping list.

I got dressed and got ready to leave, when I had a sudden rememberence.

Primus told me to watch my door in the morning.

Hhhmmmm.

I found a broom, I gently unlocked the door and used the broom handle to push the door open.

SPLASH!

Several liters of water came pouring down onto the spot I would have been had I opened the door myself.

Once I was sure everything was done I walked out and saw an ingenious

Pulley system that controlled several buckets and turn on a video camera and a small device that started a recording.

"heyyyy. you've just been punked! This camera is hooked up to my computer. so no matter what you do to it, I still have the sopping victory recorded. welcome to the club sara! Club humiliation!"

That was sam and leo's voices!

" sopping victory? That joke is a little dry for my taste."

And with that I flipped off at the camera.

Thank you primus!

I headed back inside to get revenge.

I saw my golf cart. I got in and saw a note attached.

I come when you whisle for me.

I walked down the cordor and whisled a short commanding tone.(kinda like for a dog.)

The cart rolled to me.

This could come in handy as a gettaway cart.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 7:30.

I walked to the rec room.

I wasn't expecting the teens to be there, but I wasn't expecting no one to be there!

I thought soldiers wake up early!

I walked through the empty giant room, half expecting someone to jump out at me.

I continued to walk to where I thought was the shooting range.

I was wrong.

Walking down a unexplored hallway was kinda fun!

My imagination went wild at all the possiblities of what could be around the next corner.

But even in my wildest dreams, I would not have imaged what I saw.

I turned a corner and froze!

"gh" was the small sound that left my lips.

in front of me was a Pontiac solstace!

I cleared my throat ,not daring to look away from the car , lest it disappeared.

"jazz?' I whispered, hoping this was real.

"SSSSHHHHHH!" came a voice from the car.

"I just got away from them! Please don't let all them know I'm here!"

"decepticons?" I say tensing up.

"no! everyone! I couldn't get away from them for hours! They were

All, smothering me with, with, love! Enough is enough!"

Meanwhile I was smothering my inner fan girl to not scream and squee.

"how, are you alive?" I said stairing at him.

the car went up and down on its axles like a shrug.

"search me if I know. Ratchet said he checked my vital signs a few days ago and I was online!"

The car quickly backed away from me.

"someone's coming! quick! hop in!"

His drivers door opened.

At this time I realy had to work hard not to le my inner fan girl loose.

I sat down and realized I was the first person to ride with jazz!

My breathing and pulse rate increased by the tenfold.

"omg! omg! omg!" I panted as he car quickly spead around a corner.

"are you ok?" jazz asked me.

I remembered a fanfic. In it the character was inside a tey didn't know where to talk to!

I was having the exact same problem.

Do you face the radio?

The dash?

The wheel?

I settled with the radio.

"I'm fine jazzy."

The car stopped suddenly.

"do I know you?" he asked me. his voice was suspicious and confused.

"errr, technicly speaking, we have never met. but I know you."

"how?"

"dear gosh. How many times do I have to explain this? It's getting old!

name is sara, and I come from I different univerce where all the transformers are movies and t.v. shows. got it so far?"

"uuhhh."

"moving on, wheel jack made this device that transported me here.

I met sam, and here I am!"

"movies?"

Primus ,give me strength.

"yes ,a movie! I think optimus has it."

Which reminded me I needed to see him so I could go shopping for shobbos.

"can you let me out here? I need to go see the boss-bot."

"what? Why?"

"I need to go shopping for shobbos."

"shabbis?"

I laughed.

"no ,silly. Shab-bas. it's a part of my religion! If you're still confused look it up on the internet. can you let me out?"

"I'l drop you off at his office."

"do you know where it is? Cuz I don' havent you been online for two days? How do you know where everything is?"

"I downloaded the map."

There was a map,and they didn't tell me?(twitch ,twitch)

We were schmoozing( yiddish word for chatting)

For a while untill he dropped me off at optimus's office.

"is this goodbye?"

"for now. Untill everyone gets off my tailpipe."

He said driving away.

"bye jazzy!"I said waving to him.

I walked I through the human door.

Prime was at his desk, looking at some data pads.

"I heard you met my first lutenant."

"does word travel that fast around here? I met him less than five minutes ago! Who told you?"

He started to chuckle.

"no one told me.

I heard you talking to him outside my door."

Oh.

"did you want to talk to me?"

He said offering a hand for me to get on.

Still makes me a little nervous when a giant hand reaches for me.

I got on.

"two things "I said taking the whiffleball bat out of my bag.

"do you know what this is?"

He scanned it.

"it's a baseball bat.a plastic one."

"right, plastic. Completely hollow."I said tapping it.

"this does not do much damage. I dought if it could even break glass.

When hitting a human the worst thing that could happen is a small bruise."

"why is the word revenge written on it?"

Asked optimus.

"because this is revenge. Sam and leo pulled ,or at least tried to pull a prank on me, and this is revenge."

"permission granted." said optimus .a faint smile on his mouth.

"and number two?" he asked.

"sooooo… you know I'm a jew right?"

"yes."

"my holy day, shabbos, starts tonight. And I need to go shopping and prepaire!"

"what do you require?"

"Shobbos foods mostly. But other stuff as well."

"sarah lennox is coming over to the base later with young Annabelle.

She plans on going shopping as well. "

"When is she arriving?"

"around eleven thirty."

"thank you prime, I will ask her when she comes."

I started to walk away, thankfully I realized I was on a giant desk before I walked off it.

Optimus picked me up gently and put me down on the ground.

"thank you."I said slightly embarrassed.

I walked to the rec room and found the teens lounging around.

Bee and sideswipe were wresling in front of the t.v.

And it looked like bee was winning.

Leo yelled out "you go,bots!"

At that I started to laugh. First normally, and then like a maniac!

I couldn't stop!

It was so damn funny!

"whats up with her?" asked leo to michela.

"no idea." she answered.

"its what you said"I said gasping and then continued to laugh.

"what? You go bot's?"

"YES! Hahahahaha"

Both bee and sideswipe had stopped their fighting to staire at me.

"what's so funny about that?"asked sideswipe.

"you don't know?" I asked sobering up a little.

they all shook their heads.

"of cource not, why would you know about that?" I said while giving myself a face-palm.

"the original transformer series pemired 1984. But the show had a predassesor. The original show did not last very long.

The name of that show was gobots! The only reason it was remembered was because it was the predassesor to your show. Got it?"

"kinda." answered sam.

Sigh.

"while I'm here I might as well get revenge on you two for the gift you left me outside my room."

"but It didn't work."said leo backing away.

"nevertheless,you boys need to be taught a lesson."

I pulled out the bat.

"boys, meet revenge. Revenge, meet the boys."

"physical beating is not allowed!" yelled sam backing behind his guardian. his voice surprisingly high pitched.

"yes it is! I have permission from prime!" told him.

"run sam! run!" yelled leo running away from me.

Sam ran away from me.

I stopped where I was and whistled. not a wolf-whistle, but a loud, ear-piercing command whistle.

I counted to twenty and my faithful golf-cart rode up to me.

"easy boy." I said and patted the hood.I knew it was just a machine but for a little bit I tuned it into a horse.

I sat down and buckled myself in.

"go to leo!"I commanded.

"calculating ,finding leo."said the cart.

It drove off down a cordor. "high ho silva, awayyyyyy!" I called out.

The cart drove to optimus's office.I found leo asking optimus to hide him.

"I'm he-ere." I called to him.

He saw me and his begging increased.

The regal prime folded his arms. "you brought this on yourself ,leo. I suggest you run." he commented in a smooth tone.

"damn it!" he yelled as he high-tailed it away from me.

I gained on him, I got closer and…..whack, whack, whack!

Three hits on the back and leo was down. I didnt realise I hit that hard.

"go to sam" I told the golf cart. "calculating" my cart replied.

The cart went to the rec room and circled the giant couch.

"hey! That was my spot first!" I told sam,who had poked his head out.

"Cant get me down here!" he said triumphantly.

"I don't have to,I just have to wait till you're thirsty or have to go to the bathroom. I have nothing but time." I acctualy didn't ,but he didn't need know that! I set the golf cart to follow sam so when he left I would know it.

I plopped down on the human couch next to michela. What I didn't expect was to hear "who's is dis chick?"

I looked down. "wheelie?" I asked not beliving.

"how the frag do you know who I am?" demanded the small bot.

"how many times do I have to explain this? My name is sara. I come from another univerce where the transformers are t.v. shows and movies, comprende?"

Wheelie turned to michela. "is she alright?"

I ignored that statement and studied the small bot.

"you're much smaller than I expected. You"re like what? one sixteenth the size of a average sized mech. the only bots I remember being small are…"

Oh slag.

"minicons."

I looked at he was a meant he had a link with his master/creator.

"soundwave?" I asked him knowing the answer.

"frag!" yelled the little minicon as he transformed and drove away as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DECEPTICON TRATIOR!"

I picked up revenge and ran after him.

I ran after him while shouting random bad things, mostly based around the word tratior.

After less than 40 seconds of this wheelie was picked up by epps.

He looked at the bot he was holding(like a cat by the scruff of his neck.)

And at me,a very pissed off girl holding a bat.

"what did you do?"he asked wheelie.

"I didn't do nothin! This dame starts talkin and mentions my old boss and then picks up the bat and wants to kill me!"

"damn right I do! He's a decepticon! Why hast ironhide killed him yet?no,wait,don't answer that. I'll do it!"

Lennox grabbed the bat from behind me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he told me.

"why not?"

"he's an autobot now." said epps.

"minicons don't switch sides." I hissed through my teeth.

"minicon?" both men asked at the same time.

"ask him. he knows what I'm talking about."

I moved in real close to the bot held by epps.

"I don't trust you. not for one Nanoclick"

He made a sound similar to a wimper.

I headed to the shooting range to release my rage.

Ok, sorry it took so long ,and that its only half the day,but it would have taken me another two weeks to finish, and I already waited long enough.

Please r &r

Love, supergirlprime


	14. Chapter 14

Ok, first off, a hearty round of thank you's to: faecat, tffg,tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry,ironhide and lennox, heartlessdemoness 911 and read their stories

And other thank you's to yourworstnightmarep. I am not sure who you are but thank you. Like they said, NO FLAMERS!

Angel of sweet death, thank you as always.

Also supersonic98. Thank you for reminding me to get back on track.

Sara pov.

I was in the golf cart muttering to myself and wondering why I was in such a bitchey mood. I usually have a sweet disposition, and then it hit me, along with a cramp. Hormones. How I dispise you.

I drove over to the shooting range grabbed the gun that ironhide handed me and started shooting every target in sight.

After letting me blow off some steam ironhide slowly walked to me, I was panting and trying to kill the adrenilne rush.

"feel better?" he asked me.

"much, thanks." I replied.

"how about you try potshots?" asked ironhide.

"sounds go-"I grabbed my stomach and bent down.

Great. cramps. Just what I needed.

"are you alright?" asked irohide, concern on his metallic faceplates.

"I'm fine, I'm fi-gah! Fine!"

He didn't belive this and scoped me up in his hands and ran too the med-bay.

"raaaaatchet!" he yelled, his voice growing louder with every second.

I was holding my stomach and cursing(silently) mother nature for giving me such a wonderful gift.

I vagely noticed the high pitched noise. That must be the internal phone thing ,isn't it called a comm link? said the part of me watching from the sidelines and not feeling the pain.

Shut up, I told that little voice as I was fighting the urge to scream.

I was placed on a table. I just was rocking and waiting for the pain to go away.

I heard ratchet and ironhide yelling at each other.

I think it went something like this:

"what the frag happened?"

"I don't fraggin know!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fuckin fine!"

"what's wrong?"

"I'M FINE!" this was as scream

The only thing that helps at this time is a distraction, from the pain.

So I kinda zoned out from everything around me and thought of funny stuff.

Suddenly, I heard a voice. "ironhide, what's happening? Is everything alright?"

Someone, no, make that two someones were lifted on to the table.

I had seen them before…..

That was Sarah lennox! And Annabel!

Annabel was giving ironhide a hug, it reminded me of glitchgirl23's story, how this rough weapons specialist had a soft spot for Annabel. Sarah on the other hand had noticed me and quickly rushed t my side.

"whats wrong?" she asked, motherly concern in her voice.

"maybe she'll tell you! She wont tell me! Her scans indicate nothing's wrong." said ratchet.

" girl problems." I whisper to sarah.

She stood up and looked ratchet square in the optic.(which is no easy feat, let me tell you!)

"the girl is fine ."

"that's what I've been telling them!" I called out.

"what's wrong?" ratchet was close to glitching.

Before sarah could say a word I blurted out "I'll tell you later, when I'm not in pain."

Sarah's mouth opened in shock.

"he has to find out eventually. trust me on this. I know."

She smiled.

"So you must be the girl optimus told me about!"

"that's me." I the words actualy reached my brain.

"wait. optimus, talked to you, about me?"

"about the shopping, why don't we wait untill you are feeling better and then we will head out. alright?"

I liked this woman already. But then again ,was there any doubt?

"tell me what?" asked ratchet slightly confused.

"what you need to know about the human female." I replied giving a grin.

Ironhide reconised the grin and took a small step back, that was one smart mech.

I reached into my handy dandy purse, downed two motrin and some water and felt the effects almost imedeitly.

"lets head out now, I'm feeling much better."

"if you say so," said sarah lennox.

Meanwhile ironhide was trying(unsuccessfully) to peel Annabelle of his faceplates. Apparently the youngster had eaten something sticky and spread it all over her face(and ironhide)

I knew the mech, he wouldn't dare complain, but he would however, wash his faceplates vigorously later.

As I recived help off the table I heard ratchet mutter something about crazy females and femmes.

I was walking twards the exit when I realized I had no cash! Sa paid for the stuff last time..

I turned to sarah.

"do you have one of those black credit cards…. That I could possibly borrow?"

"of course! she replied.

Meanwhile Annabelle was talking to ironhide about how she learned the big letter g this week I school

(A.N. ok ,so Annabelle is about 5 years old. Sorry I dint mention it sooner. But hey, better late than never!)

I was just walking in the general area of what I thought was the exit(I realy need to get a map of the base) when jazz approaches me. Even though he is short for an autobus ,I staill have to cran my neck to see his face.

"hey big guy!"

He looked at me, and then he looked over his sholders to see who I was talking to. One he saw no one else was around….

"me?" he asked confused.

"yes, you." I replied.

"why are you calling me big guy?" he just couldn't understand it.

I broke it down real simple for him.

"because, you're bigger than me." I said slowly.

Also because I could see your mech ego needed a boost, I almost blurted out.

I like making people feel better. Is that a crime, I ask you?

I could see the compliment going to his head faster than high grade.

"you wanted to talk to me?" I asked in a sweet voice.(an actual sweet voice, not mean or anything)

"uuumm, yeah. So I heard you were out goin shoppin an,I was wonderin,if, maybe, I could go with you?"

I smiled "its fine with me , mrs lennox can jazz come with us?"

"that would be great!"

"Then lets get this show on the road!"

Jazz asked if I wanted to ride with him.

"hell to the yeah!"

(ok, supergirlprime here, I don't know how to express the whole shopping experience, so I will briefly describe it.)

After hitting a few stores and explaining a few things to jazz,

( why is coffee so important to humans? Do you eat that?

What the frag is that? Answers by me, caffine addiction,

No, I don't eat pig by-prouducts! That is a cat.)

After the fun shopping experience I asked jazz to drop me and my stuff by my room. He stopped by the corner to help me with the stuff. I walked up to the door ….and screamed!

Jazz's arm cannons were ready to fire.

"whats wrong?"

I pointed a shaky finger at the door, written in red paint was:

Filthy jew! You are not wanted here! Go home!

I was shaking so much, my legs colapsed beneath me.

I heard jazz on his comm-link, I felt him gently pick me up and hold me to his chest, telling me he will kill the fragger that did this.

I was crying. I have always been a sensitive soul. I cry easily.

I heard the gentle thruummm of jazz's spark. I wasn't aware that prime came and saw the door. I wasn't aware that he too, swore to find out who did this, and that several humans and autobots saw the door and started the hunt for the anti-semite (that is the word for someone who hates jews)

After a while a calmed down. Still shaking but not crying.

I just sat in jazz's hands, enjoying his company.

"why would someone do that?" he said breaking the silence.

After a moments hesitation I answered.

"because I am strong."

He looked down at me, with genuine love he asked "what do you mean?" I looked into his bright blue visor and replied.

"I mean that, I am strong in my belief. I have no doubt in my religon. I belive in g-d. so has my father, my fathers father, and my forefathers before him. I know who I am. I am a jew."

I didn't notice that I had stopped shaking.

"my people have been ridiculed and tortured because they see how strong we are, they see our love for one another. But they feel threatened by this and choose to judge us on the one bad apple in the crop. They don't know what it feels like to be judged."

I also didn't know that he recorded my speech.

"can you put me down please? I'd like to wash off the door."

"I could do it for you, if you like."

"no. this is something I need to do for myself. thank you."

And so I washed the door clean, and prepared the shobbos food.

I still had three hours till shobbos started .I debated over what to do for a bit. I whisled and my faithful steed arrived.

"go to wheel jack please"

Calculating.

While passing a few soldiors I waved and smiled.

The cart stopped by a door that had soot crusted over the hinges.

I knocked.

" just a sec-"BOOM!

The door opend and wheel jack exited waving smoke away from his face. "too much magnesium sulfide" he murmured to himself.

He looked down and saw me. His eyes lit up and his earfins glowed. "hi sara!"

"hi wheeljack! Mind if I come in?"

"not al all. Its just a little.."

"explosive?"

He nodded.

"don't worry about it. I know all about it. I anit touchin nothin."

So after wading through debries of all sorts wheel jack picked me up and put me on a (mostly) clean table.

"could I ask you for a favor?"

"go right ahead" he answered.

"could you make microphones? Eight to be human sized and four autobus sized."

"of cource I can! Do you mind me asking why?"

"it's a secret surprise for tomorrow night!"

"it'll be done by then."

I look around the room, wow. This guy is a mad scientist to the core. I think I see a perpetual motion machine, and their supposed to be impossible! literaly.

I spotted something…odd. It just didn't fit in with everything else.

"wheel jack, what is that? I said pointing at it.

"oh, that's the dimention shifter."

"who what now?"

"that's the thing that brought you here."

"o…k"

We started to talk about mad science stuff. I was there for an hour and in that time we microwaved an egg.(it exploded)

Had fun with static electricity. (my hair went high!)

And saw how vinigar reacted with baking soda.( not well.)

After a while I had to excuse myself to take a shower before shobbos started.

On the way back I passed through the rec room and asked michela to give me a 10:30wake up call(because I cant work an alarm on shobbos.)

I speant the rest of the night alone.I prayed and lit the candles for shobbos and had challah(shobbos bread) and chicken soup.

I ended gong to bed at 8:45. Waking up at 4:30 realy takes it out of a girl!(and the fact that I had a hard day. I fell asleep quickly.

Dreaming about what tomorrow would be like.

Not like any of my other chapters .

I just finished this at 3 AM!

Please review.

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	15. a well known joke

A big thank you to tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, ironhide and lennox, beerox98, treacherous-decepticon,and heartless demoness911.

An extra big thank you to heartlessdemoness911 for converting me to yaoi. My fave yaoi couple live forever!

Sara pov.

I was blissfully sleeping when someone interrupted. Someone was knocking on my door. I was pissed for 2 seconds till I remembered I asked michela to wake me up.

"mm up, mm up." I mumbled to the door.

" all right. See you later." she said behind the closed door.

Eventualy I dragged myself out of bed. Everyone that knows me knows that I am NOT a morning person. and I don't drink caffine.

So I am v-e-r-y slow cometh morning time.

After a minute I realized why I was so discombobulated, I didn't have y glasses on. without my glasses everything looks blurry. While screarching for them I became pissed, and yelled "where are the glasses?" I realised I had done a barricade impression and giggled. I found my glasses two seconds later.

I put on a nice outfit. A black shirt with a smaller black shirt over it and may favorite shobbos I had to describe I would say it is the color of mixed blueberry yougurt. (no joke)

I was going to appologise to sam and leo for beating them first I had to hurt sam a little AND THEN apologise to them. But it was eating away at my conscince .

I grabbed the bag of hershy kisses and headed out the door.

I saw my golf cart at the door. But I coudent use it today. Not untill shobbos was over.

"sorry, not today." I told the cart.I think I was I little parinoyed but I heard a sound like a sigh. But this golf cart couldn't be a cybertronian! Could it?

While walking and pondering that thought the song stuck like glue just popped into my a second thought I sang and danced to the song only I could hear. by the time the song was over I had reached the rec room. A few bots were just hangin around including ironhide and sides.

The teens noticed me and turned off the tv.

(thankfully someone remembered I wasn't allowed to watch or even lisen to tv on shobbos.) I was about 40 feet away when I reached into my bag for a chocolate. I yelled "think fast!" and threw it at leo. I have a horrible aim, and I thought it might actually hit leo when…

BOOM!

Slowly everyone turned to the weapons specialist and his smoking cannon.

"YOU KILLED THE CHOCOLATE!" I yelled at him.

"what?" aksed sam, utterly perplexed.

I reached into my bag and pulled out another one.

"it was just chocolate!"

I sighed and face palmed.

"you do know that this shows that you are trigger-happy, right?"

"I could have been, something, dangerous." said ironhide ,shifting unconfterbly. I had him right where I wanted him. Between a rock and a hard place.

"do you raly think, that I would throw something dangerous at leo?"

"it looked like a bullet." he muttered.

I sighed. "foil wrapper."

"just for the record, why were you throwing a chocolate at me?'

Asked leo.

"I am apologizing for beating you up the other day,you too sam" I said plopping down on the couch next to sam.

"you didn't, do anything to me." said sam.

I slapped the back of his head.

"what was that for?" he yelled .

"I had to hit you. And now I'm apologizing for it. Candy?"

I said offering the bag.

" sure." he replied passing the bag to leo.

He passed me a bowl that was on the couch. "want one?"

When saw what was in the bowl I broke out into a big grin.

"no thank you." I started to giggle.

"whats so funny?" asked michela.

"do you know(snort) what you are eating?" I asked her.

"yeah, Doritos."

"RIGHT!" and I burst out laughing.

"whats so funny about the food?" asked sideswipe.

"you don't know? Of cource you don't know!I'll tell you.

You'll love this." I said sobering up quickly.

I selected a dorito from the bag and held it up, the big point down.

"what does this remind you of?" I asked everyone.

After a few seconds of silence, I cracked.

"OH, COME ON! You know this!"

"uuhhhhhhh…"

I sighed.

"doesn't this remind you of a certain seeker? doesn't it look like starscream?"

"holy shit! You're right! It does look like starscream!" said sam!

"dear lord! It does!" said michela.

"among his many nicknames in the fan fiction world, one of most popular is the flying dorito of doom." I said with a smile.

And with that, everyone in the room burst out laughing. Humans and cybertronians alike.

Ok sorry for the short chappy but I have no time for a longer one.

I would like 50 reviews before I move on.

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	16. Chapter 16

As always a big thank you to: tffg, faecat,tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, Ironhide and lennox, jaqulinw walker, and heartlessdemoness911.

Thank you all for the inspiration you have given me!

Love you lots!

Sara pov.

After the laugh fest, I excused myself to go back to my room.

Since it was only 11:00, I sat down and cuddled up with a good book, Sunday at tiffany's by david patterson.

(A.N. I just read this book, if you had or knew someone who had an imaginary friend, you must read this book.)

Halfway through the book, my stomach grumbled.

"methinks tis time for the noon meal." I said to myself.

Now for those of you who are not jewish (even those of you who are) the shobbos meal is…..hard to understand.

I've been doing it all my life and I still don't understand some of the rituals. but, we still do them without fail.

First, the Kiddush.(pronounced kiddish) which is a 2 minute blessing on the wine.(grape juice for those who don't like it, namely me) after that we wash our hands for bread.

Jews do this every time we eat bread. Want a sandwich?

Wash for bread. want a piece of toast? wash for bread.

Even though it had been explained to me many times, I still don't fully understand why we do it.

But anyway when I went out shopping with jazz ,I stopped at at kosher bakery and picked up 2 loaves of challah bread,

Think of the fluffiest bread you ever had ,now multiply it times 5.

Bakery challah is like that. homemade challah is different. It depends on how your family does it. My mother puts raisins in the challah. As I make the blessings on the bread and bite into it, I feel a pang of longing, for home.

Primus said I would go back on Monday.

So, Monday I would go back.

Problem solved.

Right?

Sat down to the meal. it was small as I was the only one, but shobbos lunch I usually a big meal.

I had potato kugel, chulent, broccoli kugel. And come chicken.

(A.N. most of you probably have no ideas what those foods are.

Potato kugel is….hard to describe. Shredded potato baked with eggs ,s&p, and a few other things. my mother makes the best potato kugel ever. broccoli kugel ….. Think broccoli suffle.

Chulent is a kind of bean, meat and potato stew. everyone makes it differently.)

After this nice meal I grab a scrabble board and head out in search of someone who will abandon electronics long enough to play scrabble with me.

Maggie and glen? Uh uh. maggie maybe, but glen couldent be torn away from his computer with a crowbar. Lennox and epps?

They actually worked here. Annabelle? I wasn't in the mood for playing with a kid.

This left leo, sam and michela.

I walked to the rec room to find the room abandoned except for the said 3.

"wanna play scrabble?" I asked them.

"no." replied leo.

I lifted my head and sniffed loudly.

"do you smell that?" I asked them.

"what?" asked sam sniffing his armpits. ugh, boys.

"smells like someones being a bitch and backing down from a chalenge."

"oh, no you didn't." said leo.

"oh yes I did!" I replied with the arm snap.

"I'm in." said michela.

"second that." said sam.

"why don't we make this fun? Swear word scrabble. Cybertronian swears included!"

That was a fun and interesting game. I learned a few words.

After the game I could tell they were all itching to get back to their electronics, so I left them.

I was aimlessly walking around when sideswipe rounded the cornor in front of me.

"just the sq- human I wanted to see."

I gave a glare and folded my arms.

"were you gonna say-"

"no!"

"realy?"

He squirmed under my gaze, I figured he didn't say it outright so I should go a little easier in him.

"you wanted to see me?"

"yeah! Umm….. How do you prank a human?"

I tilted my head. Why do you ask?"

"sam and leo….."

"what did they do?"

He held out his arms. There were unicorns and rainbows painted on them.

I looked over my shoulder and beckoned for him to follow me.

I took him to my room.

"do you have a holo-form yet?"

"yup"

And in a second , before me stood a hot guy, a cross between surfer dude and cowboy. early twenties. I thought he was that age.

I was at the point of biting my cheek to stop myself from drooling.

"c'mon in."

I took him into the kitchen. I looked at the sparce spice rack and selected a container.

"do you know what this is?"

" ground black pepper." he replied reading it off the label.

"the sneezziest substance known to man. All you need to do is sprinkle a bit of this near a fan and BAM! Instant sneeze fest!

But try this on me, and I will slit your energon lines while you recharge. is that clear?"

"crystal."

"I'm glad we could have this chat. Now run along and have fun with your new toy."

"I will!" he said speeding off.

I changed into sneakers and trotted off to the exit to ground level.

On my way I happen upon epps.

"am I allowed to take a walk around the base on the surface?"

"sure, just stay in the boundries."

"thank yoooouuuuuu."

I walked up and up and up till I finally reached the surface.

It was a nice day. There was a beach nearby, with luck I was within the boundries.

At my feet were a few puffy dandelions. I kicked them and watched the seeds fly away. I wondered if wheel jack could make a tracking device light enough to float like a dandelion seed.

I was so lost in my own thoughts I almost passed by the beach!

I sat down and stared at the never ending ocean.

Next chapter will be so great!

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to: tffg, faecat,tatanyana witwicky, jaacks mchenry,

Ironhide and lennox, lynxbylynx, and heartlessdemoness911

Thank you all!

Sara pov.

I was sitting on the beach mellowing out. seriously, nothing makes me happier than relaxing on the beach, its like, instant meditation.

I can sit there and stare at the ocean for hours.

I took the time to reflect on what I did this week.

Talk to primus? Check.

Give prime a car wash? Check.

Meet jaacks mchnry and tatanya witwicky? Check.

Have ironhide teach me how to shoot? Check.

Got pranked and had revenge? Check.

Saved the univerce from utter chaos? Check.

I went back to all the other times I went to the beach, I got up , picked a good spot, and started digging.

Whenever I went to the each for as long as I could remember, I always dug a hole. I wasn't expecting to fid anything, but this is what I always did. Dig a hole and sit in it.

While other kids made sand castles, I dug holes.

(A.N. I realy do this,its more fun than you think.)

I had taken off my watch and had no idea what time it was. But when the hole was big enough I put my butt in and sat in that hole.

At this time I was so mellowed out that if you would have asked me what was 4 plus 4, I would answer uuuuuhhhhhhhh.

The sky looked pretty. It was around 4 ish so the sun was setting in 2 hours ,I noticed the faintest pink lines in the sky, also a red airplane. headed to my right…

Wait. something wasn't right. The plane was heading downwards!

I squinted , on closer inspection it was too small to be a plane, and it looked like it was on fire!

I scrambled out of my hole and ran back to the base!

"OOOPTTIIIIMUUUUUUUUUSSS ! I screamed.

Adreniline don't fail me now!

Even running back to the entrance took a few minutes, the beach was a long way away from any soldiers!

I found 2 men walking along the border of the base I ran to them as fast as I could, adreniline still rushing through my veins.

"THERS AN UNKNOWN CYBERTRONIAN THAT JUST CRASH LANDED A FEW MIES OFF THE BEACH TELL OPTIMUS!"I yelled in one breath.

One guy whipped out his walkie-talkie, and then paused.

" is this a prank?" he asked me.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FUCKING JOKING?"

He understood that and within 30 seconds of repeating what I told him soldiers were rushing out from all over. within 40 seconds sideswipe and bumblebee appeared at the entrance.

"is this a joke?" sideswipe asked. His optics said please don't let it be.

"FUCK NO!"

"at the beach?"

"a no more than 10 miles off shore."

Without further ado he headed to the beach. Soon followed by bee, ironhide, jazz, and optimus. Also a slew of nest agents trained for this.

I was moved a nice distanse away to a hidden buncker, but I could still se everyone at the beach.I could see the mysterious bot making its way to once it had enough footing to stand up all the autobots lowered their weapons. even ironhide! Though I noticed he took a second or two longer to put away his cannons. with a word from optimus all of nest put their weapons down. the bot was walking the last few feet to dry land when he was tacked by jazz!

The soldiers tensed a little when they saw this but relaxed when the saw this was a hug, not an attack.

The soldier let me out of the buncker when he saw every thing was ok.I walked up to epps and lennox amid all the cybertronian chatter.I had a grin on my face the cheshire cat would be jealous of.

"do you know who this guy is?" epps asked me.

"gentelmen, before you is prime's second in command, I give you PROWL!"

Apparently I said that loud enough that optimus heard me.

"sara,do you mind if I borrow you for minute?"

"sure, wait, what?" and before I knew it the prime had scoped me up in his hands and was showing me to prowl.

Lots of cybertronian chatter going on. About me?

This gave me a good chance to study him. An average chunky than bee but less than ironhide. I tilted my head at him and imagine my surprise when he did the exact same thing! He made a noise which I could swear translated to "fascinating! I was sitting on primes palm , my feet dangling over the I was still surprised when prowl reached out and poked me with a giant finger!

I almost fell out of optimus's hand!

"poke me again and I will personally offline you, second in command or not! Please translate that."

At this all the bots chuckled.

Prime announced who he was and led him inside.

BOO YAAA!

Howja like them apples? Jazz finds his spark mate!

May my favorite yaoi pair live forever!


	18. chapter 18

A big thank you as always to: tffg, faecat, lynxbylynx, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, ironhide and lennox, Jacqueline walker, and heartlessdemoness911.

To supersonic98, I will include the dinobots, thank you for the reminder.

As to my faithful readers I say, thank you, one and all!

Ba-weep-grah-nah-weep-nini-bon!

Sara pov.

As I was walking back underground with everyone else, I found myself day dreaming. I didn't realise I had separated from the group. I didn't even realise I was daydreaming until I knocked into someone. One of the arcee sisters.

"sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I was hyperventilating.

"I didn't…. I wasn't….I…"

"calm down! No harm done!" said chromia.

And then I had a coughing spasm.

If you have never heard of it before it is because I have invented the term. I have asthma, not the kind that needs an inhaler. But I do get random boughts of coughing .it happens sometimes when I'm overwhelmed, which I was.

I'll admit it, its not a pretty sight. But it happened. When it was over and I was catching my breath, one of the sisters asked. "do all humans do that?"

"they do if they have the name sara j. gluck." I muttered.

She laughed at that.

And transformed.

"hop on!"

Oh jeez.

"I'm sorry , I cant!"

She tuned around facing me. Her sisters still in alt mode looked at me too.

"why not? What's wrong?" said flairup noticing my unease.

"my religion prevents me from any mode of transportation other than my feet unless in case of an emergency on my holy day."

Also the fact that I cant ride a bike much less a motorcycle.

I, have a horrible sense of balance. I still have the scar from when I was 7 and tried to ride my bike.(my brother was supposed to be watching me!)

The 2 tries since then have been…unsuccessful.

"then we will honor your religion and walk." said chromia, transforming back into alt mode.

"thank you." I replied quietly.

"let's head to our room." said arcee.

"sounds like a plan." I said.

Wow. I was gonna chill with the femmes. Made me feel….all warm and fuzzy. eighter that was happiness, or a giant rat was crawling on me. I checked… it was happiness!

The femmes were very sweet,we chatted over nonsense stuff, but once we entered their room they all looked at me.

"what?" I asked.

"what do you know?" asked flairup.

"huh?"

"what my sister means, is what can you tell us about everyone?" said chromia.

"who specifically?"

"everyone." said all three femmes at once.

"I didn't know we were getting together for…gossip."

The grinned.

"so, who do you want to start with?"

"ironhide." said chromia.

"hhhmmm…..ironhide….in the original series he transformed into a red minivan. He's trigger happy,but you all know that. if source's are correct, ironhide loves potter puppet pals.

(A.N. see my other story.)

It is said that he has a bond, spark, I don't know which one it is but mate with you chromia."

"really." she said not in a question more like a statement.

"is that true?" I asked, curious.

"kinda."

And I left it at that. "can I ask you girls a question?"

"as long as you don't ask us about spark-bonding or spark-mating" said flairup with a disgusted look on her face that said several other had asked her.

"who asked you about that?"

"gallaway confronted us." said arcee.

"all right. This guy is now officially dead."

"you're going to do something?"

"of cource! No one disrespects the girls and gets away with it!"

"whats the plan?" asked chromia?

"how much coffee does gallaway drink?"

"gallons." answered chromia.

"I'm thinking of putting X-lax in his coffee. Lots and lots of x-lax."

"what does that do?"

"Look it up. You will find results very fast."

"oh." said flairup

"wow." said arcee.

" I would love to see him like that." said chromia.

"what picture are you looking at? Never mind.I don't wanna see it." I said.

We discussed for a while how this would the plan was set, I happened to look at my watch, and I saw that shobbos was over!

"I explained to the sisters how I could do stuff now.

And I had a lot of stufff to do.

"just what are you doing exactly?" asked flairup.

"you'll find out really soon, I promise!"

I said as I walked out the door.

First, change clothes. I put on a short(to my knees)black skirt and my g1 shirt on.

Second, find a printer. Yesterday I was working on something, now all I need to do is print it out.

Maggie and glen's office.

I quickly rushed over there with the golf cart.

"mind if I use the printer?" I asked maggie.

"not at all."

I printed out at least 20 copies of the sheet.

"talent show tonight." read glen.

"girl ,are you serious?" he asked me.

"why not? Jazz is alive, prowl is here, now let's celebrate!"

"tell EVERYONE!" I yelled running out.

I snitched some tape and posted the sheets everywhere.

Now….to wheel jack.

I knocked on the door loudly.

BOOM! And a few curses.(cybertronian and English)

"do you have the mike's I asked you for?"

"sure do. now will you tell me what you want them for?"

"for this" I say passing him a sheet.

"talent show…10:00.…..rec room…karaoke for all?"

"that's what the mike's are for. Can you bring them to the rec room within the hour?"

"Can do!"

"hope to see you there with an act!"

Now to the rec room….

"WHAT?' yelled sam

"talent show!" I yelled back. "jeez have you gone deaf?"

"this is a bad idea." muttered leo.

"you'll just have to wait and see." I replied with a grin.

This was going to be fun.

Cant wait for the next chapter! Have any ideas? Message me! Or tell me in a review!

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	19. talent show

Thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, ironhide and lennox, jaquline walker, and heartlessdemoness911.

Thank you one and all.

Bah-weep-grah-nah-weep-nini-bon!

Sara pov.

"do you know how the act?"

I gave him a look that said yes I know everything.

"are you crazy?"

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested." I replied with a straight face.

"big bang theory. Nice." said michela.

Meanwhile bee was slowly backing away from the group, and started to walk away.

"bee! Where ya goin?" yelled sam.

The autobot scout flinched at this question.

"the show must go on!" sang his radio.

"excellent" I say in a mr. burns imitation.

"do you know what could happen?" sam scolded me.

"we all have a great time?" I asked.

Sam face-palmed. "great, this is just great." he moaned.

"I knew you'd see it my way." I said with a smile.

"ever hear of sarcasm?"

" ever hear of stop whining and man up?"

"oh snap." mutterd leo.

While Sam was sulking on the couch, I retired to my chair and pulled out my laptop.(man, I love this thing!) I had an hour and a half till the show began so I did my favorite pastime: reading transformer fanfics! I remembered I had a snickers bar in my purse, and quickly devoured the luscious chocolate. After reading the latest story's by my friend heartlessdemoness911,(A.N. the name of the story is restart)

I did a double take on sam, apparently I was staring at him for too long because he noticed me looking at him.

"what?" he asked

"nothing." I quickly replied, turning back to my laptop.

"whatcha doin?" asked leo.

"reading fan fictions." (d'oh! Why did I tell them?)

"what?"

After I explained the consept to them they took a liking to it. I had to be careful about the story's I showed them, but I knew some that were safe enough. Like attack of the rabid fan girls and battles of the idiots by my friend heartlessdemoness911.

They all cracked up at both short stories.

By the time this was all done, people were starting to come into the rec room in two's and threes.

"any of you going to participate in the show?" I asked the teens.

The boys sent out mixed signals, but michela was all for it. I had'nt noticed the wheel jack had set up the mikes. And a nice make-shift stage too! That was unexpected, and so sweet!

At around ten, at least,40 humans and around 8 autobots,(still not counting wheelie) were in the room waiting for the show. I grabbed my ipod and laptop, quickly hooking both up to the speaker system, and jumped on stage.

"hello nest!" a good natured yet weak cheer emerged from the crowd.

"come on! You guys can so do better than that!"

This time the cheer was almost a roar!

"all right then! who wants to get this party started!"

This was met with silence. I half expected to hear a cricket in the back round.

"why don't you go?" yelled someone.

"yeah!," yelled someone else.

"all right." I walked over to my laptop and turned on the song.

With the beginning notes the lights faded and a spotlight came on. I needed to give wheel jack a big hug and thank you.

And I started the song.

"open up your eyes, take a look at me.

If the picture fits in your memory.

I've been dreamin by the rythym like the beat of the heart,

and I wont stop untill I start to stand out.

Stand out.

Some people settle for the typical things,

livin all their lives waiting in the wings,

It aint a question of if, just a matter of time,

Before I move to the front of the line.

And once your watchin every move that I make, ya gotta belike that I got what it takes…

TO STAND OUT,

above the crowd!

Even if I gotta shout it out loud!

Till mine is the only face you see,

Gotta stand out,

till ya notice me.

If the squeaky wheel always getting the grease,

I'm totally devoted to disturbing the peace,

And I'll do it all again, when I get it done,

Untill I become your number one.

No methods to the madness and no means to escape.

Gona break every rule, bend them all out of shape.

It anit a question of how, just a matter of when,

You get the message that I'm tryin to send.

(at this time I was really into the song and I grabbed my head as I sang the next part)

"I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head,

And you know I'm goin in all the way ,till the end!

TO STAND OUT! Above the crowd,

Even if I gotta shut out loud.

Till mine is the only face you see,

Gonna stand out, till you notice me, yeah.

(at this time the music became a little more rap, and I moonwalked to a different part of the stage.)

(yeah, I can moonwalk. lots and lots of practice.)

If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just "walkin by"

There's nothing that I wouldn't do,if it was getting you to notice "I'm alive"

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove that I got what it takes,

TO STAND OUT! Above the crowd, even if I gotta shout out loud! Till mine is the only face you see!

Gonna stand out ,stand out, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out. till mine is the only face you see!

Gonna stand out,till a notice me."

When the song ended there was silence. And then came the applause! just for me!

"who's next?" one four digit cervo was raised.

"come on up jazz."

Before going up to the stage space he leaned down and whispered to me "you were amazing on stage, please play run this town with jay-z."

"whatever you want big guy." I said with a wink.

I rushed over to my computer and typed in the song,

Jazz grabbed a microphone and started talking.

"I haven't been on earth for too long, and I know I still don't know half the stuff I should about you guys,(this earned a good natured laugh from the shorter life forms in the room)

But what I have found most interesting Is called song and dance. Such diversity! An now, I'd like to preform a dance with a song." and with that he looked at me and gave me a wink. I hit the play button and gave him a thumbs up.

And then the music started.

To say he was dancing would be a understatement.

To say how he moved was awesome was a little closer to the truth. what we saw, was music in movement. that's the closest thing that says what I saw jazz do.

The applause was even louder than mine! (because I was screaming and clapping the crazed fan girl I am!)

After all that excitement had calmed down there were a few more acts. Ratchet surprised everyone by juggling! While throwing a wrench at mudflapp who dared to laugh.

Jolt put on an electric fireworks show,(during which I played the song firework)

About a dozen soldiers went on stage ripped off their pants and sang the men in tights song!

"we're me. We're men in tights! We roam around the forests looking for fights!

We're men! We're men in tiii-iiights, we steal from the rich and give to the poor that's right! We may look like sissies, but look at us twice or else we'll put out your lights!

La lalalalalalalalala,lalalalalalala,lalalalalalalalalalala.

We're men ,manly men !we're men in tights! yess!

We roam around the forest looking for fights.

We may look like pansies, but look at us long or else we'll put out your lights!

We're men! We're men in tights. Always on guard defending the peoples rights! We're butch!"

That was instant hilarity.

I saw prowl enter quietly and join the others on the bot couch. He got his alt form. Black and white.

Just like barricade. I wonder if sam knew about prowls new look…

"hey sam, check out the bot couch."

He look eyes scanned the couch and when he saw prowl he flinched so hard he fell off the couch!

those who know me, know that night time is not the best time to be around me if you want seriousness.

My tounge loosens, and I get a lot more energy then I should have when I'm tired late at night.

And the snickers bar I had earlier wasn't helping.

The femmes wnt up and sang a cool three way virsion of girls just wanna have fun. michela sang raise your glass by tried some jokes but was boooed off the stage.(surprisingly mostly by the autobots)

Unknown to me jazz had been watching me with a careful optic and had noticed my slight insanity.

He came over and gave me a gentle tap.

"are you ok?" he asked me.

"I'm…..fine!" I said a little too loud and high pitched.

Jazz pov.

I opened a comm link to bumblebee.

"Jazz to bee."

"what's up?"

"does sara usually act like this? I've never seen her this way before!"

Bee leaned out of the couch to get a look at sara who was giggling uncontrollably with lots of body movement.

"she's tired and slightly under-nourished, her body is running on adreniline. All she needs is a recharge-uh sleep and she'll be back to normal. well, as normal as she gets anyway. Have you asked her about the gaurdian thing yet?"

I looked down at sara and felt a touch the feirce protectiveness that I would guard her with if she said yes to me being her gaurdian.

"not yet. soon." I promised.

"better do it sooner than later." said bee ending the comm link.

Sara pov.

I have never taken drugs. But I have a theory that what I was feeling was akin to being high. at the time I didn't think of it like that, it was more like: am I high? Did someone slip me a hash brownie? Someone usin da bong mon? what ever it was I was as high as a kite.

"jazz?" my voice all sweet.

"yes, sara?"

"do you know that little voice in your head? The one that says :do stupid stuff ! You wont get in trouble!"

"noooooo" he said slowly.

"well… its telling me to do something, and I've wanted to do it for a long time. And I'm gonna do it!"

"wait!" called jazz and before he could stop me I was on stage.

"I, have a song. I wuld lie to dedicate it to someone we all know and love."

All heads turned twards optimus.

"Gallaway." all heads turned back to me, utter confusion on most faces. On prowl mostly.

Jazz pov.

My spark mate opened a comm link.

"I thought gallaway was mean."

"he is!"

"any idea whats going on?"

"not a clue." I admitted."

Sara pov.

I rushed over to my ipod to start the song.

The tinkly piano music came pouring out of the speakers.

"look inside, look inside your tiny mind,

now look a bit harder.

Cause we're so uninspired ,so sick and tired, of all the hatred you harbor.

So you say, its not ok to be gay, well I think you're just evil.

Your just some racist who cant tie my laces,

Your point of view is medieval.

Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-uu-uu-uu-uch.

Cause we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch,

Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-uu-uu-uch.

Cause your words don't translate, and its getting quite late ,so please don't stay in touch.

Do you get, do you get a little kick out of being slow minded? You want to be like obama, his approval your after, but that's not how you find it.

Do you, do you really enjoy living a life that's so hateful?

Cause there's a hole where your soul should be, your losing control of it, and it's really distasteful.

Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-uu-uu-uu-uch.

Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in touch.

Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-uu-uu-uu-ch.

Cause your words don't translate, and its getting quite late so please don't stay in touch.

(at this time in the song there are many high pitched fuck you's.)

So you say, that we need to go to war,

Well your already in one.

Cause it's people like you that need to get slew,

No one wants your opinion.

Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-uu-uu-uu-ch.

Cause we hate what you do,and we hate your whole crew, so please don't stay in touch.

Fuck you, fuck you very very mu-uu-uu-uu-ch.

Cause your words don't translate, and it's getting quite late so please don't stay in touch…

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. Fuck you fuck you, fuck you. Fuck you-uuuuu-uuuu…."

I waited only a nano second for the applause. And it came louder than before!

"thank you! Thank you! I said bowing to the audence.

I went back to my chair, even more hyper than before.

"you wanted to do that for a long time ,huh?"

Asked jazz with a grin on his faceplates.

"longer than you know." I replied with a grin.

The show was over and everyone started getting up and milling around.

I headed back to the stage to get my ipod and laptop, I unplugged my laptop when leo snatched my ipod before I could get to it.

"what's this?" he asked

"my ipod. Give it back."

"I don't think so. sam catch!"

And he threw my ipod. And sam caught it.

"hahaha." I forced a laugh. "now give it back."

"hhmm, nah."said sam as he threw it back to leo.

"I'm warning you. If that ipod gets the smallest crack in it, both of you will be dead."

"what will you do?" sneered leo.

Unknown to all of us, most of nest was watching this game of monkey-in-the -middle. Me in the middle.

And then sam had the idea to fake drop it.

Now I was getting pissed.

"last chance. Give me back jazzy."

"you named your ipod jazzy?" the both laughed at this.

All right. They were dead.

What I did was ingenious. In the game of monke-in-the-middle, usually the monkey keeps running back and forth the get the ball and that's what I was doing. But now as leo caught my ipod and threw it, I jumped on him from behind with my best xena yell.

I dig my knees into the small of his back and pulled his arm behind his back.(his yell was something like: agrah!)

"give me my jazzy, and he lives to see the outside of the med bay one day!" I yelled breathing heavily.

Sam made eye contact with me and he saw that I would do it. He slowly put my ipod on the ground and pushed it in my direction. I jumped off of leo and grabbed my ipod. "my precious." I whispered to it.

Meanwhile all of nest looked at me and leo in shock.

Go to bed! Said my ratinal part. you will regret anything else you do. But then the high random part of me butted in. WHO CARES? Have fun now!

At the moment, that made more sence to me.

I whisled for the cart and started to run. Not in any direrection, just running.

In thirty seconds my cart was with me on my side I jumped in and comanded "drive! Drive!"

(so maybe I fiddled with the safety features a bit.)

The cart drove around the rec I screamed like a maniac.

The last thing I remember was jazz in vehicle mode driving after me yelling "stop!" and then I blacked out.

Jazz pov.

Sara was acting like a madman driving and screaming, I was chasing after her yelling stop with little hope that she would when she gave a scream of pain and fell out of the golf cart!

I quickly transformed into alt mode and went to her. She was writhing on the ground. Scans indicated no injuries…. I gently picked her up. her eyes were open but not seeing me.

I was scared for her. ratchet was there in an instant.

Taking her from me. She writhed in his hands and screamed again. "the other half ! Have'nt seen the other half! Two half's of a whole! To make the decision! The decision! Is made! NO!"

And she slumped as a needle went into her arm.

"no." she said weakly. "cant….."

Ratchet quicky rushed her to the med bay.

everyone watched in shock. Optimus stood up.

"No one is to speak of this to her."

In shock everyone nodded.I think I did too.


	20. the med bay

As always, a hearty thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, ironhide and lennox, jaquline walker, heartlessdemoness911.

To all my readers: I give you all a big hug!

And if you review, you will recive a chocolate sundae! With energon sprinkles!

Supergirlprime, "ok, I have no idea how to portray the autobots personality while writing for them, just bear with me, please? About three hours has passed since the end of the last chapter.

Ratchet pov.

"interesting." I mumbled. while activating a comm link to optimus.

"this is weird. optimus, almost impossible"

"what is it ratchet? Is it about sara?"

"her brainwaves…she was awake one second and the next….."

"what is it ratchet?" I could tell he was getting annoyed so I went straight to the point.

"she was,IS sleeping!"

"what?"

"the human brain has several stages of sleep, the deepest one is known as REM sleep, and takes a few hours of sleep to get to, but my scans indicate that while she was driving, she was awake one second and asleep the next.

And in REM sleep! It's impossible!"

"what about when she was talking about…..the prophecy?"

"she was having a bad dream, humans call it nightmares. Sara has a tendency to talk in her sleep. it's not uncommon among humans."

"and now?"

"she needs rest, and she will stay in the med bay overnight. Jazz has been at the door the whole time, did he ask her yet?"

"he said he was waiting for the right moment."

I could tell prime was smiling.

"prime, your gonna have to tell her about the prophecy sooner than later."

I sent him a video of Sara in a bed muttering something about a choice.

" prowl knows, jazz knows, bumblebee knows. With the exception of the twins, who have never been told the story, we all know."

"the question is, ratchet, does she?"

"does she?" I repeated.

Prime cut the comm link.

I opened a comm link to jazz.

"how is she?" he asked prepared for the worst.

"Sara's fine, she's sleeping. you can come in."

He came rushing in, faster than I ever saw him.

"She's on the desk." I pointed.

He was there in a Nanoclick.

She was on a bed in the middle of the desk.

Jazz reached over and stroked her cheek,

Surprising both of us she reached out and grabbed his digit and pulled it closer.

She snuggled next to it and fell back into REM sleep.

"look's like the vote is unanimous. I'm staying here tonight."

"just don't wake her up." I said walking out.

"thank you ratchet." said jazz, his optics still on the small human in the bed.

"you're welcome."


	21. Chapter 21

As always, thank you to: tffg, faecat, jaacs mchenry, tatanyana witwicky, jaquline walker,

And heartlessdemoness911.

Sara pov.

I was dreaming. I knew I was. It was one of those dreams where I'm underwater, yet I'm breathing. I hear voices. children adults, evry possibility all whispering ,screaming, shouting:

"the prophecy!"

"I completed it!" I yelled to the voices

"no!" they said. "you have not seen the other half ! You cannot judge without seeing the other side!"

"the decepticons?" I whispered.

"yeessssssss." they whispered.

" no! you cant make me go to them!" I screamed!

"it will happen…" said the voices fading.

"NO!" I screamed.

Then I was shoved into lala land oblivion.

I slept, and slept, and slept.

Eventually I woke up. v-e-r-y slowly.

My eyes were closed but I was contious.

I was holding something. it was big. and long. And warm? I opened my eyes and saw it was jazz! He was recharging, with his head on the desk and I was…hugging his finger (claw).

I smiled and coughed. my mouth felt like I has eaten a mouth full of sand.

Where was I? I sat up and looked around, and espied what looked like either consruction tools or medical tools I guessed I was in the med bay.

Since I saw several dozen wrenches on the wall

"good morning" said ratchet coming through the med bay doors.

"good morning" I rasped back.

"would you like some water?" he asked me reaching for something above the table.

"yes, thank you."

He passed ma one of the giant water bottles and I downed half of it in a few gulps.

"why am I here? Why is jazz here?"

"you overextended yourself. And I thought I would be best if you spent the night here." he said slowly.

I looked at jazz ,he looked exhausted,and I w

Looked at his hand in my bed.

I turned to ratchet who quickly explained.

"you reached out while you were sleeping, he gave you his hand and you wouldn't let go."

That made some sense to me as I sometimes slept with a stuffed animal.

"what time is it?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

" ten thirty six."

"why do I feel so dirty?" I felt like I had'nt taken a shower in days.

"your body prespired more than usual last night. I recommend a wash."

"we call them showers, ratchet." I said pulling away the covers and swinging my feet on to the floor.

I was sill dressed in my G1 shirt.

Suddenly I was hit with a splitting headache.

I rubbed my temples and groaned.

"whats wrong?" ratchet asked imedetly.

As if he didn't know, he was scanning me every five seconds. he thinks I don't know, I see his optics glaze over and he stares at me.

"massive headache." I reply thorough gritted teeth.

"take two of these."ratchet hands me an unmarked bottle. I don't even look at them as I swollow down two pills faster than you can say liketty split.

I groaned and in less than five seconds my headache had(for lack of better word) disappeared.

No pain. what the….

"what was in the pills you gave me?"

He opened his mouth to answer me but I stopped him before he could say anything.

"on second thought don't tell me. I don't wanna know."

I walked around the table or desk, whatever it was, trying to get my blood flowing.

Ratchet was at a diffrent table his back half turned away from me.

"optimus would like to see you when you feel up to it."

"now is good." I said streaching my back.

"are you sure?"

"sure as I'll ever be."

And at that moment jazz woke up.

"urgh..what the frag?" then he onlined his optics.

"sara! Your alright!"

"why wouldn't I be silly head?""uhhhhhmmm."

ratchet gave jazz a glare that could cut a diamond.

"no reason."

I gave him an odd look and left it at that.

"can you give me a ride to the big man's office? I'm told I'm wanted there." I grabbed my bag that was by the bed.

"no problem."

Jazz picked me up gently and placed me on the ground. He transformed into the sleek Pontiac solstace. The door opened.

'Hop in.'

"thank you ratchet." I said before stepping into jazz.

"take it easy today. no wild stuff." said ratchet.

"yes doctor." I replied as jazz raced off.

In less than five minutes, I was by optimus's office.

"want me to wait for you?" asked jazz.

"nah, go and finish your reacharge, I'll se you later."

"alright. See you later." and he drove off.

Think calming thoughts. don't be nervous.

Why am I nervous? Chin up, shoulders back.

I have confidence in confidence alone. Like maria. Like Julie Andrews!

I knocked on the door.

"come in." optimus replied.

I walked in with a silly grin on my face.

"you wanted to see me? " I giggled.

"whats so funny?" he asked me.

"when you said come in, it gave me a flashback of a funny memory."

"how so?" he asked offering me a hand to get on.

I got on and replied "when my sisters twin boys were around two they had a habit, whenever a door was closed and they couldn't get in, they would knock and say come in. this happened more times than you think it would." I said giggling at the memory.

"I would like to ask you some questions."

"shoot."

"what?"

"its an expression, just, ask the questions."

"I have noticed your shirt…"

"yup, G1."

"what does that stand for?"

"first generation. This was the first transformers show. Everything and anything in err, your franchise has come from this."

" and…who is on the shirt?"

"hold on," I sad as I took off the shirt.(don't worry, I was wearing a t-shirt underneath)

"well, this is you. I said pointing to the middle, the one over here is bumblebee, this one is jazz, and this one I didn't know who it was for a while, but I looked it up and found out its Grimlock." I said proudly.

"optimus shuttered his optics.(human equevilant to a blink)

"who is Grimlock?"

Uh oh.

"uhhhhhhhh. I don't think I can tell you."

"why not?"

"I don't think your supposed to know about him and the dino…dang."

"dino dang?"

"I …. I didn't….I…..just forget it."

I pulled a very optimus move and pinched my upper nose.

"on a non related topic, never, ever, EVER, let wheel jack watch Jurassic park. EVER! This is important. Trust me."

Optimus gave me an odd look,much like the one I gave jazz not to long ago.

"question number two?"

"the lennox family is going on a picnic later today with sam, michela, leo and sergent epps.

They would like to know if you would join them."

"I would love to.(I said with a smile) I'll go tell number three?"

"how are you feeling?"

This threw me off.

"uh, what do you mean by that?"

"have you been feeling….odd lately?"

"nooo. Why do you ask?"

This apparently threw him off.

"no reason, no reason." he replied a little too quickly.

"any more questions?"

"nope."

"then I'll just be heading back to my room for a wash up and revenge."

"revenge?"

"I remember what sam and leo did. Thay will pay for that. But not in the way they think."

"you lost me there." said a very confused prime.

"just…make sure that they are in the rec room at 12:00. that's all I need. don't worry they wont get hurt, though their egos might get bruised."

He leaned his head on his fist and gave me a calculating look.

"if you think so."

'I know so."

Optimus offered me his hand and gently deposited me on the ground.

"I'm glad we had this chat." I said while going out the door.

Optimus just stared at the door from which I just left.

"I feel sorry for sam and leo." he said with a small laugh.


	22. Chapter 22

A hearty thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry,jaquline walker, ironhide and lennox. Last but certainly not least heartlessdemoness911.

To all my readers: Ah loves you all! Kisses!

Sara pov

One loud whistle later I was cruising along in my cart. I told the golf cart to avoid the rec room while going to my room. It took a bit longer but I didn't mind.

Once in my room I headed straight for the bathroom with one intention in mind : a very long, hot soak. While in the tub I found myself remembering the horrible nightmare I had. the voices said it would happen. As a jew ,I don't believe in fate. I was taught that g-d gives us a choice in everything we do ,that nothing is set in stone. it was possible I needed to revaluate.

After the refreshing, albeit thoughtful bath it was around 11:30,so I made myself a late brunch.

Tuna sandwich. And I need a pickle. I looked in the fridge and saw the two identical jars. I remembers that I "prepared" one of the jars with superglue on Friday.

"you boys better be prepared. cuz it is on!"

I was preparing my brunch when I heard a soft knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone….

"who is it?" I asked, uncertain.

"Its Annabelle and Ironhide!" replied the 6 year old.

I opened the door to find a smiling little girl and her giant metal babysitter.

(he will never admit it)

"what's up?" I asked, very confused.

"I heard that you had a nightmare, I wanted to see if you were ok." and the little girl rushed up to me and gave me a hug.

"oh Annabelle." I bent down and returned the hug, touched by how sweet she was. After the hug was done I asked her "what was he hug for?"

"whenever I have a nightmare my mommy and daddy give me a hug to keep the bad dreams away." said the lennox child.

"thank you for the hug ,I said with a smile. "would you like to come in?"

"ok!" replied the chipper child heading inside.

I looked up at ironhide. "who told the base that I had a nightmare?"

"ratchet didn't tell everyone, Annabelle just happened to…overhear it." was his response.

"riiiiiight."

Now I was wondering how to invite him in when out of nowhere the big guy who I dubbed jack was standing before me. I took a step back and looked at him, then at ironhide. then jack again.

"this is you?"

"this is me." replied jack in ironhide's voice.

I was mentally slapping myself for not realizing this on my own.

"come inside."

We both went inside to find Annabelle looking at my laptop on the kitchen counter.

"is this the laptop the autobots gave you?" asked Annabelle.

"yes it is. Do you know how to work a laptop Annabelle?"

"kinda, I know a little."

"Can you click on a file that says pictures?"

"yes. here it is!"

I had downloaded the files from my memory stick onto my laptop on Thursday.

"here's a picture of ironhide, and one of optimus, and bumblebee…"

I showed them several pictures.

I noticed Annabelle eyeing my tuna.

"Annabelle, did you have lunch yet?"

"no, I'm having lunch with ironhide later."

"what do ya say ironhide? Can Annabelle have lunch now?"

"tuna fish is on the list of things she is allowed to have." said the weapons specialist gruffly.

Annabelle leaned over to me and whispered "the last time hide tried to make tuna, it exploded."

I looked at ironhide with a small smile on his face and at Annabelle who had a big grin.

"really."

"I made it with special spices. Try it."

I took a plastic spoon and gave her a bit of the fish, she put it into her mouth and chewed slowly. "yum! What's in it?"

"it's a secret."

She looked so crestfallen.

"but I am whipping up another batch for someone, so you can see the secret recipe."

I headed to the spice cabinet and took out several bottles.

As I was opening the can of fish Annabelle read the labels.

"gar-lik pow-der. Onion pow-der. Mayo, Pepper. Za, za-hay tair?"

"its pronounced zhatar, its an Isreali spice."

"what's bacon bits?"

"its not really bacon, I'm not allowed to eat bacon. this is a bacon flavored condiment."

Annabelle was wathing me intensely as I added each ingrideint to the mix. I was reminded of a story where three women are mixing a pot.

"double, double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldren bubble."

Annabelle giggled at this. Ironhide, well ironhide didn't get it.

"Macbeth. look it up."

After the nice lunch of a tuna sandwich, I had some work to do and gently shooed Annabelle out.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

"something important for all the women on base."

She accepted that reluctantly and I got to work on the power point for ratchet.

When my watch told me it was 12:15 I headed out the door With two pickle jars.

I walked to the rec room. Sam ,leo michela and bee were there, along with Annabelle with ironhide, jolt, sideswipe, several soldiors , and optimus.

He was unexpected, but I told him what was going to happen.

They were all watching a movie. My guess it was Annabelle's choice because they were all watching up. But no one was complaining.

I managed to catch optimus's optic. I motioned for him to be quiet. I pantomimed recording a movie like in charades. He nodded. I took out the jar that was treated with superglue out of my bag.

I walked out into the rec room and put on a pouty face. "sam, can you open this pickle jar for me? Only someone big and strong can open it."

I had to whack my female pride down with a stick to say that.

Now that his male ego was inflated the gladly took the jar from me.

"this is how a man opens it." he said with obvious pride.I sat down in my chair to watch the fun.

He tried. It wouldn't open. He tried again. It refused to budge.

He grunted, but it would not turn.

"maybe a stronger man could do it? What do you say leo?"

Sam's ego was deflated as he passed the jar to leo. I looked at optimus and mouthed "revenge". that would be on the video.

Leo whaked the bottom of the jar with his palm.

"this is how a real man does it." by now ,most everyone was watching up, not the movie.

Again, a lot of grunting and moaning, but leo could not open it. I was trying hard not to laugh out loud.

A soldior offered to open it to no avail.

Sam was trying again when will lennox and epps walked in.

Will saw sam struggling and took the jar from him."

"step aside junior. And watch how a real man does it."

The jar would not open for him, even when he used his shirt to grip the top. After about five minutes of him struggling with the pickles he put it down in defeat.

"step aside small fry." said epps.

He gently tapped the edge of the cap to a table several times. "family trick."

Now epps is a big, strong man and I was getting worried that he might actually open the jar.

But after three minutes I saw he was getting nowhere.

All four men were staring at the jar on the table.

I stood up and took the jar. "I'll just put it away."

All four men were defeated. I didn't mean to drag lennox and epps into this, but I would explian it to them later.

I walked away from them. No one was looking while I switched the superglue jar with the regular one from my bag.

I said "I wonder…." loud enough that they could hear, and before their eyes I opened the jar.

"who wants a pickle?" I asked them.

Their eyes went from the jar to me, and back again.

"no one? More for me." as I munched on a pickle and walked back to my room.

Luckily I made it to my room befor I burst out laughing. Revenge was sweet.


	23. the picnic and lots of surprises

-Thank you :faecat, witwicky, jaacs mchenry,jaquline walker, and heartlessdemoness911.

To everyone that reviewed, thank you. And keep on reviewing!

Also to my readers: I just saw the movie.

WATCH IT! Legends live. Legends fall.

Be warned. Beware.

Sara pov.

After I managed to catch my breath after laughing my ass off, I finished up the power point for ratchet. Females on the base will get respect. When I was done, ten minutes later I hoped on my golf cart and told it to head to the med bay.

I passed through the rec room and I told the cart to slow down. As I passed the men on the couch still deflated I flexed my "muscles" by pulling classic he-man moves.( oh, the irony of it all!)

They just stared at me as I passed.

Passing by the shooting range I saw ironhide instructing Annabelle on how to aim a gun. It was a super soaker, and sarah was watching them. I stopped the cart and walked over to sarah.

"are you coming to the picnic?" she asked me.

" I would love to come. You let ironhide teach her how to shoot?"

She shrugged.

"they both begged for it. Besides, now I have a expert with a water gun. No one suspects the six year old."

"secret weapon. nice. Remember when I told ratchet when I would explain to him what women go through ?"

"high time he learned this."

"I'm off to scare the doctor!"

And I headed off.

I entered the med bay quietly and shocked jolt (pun intended) by yelling "HELLOOOO NURSE!"

"jeez, what was that for?" he demanded.(after he jumped ten feet)

"I saw an opportunity, I went for it." said I.

"what do you want?" he asked dreading the answer.

"I need to show ratchet something."

"he's over there." said jolt pointing to a corner of the med bay.

"thank you." I said quickly and rushed off.

Ratchet was working on something and didn't notice me yet. I was about to yell doctor, doctor! When with out turning around said "why are you here?"

"I am here to teach you." this got his attention.

"about what?" his tone suggested that he knew everything.

"about the human female."

He said nothing ,but offered his hand.

I stepped on and stepped on the desk.

He quickly covered what he was working on with a large cloth. I caught a glimpse of a screen with static on it.

"is that….telatraan-1?

Ratchet froze. Ever so slowly he tuned to me.

"how do you know about that?" he asked his voice dangerously soft.

I shrugged. "I know everything, remember? Did you get a signal from another Autobot?"

"it was a false alarm." he said almost sadly.

"don't worry." I said patting his big yellow hand. "they will come." his optics brightend at this.

"you wanted to show me something?" he asked .man, these guys knew how to change a subject quickly. Made me wonder why.

"yes. A power point."

I pulled a small dry erase board out of my bag and turned on the PowerPoint.

I started with "every thirty days, the female body prepares itself."

And fifteen minutes later I ended with "and that's what we go through every month until we hit menopause."

Ratchet was just staring at delightful (and slightly demented) graphic image on the white board.

I waved my hand. "yoo hoo. Anybot home?"

He snapped out of it as I wiped the whiteboard clean with my hand.(I have no qualms about that. I don't understand why anyone does.)

"every month?" he asked me, disbelieving.

"until menopause." I replied.

"without saying another word ratchet offered me his hand and diposited me on the floor.

I walked out of the medbay with my female pride as high as it could be.

I ended up back in my room and read fan fictions for a while.

It wasn't until 4:30 and epps knocked on my door did I remember about the picnic.

"oh my gosh! I forgot!" I said as I scrambled to find my bag.

"we have time. And problems." said epps.

"what kind of problems?" I asked.

"will and I were discussing what kind of beer to buy when ironhide got it into his head that alcohol should be banned from nest !"

"no!" I gasped.

"will's now fighting with ironhide and ratchet to keep beer on the base."

I paused for two seconds and realized how the humans could win this battle.

"why don't you let me have a crack at this fight?" I asked him.

"you?" he asked disbelievingly.

"why not?" I asked him giving him a look.

"why not he repeated."

"want a pickle?" I asked him with a grin.

"you know I losend that jar for you."

"actually, you didn't." I said going to the fridge. "ya see, this was a prank for sam and leo." I said pulling out the two jars. "you two just got pulled into it. You tried to open the jar treated with superglue, and I opened this one. Pickle?"

He smiled. "why not?" he repeated and took one.

"where's the fight happening?" I asked epps nonchalantly.

"it was taken in to optimus's office. Though prime isn't taking sides."

"prime is wise. I'll be there in 10. Tell them your lawyer is coming."

"you have a plan?"

"oh, do I have a plan." I said rubbing my hands like an evil villain.

He shrugged and left.

I spent five minutes packing for the picnic.

I packed my emergency supply kit. And a towel. According to hitchhikers guide to the galaxy, a towel is the most important tool in the univerce. am I a geek, or an I a geek?

I had a gut feeling that I needed some things so I put the stuff from my shoulder bad into a knapsack. In it I packed several items. water bottles, a towel, my own kosher hot dogs , a shirt. my notebook, this want just any notebook. This was my fandom has every thought,idea and question I ever had on transformers.

I didn't know why, but I had the gut feeling to pack it. And I did.

After that I made the proper reaserch on alcohol and beer.

I walked out of my room and I had a strange feeling I would not be seeing it again for a while.

I walked in in the middle of the arugument.

Will and epps were yelling at ratchet,and ironhide was threatening to blow up their beer,which in turn made them yell louder.

Optimus was just watching all of this,not saying a word.

"ahem" I cleared my throat. No one noticed me.

"hey." no reaction.

"HELLO!" all eyes turned to me. Oh boy.

"I am here to settle this arugument." I stated.

"what can you add to this?" asked ratchet.

"more than you think." I said as optimus gently lifted me on to the table.

I gave him a smile and started my case.

"ratchet, why do you want to ban all beer and alcohol from nest base?"

"alcohol is a horrible addiction and kills brain cells."

"ok. Major lennox, why do you want to keep alcohol on base?"

Thi question flummoxed him a bit but he gave the answer I was looking for.

" uhhh, alcohol is an enjoyable drink, and therefore should be kept on base."

"gentelmen, you are both , alcohol is an addiction, but no one on base is an kills brain cells when all you do is drink." here I pulled out several sheets I primted from the internet less then ten minutes ago. " studies show that no brain damage is made when a few beers are enjoyed now and then. In fact the drinking of red wine improves memory!"

(A.N. please, don't quote me on this one.)

" another danger of alcohol is underage drinking, but the only ones underage on this base is me and Annabelle. And I'm jewish! I was offered drinks three times in one day by my fathers friends when I was with him! And I don't think Annabelle will be drinking anytime soon.

also, correct me if I'm wrong, doesn't high grade energon have the same effects on cybertronians as alcohol on humans?"

Ironhide began stuttering as he absorbed this. Ratchet was I think.

And optimus was nodding his head ever so slightly.

"my proposal is this : if the humans cannot drink their alcohol,the cybertronians cannot drink high-grade energon. Do we have a deal?"

Both ironhide and ratchet were not pleased. The men had looks of glee on their faces.

Optimus was was I.

"no deal."muttered ratchet, clearly pissed off as he stormed out of the room.

"we keep our beer?" said epps, all excited.

He did a .

"nicely handled" said optimus.

Epss and lennox were headed to the other end of the desk and …..decended?

I ran over and saw a rope ladder attached to he desk. This was one of my fears. Open hights.I kinda had to go down this way now because I noticed it. But rope ladders..sway.

And that scared and lennox were already off the must have noticed mt reluctance and asked me if I alright. I took a shakey breath and replied "fine." and went down that scary ladder of kept moving away from under me, and twisting away. But I went,and slowly but surely,I reached the fear more to go.

Meanwhile in the rec room…..

Annabelle was making sure they had everything for the picnic/barbeque. Ironhide was reading off a list and Annabelle was checking for them.

"Water?"

"check"

"Food?"

"check"

"Sweater?"

"I'm wearing it, silly."

Jazz had approached ironhide and was standing alkwardly alone.

"did you ask her yet?" questioned ironhide.

"not yet."

"ask who what?" asked the six year face awash with curiosity.

"Annabelle,you like sara, right?" asked jazz.

"I like her a lot! She's funny."

"I like her a lot too, and I want to be her gaurdian, but I havent asked her yet. I thought I could come with you on your….picnic, and ask her."

"you are welcome to come with us." said ironhide.

"but Annabelle, this is a secret,so you cant tell her, right?"

"right." said the little girl and pantomimed zipping her lips.

Sara pov.

I went to the rec room to find everyone ready and waiting for me.

The teens quickly husled into bee, the lennox'es and epps with ironhide.

"who am I riding with?"

And then out of nowhere, jazz pulls up in front of me.

"you're riding with me." he said and his door opened. I stepped in, and he took off like a rocket.

The ride was a fun half hour. singing along to songs on the radio and talking.

Jazz told me this was a large park area owened by the government and nest got permission to use it for the day. We had arrived first. It was a very nice place. Half wooded forest, half open field with tall grasses in a faraway corner. I noticed several fire pits and headed twards then jazz transformed.

"what are you doing!" I shriked"people will see you! Transform back now!"

"calm down." he said slowly.

"There is no one around for miles but us."

One he convinced me of this and I calmed down, I wanted to do some exploring.

"relax and enjoy the sunshine," I told jazz.

"I'm just going to scout the nearby forest."

"you sure you don't want me to come?" he asked.

I smiled at him. "no offence man, but I think you're a liiiitle to big for the forest."

"none taken. don't go too far."

"I'll stay within shouting distance." I promised. And went into the woods.

I was so glad I wore my sneakers. This was like a bast from the past. Every year until I was nine, my family and I went up to the Catskills mountains. I loved the fresh air and wide open spaces. ever since then forest's give me happy flashbacks to those carefree days.I found a small path and it lead me to a small glade. I sat down on a small bench and turned my face to the sunlight.I was shocked by the cry of a giant bird that flew a bit to close for didn't look like it belonged here. After walking for ten minutes I headed back and started to collect wood for the fire. Arriving back with an armful of wood, I saw the boys pouring oil on a badly constructed pyramid of sticks.

"what are you doing?" I yelled.

"making a fire." stated leo.

"not like that you arent." I stated crossing my arms.

"why not?" asked sam.

"number one: DO YOU GLITCHHEADS KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT FIRE SAFETY? that is badly made and will fall apart in two seconds! what do you have for extinguishing the fire? "

Sam motioned to bumblebee, who lifted his foot and shook it.

"bad idea. The fire will spread out if it is smothered like that."

"since when do you know anything about fire ,girl?" said epps behind me. Making me jump.

"I went to camp Sternburg. I was a younger pioneer. They taught us everything about making a fire and all fire safety. I can even make a one match fire."

"really?" asked epps.

"well, no it ends up being a three match fire because the wood doesnt always catch." I said shrugging.

"so you know everything about fires." said leo sarcastically .

"yes" I replied with a straight face.

"well I chalenge you. Whoever can build a fire first wins."

"done. But you can only ise the same tools as me. four matches, and a piece of a cardboard box. You and sam verses…..Annabelle! want to beat sam and leo?"

The little girl was at my side in seconds.

"boys versus girls. And keep in mind a girl already beat you today."

Sam and leo both slightly deflated while epps,will, sarah, ironhide and jazz all tried not to laugh.

"Annabelle, come help me get some wood for the fire."

"sure." the little girl said happily.

Once we were in the woods I showed her what we needed.

"I need four fat small sticks and spider."

"spiders?" asked the little girl ,afraid.

"no! not real spiders! Its small twigs called spider."

"oh." with the little hands helping me we had everything in no time.

We saw the boys trying to light the tee-pee of wood. "boys" I muttered.

I lay the four thick twigs in a on the ground and the other two paralell on top. And put spider on it.

"Annabelle, can you make a pile of twigs?"

"yup" and set to work.

I lit one match and slid it under one of the fat twigs. The spider caught fast and quickly I put more twigs on. The fire caught but slowly. I added slightly thicker twigs and muttered the sternburg fire chant.

"what are you saying" asked Annabelle.

"they taught us in camp a song to raise the fire. Would you like me to teach you?"

The child caught on quickly and soon we were both singing the nonsense chant.

"oh so say, oh so say, oh kinecto say moe say, oh, kineckto, say moe say, lemo lemo lemo lemo kukosh cake."

The fire wasn't catching so I fanned it hard with the piece of cardboard, and pretty soon it caught! Sam and leo were still arguing over how to light the fire.

I took a medium bucket from my bad and filled it with bottled water.

"just in case " I told Annabelle.

"pretty soon ,with a little effort I-we had a nice blaze.

"good work partner." I said to Annabelle giving her a high loosing the chalenge ,leo and sam had to get wood to supply the fire with.

Will had a grill going cooking the food.

I had tin foil and cooked my(kosher) meat in the fire.

Time passed very fast, with all the fun we had. I saw that the stars were out and excused myself to do some stargazing.

I walked not to far from the group. I could still see the fire, but I couldn't hear them talking.

I had always loved looking at the stars. I taught myself to find the big and little dipper when I was younger. When I was younger I would think that the stars were jewls in the sky. In later years they made me wonder if there was life out there. looking back at the fire at the three autobots I realized here there was.I was laying on my back trying to find orions belt when jazz approached. Slowly but I could feel his footsteps.

"mind if I join?" he asked hesitatingly.

"not at all" I replied without taking my eyes off the sky.

For a while we just sat in silence, until I turned my ipod on and played drops of Jupiter. It seemed like an appropriate song at the moment,

When the song ended I started to ramble.

"you've most likely have been on other planets right? Like how many of the stars in the sky have you been on?" I meant it as a rhetorical question but he answered me all the same.

"more than you think." I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was smiling.

"is it true that cybertron can be seen from earth?"

He didn't reply for a while but then very softly replied "yes."

"is it the north star?" I asked, looking at the bright star I had mentioned.

""yes" he replied, and I had a feeling he was looking at the same planet as me.

We both sat in silence, but this time jazz talked first.

"sara, can I ask you a question?"

"anything." I said turning to him.

"can I be your guardian?" he blurted out.

This, I was not expecting.

"oh jazz, yes. Thank you. Yes." I started to cry. I was always overly sensitive.

I moved over to him and sat down and leaned against him. He put his arm around me and we sat in happy silence once more.

"I-." jazz started and then stopped.

"you what?" I asked looking up at him.

"get back to ironhide. Now!" he all but yelled at me as he turned his arms into guns And looked at the sky.

I ran back to the fire and saw epps ,lennox and ironhide ready for battle while everyone else was getting into bee.

I was twenty feet from bee when almost out of nowhere ,in dropped starscream.

"hope I didn't intrude." he grinned.

Meanwhile I was frozen to the spot.

Bee was driving my way very fast ,and I did the stupidest, idiotic and moronic thing ever. the only thought in my head was to do the right thing and save everyone.

I ran the opposite way as jazz ran in I scooped up a rock and threw it at starscream. he turned to me fast.

"hey fugly! Why don't you act like a real mech for once and stop bitching?" I yelled. And the I proceded to run away as fast as hell. ironhide and the men proceded to let loose all their ammo at starscream.

Jazz was mere yards away from me when the ground suddenly lurched away from me.

I was grabbed by starscream! He quickly transformed in to a jet and flew away.

I heard jazz yelling.

"that was a bad move human. a very bad move." said a starscream. The seatbelt started to crush my chest and I blancked out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My longest chapter yet! What will happen to sara? Write what you will think will happen in a review.

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	24. Chapter 24

As always, a big thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, jaquline walker,beerox98and heartlessdemoness 911.

Supergirlprime: wow! 90 reviews! yay!

The person who makes review 100 will recive a special shout out! And please, no flamers. Ok people. I don't know how to do this chapter so just bear with me on this one alright? Please forgive me if it sucks, a lot.

Megatron was in a stasis nap. trying to forget the pain he was in when he recived a comm link from his second in command, starscream.

Megatron was very pissed off that his stasis sleep had been ike a wave the pain came crashing back as he woke up.

"starscream, if you woke me up to tell me something that couldn't wait, I shall have the doctor use you as his next experiment."

Even while flying in jet mode starscream shuddered. he did not want that,especially after what happened to the poor minicon the doctor tried to experiment on last time.

"lord megatron, I found the autobots and have captured one of their humans."

Inwardly, megatron sighed. Why did his second in command have to be so thick?

"starscream, you imbecile! Why did you not kill it and leave?" starscream shuddered again but he knew that this was worth it.

"lord megatron, do you remember the prophecy?"

Megatron coff lineshis optics and said nothing.

"I think I found her." said starscream.

Megatron on lined his optics.

"what?"

"lord megatron I am bringing her to base. I will arrive in a few clicks*.

(*A.N. I have translated this as minutes.)

Megatron quickly got of his berth and headed to the landing deck. He arrived as soon as starscream landed.

Starscream used his holo form to pull the girl from hic cock-pit and place her on the tarmac before he transformed.

"why is she unconscious?" asked megatron bending down to get a better look at the human.

"I must have scared her, lord." replied starscream. pulling something off his foot.

"The bag got caught in my leg." he said flinging the bag near the human. Several decepticons slowly gathered around starscream and the human.

Oh-so gently megatron flipped the human on to her back. and the saw the mark on her back leg.

"lord! She bears the prophecised mark! She is the chosen one!"

He decepticons spread the word like wildfire.

"the chosen one, the chosen one."

"then, why are we not dead?" asked thunder cracker.

"yes, why ?" asked megatron looking at the human.

"starscream ! You and your trine Find her a suitable living enviorment, one she cannot escape from."

"yes ,lord megatron." they all said as the flew off.

Megatron picked up the human very gently and slowly. No one questioned took the human to his private quarters and put her on his berth.

"why are we not off lined?" he wondered.

And he watched the girl as she slept.


	25. Chapter 25

_As always, a big hearty thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky,jaacs mchenry, jaquline walker, and blatherskite3. _

_Ok. You didn't get the message last time so I will say it again, louder this time._

_THE PERSON WHO WRITES THE 100__TH__ REVIEW WILL GET A SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT! How much clearer can I make that? _

_Sara pov._

_I awoke slowly, and with a slight headache._

_I eventually managed to get my eyes opened._

_I had no idea where I was. Last night's memory came crashing back. I groaned._

_I remembered taunting starscream, him picking me up , pressure on my chest and blacking out. After that all I remembered was something shiny and sharp._

_I looked around again and saw I was in a VERY nice bedroom. I was in a four-poster bed! The room was huge. Is this how the decepticons treated humans? I saw a bathroom door in the corner and headed to it. One I managed to splash my face with cold water and looked around I realized this wasn't the cons doing. Even cons wouldn't have put up towels on towel racks. Wiping my face off I saw that the towel was monogrammed with the initials A.J._

_I felt sorry for this A.J. the decepticons had ripped off their…whatever I was in._

_I sat down on the bed. What did I have?_

_The clothes I was wearing the day before, my watch, the ponytails on my wrist….my bracelet! The tracking device that ratchet put on me! Where was it? Was it in the sheets? It took me ten minutes to scour the entire giant bed, twice! But I didn't find the bracelet._

"_frag." starscream must have noticed it. Or someone else… I shuddered. I did not want to think about around the room a espies a beat up thing…..it was my knapsack! I ran to it, it was torn and beat up, but my all my stuff including my laptop and notebook were inside. I hugged the bag. It felt like my lifeline._

_I walked out the bedroom and saw a hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary. It led to a living room. Which had couches a big flat screen tv. But what I found weird was the fact that everything was bolted to the floor. ( I notice these things!)_

_I walked out of a sliding door to find a deck. With a pool. And a dance floor. Holy shit. I was on a yacht. HOLY SHIT! The decepticons STOLE a yacht!_

_I looked over the side and saw the floor. Very far away. at least 40feet. And the celing? Think 15 stories above me.I wanted to cry. But I told my self I would not give in and cry. So I did the next best thing, I explored. This boat had a gym, closets that could open several stores and feed a few small countries, a playroom, and a movie room.I found a seraded foldable knife labeled : prop: movie smith._

_I had no idea what that meant but I took the knife and put it into my pocket. _

_I looked at my watch and saw that it was 1:00. By looking at a digital clock told me that it was pm. I was going to have a me day. I found 16 cameras around the boat. All decepticon. The ones I couldn't get off the wall or destroy(never underestimate the power of a broom, a frying pan, and some duct tape.) I managed to cover completely with gunk. I have experimented at home. The best gunk is made up of one part baby powder,(or foot powder) one part flour, one part corn or potato starch, one half part powdered sugar and one half part water._

_This stuff dries very fast and is hell to get off. and when you do manage to get it off there will always be stains._

_This was my silent fuck you! To the decepticons. I knew there were more cameras and I would destroy them as I saw them._

_I took a long, hot shower. Wrapped up in a big, fluffy body towel, wrapped up my hair. Found a laundry machine and washed my clothes, and ploped down on a couch to a day of movies. I found that A.J. had a freezer full of haagen daz! _

_I spent the rest of the day primping and preening and watching my favorite movies. Happy feet, hairspray, mama mia (I sang along to all the songs) and several other movies. About mid fourth movie I realized that today was Monday! Primus said that I would be going back on Monday! But…..how and why am I still here?_

_I went to bed with that thought rolling in my head. why? How? Why now?_

__

_Meanwhile….._

_Megatron entered soundwave's quarters slowly and with caution. Something went flying twards his head and he shot it before it came too close._

_He looked at the table and found several video cameras. Some were covered in unidentifiable gunk and were walking around in circles. Some were in hardened casts and made whining noises. One was banging its camera against the ground constantly. Others were on unrecognizable heaps. Less than five remained that were untouched and they were hooked up to sound wave._

"_what did you find about the chosen one?" megatron asked soundwave._

"_the human knew I was watching, and destroyed all the survalence she could see."_

_He replied in his emotionless voice._

"_and did a good job of it too." said megarton, poking a camera that was in a cast of whitish gunk._

"_the female is ….lonely. She longs for someone else to be with her."_

_This surprised megatron. That was not what he saw from the videos played on numerous screens over the room._

"_are you positive?" asked megatron._

_sound wave was silent. Megatron took that as a yes. "Work on your new minicon. Make it more human friendly, and gift it to her."_

"_yes, lord megatron." replied sound wave as megatron left the room._

_He took a cube out of his chest and it turned into a minicon. This was ravage 2.0._

_But now this would be a humans friend._

_Soundwave started on the changes ._


	26. Chapter 26

As always, thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, jaquline walker, flying freedom and blatherskite3.

A BIG SHOUT-OUT to SARI SUMDAC who wrote my 100th review! Thank you!

WARNING: spoilers for dotm.

Sara pov.

I woke up in a moderatly good mood, but then I remembered where I was. good mood gone.

I had two missions today.

1: find some way to contact nest.

2: find some way off this fukin boat!

I put on my clothes and headed out the door. I take two steps and freeze. There was a con not three feet away from me on the floor. I made a small squeak in the back of my throat and hightailed it back to the room. While the small con lifted it's head to look at me.

I stood behind the door freaking out.

Did I have a weapon? Yes! The knife! I took it out of my pocket and flipped the blade. I was shaking .

Something hit the door and I jumped.

I ran to the farthest edge of the room brandishing my knife. The small con pushed open the door. It walked in slowly on four legs. It looked like…ravage! But….ravage was off-lined by bee….but…it wasn't ravage. This one looked like the cross between ravage and a tiger. It even had two optics! Two red optics. While I had been studying it, it had been studying me. and moving closer. It sat down not two paces from me, and tilted its head. in confusion I did the same. I heard a whiring sound and a small hologram of sound wave appeared!

"chosen one." it said in his monotone voice

"this is ravage 2.0. He is to be your companion .do with him what you will."

And then the hologram flickered out and ended.

"ravage 2.0?" I said.

The big cat just blinked.

Slowly, I reached out my hand. And the cat put his head under it and started to purr. I pet him. He purred louder.

Wow. So this is my companion? I thought.

This robo cat is like a big metal kitten!

I took two steps, he followed me. I went farther. He stayed with me. I sat down on the floor. he put his head in my lap.

"I'm gonna have fun with you." I said to him as I scratched him between his audios. He purred.

The next hour I spent playing with ravage 2.0. It was fun interacting with something.

Then I remembered my mission. I took out my laptop and set to work on 1.

I didn't have anyone's e-mail. and there was no so I brainstormed. Who can I get in contact with. And then it hit me! Simmons. he was all out in public guy. I went to and looked up Seymour Simmons and found out that he wrote a book! Something about how he saved the world, which he did in a way but probably not the way he portrayed it!

There was a contact the author-mail adress and I wrote an e-mail to simmons. I labeled it urgent! Friend of autobots.

I wrote: Seymour simmons, my name is sara, and I am a friend of the autobots.

I am currently being held captive by the decepticons. I am unharmed and well but please contact the autobots and tell them this. I have no other way of contacting them. And just in case you don't belive me…. I know everything about the autobots and you. You live with your mother. no , your mother lives with you. You have a secret stockpile of alien data in the cellar of the deli you used to work at. Three generations of your family have been with sector seven since the start.

If all that is true, contact nest and tell them that I am alright.

Thank you,

Sara.

If that didn't convince him, I don't know what would. I spent the rest of the day checking my e-mails for a reply and searching the ship for a way out.

I looked over the edge of the ship and found out it's name. "the ship's name is deception. no wonder the decepticons took it."

I found no way out and I had no reply from simmons. I just sat around and petted ravage 2.0.

I wnt to bed early. Exsusted from the anxiety.


	27. Chapter 27

A big hearty thank you to: tffg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, jaquline walker, and blatherskite3.

Guys, don't blame me if this chapter stinks.

I felt I needed to be put in.

I just saw captain America. If you are a transformers fan, then you moslikly know of the marvel movie series. The AVENGERS movie is coming out may 2012. Yay!

On to the story!

Back at nest base everyone was in a depressed mood. Jazz had thown himself into finding sara, and became more and more depressed when he couldn't find her. His spark mate was trying to cheer him up, but that didn't work. With prowl being depressed the twins didn't prank anyone.

And for the past two days will was trying to convince Annabelle (and mostly everyone else) that sara was alright.

Eventually, came the paperwork of a decepticon sighting. will hated the paperwork ,epps knew that and was helping him with it when a call came in.

"yes?" asked will putting the phone on speaker.

"major lennox, I have a man on the line by the name of Seymour Simmons. He says he has information." said the nest operator at the pentagon.

"information of what? Asked epps.

"he wont tell us sir."

Will heaved a sigh.

"put him on." he said.

"yes sir." said the operator, transferring the call.

Will and epps imedeitly heard the man who was obsessed with aliens.

"I cant believe I'm doing this. I CANT believe I'm doing this! I used several favors just to talk to you. Why am I doing this?"

Will and epps shared a look.

"what is it Simmons?" growled will, slightly pissed off.

"I never wanted to deal with you people again. And yet, here I am! Doing this!"

"what?" said epps.

"yesterday, I get an e-mail. from my website supporting my book. and in this e-mail this person tells me that she is being held captive by the decepticons. she says that she wants you to know that she is all right."

Both epps and will pale. "what is her name?" asks will, but Simmons continues.

" she says stuff about me that no one else knows, other than those three kids. And some things that no one else but myself know!"

"goddamn it Simmons! What's her name?"

Roars will.

"Sara. She said her name was Sara."

Epps whipped out his walkie-talkie and called prime.

"I have Seymour Simmons on the line, and he says he got an e-mail from Sara!"

In less than two seconds optimus was on the phone line .

"are you sure?" he said to Simmons.

"look, I can send you the e-mail if you want. Even give you the e-mail adress that sent it!

Just please, don't tell me this is another if-I-don't-do-this-the-world-will-end-thing?"

"your world certainly will." said optimus.

"all right! All right! I'm sendin it, I'm sendin it. Sheesh."

And within 60 seconds, the e-mail was recived and printed. Within 240 seconds, half of nest was clamoring to see it.

When the word got around that she WAS ok, and unharmed. it was sam who said "cant you just e-mail her back at this e-mail adress?"

It was optimus who replied. "yes. that is what we will do."


	28. Chapter 28

As always , a big shout out to all those that have helped me with my story.: tffg, faeact, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, jaquline walker, ironhide and lennox, and last but certainly not least,blatherskite3

Sara pov.

I HATE being woken up with loud noises. Sets off the morning all wrong. So when I hear loud banging on my door, it took me less than five seconds on my sleep heavy feet to swing the door open and yell "what?"

Now, picture this I was exsusted from the depressing day yesterday. And I looked like a train wreck hit me also my glasses were askew.

So it wasn't very suprising when the odd looking guy who was banging at the door jumped back like he had seen a ghost. I squinted at him and gave him a look over. He looked to be around thirty five-ish. Jet black hair. That was smoothed around the face, A slight rat-like look about him. And he was unusually thin. Not starving thin. More like eat 50 hamburgers and gain an ounce thin. And to tell you the truth, my gay-dar was blaring. I was starting to wonder if the decepticons kept humans when he flickered!

In a nano-click I knew who he was.

"what do you want qu- starscream?"

He was so shocked that I could have knocked him over with a feather. But he did gain his compousere very quickly.

"lord megatron wishes to see you, chosen one." he said giving a deep formal bow.

"megatron can wait. I need to freshen up first." I said as I gave my armpit an experimental sniff.

He winced slightly.

"whatever you wish chosen one. I shall remain here."

I gave him a hard look.

"uh uh! You aint stayin here! You get off this ship. I'll call you when I'm ready. Now scram!" I said shooing him off.

"but…."

"OUT!"

And slammed the door on his face. I was going to face megatron! Just the thought sent a shiver down my spine. I realized I was going to need to be clever. Who was the cleverest person I knew? And it hit me. Jack sparrow. That man cheated , lied, and killed to get what he wanted and he got what he wanted. I told my self from now on you will be jack! King of deception. And then I giggled remembering it was the name of the boat I was on.

After that thought I took to the shower.

After the hot shower, I walked over to closet 3 Wrapped up in towels.

The previous day I had gone searching for clothes that would fir me. This a.j. was tall and shaped like a curvy toothpick! Meanwhile I …was not shaped like a tall curvy toothpick.

So I had scoured several closets in search of items that would fit me. I had been successful for the most part. Three dresses, five shirts, one skirt. One shorts. And all the accessories a girl could want. And mama loves her some jewelry!

I settled on a simple short sleeved black dress with a nice beaded necklace and belt. I had noticed that when I stepped outside the boat, the temperture was sweltering.

I also put on my shorts and sneakers.

Like scar said :be prepared. I found mousse and did my hair up nicely with the black cloth headband I found in my knapsack .since starscream came, all ravage 2.0 had been doing was lying on the bed and watch me movie around. I was finishing up with my hair when I noticed him watching me.

" y'know , you need a better name. how about….john?"

His audio receptors flattened against his head.

"I'll take that as a no. steve? Max? carl? Lyle? Bob?"

He hissed.

" hmmm. No you are nothing like those names. How about….Entai?

At this his ears went up and tilted his head. I translated that as: what?

"Entai was pokemon. A cartoon that I was obsessed with as a child. And Entai was my favorite. So, do you like Entai?" (A.N. pronounced en-tay)

He slid off the bed, walked over to me and rubbed his head against me purring.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said scratching him between his audio receptors. "come on. Time to see the queen and megatron."

See, I have a personal joke since I watched transformers prime. In that (new) series, I noticed that starscream is much more spindley and flouncy.

I also noticed that his feet were heels. Like Arcee.(the only femme on the show) thus, I have dubbed him now and forevermore, Queen Starscream.

How would I be able to get away with doing this?

I picked up my knapsack and walked out the door. And down the hallway. I passed the kitchen and grabbed an red delicious apple from the crisper and a few water bottles.

I opened the sliding door and looked over the edge of the boat with Entai at my side. I looked down and saw…the top of starscream's head. He looked up and I saw that I was well within his reach. But before he could do anything I opened my mouth and spoke.

"you are not carrying me to megatron. You shall simply diposit me on the floor and I shall WALK to megatron."

"but…"

"NO BUTS! Who is the chosen one here?" I said folding my arms and looking him square in his red optics.

Grumbling he offered me his hand , really gently ( I had a chill down my spine remembering this was not the first time he held me) and placed me and Entai on the floor. I noticed that the boat was supported by a large number of steel girders making it almost impossible for me to get down by myself.

"which way queenie?" I asked.(if he noticed the nick-name, he didn't show it)

Starscream rubbed the back of his neck. A very human gesture.

"the quickest way would be if I carried you, but since you refuse oh ,chosen one ( you could freeze ice with the way he said chosen one)

We will walk across the main room which is a shorter way. But the rest of the decepticons are there."

"I honestly don't care. Which way?"

He pointed to my left and I started walking.

I know that autobots are big and therefore need a lot of space. but what I failed to recall was that decepticons were much, much bigger than autobots.

After 15 minutes of walking at a good pace, we entered the main room. Everyone stopped what they were doing to get a look at me. I just kept walking and didn't look up. I pulled back my shoulders and made wide strides in attempt to look and feel brave. And since I want looking up, it was not surprising that a foot came crashing down not 10 feet away from me. This got me angry. And I turned to my feral new Yorker.

"HEY! I'm walkin here! Watch the hell where you're going!"

I looked up to see blitzwing with the crazy face.

"ohh! Little Starfish!"

I decided to something crazy.

"bananas." I said.

" salted peanuts?" he said tilting his head.

"squash with a baseball bat." I replied.

"orchids!"

"big fat ugly bug face baby eating O'Brian."*

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Blitzwing Glitched. Big time. I saw little sparks coming out of his ears! And the big lug tipped over backwards.

All optics were shifting between me and the downed blitzwing.

"and that, is how you out random a crazy person." I told the air in general and continued walking. I would show no weakness and no fear to the decepticons. The terror I had, I just bottled up.

I continued walking for another 25 minuted before starscream told me to stop. I was slightly out of breath and took an long drought from one of the water bottles in my bag. Starscream gave me an odd look but knocked on the giant door in front of us.

The doors opened by themselves and a chilling voice spoke. "enter chosen one. But your pet remains outside."

"if I go in , Entai goes in." I replied in a strong voice. As I stepped into the big rom with my companion. The room was dark and I could not see where or who spoke.

There was a rasping sound and it took me a moment befor I realized that it was laughter.

"leave us starscream."

"yes lord megatron." said starscream bowing.

"wish me luck queenie."I muttered as he closed the big door behind him.

I was sqinting in the darkness when a huge bright light went on, nearly blinding me. And I saw megatron.

In all his un-dead glory.

I pulled a deep curtsey and nodded my head. "megatron"

"why do you not bow before me,human?" asked megatron.

I stood up.

"I bow to no one, megatron. With the exception of my g-d."

"And yet you still bend."

"it is called a curtsey. I give respect where respect is deserved."

I looked up a his face and saw….a gap in his upper left face. A hole. From optimus's gun. From the movie I watched so many times.

"why do you stare,girl?" he asked his voice level.

"that is chosen one to you .oh mighty megatron."

He smiled an ugly grin. I think I passed a test of some sort.

"Sit down" he said motoning to a chair that I did not notice before.

It was a big lay-z-boy. I perched on the end of it.

"so you know who you are." he he was taking to himself rather than me.

"yes." I replied.

"and you know the prophecy?"

"yes."

"did the autobots tell you?"

"no." I volunteered no information.

Megatron half closed his looked like he was contemplating. How did the autobots find you?

"they didn't find me. I found them."

"and yet… why am I still here?"

"what?" I was confused.

"why am I not one with the well of all sparks yet?" he said raising his voice.

I understood.

"I have yet to make my choise megatron." I replied calmly. "I had yet to see the other half."

"The other half?"

At this time I had a killer pokerface on and was ready to dish out lie after lie to save my own guts.(just like jack I thought to myself wryly.)

"I was told that not only do I have the power to destroy the decepticons, but also the power to destroy the autobots instead if I wish." I said this as if uninterested.

"but would you?"

"just show me how your group is better that the autobots. I have no alliance with them,as I have no alliance with you." I said in the same bored voice. Megatron paused for a few seconds before saying:

"you do know that the autobots want to destroy me and my people?"

"remember megatron, knows she the good ,knows she the bad."

I said quoting the prophecy.

"I know that you want to get rid of them more than they want to get rid of you. I know if you are lying and if you are telling the truth because I know both sides of this story."

He rubbed his chin.(another very human gesture that they picked up on.)

"very well. In five days from now I will show you why the autobots should perish."

"where is sound wave? I would like to thank him for this gift." I said gesturing to entai who was sitting at my side. "sound wave is out on a mission. I shall tell him your thanks." he said." he said dismissing me with the wave of his big clawed hand. And the big door opened.

Inside I was raging. How dare he dismiss me as if I was one of his soldiors! How dare he!

But I just bottled up that emotion and gave a gentle curtsey before exiting,my hand on entai for support. I walked back to the boat seething. Starscream walking behind me muttering about something.

When we got back to the boat I looked up before forgetting I could not get up by myself.I wa just about to condider climbing up the steel girders when I was lifted up very fast by starscream.

"thank you." I said, and for the tinyest moment, I meant it.

"no problem he said as he put entai down next to me.

"Thank goodness that's over with." I said to entai as we entered the boat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Do I really need to say it?

Please review! Pretty pretty please with energon sprinkles and a cherry on top?

* if you know where this come's from tell me in a review, otherwise I will reveal its location next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

As always, a big shout-out to everyone who has helped me in some way, shape, or form, on this story : tfg, faecat, tatanyana witwicky, jaacs mchenry, ironhide and lennox, jaquline walker and last but never least, blatherskite3.

If you have read the last chapter, dear readers, you noticed that I added blitzwing into the mix. And if you know your transformers, you know that he is not in bayverce. I will be mixing and matching the transformers as I see fit. So expect the unexpected!

Sara pov.

The second I stepped into the boat I dropped onto the floor. Trying to get my heart out of my ears and letting loose the terror. Entai nudged me, and when I didn't get up, he sat down around me. I leaned on him and let out a shakey breath.

"I never want to do that again." I told him.

He rubbed his head into my side and for the first time since this morning I tried to relax.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position on the floor, leaning on entai. It ended when entai suddenly lifted his head up and picked his ears up. He got up and walked off.

"where you goin?" I called after him.

He just padded off. I managed to stand up and dust myself off. It was around 12 and I hadnt had anything to eat yet. With the exception of the ice cream at the depressing movie marathon, I had been eating the slim-fast diet. I grabbed the apple from my bad and munched it while entai came back with my laptop in his jaws. He placed it gently in my hands and gave me a look that clearly said go on.

I hugged the laptop to my chest and looked at entai suspiciously. Why…?

I walked to the bedroom. As always entai followed me. I stooped ten feet short of the door, and told entai: "sit. Stay."

At first he followed me, but after one "stay you minicon!" he did.

He rumbled his confusion as I shut the door in his face.

I sat on the bed and opened my computer.

I turned it on.I noticed there was only half battery life left. I had gone several days with the other half so I wasn't imeditly panicking.

I clicked on my e-mail. Trying not to get my hopes up too high. What if simmons didn't…..

But I didn't have to worry about that. As I had at leat 20 e-mails form everyone at nest.

I read them with tears in my eyes. The all asked the same thing. Was I alright? Was I being treated badly? was I being tortured?

I was looking through e-mail 15 when chatroom popped up with a message.

AUTOBOTL3DER: Sara? Is that you? Are you alright?

Me: yes! I am fine!" my heart was pounding! I have contact!

MEDICALGUY: have you been hurt?

ME: no! not at all actually…

IHEARTGUNS: are you really Sara? Prove it!

How could I convince them…..an evil smile spread over my face as I began to type.

ME: Annabelle loves high school musical, Ironhide, you love potter puppet pals, and Sam screams like a girl.

AUTOBOTL3DER: SARA! It really is you!

ME :the one and only.

IHEARTGUNS: where are you?

ME: I don't know! I am on a stolen yacht in the decepticon base. Other than that I have no idea whatsoev…

MEDICALGUY: what does that mean?

ME: outside the boat….the air is very hot. I'm not sure if that is a lack of ventilation, or the climate temp of where I am. Also…

AUTOBOTL3ADER: what? (I was nervously biting my lip wondering if I should tell them)

ME: I don't want to lead you on a wild goose chase….ironhide, remember when I was explaining to you about the original series?

IHEARTGUNS: yes.

ME: ….in the original series, the decepticon base was in the ocean. And sent up an extention to the surface only when someone was leaving or coming in. BUT IT MIGHT NOT BE, HERE!

CRZYINVNTR: do you know witch ocean?

ME: no. I….how many people are on this chatroom?

JAZZYMAN: I am. Are you ok?

Ladiesman217: I am too. I do not scream like a girl.

Eppscelent: YES YOU DO!

Lannoxdad: you really do sam.J

ME: I AM FINE! And you do.

Sweetlittlebumblebee: told ya so!

AUTOBOTL3DER: what happened?

ME: after blacking out in starscream's cockpit , I woke up in this giant yacht! I cant get off of it because it is suspended off the floor with 50 feet of steel girders directly underneath the hull!

MEDICALGUY: have you seen the decepticons?

ME:…..

Ladiesman217: ?

JAZZYMAN: have the hurt you?

ME: no, no! but…I have talked to them.

IHEARTGUNS: who, exactly is them? specifically?

ME: ….starscream, blitzwing, and megatron.

There was no new messages coming up and I thought I had somehow lost the connection when I saw.

AUTOBOTL3DER: everyone get off except Sara and wheel jack!

JAZZYMAN: but optimus…

AUTOBOTL3DER: NOW!

Eppscelent: stay strong.

JAZZYMAN: I miss you.L

ME:I miss you too.

Ladiesman217: don't tell them anything!

Lennoxdad: fight the good fight.

Sweeetlittlebumblebee: I'm so lonely and only, waiting for you ,to come back.

ME: don't make me cry, bee.

IHEARTGUNS: do you have a weapon?

ME: large seraded pocketknife. Can be used to cut energon lines by ankles if needed.I keep it on at all times.

IHEARTGUNS: good choise.

AUTOBOTL3DER: I everyone off?

CRZYINVNTR: just me and sara, prime.

ME: why only us?

AUTOBOTL3DER: wheel jack….

CRZYINVNTR: I will be running a test on your computer to see it there are any hidden… bugs. Please place your laptop down on a hardwood floor. This will only take a moment.

I quickly setthe laptop down on the floor and the floor. And 5 second later, a jolt of electricity covered the laptop! the floor around it singed! After this lightning display wheel jack wrote:

CRZINVNTR: all good! You can pick it up now.

I did slowly and hesitatingly.

ME: were you able to track me?

CRZYINVNTR:I don't know how it's possible, but your computer is not showing up anywhere on earth! Maybe your ocean theory was right. The tracker was not made to track under the ocean.

I was pondering this. If the base was indeed in fact, underwater, than there wouldn't be any oxygen in here. They didn't need oxygen to live as I did. Or maybe it was pumped in for me. Or maybe…..dear lord. Dark of the MOON!

I made the mistake of typing that.

ME: dear lord.

AUTOBOTL3DER:what?

"what if…..is it possible….no...it cant! "

AUTOBOTL3DER:what's wrong?

ME: nothing. I just had a ….very scary thought.

CRZYNVNTR: what is it?

Me: I remember in one series, the decepticons transported themselves all over the world I the blink of an eye. This was because they set their base on the moon."

I was so nervous. Before this moment I hadent even considered the moon. It would be hard to escape WTIHOUT A SPACESUIT!

At this thought I was starting to freak out a little.

AUTOBOYL3DER:wheel jack…

CRZYINVNTR: I can have a full scan of the moon in 72 hours. I can do it faster without permission from the govt.

ME:I can wait. I am in no trouble here. They are scared of me! After what I did to blitzwing…..

AUTOBOTL3DER:…. What did you do to blitzwing?

Me:…lets just say…his crazy face has been defeated.

CRZYINVNTR: now they know not to mess with you.

ME: I think they previously knew that. wheel jack, could you get off? I need to talk to prime. Alone.

CRZYINVNTR: sure. I'll be working on the sattilite hack in a Nanoclick with glen and maggie. don't worry. We'll get you.

AUTOBOTL3DER: why do you want to talk to me alone?

Inside was rage was boiling.

ME: how long have you known?

AUTOBOTL3DER:known what? I don't understand.

ME: KNOWN THAT I WAS THE CHOSEN ONE?

I added "you ass!" but I said it out loud.

AUTOBOTL3DER: I thought you knew.

ME:BUT YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?

AUTOBOTL3DER:I belived that was the best choise. Letting you decide on your own.

ME: how long have you known?

AUTOBOTL3DER: I had my suspicions since the beginning.

ME: HOW LONG HAVE YOU REALLY KNOWN?

Nothing was typed in for over a minute but I knew he was thinking about it. I was very pissed off.

AUTOBOT L3DER: I knew for sure when jazz came back from the well of allsparks.

ME: how…..

AUTOBOTL3DER: it was said that the chosen one had great power.

I waited a while not knowing what to say.

ME: how did the prophecy start?

AUTOBOTL3DER: when the war between decepticons and autobots was starting, a foolish young Autobot stepped into the oracle tank. He came out stark mad and when he spoke the prophecy it was just written down and stored away. it was only when he predicted the fall of kaeon city was it realized what he was saying, but by then it was too late.

ME: oh.

At that moment entai started scratching gainst the door. I didn't know how long it would hold up so I quickly sighed off.

ME: gotta go. I miss you all!

And I quickly turned off the computer , jumped off the bed and opened the door.

Entai came bounding in. rubbing against me like I was the biggest piece of catnip ever.

"what's gotten into you?" I said as I stroked his smooth head.

Meanwhile….somewhere else in the decepticon base…..

Megatron stood, faciing the many screens in his private chambers while starscream awaited nervously by the door.

"you called for me, lord megatron?"

"do you recall how the prophecy was started, starscream?" asked megatron. His optics never leaving the screens.

Starscream searched his memory core.

"I belive it was less than a half vorn after you started the glorious decepticon army,.

A foolish young Autobot named dust storm entered the oracle tank in Iakon to find out how to defeat you. He stepped out saying the prophecy and other predictions. He even predicted the exact date and time of fall of kaeon city!regrettably, when it was found he had this ability, he was already one with the well of allsparks. Writing of the chosen one covered his rooms. The information of the chosen one spread to everyone on cybertron. Autobot and decepticon alike."

"you are dismissed starscream." said megatron.

Starscream left. Quickly and quietly.

"who are you, chosen one?" asked megatron to a picture of Sara dominating the screen.

"who are you?"

As always, me likie the reviews!

I FINALY know where this story is going , and I will try to get it done by the beginning of the school year!

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	30. Chapter 30

You all know who I always thank, so… I'm not gonna write it this time.

BREAKING NEWS!

I am watching the new episodes of transformers prime on you tube. As of now all episodes up to 23 are posted. What are you waiting for?

Sara pov.

Entai was pressing himself (I didn't check, but I like to think of him as a he) against me. Trying to move me away from the door.

"what's the matter with you?" I say trying to shove him off me. I heard a knock. It sounded far away, but it was unmistakable. three taps on the glass sliding doors leading outside.

I managed to heave entai away from myself when I heard it again, three distinct taps on glass. Walking to the door I thought of who it could be. Not megatron. Starscream wouldn't knock. sound wave…. isn't here. The decepticons were most likely told to keep away from me. So….. Who could it be?

I stepped to the clear sliding door and looked out. I saw nothing other than the pool.

I hesitatingly walked out. Entai followed me, albeit slowly .I walked over to the edge of the boat and looked down. no one there, I said to myself. "musta been a ding-dong-ditch." I said aloud walking back to the doors.

"I wouldn't be so sure." said a voice above me.

I looked up right into the face of the only female decepticon. My heart skipped a beat from fright but surprisingly, I didn't let it show.

"I just had to see the chosen one." every word dripping with honey.

Meanwhile I was trying to take her all in. legs and all. "and you might be?" I asked in a calm voice, leaning against the railing.

"what? I was told the chosen one knew everything about everyone." now she was sounding a little suspicious.

"I know who you might be, but I'm not sure witch one you are." I said trying to sound casual.

"is there another like myself?" she asked showing me her unique appendages.

"you'd be surprised. your name?"

"I, am black arachnid. last of the incecticons."

She stated the last line with just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"who are the others like me.?" she asked actually curious. She had mixed features from both arachnid and blackarachnia."on t.v. shows in a universe far, far away, there are two charecters named arachnid and blackarchnia." I said my neck was starting to hurt from the constant looking upwards.

"surprising." she said prossesing those thoughts. "What might your name be?" she asked me.

"I am Sara." I said. I didn't ad anything else.

I was starting to sweat. The air, was very hot and a little hard to mother, if she had taught me anything, it was how to be a good hostess.

"would you like to come in?" I asked her

She laughed until she saw that I wasn't joking.

"you're serious?" she said not beliving it.

"surely you have a holo-form." I said.

"I do, I have never used it before." she said.

A bicker chick slowly appeared before me.

Close cropped dark blue hair, an almost pixie like face, tight leather jacket, skinny jeans and a shirt that said: I'm the girl your mama hoped you wouldn't turn out to be like.

I opened the door and sighed as the cool air rushed to me. "come on in." I said waiting at the door for her. She shrugged and entered.

I closed the door after her. As I walked in I noticed one of the cameras in the doorway.

I heaved a sigh. "do me a favor and keep an eye on that for a second." she looked confused but looed at it anyway. I came back in less than 30 seconds with my camera destroyer( broom with frying pan ducked taped to it)

"did it move?" I asked. "over there" she said pointing in the corner.

I lunged. In less than 6 hit's the camera was history. "I hate it when they do that." I said wiping bits off the pan.

"Do you see another one?" I asked her.

"they all skatered when they saw you returning with that." she said looking impressed.

I put the destroyer doen on the table as I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. As I downed the h2o, black arachnid stared at me. In equal curisity and disgust. "would you like a drink?" I asked her. "why are you humans always drinking? Your bodies are already over 70% water." "yes, and we drink to keep it that way. If there isn't enough liquids in our body, we die."

"humans are so fragile."

"you have no idea." I muttered.

My stomach chose that moment to let out a huge growl. "what was that?" black arachnid almost screeched. "my stomach, telling me its time to eat something." I opened the fridge and looked around. I was in the mood for real food.

I grabbed a carton of eggs and some cheddar cheese.

And I started cooking. "if you know whats good for you, you wont find out what it is I'm eating.

Do you eat?"

She shrugged. "I hear that if you eat human food in holo-form all toy get is the taste."

"good. Do me a favor and beat the eggs while I look for spices." I said shoving the bowl of 6 opened eggs and a whisk at her.

She looked at the whisk like it was a new creature. "let me show you how to do it."

I showed her how to whisk it. She caught on fast. In the kitchen I found, zhatar, garlic powder, onion powder, black pepper, mrs dash.

I added a bit of each in a bowl and dumped it into the whisking bowl. "keep whisking." I told her. Black arachnid looked like she was enjoying herself. A thought occurred to me. She could poison my food and I wouldn't know. But for some odd reason, I trusted this decepticon femme. I only see the good in people. I found a large frying pan and cut several pieces of cheese , the oil was sizzling fast so I took the bowl from her, poured the mix in and added the cheese. in less than five minutes the scrambled eggs were done.

"I dont know why, but that smells so good!" she said ,as I separated the eggs on to two plates.

"it's the power of the cheese." I took some crackers which I knew were good, and two tall glasses of water some silverware, and set it all down nicely on the table.

"bon appetit." I said as I started on my cheesy ,after watching what I was doing she took the fork and speared a bit of egg and chewed it. "this is what human food taste like?"

"no, this is how my scrambled eggs taste like. Each food tastes differently." "wow." she said staring at her plate. Must have been a big leap from energon to my eggs. no one makes eggs like I do. no one. While we were at the table entai went under the table on my feet. Like big slippers. I had a small urge to feed him something from my plate. After the meal was done, black arachnid asked me "so ,what now?"

"well, you can help me wash the dishes and then we can have some fun."

Long story short I washed she dried.

"now what?" she asked sitting cross legged on a big chair.

"can I ask you some questions?"

"go ahead."

"did megatron send you?" at this she laughed.

"did megatron send me? Whoo boy . I thought you knew who I am"

"did megatron tell everyone to stay away from me?" I asked. "what do you think? No one is to go near the chosen one unless I say so" she imitated megatrons voice with a fake snarl that made me giggle.

"do you like music?" I asked her.

"yes, earth music is so…different from cybertronian music. And since the war started…." "what kind of music is your favorite?" I asked. She shrugged her holo-form.

"I like all music, but right now I like abba."

"your kidding me! I love abba too! Hold on!"I rushed to the one of the closets where I knew I would find a few feather boas. along with a lint brush and a hairbrush a rushed back.

" care for some karaoke?"

"for a human, you know how to have fun, she said grabbing the pink feather boa. It took a few minutes to explain what the brushes were for, but she got it in the end. In less than two minutes we ere both screaming our heads off to dancing queen. we went through every song in mama mia (except the slow, sad ones) during the whole sing-off entai hid under the couch with his paws over his audios.

Black arachnid sat down on the couch with a far away look on her face. "I cant remember the last time I had that much fun, or the last time I had any fun!" I plopped down on the couch next to her, out of breath. "stick with me kid, and we'll go places." at this I cracked a huge yawn.

"you gonna stay overnight?" I asked her.

"no, I have to go back to my berth to recharge. It looks like you need to do the same."

"I do, its called a be, and sleep."

She was slowly fading. But before she did I said:

"goodnight black arachnid."

She smiled a faded smile and said: "goodnight Sara." I walked to the bedroom and ploped down on the bed. falling asleep in seconds.

A few minutes later in megatron's room….

"what have you found out about our little chosen one, black arachnid?" asked megatron.

"she is naïve. she trusted my fully within minutes of my arrival. It was clear that she missed a companion that she could talk to. She did have a consealed weapon on herself, but she never thought of using it."

"anything else?" asked megatron getting impatient. He had done what she asked turning off all the cameras while she was there, that annoyed him to the greatest extent, not knowing what was going on.

Black arachnid paused for a moment before answering: "do not underestimate her."

"that is all." said megatron, dismissing the decepticon femme.

Megatron looked at a live video of the sleeping human on his giant screen. " who are you, chosen one? Will you join the decepticons?" he asked the video. And almost as if she heard him the chosen one spoke. "no, no." into her pillow.

And rolled over in her sleep.

Do I need to say it?

REVIEW PEOPLE!

Peace over and out

supergirlprime


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you everyone!

School starts soon(yuck!) but it must happen eventually. I will finish this story soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Sara pov.

I wake up in a slightly grumpy mood. I don't know why, but things are bothering me that didn't bother me yesterday. By the middle of the day, I am pissed for no reason. I try to get myself in a good mood, but nothing works! I keep pushing entai away when he tries to cuddle with me. Normally I would have enjoyed his company, but not now. Maybe the fact that I am a prisoner on this ship is finally getting to me .I think.

And then in an epiphany, it comes to me. I have been cooped up on this ship for too long. I need exercise! I wasnt a regular runner or walker, but I usually got more exercise daily than what I had been getting these past few days in the decepticon base.

I scouered the celings until I found a camera. I trapped it in a corner and yelled at it. "I'm going crazy on this boat. I need exercise! And I need it now! I don't care if you send someone to watch me. I don't care if you send the entire decepticon army to watch me. I am getting off this boat for a walk one way or another." I actually couldn't get off the boat without someone's help. But he didn't need to know that.

I changed into exercising clothes and waited. after the first hour I took a sketch pad and locked myself in the big bathroom. The one place I was 100% sure there were no cameras. I sat down on the big, fluffy bath mat and I mulled over many ideas of how I could get off the boat. parachute?

No, not high enough. rock climbing gear?

Nada. glider? Nope. Tying sheets together into a giant rope? Uh-uh.(I checked. Not enough sheets.)I was ready to just about hurl myself off the boat when I heard a knock at the door. the same unmistakable three taps.I quickly shot out of the bathroom past a confused entai too the door.I already found black arachnid's holo-form waiting for me at the combed her fingers through her short black hair. "megatron found out I came last night. This walk is supposed to be punishment." she said with a grin.

I grabbed a water bottle and my bag and walked outside. "good thing megsy doesn't know we're friends."I said as entai walked out the door.

She got a far-away look in her eyes, and said very quietly and almost dis-beleving "friends?" and then louder "megsy?"

"yup." "you call him that?" she asked me.

" not to his face!" I looked up to find her less than 10 feet above me. "so what, are you gonna pick me up? Or something else?"

Her holo-form disappeared. "I'll go with number one." she said. Scooping me up. She climbed down the wall verticly and placed me on the floor.

"where do you want to go?" she asked me.

"away from here." I suggested. I heard a loud whine and looked upon the boat to see entai, looking over the side of the boat.

"sorry, unless you can come down by yourself, you're staying there." I called to him. I turned around and walked away.15 steps later I found entai nudging my side.

"holy shoot. you're just like pal." I said rubbing his head. "who's pal?" asked black arachnid. I proceded to tell het the story of pal and Bernie. My grandfather and his dog. How almost everyday my grandfather went to the store with pal. And one day he went with out pal. and a block from his 2 story apartment he found pal at his side. The faithful dog had jumped the 2 story veranda, just to be with him.

(A.N. true story! it did happen to my grandpa!)

As I was telling this story, both black arachnid and I were walking. I noticed that she used her spider legs for walking and the other two were had been walking for five minutes in silenc when black arachnid asked me a question. "what can you tell me about the mechs on base?"

I gave her a sly look. "What do you want to know?" "everything." I grinned. I needed to rest, there was very little oxygen in the air so I needed time to catch my breath. I was sitting Indian style when black arachnid picked me up and started walking. "keep talking. I want to show you something."

I told her thing that might be true things I thought I knew. Being an Autobot girl, I didn't know that much about the decepticons. But hey, when you're a transfan, you know about both. "demolisher said he liked you." "really." she said, not believing me. "it's true. At least one virsion of him said he liked you." entai was objecting to being on the floor, black arachnid picked him up and put him around her neck like a necklace. He was very happy there. "hold on." said black arachnid as she went vertical up a wall. she used her other cervo to cover me. Thank goodness for that or I would have fallen off her cervo.

"what the-." "hang on." she said cutting me off. "do I have a choise ?" She laughed lightly as a section of the wall opened up. "I was not expecting that." I said as we entered the room. She placed me in a web. a BIG web. Like spider man-size. "hope you're not gonna tie me up and suck my blood." I joked. She looked at me and tilted her head. "is THAT what spiders do?"

"what? You've never seen the attack of the giant tarantula?" "never heard of it" she said turning around and started looking through a giant container. While she was doing that I examined the web. It was very sticky. It was horizontal. About 20 feet off the "ground". I was sitting on it I touched my finger to it and it took quite a bit of effort to get it un-stuck. by the time I managed to free my digit, black arachnid had found what she was looking for. she held it out. It looked like a grey, two foot long she pushed a button on it. A hologram image was suspended in the air in front of me .it showed black arachnid , much younger and happier, with her arm around another femme. I could not tell who she was. but I noticed that black arachnid's optics were purple and the other femme's optics were pink. "her name was starsong." said black arachnid. "she was to me, what you humans call a best friend. She was a seeker. A….sister to starscream and his trine."

We both looked at the hologram in silence. "your optics…." I said trailing off "that was before the war started. the optic color's were a fashion thing." we sat in silence again for who knows how long, until I asked. "what happened?" "the war. the war happened. Starsong never liked violence. But she went with her brothers to be seekers for megatron. After that I rarely saw her. Until that one mission. we were sent together to scavenge what was left of iacon, but those autobots! They were still there and they shot her down! I was forced to flee, and I haven't heard a word of her since. Starscream still blame's me for not going back for her."

Again we sat in silence, staring at a memory. At this time my breathing was becoming very labored, and I was getting dizzy. Black arachnid noticed this. "I think I should get you back to the boat." she pulled me of the web and went back fast to the boat as my breathing became harder and harder. As soon as my feet touched the boat I collapsed. Black arachnid turned on her holo-form and rushed me inside. Once inside I gaped with relief. AIR!

I had never loved it so much!

My next thought was: there must be oxygen tanks hooked up to the ventilation system of the boat.(ok, maybe it wasn't exactly those words but it was something similar.)

black arachnid was standing over me in relief. "you scared me." "I scared you? I scared me!" at this we both broke out laughing. After that I got up. "in return for saving me, how about dinner?"

"ohh, sounds nice? Whats on the menu?"

"hmm…I'm thinking tuna with noodles."

She shrugged. "you're the expert." I gave her a gentle punch on the shoulder. "and don't you forget it!" I said with a smile.

I taught her how to boil pasta.(no! the noodles go in after the water is boiling!)

And how to mash tuna.(I don't think that lump is coming off the celing any time soon.) after that interesting experience we settled down on the couch and watched john tucker must die. Black arachnid enjoyed it very much. She asked me if all human females get revenge like that. I replied "only when the are pissed-off like that!"

I was still a little woozy from the lack of oxygen and I fell asleep at the ending.

Meanwhile back at nest…

Glen, the chubby computer hacker sat up from his computer and re-read what was on the screen. then he read it again. "Maggie! Get Wheeljack and come over here!"

"what is it glen?" she asked him. In the 9 years she knew him, she knew this was his I-found-something-important voice. She rushed over to get wheel jack away from his computer and went back to glen remembering the last time she heard glen use that voice was when ben and jerry's came out with triple-chocolate-madness.

Her favorite flavor. She leaned over his monitor and read the computer lingo.

"holy crap." she said reading on.

"what is it?" asked wheel jack. From his vantage point the could not see what was on the screen. "this maniac not only managed to hack the satilite without telling us, he also found something on the moon!"

"what?" asked wheel jack his mind racing.

"I'm turning this data into a picture." said glen squinting through his glasses. "and if I do it right…there!" he said gesturing to the screen, as it filled with the moon and a

Unnatural hole. Glen quickly zoomed in on the hole. And there, almost hidden, all three saw the unmistakable decepticon insignia.

"OPTIMUS!" yelled wheel jack on his comm link as he ran off.

"wheel jack , stop yelling. What is it?" asked the prime.

"we found it! We found her! She was right!"

"you found sara?" asked a desperate jazz in the comm link. "oops." said wheel jack. In his haste to tell optimus he neglected to make the comm link a private link. Now every bot on base heard it.

Now everyone was on the ling trying to talk to wheeljack. "wheeljack! Jazz! Meet me in my office! this shall be discussed now. This comm link is ended." and with that wheel jack ended the link. He ran to prime's office. almost crushing a jeep in his haste. Epps stepped out of the said jeep. "where's the fire, man? Slow down!" "sorry, I gotta go to see prime!" and with that he transformed and sped off. Epps walked back into the jeep. "what's eating him?" he asked himself.

He was about to turn the car on when he saw jazz in his rear mirror. The car was going over 90 mph straight at the jeep! Epps barely had time o say "slow down" when right before jazz hit the jeep, he transformed and jumped over the army vehicle. He hit the ground as a car again and sped off. loosing none of his momentum. "something is not right." he said as he went on with his job.

10 MINUTES LATER IN PRIME'S OFFICE…..

"are you sure?" asked jazz for the 7th time.

"yes jazz. We have found the decepticon base. on the moon! Or to be more precise in the moon!" he showed the data to both prime and jazz as well as the pictures.

"after all the negotiating I did to get a link to he sattilite, glen just hacked it? When did he manage to do this?" "he wont tell us." said wheel jack. Optimus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "we know where she is. Now we just need to go there and save her! " said jazz. Optimus leaned over and placed a cervo on his shoulder. "I fear it may not be that easy, friend. I know how much you miss her. We all do. But right now what we need is a strategy. also to let the rest of the humans know of this new information."

Jazz was hesitant to admit it, but he knew optimus was right. "both of you should rest now." said prime. "but optimus," said jazz.

The prime turned his optics onto his first luetenant. "jazz, I promise on the ancient primes, I will do everything in my power to make sure that she gets back here. safe and sound." "thank you optimus." said jazz as he walked out. A promise on the primes was an unbreakable oath. Even a decepticon would not break an oath on the ancient primes. For the first time in a very long time, jazz recharged with hope in his spark.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to everyone who has read my story.A bigger thank you to those who have biggest thank you to those who have helped me mold my story into what it is cookies for those who review!And thank you to my new beta, Nitrofrost2Sara POVI don't know how, but I woke up in the bed feeling so nauseous. I had no energy. I barely managed to stumble to the bathroom and crouch by the toilet. I was shivering even though I wasn't cold. I felt a sudden coldness travel through my body. Then I was hot. How was I sick? I have a …history of getting sick when I overextended myself like whenever I went to an amusement park I always came home sick. When i had lost oxygen for a bit it must've weakened my immune system. Entai wimpered outside the door. He knew not to follow me into the bathroom. I moaned as another wave of nausea hit me. "Go get black arachnid. Go get her Entai" I moaned. I heard him run off hopefully to get her, not Megatron or the doctor. I shuddered at the thought of the evil little spiderbot. He was one of the few Decepticons I was afraid of, that list included Megatron and strangely enough, Barricade. I didn't even know if he was alive! I don't know how long I sat on the tile floor of the bathroom, holding the porcelain throne, waiting for my stomach to empty. I heard a skittering sound. Suddenly, I heard the doors open and someone rush in. I heard running getting closer and closer. The bathroom door opened fast and I saw Black Arachnid, her eyes filled with worry. "Sara, what's wrong?" she asked me extremely eyes glazed over and I could tell she was searching the internet for the answer. "I'm si-ii-iii-ck." I said starting to cry, but stopped when another wave of nausea just stood in the doorway for a while. She then came over and started to rub my back. Eventually, I did spew, but when I was finished I had no energy left. I just sat on the tiled floor. trying to spit the bad taste out of my mouth. Black arachnid helped me up and gave me a bottle of water. "Rinse." she said almost demandingly. I listened and took the bottle of water before gulping it down. Gladly, her holo-form was very strong as she picked me up and placed me on the bed."What do you need?" she asked me in a worried tone."Water, motrin, and another blanket." I said as I started to shiver covered me and gave me a smile. "I'll be back as soon as I can." she said as she faded. I nodded weakly before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.I don't know how long it had been, but Black Arachnid woke me up with two motrin pills and a bottle of water. I didn't bother to ask where she got it. Sure she could be poisoning me, but I was just thankful that she had it. I downed both and fell back asleep into blissful slumber. I spent the rest of the day sleeping, waking up for a few minutes and going back to sleep. it happened at least 5 times (that I remember). The one thing I DO remember was that Black Arachnid was always there with a drink and soothing words. my guess it was the maternal instinct. Even though I was drifting in and out for the whole day, I was happy, happy to know that I had someone looking out for AT NEST…."What does Optimus want me for?" asked prowl to himself while walking to the Prime's the past earth cycle Optimus, Ironhide, and a select few others were in his office, trying to create a plan. 'For saving Sara, the chosen one.' he scanned his memory drive and remembered the news that the prophecy was true, that the crazy Autobot was right all along. That there would be a chosen one that would destroy the Decepticons. He remembered seeing her for the first time, so small, so fragile, and still in his face she threatened to cut his energon line!"I hope they have figured it out." he hoped as he entered the office. "Prowl, what would you do to save Sara?" asked felt the sadness in his spark that mirrored the sadness in his spark-mate. Not only was this girl the chosen one, but if it would help his spark-mate he would help by coming up with a plan or any strategic idea."Anything." Prowl replied. "Good." Ironhide said as soon as Prowl said the word."Because we have a plan. and your not going to like it.". Prowl tilted his head confused at this.3 MINUTES LATER"You have got to be kidding me." said Prowl."Believe me, we are not." said Optimus almost ran his servo over his face. "I'll do it, but not a word from you." he said pointing digit at Ironhide."Can't blame a mech for trying." said Ironhide with a whirr of his cannons.


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you to everyone who has helped me create this story!_

_Come on guys! Review! I wanna hit 150 by the time I finish this story!_

_I woke up in feeling much better. my mouth tasted like the pit. And there was a something on my legs. On closer inspection it was entai. "get off me, you big metal kitty." I said trying to shove him off. He gave me a catty smile and slid off. I stood up and stretched . I mean, really stretched! I heard several things crack and pop._

_I walked to the bathroom and turned around as entai followed me. "stay out." I said giving him a stern look. I took a long, hot, shower trying to rid my head of my troubles which, at the moment, were many. In three days megatron said he would show me why I should choose the decepticons over the autobots. I wondered how he was planning to pull the wool over my eyes. Whatever it was, I really didn't want to see it. That much I knew. Aster a shower that was waaay too long and hot, I put on shorts and a shirt. (supplied by closet 4 and1) I saw hide nor hair of black arachnid. I even went outside to look. She wasn't here. I made myself a banana and blueberry milkshake, grabbed a protein bar, and went over to the "gym". a treadmill, a bike, a rowing machine, and weights. the next few hours I threw myself into exercise. Enati watched me with a cat-like curiosity. He couldn't make heads or tails of what I was doing. my asthma prevented me from running hard, so I walked, A LOT. For about two hours, I think. And then spinning. And kicking and punching a punching bag. I needed to work out my frusteration at all this. And by the time I had pushed my body to its limit, I was exhausted. And placed ached which I previously didn't even know I had! I ended the workout with a plop on the couch. I was so bushed. entai looked at me on the couch, tilted his head and then trotted off. He cam back with a cold water bottle in jaws. This surprised me. "thank you." I said as I took the bottle from him. After downing the bottle, I looked at him and said "now could you get me a way out of here? Wherever here is." he just laid down as if saying, I'm not doing that. I just stared at the celing for a while. Zoning out. I got up and scanned the movie tittles. For the next 5 hours I watched all marvel movies. iron man, hulk, and a spider man. The iron man made me remember a iron man transformers crossover I read once. in it, tony fought ironhide for fun! I loved robert downey jr. but imagining that was a little scarey. Now that one of them was real. Here. Now. In this univerce….. I tried not to think of the Multiverce thing. it made me confused. I went back to the movies and being a mindless zombie for another 2 spider man movies. Both of which really sucked. One of my favorite personal quotes is: "Stan lee was crying when the spider-man movies were made." (a.n. totally true!)_

_I was all sweaty , and gross. I happened to pass by the glass door and notice the pool on the deck. It would be so refreshing to take a swim. I stripped into a tank top and shorts and headed outside. As always entai followed me. The air here was very hot. So the water in the pool was warm. I tested the water, and then jumped in. "CANNONBALL!" I screamed._

_The warm water soothed my muscles. Treading water, I waved at entai who was stalking the edge of the pool. "don't be a scaredy-cat! Come on in! the water's great!"_

_He walked away. "chicken!" I called at him._

_Then he ran and jumped in! as expected he sank.(like a stone) but he swam around underwater, using his hips to propell himself .(think like ravage in t2) I just floated for a bit. And stared at the far-away celing. I had an odd, sudden urge to curse. so I did. long and loud. I think I cursed someone's sparklings. possibly starscream's. my breathing was getting a little strained and I hurried inside. I took another shower. Much quicker than earlier that morning. I made myself some tuna, when I heard a knock at the door. It wasn't black arachnid's knock._

_It was a constant small banging.I went to the door to see a small minicon! "fren-." I cut myself short. This wa not frenzy. The remains of frenzy were in simmons meat basement. This small con did resemble frenzy, but there were a few distinct differences. "rumble. Why have you come?" I asked him. He was hunched over, and bending. He was scared, I could read body his language well enough. "the master gave me instructions to give this to you." he said holding out a small metal cylinder. "thank you." I said as I took it from him. I pitied this minicon. It wasn't his choise to be a decepticon. Besides, wheelie changed it could have been worse, sound wave could have sent lasterbeak or ratbat._

"_would you like to come inside?" I asked him kindly. He looked around and slowly nodded. He walked in hesitatingly. Like he thought I would taser him if he went too far._

_I set the cylinder on a table. It was roughly 8 inches tall, and four wide. I espied a small button on top. It was blue. My curiocity took over. I pushed it. A holographic image of sound wave appeared. It was three feet tall on the table. It spoke. "chosen one. there is no possible way for you to escape this water vehicle without breaking several bones. do not attempt to escape." I gave the hologram a hard look. Why would he be telling me this? Unless…. There was a way off this boat and he just didn't want me to find it! Attempt to scare human: FAIL! "sound wave, soundwave, soundwave. Why do you think humans have survived for so long. We are a hardy species and we never give up."_

_And then the hologram spoke again. I didn't realise it was a live feed! "foolish human. You are inferior to the cause of the decepticons." and with that the chat ended._

"_that was helpful." I said throwing the cylinder into the trash can. Now that sound wave was back here I cant contact the autobots again for fear of being detected. Frenzy left with a few bows, and a warning. "do as he says ,chosen one. or else you will get hurt." he wasn't telling me as a threat. He was telling me to warn me .as one small being to another. And before I could say anything else. He made a quick retreat._

_I put my ipod on a speaker and set it on shuffle . And just by luck I played the song I needed to hear. "today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed…" I sang along to the song and whistled along. I wondered what the autobots were doing._

_BACK AT NEST BASE…._

"_ratchet are you done?" asked jazz. Who wasn't happy that his spark-mate was being worked on. "hold your thrusters." said ratchet. "he's coming out soon."_

"_we will commence this plan in 8 earth hours." said prime. " until then everyone should rest and prepare." "yes prime." said jazz. This was the best plan they came up with. and he did not like it. Not at all. _


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you everyone who has helped me create this story. Everyone who is reading this has. In some way, shape, or form. Even when I see the number of people who have visited my story it makes me happy. So thank you, all of you.

I'm going to comicon! If you are going and you see a girl with a blue Autobot shirt and a smile the cheshire cat would be jealous of, come over and say hi.

Sara pov.

I woke up and asked myself a question. Why?

Why should I get up? What would I accomplish?

So, I spent the next three hours awake in the bed. Entai kept nuzzling me and for a second he reminded me of rajah, the tiger in alladin.

Eventually, I did get up.(entai pushed me off the bed. ouch. The floor was hard!) I got dressed in the my clothes , and just hung around the living room. After one bad movie (land of the lost, if you must know) I went back to being depressed again and headed back to the bed. Walking back I espied a door I didn't notice before. "control room" it read. quickly, I slipped in without entai.

I saw the big ship wheel. This was where the captain steered the ship! I think the wheel is called the helm. Anywho, I walked around looking at all the buttons and levers. And I saw a door in the corner. "engine room" it said. Of course I opened the door! The door led directly to a long flight of stairs which I decended. It showed a lot of motors and mechinisms (from seeing wheel jack's lab, I knew he would have loved this.) I walked around the motor and lo and behold! there was an exit! It said " WARNING: do not open underwater." it was under the boat! I opened the door and it led to a wheel on the ground. I could see that when you turned the wheel the hatch on the bottom would open. I opened the hatch… and saw that the ground was less than 30 feet below me! Still a lot, but less than 80! I closed the hatch and headed up fast. And just in time too. Entai was just about to tear the door down. "silly kitty" I said to him as I rubbed his audios. I went back to the bedroom and started to gather my things. Slowly. I but still how would I get off the boat? Looking at the bed I realized there was always the tear-sheets-into-ropes option. Then what? What if the base was underwater? Or(dare I think it) on the moon? I shuddered at the thought. And then I heared a loud noise which can only be decribed as "THUMP CHRRRR"

"what the heck was that?" I asked entai. He just gave me a roll of his optics and went back to looking at the door. I finish putting all my things in my bag. And sigh. "now what?" I asked the universe. And the universe answered. My bag glowed! I jumped back with a cry of "holy shit!"

Moving closer to my bag I saw that it wasn't the bag that was glowing, it was something in the bag! I went through the stuff till I reached the bottom. I looked in and saw shiny silvery sand. "matrix dust." I muttered. "how….." suddenly a bright light surrounded me. I no longer saw the room or entai. but shadowy figures floating around me in circles. Naturey, I screamed.

"hush, chosen one." said a soft voice in my head. "we are here to help you." "help you, help you." buzzed the others. "what?" I asked very confused. "you must prepare for battle, chosen one." said the soft voice. "battle, battle" buzzed the others. "I-I don't understand." I spoke tot the biggest figure who was now gaining a shape.

"there will be a battle soon. We must prepare you. You are not suitable to sustain in battle."

I now reconised the shape as a femme. A seeker femme. "I am starsong, I and the others shall get you ready." "how?" I asked but I don't think she heard me.

"you have no armor." she said she and a few other shapes waved their arms and I was covered in armor! Very light and flexible. From my feet to my neck. I felt like I was wearing a cool body suit. "a helmet." said starsong. She waved her arms in a circle and a helmet appeared in her hands. It was small in her large hands . "What should it have?" she asked me.

"a visor." I said "yes" she said. My laptop and ipod appeared in her hands and sort of, absorbed into the helmet. My glasses were pulled off by an unseen force. Before I could yell hey, the helmet was on my head. "holy crap." I said. For I saw the visor as if it was a computer screen. Like the inside of iron man's mask! Mouth guard slid over my face. I felt it. It was two pieces coming to meet in the middle. I had a feeling it looked just like optimus's. "you need weapons" tittered one of the others in my ear.

"I have this.." I said as the seraded knife appeared in my hand. Starsong took one look at it and tried not to laugh. That is not enough. She said and reached one arm up gracefully, like a ballerina. In my hand the knife extended an thickened, my knife had been turned into a sward. "holy fuck." it was an energon sward. It looked like a cross between Excalibur and optimus's sward.

"guns" said a different (spark? Soul? Ghost? I didn't ask) in my ear. "yes, guns." said starsong.

"the matrix dust can only do so much. It can change something into another. It cannot create matter." I thought about this and said "I saw some water guns and nerf guns in the play room." she smile and the 5 guns appeared before me. they each transformed into real guns!

Two of them shrank and were attached to my hips. Another went across my chest. The last two went into pockets in the front of the armor.

"the matrix dust changes matter." said starsong as my earrings melted into the helmet. My watched turned into an extra armor piece over my wrist. "what else do you need?" asked starsong. "jet boosters!" I blurted out. Thinking of prowl in animated. And then I had them on the back of my legs. "skates!" and they were made and they retracted. "what about other weapons?" I asked. One of the half formed spars whispered to me "your weapons will change as you will them to." I held the sward in both hands and whispered ,"gun" I my hands it turned into the gun I was thinking of. a long hunting rifle. "whip." in my hands the rifle grew and bent until it became Indiana Jones whip. "whoa." "what else do you need?" asked starsong. I said the first thing that came to mind. "transwarping." "so be it." she said as she moved her hands in intricate patterns. "but beware, it will drain your energy fast."

I was still in awe of all my new gadgets and gizmos. "you can call up this armor anytime you wish. All you require is a tiny bit of matrix dust. A little will go a long way." she said with a smile. "and now we must go." "why?" I asked still drunk on delight. " we are only here to help you suit up .do me favor will you? Tell blackarachind that it wasn't her fault what happened to me, I signed up on the wrong side."

"I'll tell her." I said as she and the light started to fade. "thank you, and good luck." she said as everything disappeared and I found myself back in the bedroom. Entai growled at me until I retracted the face mask and the visor. "calm down, its just me." he proceded to give me a sniff over. He tilted his head in a way that said "what is this?" I leaned down and gave him a hug. "I don't know, but I gotta go." he would not have this. He blocked my path, I went around him. I picked up my knapsack and it melted into my armor. I passed a mirror and took a look. Wow. This armor was slimming! (and believe me, I am not slim) it had the chosen one symbol on my chest, I knew it was identical to the one on my leg. Entai tried to push me against the wall. "look." I said grabbing his head and making him look me in the eye. " you and I both know I cant be here forever. There is a battle starting soon, and I have a part to play in all of this. So I'm going, whether you want me to, or not." at this he hung his head and rubbed against me. "yeah, I'll miss you too." I said giving him another hug. I went to the captains room and went down to the hatch. "goodbye." I turned the gun into a whip and wraped it around a solid pipe and jumped out I had pictured the whip long so I was only 10 feet off the ground when I let go of the whip. Entai was looking out of the hole and wimpering. "Go back to the room entai." I called to him. He snorted and left the hole. I imagined the whip turning into a ball and it fell down into my waiting hands. "ohh, I will have fun with this!" I said as I made the ball smaller and tucked it into a pocket. I put the face mask and visor back up. They met at a point over my nose to create an airtight lock. (again, like iron man's) I pulled a gun out of a side pocket, turned it into a sonic blaster without even looking at it. "let the battle begin" I said grimly, as I walked away from my old prison, and into the unknown.

00000000000000000000000000

My plot bunny has mutated! Sara will not sit around like Cinderella and wait to be rescued!


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to everyone who has read this story. From Slovenia to Italy, from south Africa to Latvia, from Greece to Iceland.

And all the countries in between. Thank you.

Sara (the chosen one) pov.

There were three halls that lead out from the hall which held my luxurious prison. I had no idea which way to go. And what on earth possessed me that I made a plasma cannon? I turned it back into a shotgun and put it back into the pocket which I pulled it from. I looked into each one of three hallways. By my scanning nothing was different…except.. one hallway had noise coming from it. I looked at the armor. It was a bright silver. I would stand out like a drop of blood in the snow. I thought "black!" and it turned black as I willed it too. No, this wasn't right. If I wanted to blend in, I should be grey , like the walls and floor. And I was. Now this, was blending in! I could barely tell where my feet ended and the floor began! I set off twards the noise and rememberd a quote. "humans are the only animals that will go to danger, rather than run away." I walked slowly and quietly against the walls. What I saw surprised me. Two humans! Drinking coffee! One was of a small build, but still strong, torso like a upside down triangle. The other one was bigger, but had a face that was not too bright. They looked alike, like brothers. My scans showed me that they were holo-forms. And that they actually were the two jets in the around the next corner. Frag. Skywarp and Thundercracker. How could I get past them? Or beat them? I had a sudden epiphany. I reached into my pocket and picked up the small ball I had put there. I turned it into two balls. I looked back at them. They both were standing by a small coffee machine holding a steaming cup of joe. "this is good stuff." said thunder cracker. "yeah, and were not supposed to be drinkin it. So hurry up before someone finds out." said skywarp, taking a large gulp of coffee. " how long do ya think we'll be on guard duty for da chosen one?" asked thunder cracker. Skywarp shrugged "I dunno bro. but if the boss finds out we left our post for coffee, he won be happy. so finish up!"

These were my guards? I was never happier at the idea of a coffee break. I took one of the balls, cupped it in my hands, and gave it wings. I had created the golden snitch. I cupped it in my hands and whispered to it. "fly around their heads and distract them. And when the jets stand up, distract them too." and then I opened my hands. It hovered by my face for s moment before buzzing off. "hey!" yelled thunder cracker. "what is dis?" he yelled while waving his arms around spilling his coffee. While both brothers were distracted, I made my move.

"HIYAH!" I yelled while chopping thunder cracker in the back of his legs. He crumpled instantaneously. I punched skywapt in the stomach , he bent over double in pain, but he grabbed me down with him and before I knew it, I was caught. "pit, is this the chosen one?" asked thunder cracker trying to stand up. I struggled but his grip was too strong. skywarp passed me to his brother while his holo-form faded and both transformed. The snitch buzzing around their heads. If anything, thunder cracker was stronger than his brother. A loud voice was heard like on a loudspeaker. It was in cybertronian but the helmet translated it for me. "the chosen one had escaped. Capture her but do not harm her!" the voice sounded like megatron. "don't worry, we got her." said skywarp.

thunder cracker tuned me around , facing him. Big mistake. I kicked his crotch. Hard. And at the same time made spikes shoot out from my wrists where he held me. As the holo-form fell to his knees so did the bigger decepticon in unison. both grabbed their nuts. Instantly, I jumped. Using my rocket boosters, I gained height and as if in slow motion, I whipped out the big gun and shot skywarp three times. Shoulder, shoulder, spark chamber. He too fell. And I ran. I ran back down the hallway I came from and chose another path. I didn't know where I was headed, I just stayed close to the walls. Twice decepticon soldiers passed me. I just paused in step and they passed me by, not noticing me. they were searching for me. But they were looking for a human girl standing out, not the chosen one, blending in. I was breathing easily. This suit must have an oxygen tank in it. How much did I have left? I passed cordor after cordor, quickly. I passed by one door only to backtrack. Were those…sparklings? I quickly took several pictures. But before the robo-nanny could turn around I was already away. Another five minutes of walking, I realized I was getting nowhere fast. Was that the same door I passed a while ago? I heaved a sigh. This was not working. Even as the chosen one, I had no sense of direction. I called the snitch to me. It came in less than a minute. "find the way out, and then come back to me." I told it. It flew off.

I continued on and then I met blackarachnid. Like when the others passed I froze in step. But she saw me. " Sara, put your foot down." she said looking directly at me. Shit. I did. And had my hands at the ready near the guns. She held up her hands. " don't worry, I'm not going to turn you in."

Cybertronian chatter came from her audios. She pressed a cervo to it and replied "no, she is not in my hall. keep looking."

Only then did I relax. "I cant help you any more." she said. "you have already done more than I could have hoped. Thank you my friend." I said. "well don't get mushy on me, go and fight the battle." she said waving me off. "I already am." I said in a low voice. Before she left I called out "starsong told me to give you a message!" she turned back. "she said it wasn't your fault what happened to her, she just signed up on the wrong side." her optics glittered. "thank you." she said before rushing off. Running down a few more hallways I notice a change in the walls. They were…different. I took this a good sign. Then in front of me my sensors picked up two cons in front of me. I couldn't turn around because there were countless others behind me. Who were they? My sensors told me that the two bots were grindor and barricade. Pit. Not barricade. wasn't he dead? why barricade? Why? One of the few decepticons I was actually afraid of.(and the list was small) and grindor was a big guy. Like, almost filled-the-hallway big….and didn't prime kill him in the forest? As I recall prime called him "worthless piece of scrap" I guess I had to face my fears eventually. I just wished it were later rather than sooner. Where were their weak spots? I could always go low and go for the ankle wires, their most sensitive wiring. Grindor was built like a sack of bricks. He had one major weak spot on his right leg my helmet showed me. Barricade had no weak spots other than the ankles.I pulled the ball out of my pocket and thought "ball bearings. Lots and lots of ball bearings." I placed my hands on the floor and they quickly spread from my hands. Right under the feet of the two cons ,who barely had time to notice them. Two crashes. One much louder than the other. Grindor was top heavy. I smiled at the thought. I quickly turned my guns into long and thin energon swards. I went for grindor's ankles first just slashing and cutting. And I was just out of his reach when barricade did the unexpected. He hit grindor in his sensitve are on his leg. The big con went unconscious. I raised my swards in defense as barricade tried to stand up. "sara, its me." he said in his rough voice. "I know who you are barricade! And now meet my gun!" I yelled as I whipped out the big one and shot five shots fast. Ankle, ankle, shoulder, shoulder, and crotch. his optics crossed before he passed out. "I'm not….." he said before he passed out.

"yeah, we're all not." I said before heading off down the same hall.

Outside the open door to the decepticon base, Optimus Prime commanded his army to enter.

Running down the hallway the snitch found me. "did you find the exit?" I asked it.

The snitch bobbed up and down.

"show me the way!" the snitch flew off, and waited 20 feet away. I followed it.

After another 10 minutes of this lead and follow game, I was beginning to tire. I sat down by the wall and rested. The snitch kept bumping me. "hold on, this chosen one is tired!" I told it. After another 3 minutes of moving around I cane to a fork in the road. Literally! Four halls. My scanings indicated that only one had cons in it…and that was the hallway the snitch wanted to go. Just my fraggin luck. The hallway had a few turns in it. The closer I got the better my scanners worked. There were at least 8 cons in the room. the snitch was insisting that I go there. They must be blocking the exit! Frag, slag, and scrap. I reached out to the snitch. It handed in my hand. "you have served your purpise. Well done. And I turned the snitch back into a ball. My helmet told me that the exit was less than 70 feet away from where the cons were, and they were shooting? At other cons? What the….? I slowly peeked my head around the corner. The autobots! They were here! And fighting the decepticons! They came for me. I almost started to cry. the autobots had the advantage of surprise, but that was it. They were gaining ground but there were too many decepticons. Every time one was shot down another took his place! I was still holding the two swards, I looked at the place were I could do the most damage …perfect. I saw starscream with his back to me. My helmet calculated that with one big jet booster jump, I could get on his back and wreak havoc. But that left my defenses open. I turned the ball into a giant gun. I told it "decepticon knock out darts." It took a few moments to form, it went over my shoulder I aimed it at starscream's ankle, who was currently in battle with ironhide. I aimed low, saw a chink in his leg armor, and shot. As I wanted it to, 6-inch dart flew silently from the barrel, right into starscreams leg. He went down, fast. Ironhide stared him for a moment as if wondering "what did I do?' before moving on to the next con in line. I spied jazz moving down one of the hallways. He was too far away for me to call out to him. I managed to bring down 7 cons before I was noticed. I saw it the same time it saw me. It was a fugly-ass flying thing. Looking back, it must have been rat-bat. The think let out a yell and dove at me. Luckily, I managed to hit it before it came at me, UNLUCKILY, it had told its master I was here. "slag." I tried hitting sound wave with the darts but none of the penetrated his armor. Transformed the gun into a ball. and ran for my life. I ran towards optimus (and I'm not proud of this) screaming. sound wave was also on the list of those who scare me. it's the tentacles. Makes me think of when he raped the sattilite. His tentacles came at me. I jumped and ducked. I used my boosters and jumped off of one of his tentacles and like in slow motion, I whipped out a gun and shot three tentacles at the base. They all fell off. and I fell too. Luckily my armor had protection and I didn't splat. I landed unsteadily at my feet and the next thing I knew I was grabbed, hard. By Megatron. "well, well, chosen one. It seems you have escaped"

"what was your first clue?" I snarled.

His servos were gripping me around my waist and upper torso. I reached for the ball and got it in my hands. He didn't know what it was. He squeezed me and I yelled out of surprise and pain. "humans, so pathetic, so weak." he laughed. I brought my hands together and thought "plasma cannons like ironman." and heard the whirr of them heating up. The decepticon leader held me to his grotesque face. "megatron, I. Am. Not. WEAK!" I yelled and blasted the plasma cannons in his face. "ARRRRGH!" he yelled dropping me. I was falling fast. I Transwarped, without thinking, right into optimus's hand who was reaching for me. (but I was over 50 feet away.) he looked at me for a Nan click before moving his cervo next to his spark-chamber and covering me with his other cervo. I was fading fast. I had no energy left whatsoever. The last thing I remembered was thinking "I'm safe!" and hearing guns and optimus yelling "we have her! Get jazz and prowl….."

Then blissful silence.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you all!

Disclaimer. I, supergirlprime, do not, own, the transformers.

On the moon, Optimus prime comm-linked ratchet. "Ratchet! We have sara, she is unconscious and in a armor suit. Prowl is also badly injured. We will need you as soon as we touch down"

"yes, prime." responded ratchet. What kind of armor would she have? Wondered ratchet. He messaged jolt to get his supplies and meet him at the cordinces that prime sent. As he grabbed both human and cybertronian medical supplies into his subspace pocket. He quickly transformed and drove out to the cordinances where prime calculated he would land. It didn't take long for ratchet to notice the group entering the atmosphere. Within seconds they landed, and prime quickly transformed, and gently pulled the small human from his spark chamber and handed her to ratchet. Jolt was working on prowl in a matter of nano-clicks. As soon as the girl touched ratchets cervo, the armor melted away, into shining sand and the original items. They all fell to the quickly transformed back into the rescue vehicle and drove back to the base. His holo-form already scanning her and hooking her up to an oxygen tank. Ironhide reached down and picked up the items that fell. He reconised the laptop and ipod , but how and why are the toy guns here? He thought.

1 HOUR LATER…

Both bots and humans alike were waiting outside the med bay. Waiting for an update. Ratchet messaged jazz and prime. "prowl is fine, just some armor fractures and a patch job. It seems that sara is the one that gave him those battle scars." "what about sara?" asked optimus as jazz gave a very human sigh of relief. "her suit protected her, but not from everything. The worst id a few bruised ribs and some bruises. she is phisicaly exaused and will need lots of rest. you can see her if you want."

The doors opened ratchet stood in the doorway only prime and jazz are allowed in, the rest of you can just check the health board." The screen that told everyone when their check-up was, changed to sara's and prowls vitals and info.

Prime and jazz both entered. Jazz made a beeline for his spark mate, who was trying to sit up on the stasis bed. prime went to sara, who was on bed on ratchets main desk, she a oxegen mask on her face and I.v drip in her arm. She was huddled under the blanket and, shivering. Ratchet scanned her and covered her with another blanket. In a few moments she stop shivering but still remained in a huddled postion.

Optimus reached out to her, and then pulled back after she made a small wimper. Rachet put cervo on his leader's shoulder. "let her rest, I will alert you if her condition changes .you should rest as well.' and even optimus knew that when the medic tells you to rest, you rest.

He left the med bay with one last look at sara. And he wondered what had happened to her in the decepticon base, on the moon.

Sorry for the short chapter, but more will happen soon. I swear, fangirls honor!


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to everyone who has helped me with this story.

DISCLAIMER: can I buys? I has moneys! Uhhh…50 bucks? No? …WHAT DO YOU MEAN 10 BILLION?….can I buy optimus prime for 50 bucks?…..no. I don't want wheelie. (sigh)

Sara pov.

I woke up and the first thing I thought was "I'm safe!" then I realized I didn't feel anything, and I was floating, above my body. I see ratchet looking at me. I yell. He doesn't hear me. "oh crap, not this again." I mutter as I start my flight. in my defense , I did'nt scream…(as much as last time.) this time I am aware of my body growing and expanding. Growing to the 100 miles tall he said I would. I was aware of the stars passing me by like I was in star trek at light speed. How fast was I going? Most likely faster than the speed of light. I had no physical body, my soul/spirit(we jews call it a neshama) was slowing down. This time I dint even try to keep my balance. I crossed my arms and planted my feet and there was solidness underneath them. I didn't look down because I knew if I did, I would lose my sense of standing. I saw primus approaching. I put a scowl on my face.

My folded arms were re-folded. He came to me with a big smile. When he saw my face he tilted his head in confusion. "what's wrong?" he asked. "I'm not talking to you." I said, pressing my lips together. "he smiled again in a care-free way. "why not?"

"you said Monday." I answered in a low voice. "you said I would go back on Monday. And did I go back? NO! did you tell me I had to see the other side? NO! did you tell me that being the chosen one comes with powers? HELL NO!"

"now sara, you know I couldn't tell you EVERYTHING. You have to find out these things for yourself." I heaved a sigh. "would it have killed you to warn me about the powers?" he shrugged "would it? I cannot tell you your fate." "I don't believe in fate." I told him. "oh really? And just what do you believe in?" he asked me with a twinkle in his optics. "I believe that we are given a choice, in everything we do , we choose our own paths. and that nothing, is set in stone for the future." "you have it half-right." he replied. "That is as close as any sentient being will get it." I sighed again "when am I going home?" I asked with a weary voice.

"whenever you choose. wheeljacks device will send you home, but after that, you have the power to come and go as you wish."

"what?" I asked , dis-believing. "call it a nice perk from the trans-warping you asked for. It will be easy, all you need to do is to fall asleep wanting to go to the other universe and you will wake up there. As humans say: easey peasy, lemon squezzy."

I was in shock of the information , but the quote brought my mind back. "you've been watching earth for too long.." I said almost laughing. He sobered up quickly and asked me "do you have the memory stick I gave you?" "yes, its should still be in my suitcase." I replied. "it is one of the few things that will go back with you, along with the bag of marix dust and your laptop." "I can keep my laptop? Yay! Ohh.. How am I gonna explain it to my parents.….dang."

"that's your problem, remember, only use the memory stick when you need all the help you can get." (again, why such weird and precise phrasing?) "yeah, anything else I should know?" he looked up in thought. "hhmmmmm. Megatron now refuses to hear any word of you." " I thought he would be hell-bent on revenge." "oh, that will come in time. Cybertronians have a longer life-span than humans do, so possibly the next time he thinks of revenge, it will be in over 500 years." he said that with such certainty, I think he was predicting it. But…shouldn't he be dead then? "time for you to go back. Farewell, chosen one. Sweet dreams." he said as I started to fall. this time I covered my eyes on the way down. This time my soul stopped before my body and slowly sank in, did I look different? I mumbled something and was quickly off in la la land.

A GOOD WHILE LATER…..

I wake up slowly, feeling sore but refreshed. I open my eyes to see…nothing. I blink and rub my eyes still nothing. I scream "have I gone blind!" I yell "sara, calm down, its just the lights." said ratchet as he turned the lights on. I quickly covered my eyes. But it was'nt fast enough. "owwww" I moaned as my pupils shrank. "don't scare me like that again" I said while rubbing my eyes. I look around to see I am in a corner of the med bay on a table. I notice I am in a medical smock. Yet I still have my undies and bra on. I quickly thought to myself "don't think of ratchet taking off your clothes. He's a doctor!" I saw about 5 helium balloons tied on to the side of the bed. They all read feel better in different handwriting. I suspected the one with a lot of hearts and rainbows was Annabelle's. "how long was I out for?" I asked ratchet, who was currently scanning me. "you slept for 19 hours." "what day is it?" I asked almost dreading the answer. "its Tuesday." "Tuesday?" that means I missed shobbos in the decepticon base! Oh my gosh I gotta, I gotta-" ratchet quickly cut me off.

"calm down." he said slowly. "don't get worked up. Your ribs are slightly bruised and your legs are sore. I recommend you use a wheelchair for the day." he rummaged in a large box for a moment and pulled out a wheelchair. the hospital kind.I saw I had an I.v. insert in my arm, but no iv drip. (after the last time I freaked out he probably took it out a few minutes ago.) "you were slightly malnourished. Did they supply you with food?" he asked me with a frown.

"I was on a yacht of some kind. there was food. I just wasn't hungry most of the time."

I neglected to mention I was doing the slim-fast diet for a god part of my stay at chey decepticon."you lost a rotion of your body mass (doi! that's what I was going for!)

He passed me some clean clothes. And a water bottle. My clean clothes from my suitcase…. I took them and gave him a look. "I asked michela to get suitable clothes for you." he said understanding my look. I donwd the water bottleand swung my legs over the bed and hissed. Everything was sore. Note to self. Make adjustments to armor. I almost started to get undressed when I realized ratchet was right there. "can I please get some privacy!" I didn't make it a question. I had a feeling if transformers would blush, he would then. "oh, sorry." he said and turned around. I sighed inwardly. This would be the best I could get from him. I slowly eased the clothes on with an occasional wince and hiss. I planted myself in the wheelchair and told ratchet he could turn around. I was in a slightly depressed mood. Maybe dr. hormones could tell. He reached into his sub space pocket and pulled out something small. I leaned over in my chair to see what it was. he placed a bar of hershy's chocolate in my lap. I gaped. "you need to get some endorphins in your system." He said giving me a wink. I needed no further incouragement. I bit into it and moaned as the sweet chocolate melted as it hit my tounge. While I was doing this ratchet untied the balloons fom the bed and tied them to the handle of the wheelchair. (his big hands are very good at small things!) he gently picked up the chair and placed me on the floor. "I looked up at him and asked "what happened to my armor?"

"funny thing, as soon as I touched you, the armor turned into dust and several items fell from your person. Ironhide has it." why ironhide? I thought to myself. "thank you ratchet." I told him starting to wheel myself away. "take it easy today, and try to keep off your feet. Oh, and by the way, prime would like to see you when you feel up to it."

"thank you." I told him again as I wheeled myself out the door. "everyone is waiting for you in the rec room he called out as I rolled out.(pun intended. : )


	38. Chapter 38

A thank you to everyone who has helped me write this story, even my mom, who doesn't understand why I love these robots.

WOW! 1 year and 38 chapters. Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me in the telling of the story of sara.

Sara pov.

The rec room want that far from the med bay, but still, for one as sore as me it felt like miles. My arms hurt when I pushed myself forward. Note to self: get someone to pity-push me.

I arrived slowly to the rec room to see everyone impatiently waiting. I cleared my throat gently.

Everyone looked up. "SARA!" they all yelled and ran to me. The sight would have been funny if it wasn't so scary. Picture a human vs. car vs. giant robot stampede. I almost got out of my chair and ran off. everyone was crowding and asking questions. most of them sounded like "are you ok?" what happened?" did you break something?" "chosen one?" I was bombarded by questions and I was trying to answer them but I started to stutter fast and I was getting nervous.

I took a deep breath and yelled "G'NICK!"

Again everyone said the same thing. "what ?"

"enough! Let me breathe, people! A girl escapes the decepticon base and you cant give her room to breathe?" everyone (including most of the bots) took a few steps back. Annabelle, the sweetie that she is, moved closer to me."did you break something?" she asked me with worry in her big eyes. "I'm just a little sore, sweetie, nothing is broken. Except Megatron." at this everyone broke out into a grin. I looked down at the six-year old. "would you like to hear how I escaped?" she nodded, her eyes wide. I looked up and locked eyes with my gaurdian. "how about giving me a push to the couch, jazzy?"

He smiled and activated his holoform and pushed me gently to the couch. everyone followed and got comfy. They could tell a story was coming. All of the humans were here. Including maggie, glen, sarah, and a few other faces that were familiar but I couldn't place a name to. All of the autobots (with the exception of ratchet) were there. I started the story of how I escaped. " so word got out I'm the chosen one?" I asked everyone but looking straight at Optimus. "you are the chosen one." he replyed

with a straight face, but his optics crinkled with a smile. I started the story with me being on the yacht and queen starscream bringing me to megatron. After I had called him queen starscream several interrupted. "why in the pit would you call hi queen starscream?"

"oh, I call him that because….I need my laptop to show some pictures. Anyway, in a series he is very…flouncy, and very dramatic he gived off waaay to much flair, I think he is a drag queen ." that made the humans burst out laughing. And bee and ironhide. The rest of them didn't understand it. They tried to explain while laughing hard. As I continued with my story I didnt mention entai or black arachnid.I moved on to the glowing knapsack. I explained how starsong and the others helped me with creating my suit. I recalled what happened with thunder cracker and skywarp. that got a good laugh from I was telling my story, I took occasional gulps of water from a bottle someone gave me. I looked all around when I was talking and I noticed a bowl of m &m's. on the table, I thought how I would get some later and continued on with the story. I had everyone hanging on to my every word. I was telling everyone about the giant gun I was blasting at cons when I noticed that sam was no longer looking at me, he was looking at the table, almost scared. I looked at the others and saw that their head were turning that way too. I turned my sore neck to the table and I saw…

m & m's floating in the air. As soon as I looked at them they fell all over the table with a clatter.

And everyone looked back at me. with wide eyes and optics. "did I do that?" I asked in a small voice. optimus slowly the scientific one, wheel jack broke the silence and asked "can you do it again?" I looked at the bowl. "I don't know." I said. "you'll never know untill you try." sang bee's put a smile on my face. I turned the wheelchair to the table.I thought of the m &m's. I picked up my hand slowly, palm up. And with my hand the m &m's rose up into the air. I heard sideswipe say "well, if this don't frag all." and I also heard sarah scold him. "language!" she scolded him.

If I could do this, what else could I do. I felt the jitters from the chocolate bar I inhaled earlier. Now, for most people, chocolate is no problem.

And a hershy kiss or mini snickers now and then is fine, but a big chocolate bar? That makes me…hyper. as it was I was had little energy. But when the chocolate hit my brain, I became outright crazy hyper. I picked up my other hand and then moved them apart. The m &m's split into two groups. I wiggled my fingers and the small candies danced. I moved my pointer finger in a circle and it became a spining cyclone. I poked my fingers in the air and a few got knocked out of the cyclone. They flew over into my lap. The cyclone slowly fell back into the bowl and the candies were normal once again.

I picked up the few in my lap and popped two into my mouth. "anyone want one?" I asked with a grin. And then epps (bless him) started laughing. hard. "send two my way." he laughed out. I flicked my wrist with two fingers out in his direction. I winced a bit from the snap. Two small candies hit his chest. "can I get some?"

Asked sam, smiling. "me too!" said Annabelle. I made the cyclone again and laughed shooting candies at those who asked. I felt the little energy I had drain away the longer I did….whatever I was doing. Telekinesis? Levitation? Power over air? Or just the chosen one package.

The cyclone of chocolates fell , as I slumped in my chair(out of exsaustion) "the chosen one, need rest." I said. As jazz was at my side scanning me.(I can tell when they do it. It tingles!) my stomach grumbled loudly. "and food. The chosen one needs food." I added.

"lers get you to the cafeteria" said Sarah, her motherly instinct kicking in. "as long as someone pushes me, I'm good." I replied. So the crowd moved to the cafeteria.(with respected holo-forms for those who were unable to fit otherwise)While I inhaled an apple, 2 bananas and a giant clump of grapes, I finished my story of what happened. "I…don't mean to get your story wrong." said prowl,(who was tall, olive toned in a cop uniform) who was sitting next to jazz who was next to me. "but that wasn't barricade you beat the slag out of. It was me."

I blinked. "no, no! that was barricade! It wasn't you! You're joking!" I said with a laugh.

He looked me in the eye. "do I joke?" he asked me. Optimus interrupted. "ratchet changed his optic color and classification to that of his brother. On the outside, he was barricade. How do you think we got into their base?"

I blanched. I flashbacked to the fight when barricade tried to say something. "I'm not.."

Before I took him out.

"oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I didn't let you talk. Can you forgive me?" I hung my head In shame. He reached over and patted my hand. "you didn't know. How could you? Of course I forgive you." he said with a big smile (well, big for him) I returned the smile. "I need to talk to you later about a list." I said with my smile turning into my evil grin. Several noticed this grin, and looked slightly scared. prowl didn't know me yet and just tilted his head in confusion. "the chosen one is content." I announced.I didn't know but ratchet waked in (holo-form dr. R) and announced "the chosen one needs to rest." "but" "no buts" he said folding his arms. it was the chocolate still in my system that made me snort from his line.

"the chosen one is fine." I said I waved my hand and made everything on the table rise (2 banana peels, 4 pepsi cans,3 bottles of water, 1 mountain dew.) I only held it for a few seconds before everything crashed back down onto the table. my energy drained. "the chosen one is not fine. An if the chosen one keeps it up, the chosen one will be spending a week in the med bay!"

Said ratchet with a straight face.

I gave in. "fine. The chosen one will rest. But the chosen one would prefer if everyone stopped calling her the chosen one." "would you prefer ingrown history book?" asked Sam poking fun at what I called him earlier. "I'll stick with the chosen one." I told him with a grin."

Ratchet wheeled me off. I turned around and yelled back to everyone. "today was just the beginning! tomorrow will be epic!"

When I turned away, some shared weary glances. Ratchet was pushing my down a hallway. it wasn't to the med bay. "where are you taking me?" I asked. "to a place where you will relax and rest." he answered stopping in front of a familiar door. "my room!"he brought me inside and went into the bathroom. I heard water running. "a soak in hot water will relive the tention in your muscles." he said with a soft smile. "try to stay off your feet. doctors orders."

He said closing the door behind him.

I took a long ,hot bath. And it felt glorious.

After I searched my suitcase. In the bottom corner, where I left it, was the bag of matrix dust. I opened it ever so slowly, and took out a few grains. I closed the bag and put the grain in the palm of my hand. "heal." I whispered. The silvery dust slid off my hands. In a few seconds I felt so much better. But I was so exhausted from using my….powers I barely managed to drag myself to the bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	39. Chapter 39

Wow , fans! I cant believe its been a year since I started this story with my o.c. Sara! To all of you, thank you. From the bottom of my spark.

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. There! I said it! Happy?

Sara pov.

I wake up, and it takes me a few seconds to realise where I am. In my room. Back in the autobot base. I have a sudden longing for entai. I scream into the pillow. And beat it for good measure. "I'm gonna start this day of right!" I tell myself out loud. I change into work-out clothes and start stretching. After ten minutes I saw I was doing everything…angrily. "this wont do." I scolded myself. I sat down Indian style and started to meditate. Little by little I slowed my breathing and slowed my heartbeat.I closed my eyes and thought of calming things. A field of wheat swaying in a gentle breeze, the roar of the ocean, raindrops on roses, and whiskers on kittens. ( A.N. you can not go wrong with Julie Andrews) I was mellowed out. And then I realized why couldn't I feel the floor? Then I opened my eyes, and found myself 3 feet off the floor. "what the-." and then I fell. Gravity had taken its hold once again. "damn you newton." I muttered. But what happened. Had I levitated myself? Or was I….flying? I thought I would give it another try, but this time, I put pillows on the floor. I went back into Indian position. and thought "up." and hit the ceiling. "owwwaaahhhh!" was my cry of when I fell back down .luckily , I hit the pillows. and suffered no injury other than the bruising of my pride. I tried again this time I willed: "up, slowly, three feet." and I rose, as slowly is I wanted it to. Wow. I slowly extended my legs and moved myself up another few feet. I leaned to the right and drifted to the right. Holy cow! I can fly! But I needed someplace bigger to test out my new….power. The training room was the perfect place, and besides, I needed to get my stuff back from ironhide. I went to the bag of matrix dust.. I picked two grains and took a metal spoon. And I turned it into a metal necklace with a pouch. The pouch could hold up to a teaspoon of dust. And I took a large pinch and put it in the necklace pouch. this would help with what I wasn't sure, but I knew I needed to make this. I breakfasted on waffles(with strawberry jam and banana slices)

Grabbed my bag, lighter than usual because of my missing laptop and stopped in front of the door. I slowly moved it open, not knowing what to expect. outside stood my golf cart. Waiting. Seizing a opportunity, I changed the cart into something a bit more…suitable for my current status. it was now a red with blue flames A.T.V.

I took one grain out of the bag and touched it to my glasses. and it became the full head helmet that I wore in battle. My personalized helmet. But not personal enough. I added some purple zebra stripes over the top. Nice. The helmet slid over my head and settled on me like a glove. I retracted the mouth plates. Now I looked like jazz. I revved the engine. Nice and loud. RrrRRRRRRRrrrrr. I started off slowly. I had never driven anything more than a go-cart or my golf cart, and had no idea how to handle this. Well, first time for everything! I gained speed. I sped down the halls , whooping with joy. I entered the rec room, I found a few people there including jazz, whose optics lit up when he saw me. "try to catch up, slowpoke!" I said to him as I drove around the bot couch and sped off down the hallway I thought was the training room. "you'll have to go faster than that !" said jazz transforming and chasing me. "gladly." I said and put the pedal to the metal. We both knew that he want going as fast as he could, but it was nice to be faster than him, I could never be this fast on foot. I swerved and avoided several soldiors who all jumped out of my way. I yelled sorry behind me. As I sped down the seemingly endless halls. It was a moment of bliss…..until I almost hit sideswipe. In my defense, the guy jumped out at me! I braked hard, and almost flew off if my grip had'nt been so tight on the handles. he stood in front of me, swards drawn.

He looked pretty darn intimidating. "who are you and what are you doing?" he demanded.

"its me sides." I said as I took off the helmet. And jazz transformed behind me, he saw I had it under control. (I think)

"oh. Where did you get this?" he asked nudging the A.T.V. with a foot. "I made it. it was formerly my golf cart." "what?" asked both mechs looking at the a.t.v., than me. "its one of my….chosen one powers. I can change things." Saying this, I turned the sweet ride back to a golf cart.(with the new paint job) and they just stood, flabbergasted staring at the golf cart. Like they expected it to transform.(I think they WERE expecting it to transform.) "IF one of you gentlemechs would be so kind as to show a lady the way to the training room, it would be appreciated." I said turning into a old engish woman. Sideswipe with that mischievous twinkle in his optics looked left and right and replied, "a lady? Where?" "ha, ha." replied jazz "if the lady would like an escort, said jazz, who bowed like a gentlemen and offered his (clawed)hand for me to get on. And I got on. "wow! you have learned so much from earth? When did you learn to this stuff?" he chuckled and pulled down his visor. "I downloaded all the info I could find when I overheard michela arguing with leo on how he wasn't acting like a gentlemen." he reached to pick up my cart when I tapped on his hand to stop him. "no no. I've got this." "oh right. The whistle thing." he said. A little embarrassed.

"no. not that." I smiled and looked at the cart. And I raised my hands palms up. And lo and behold! The cart lifted. Wobbley at first , but then I realized I was lifting it from the middle. I moved my….powers to the corners of the vehicle and it steadied. Again, both mechs stared at the cart. Than me. Than the cart. I shrugged. "It comes with the package. I can do more than that. I think" I added the last two words in a much smaller voice. "can you move it?" asked jazz. "yup." I chirped. I moved my pointer left and right and the cart moved with my finger. "les go! I gotta train!" that shocked jazz out of oblivion. "Of course m'lady." he replied and turned around the golf cart following us , in the air. I climbed up his arm on to his shoulder. (jazz isn't that big so it want that hard) I dangled my feet and checked the cart. Still floating 10 feet behind him at all times. I turn back and see jazz's head turned to me all the way. " can I help you?" I asked him. Not knowing what he wanted. "no, no. s'cool" he replied like he was caught doing something that he shouldent have.

From inside his helmet I hear a slight noise. I hear prime's voice very faint and I cant hear the words, but that is prime's voice. I can tellit from anywhere. He is comm-linking prime! I pretended like I dint know he was having a secret conversation. I actually acted pretty well.

Jazz pov.

When I saw how she lifted the cart with no effort, I comm-linked prime.

"yes, jazz?" he answered.

"remember sara's candy floating show last night?" I asked him quickly.

"how can I forget?" he replied.

"well I'm with sara now, she changed her cart into an a.t.v. and back into a cart!"

"that is one of the chosen one's gifts. Changing things." he replied calm as always.

"but prime, she managed to levitate the cart, and is keeping it levitating behind me with no effort at all! She is stronger than she was last night! Much stronger."

Prime took a moment to think.

"any diffrence in her scans?"

"she should still have bruised ribs and bumps, but there are no signs of them. She is fully healed in less than a day than what should have taken at least 3 weeks."

"send her scans to ratchet. I will talk with her later."

"yes prime. And he ended the link."

Sara pov.

Before I knew it, we were at the training room doors. I took off my helmet and turned it back into my glasses. The two grains of marix dust went into the necklace pouch. "come on!" I said to jazz as I went through the human door. I put on the vest and sound earmuffs in the smaller room. And I took them off in the next room when I found ironhide with Annabelle by the tables. "hi ironhide! Hi Annabelle! Oooffff" the last was a sound made by the said 6-year-old knocking me over with a hug. "are you feeling better?" the lennox child asked me. "yes, shaina maidela. I am feeling much better." she tilted her head in confusion. "what's a shain midla?" she asked me. I laughed and explained it to her. "shain-a, maid-ih-lah. It means pretty girl in Yiddish. My grandmother used to say it to me." (A.N. those are real words and they do mean pretty girl. My grandmother did say it to me when I was younger. And now calls my neices shaina maidilas) "like that other word you said last night?" I thought back. "You mean gnick? That means enough." turned my head away from the girl and looked at ironhide.

"I hear you have my stuff." "you heard right." he replied with a smile he touched a panel on his leg and reached into his leg and pulled out the water guns my knapsack and my laptop. I knew they had sub-spaces! This was just the first time I saw one….being used. I retrived my stuff and checked my laptop. Still a half life of battery. "Annabelle, would you like to see something cool?" my eyes glittering. "what is it?" she asked. "something cool, but you have to stand in a safe spot." I pointed to a side room that was made for humans for looking in at the training room. "no buts! " I told her. "scoot!" she went slowly but had her face pressed up against the window. I looked up at jazz . Ironhide had done with Annabelle. "you go too. I don't exactly know what's gonna happen, and I don't want you to get hurt." "if it will make you happy" he said and walked over to the corner by ironhide.

"alright, time to make some magic." I held the pouch open and pinched a nice amount of glittery sand dust. And I threw it in the air above myself. And then I faltered. What do I do now? And a little voice whispered in my head "chosen armor." I repeated what I had "heard" out loud. "chosen armor!" the dust flashed! And zoomed to my skin. My clothes while staying the same, changed on the outside, my watch melted into my armor , the laptop I was holding got absorbed and moved up into the forming helmet, my skirt turned into pants armor, in less than a second, the flash of light was over and I was in full armor, ready for anything. I looked at my legs. "get kosher" I told them and a skirt grew out, thin and to my knees. I waved an arm at them. Annabelle waved both her arms like a fan at a concert. I touched a button at the temple and the mouth plates and visor retracted. I waved them to come over. "you like?" I asked them.

And put the visor back when I realized I couldn't see without it. It was my glasses." what is it?" asked Annabelle.

"its my special armor." I put a lot of emphasis on special. "and these, are my tools" I said going over to the big water guns. At my touch they turned into real guns. "metal balls" I mentally told them. And they did. I picked one up and cupped it in my thinly armored hands. "have you ever seen Harry potter?" I asked them without taking my eyes off the ball in my hand. " I have." answered ironhide. (A.N. see my other story, potter transformers pals) "ah, heard of it" answered jazz. "I saw some parts of one movie." said Annabelle. "good." I said. "ironhide, don't shoot it." then I opened my cupped hands. Out it flew, hovering between me and Annabelle. "it's the golden snitch!" she said. Al though hearing it, the snitch took off. I reached for the other balls on the table and created two butterfly nets.

"wanna be a seeker, and catch it?" I asked her handing her a net. "frag yeah!" the little girl answered running off. I lifted my visor and gave ironhide the evil eye. "Annabelle! What have I told you about the f-word?" he called out, but the little girl was too busy trying to catch the shiny, flying ball. I shrugged and grabbed a net and ran after the ball as well.


	40. Chapter 40

My fans! Ah lovehs you all! Except you starscream,….you like my story?

Starscream :I'm in it. What's not to like?

Me: you are a worse narsisist than sunny.

Starscream: you love me too, you just wont admit it.

Me:…(created blasters and shoots him in the sensitive mech area) say it!

Starscream: no…..

Me: (charges blasters)

Starscream: alright! Alright! Sheesh! Supergirlprime does not own the transformers.

Me: and don't you forget it dorito!

Starscream: dorito?

Me: (splashes orange paint over him) yes, dorito of doom.

Starscream: I'll kill you human!

Me: you gotta catch me first! (teleports away)

Starscream: damn her transwarping powers.

Sara pov.

It was fun chasing the snitch with Annabelle. I "programmed" the snitch not to go higher than 8 feet off the ground , also not to go farther than 400 feet from Annabelle. Other than that, it had free reign.

I tell ya, harry had it easy. He had a flying broom! We, on the muggle side, had our legs. And it got tiring. We both sat down, wheezing with laughter. I whistled to the snitch and held out my hand. It landed and folded its wings. I held it out to annbelle. "take it. It's yours now." she took it gently and looked it all over. "when you want to make it fly, throw it up in the air. And when you want it to come back, clap three times." she threw the ball and the snitch flew away. She clapped and the snitch flew back to her and folded its wings. And became a dull lifeless object. Man, I could get used to these powers. We both got up and headed back to jazz and hide, who were watching us approach. I took the nets in hand and saw the millions of possibilities. In my hand it became a baseball bat, an oar, a pole, a spear, a grappling hook, a rope, a whip, a net, a sward, a light saber. The last one was for less than a second before I realized how dangerous it was. "the force is strong with this one." said michela walking in.

"I do have the force." I said lifting my hands palm up and lifting the table behind her. "impressed, master yoda is." she replied with a grin. "I didn't know toy were a star wars fan" she shrugged. I watched the entire series with my dad." she picked up the metal ball that was formerly a light saber. Could you turn it back?" she asked me. And a small annoying voice near her legs stated "the warrior princess is also a jedi? this I gotta see." "hello wheelie." I said. The small ex-minicon ran behind ironhide. "don't let her kill me!" he begged. "you keep hanging on to my foot like that, and I will offline you." rumbled ironhide. The small bot quickly back away. " don't worry wheelie. I'm not out to offline you. I now know that you completely resined from the decepticon charade, and that you are not evil."

"one could dispute that." muttered michela under her breath.I saw the ball clenched in her hand and slowly molded it into a knife, then a sward. "a light saber is what I am looking for." she said. "patience, young jedi." I muttered. "what color?" I asked her. "black." she answered. in her hands the sward shrank into the hilt, and the hilt became thicker, and became silver.

She touched the button on the side. Out came the light saber. It glowed black. It was quite impressive.

"my turn" I chirped. I went to the table and picked up one of the balls. In my hand it also grew into a light saber. But mine was silver and inscribed with the same symbol all over. The same one on the front of my armor, the same mark on the back of my leg. The chosen one symbol. She saw it on the light saber, she looked at my armor. "nice. Did you make it yourself?" "actually, it's the chosen one symbol, it's a birthmark on the back of my leg. Its one of the sighs (at this I put in air quotes) that I'm the chosen one. And I'm getting tired of that tittle pretty fast."

She waved her light saber. Vwooo. Vwooooo.

"fight?" she asked. "ok, just a sec….there. I made the light sabers safe. Touch the light."

She hesitatingly touched the light. Than she poked it. "its plastic!" she said surprised. "it wasn't a minute ago! Its safe on skin, but there's a light show when they clash. What are you waiting for?" I asked hr taking a stance. She took a step and we circled each other. My computer on my visor screen was calculating how I could beat her, I quickly dismissed it. This wasn't a fight to the death, this was for fun. She jumped bringing the light saber down, I brought mine up just in time. I used her own weight against her and pushed her off of me. Wow. Since when did I become such a good fighter? Michela took advantage of my distraction and went for a hit to my right side. I jumped aside, almost not fast enough. This time I went in on her, running forward and almost hitting her in the chest, but she deflected it easily. "you're good at this." I told her. "you're not so bad yourself" she told me. After 5 more minutes of this it was clear no one was going to win. "truce?" I suggested. I held out my hand she walked forward her hand out and then, she "stabbed" me. I looked down. And dramatically "died" "ohh, ahh, ergh,oghl, blehh." (along with a number of silly faces.) and laid down on the floor my eyes closed and my tounge out.

This got me a round of awwww's from a number of people I dint notice were there. A handfull of soldiors epps, leo, and sideswipe. I jumped up and bowed to the audience. "thank yew! thank yew! I do shows at 5 and 91 don't for get to bring the wife and kids and tip the waitress, cuz she's broke!" this earned me a few laughs, and they all scattered off on whatever they were doing before they were watching us duel.

"again sometime?" I asked michela. She was holding her light saber fondly. "keep it. it's a gift." "really?" she asked. "of cource silly, anyone can see you love that thing. just give it back to me for a moment."

I held it in my hands. "what's a word you would never say accidentally?" I asked her. she shrugged "I dunno, keynote?" "good enough." I said done "programming" the saber. "It will stay touchable untill you say the word keynote while holding it, then it will turn back into a real light saber. Say the word again and it will turn back into a toy. Mind you, it will only work, if you say it while you are holding it. It wont work for anyone else." "thank you again she said poketing the light saber. my own light saber went into one of my pockets. I went back to the table and picked up the remaining ball. "what to make, what to make." I muttered I sat down on a chair and looked at the ball. and just stared at it. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear jazz when he walked over to me. And asked "whatcha doin?" it took me a while to answer back "I don't know." "you don't know?" asked epps grabbing a seat at the table.

"she doesn't know." answered jazz. I looked up. "is there a pronoun changing echo in this room? I don't know! End of story! Gnick!" "again with that word! what does it mean?" asked epps, clearly curious.

"it means enough." said Annabelle getting on another chair near me. "enough what?" asked ironhide, just joining in the conversation. I sighed. "I'm the chosen one, right? I have powers beyond compare. an imagination that knows no limits. and here I am, I don't know what to do with this!" I said gesturing to the ball. "who says you have to do anything with it?" asked epps. I held up a hand to stop him. "I don't need to get philosophical as well as depressed."

"I need someone with a better imagination then I, have someone who has read more fantasy and sci-fi than me, I need…glen." "glen?" asked epps making a face "why on earth would you need him?"

"he's the only one who is a bigger comic book geek than me. Knowing that he most likely has a list or something about powers! I'll be right back! I said running out of the room like there was a chocolate bar on the other side of the door.

Ironhide pov.

I still don't understand why she needs glen.

Sara pov.

I rushed down the halls on my a.t.v. before I realized I had no fraggin idea where I was. Oh boy. I used my escape card. "JAZZ!HELP!" he was there in less than a minute. "whats wrong?" he asked me guns out and looking around like there was a con. "I'm lost!" I said hamming it up and hugged his leg. "you're being a bit over dramatic." he said "how can you tell?" I asked him looking up, my face blank. I quickly burst out in a grin. "I really am lost. I have no idea where I am. I could really use that map."

"I could send it to you." suggested jazz. "send it to me?" "to your helmet." he said tapping it. In a moment an envelope appeared before my eyes like an e-mail. I opened it and before my eyes I saw a 3-D layout of the entire nest base! it even had an arrow showing where I was! Whoa. Why didn't I get this before?ut it was a little hard looking at the map and trying to do other things at the same time. I soon found out wheni was trying to get back on to my atv and misjudged the distance while reading the map and threw myself over the other side, hitting the floor. "are you hurt? Asked jazz helping me up.

"only my dignity." I answered. "I can multi-task with the best of them, but even this I cant do." "y'know, there is a gps setting on the map….." I set it on that. This helmet was linked to my thoughts ,so it was pretty weird when I heard a voice in my head "where would you like to go?" "to glen" I answered it. "calculating route" and it started of a step-by step instustions how to get there. I got back on the atv, slowly this time and raced twards the room where glen was. Jazz transformed and drove with me. We ended in the computer room. we both entered quietly.

I found glen in the corner working hard on something. To my eyes it just looked like random letters and numbers but my helmet began to translate it as something very interesting. Very interesting indeed. I filed it away in my head under blackmail.

"hi glen!" I said behind him, scaring him. "sara! jazz! What a surprise!" he said quickly, minimizing the screen. He placed his hand in a mr. burns fashion.

"what can I do for you?" "you're a comic geek , right?" "they don't come any geekier than me." he admitted with a smile. "good. You know I have…powers, don't cha?" "yes…" he replied, not knowing where I was going. "well I need someone with a better imagination to …help me with my powers. And who has better imaginations than comic book geeks?" I broadly smiled. "I see." Said glen. "and what, exactly are your powers?" I looked around the room, and found an empty doughnut box. Just what I needed. "well, there's this." I said gesturing to my armour. "and then threre's this." I wiggled my fingers and it rose in the air. It became a batarang, a green lantern lantern, dr. fate's helmet, a golden lasso, the atom's belt, and then ball bearings that fell to the floor.

"does that answer your question?" I asked him.

"mmm-hmm." he replied his voice high. "just give me a mo, and I'll be right with you." "okey dokey! I'll be waiting outside." I grabbed an empty soda can on the way out. Jazz stayed inside, peering over glens shoulder on the computer. For a few minutes, I played with the can like it was clay. It became a number of objects. Like a mini dollhouse, a mini statue of david, a little eiffel tower, and a bunch of other things off the top of my head. Glen came out a few minutes later with a pile of papers in a folder.

"I'm trying to only train in the training room, where I wont do so much damage." I saw glen salivate at the sight of my atv. "you want to ride?" I turned the now soda can into a motorcycle helmet. He snatched it from my hands and got on. "I always wanted to ride on of these." he said revving the motor. "can you take this?" he asked holding out the folder. I took it from him. I looked up at my gaurdian.(so nice to say that!)

" can I hitch a ride with you?" "always." he replied transforming. I sat down in the passenger seat and bucked up. "to the training room!" jazz revved his engine. glen revved my atv. It was a fun ride.

But one we got to the training room glen just about refused to get off the all train vehicle. Only my levitaion powers got him off and on the floor. "come on man! You said you were gonna help me!" "alright! Alright!" he said picking himself up and dusting himself off. "levitation?" he asked me. I shrugged. "more or less" it took me 10 minutes to get glen and come back, but epps ,Annabelle , michela, wheelie, and ironhide were still waiting for us. Glen sat down in the last available seat at the table. "so, what are your powers? I know you have the armor" asked glen with a pen at the ready. "you saw the levitation." "mmm-hmmm, can you levitate yourself?" he asked "well…"I said rubbing the back of my neck. "that didn't work out so well, I need more practice before I can try flying." "ok, ok. What about the…changing stuff?" "its not changing stuff its…control over matter. The only problem is, is that I cant make something from nothing. There needs to be something that I can….. Transform." "hhhmmmm." said glen "have you thought about using dust?" "what?" (this was said by: me, epps, ironhide , michela ,and jazz.) the chubby man waved his hand in the air. "dust particles! They are everywhere! Can you use those to make something?"

"I-I don't know! But I'll try!"

"no. you will do. Or do not. There is no try." stated michela, (quoting yoda) I rubbed my(gloved armor) hands together, and closed my eyes, trying to focus.

Dust. its everywhere. mostly human skin particles, also pollen, and those little tiny floaty feathers. Makes you sneeze it you inhale too much of it.

I want a bouncy ball to apear on the table, created from dust. Because I will it, it will be so. I willed it.

Gasps came from all around. "you did it!" exclaimed jazz. "yeah, I did, didn't I." I said half in a daze. so it wasn't something from nothing, but it was pretty damn close! "but can you make the silver surfers surfboard?" asked glen. His eyes sparkling.

I made it. Glen walked over to it and was about to step on it. "DON'T!" I yelled. but he stepped on it anyway. It slid out from under him. "it's the silver surfers surfboard. Its his. Not yours." "doom did it." he moaned. "but doom also had the glove. I'll make you something else."

Over the next hour I made so many things. I cant even begin to name them. Most of them were fro comics. Glen walked away with a dr fate helmet, a green lantern ring and lantern ,a lotr ring, and several other geek items. He walked away as happy as a kid on his birthday. jazz and ironhide were also sporting a few upgrades.(courtesy of moi) "I think, that that is enough training for one day." I said a little lightheaded. "I'ma gonna go back to my apartment, and….I dunno." I could not think straight! Luckily jazz took me back to my apartment. "wake my up in an hour." I told him, still slightly drunk on power.

He assured me that he would. I snuggled under the covers like a child. It felt so good! I was sleeping in less than 5 seconds.

Come on fans! I put my spark and sweat into this chapter! Can you all leave a review? please? With energon sprinkles and a cherry on top?

SILVER SURFER BOARD….GREEN LANTERN RING HALF FAIL. Making things form dust. Something from nothing. bfg. Batarang,


	41. Chapter 41

Again, thank you to everyone who has helped me with this story. To my muse Sara. And to my sisters, I do have a life outside transformers! And may you never read this story.(its only for people who will understand it)

Sara: say it.

Supergirlprime: no.

Sara: say it!

Supergirlprime: I don't wanna!

Sara: say it! Or I will break out the barney.

Supergirlprime(glares) :you wouldn't.

Sara: try me.

Supergirlprime: fine! You win! (sigh) supergirlprime does not own the transformers.

Sara: I kinda wish you did though.

Supergirlprime(puts arm around her muse) so do I, sister, so do I.

Sara pov.

I'm sleeping. Or I think I am. Its that weird place between dreams where you are half awake.

I feel …..something. If I was awake I would have said my spidey sense was tingling. I open my eyes, to find jazz in holo-form staring at me.

Of course at the moment, my sleep-heavy brain didn't translate it as my gaurdian. Just as someone by my bed who shouldn't be there. I screamed. and punched. "OW!" cried jazz, hand flying to the human nose where I hit him clearly surprised that I hit him. I blinked hard a few times. "jazz? What the frag ,man?" "I was coming to wake you up. Wow that hurts!" he said still cradling his nose. I was slowly coming to my senses. "and just how long were you there for?" I asked him. "just a minute…." he said looking away. "jazz…." I said letting his name hang. "ratchet instructed me on human recharging patterns .I was curious and wanted to see how a nap was different than full night recharge." "first of all, its called sleep." I answered rubbing my eyes. "second of all, never do that again." "don't worry." he said still rubbing his sore shnozz. "I learned my lesson. bee was right." "about what?" I asked getting up. "he said to never wake up a female from recharge." "see, that's where you got it all wrong. I asked you to wake me up. If you had gently shaken me and told me it was time to get up, I would have replied with five more minutes. Instead what you did was hover over my bed for a few minutes and that just put me into defensive mode. Hence, the punch."

"I'll remember that for next time." he said, still rubbing his sniffer.

"don't. if you wake me up and its not an emergency, I will kick your aft, gaurdian or not."

This earned me a laugh. I looked down at myself and saw I was back in my clothes. I opened the drawstring pouch on the necklace and said "IN."

From the bed the matrix dust rushed into the pouch, which I closed. my clothes were all gross with sweat. I reached into a bag for a shirt and clean under things. And then I noticed jazz was still in the room. He was about to leave when I asked him to stay. I waved my hand and a small changing room screen appeared (A.N. think like in the first P.O.C. movie, Elizibeth changes behind one.) I stepped behind and began to change. "what time is it?" I asked him. "ten after two." he answered. Just then my stomach growled. Loudly. "wrong. Its lunchtime." I quickly changed and headed to the kitchen.

I looked around the fridge and cabinets before deciding upon tuna, crackers, and my guacamole.(pronounced whak-a-mole-ay)

Jazz was watching me as I opened the can of tuna and mixed in the mayo. "so, can you guys eat food or what?" I asked him while trying to get the lumps out of the fish. "ratchet explained to me that we can "eat" (he used air quotes) food. We taste it and digest it. In his holoform, but we have limits." "have you ever "eaten" (I used air quotes) anything yet?" "no." he admitted. "try this." I said handing him a cracker. The small round kind. He examined it before putting the whole thing in his mouth. After a moment he gave me a confused look. I grabbed his jaw and worked it up and down.

"now swallow." gulp. "not bad" he admitted.

"now try some water." I said passing him a full cup. Have you ever seen a 1 year old try to drink from a full cup? I have. Countless times. The child tips it all back at once. And I saw it again at that moment. Spluttering and wiping the water from his face I was trying hard not to laugh. I was failing. "sorry, try it again. SLOWLY!" after that went well, he tried the tuna (extra mayo, no chunks and a bit of black pepper) he declared he loved it and I made another can for myself.

I had several avocados that were now at the zenith of guacamole making. I started off with two one for me and one for jazz. I cut and emptied them into a bowl. i handed him a plastic fork and told him to mash the avocados. "but not too much." I warned him next I added pepper, garlic powder, canned corn, whole black olives and green olives with pimentos cut in half.

"now here are the secret ingridients." I said reaching to a cabinet where I remembered placing the items. I poured small amounts of both into the mix. And mixed it all up. The result was a colorful guacamole. I gave jazz a cracker and pantomimed scooping. He decalred it to be even better than tuna. We talked over the guacamole. It was the first time we had both just sat down and talked. about everything and anything. I spoke about my family and how I "found" transformers. Jazz told me about the past wonders of cybertron. I sat in awe listening to the decriptions of city's, nightclubs, friends. The first time he set optics on way it was before the war. We both left that table with better understanding of each other. "why don't we make some more of this wa-waka-hwaka."

"guacamole, jazz. I think that's a great idea!" so we used 4 more avocados and mixed it all up in a big bowl. When I reached again for the secret ingridients jazz wanted to know what they were. "I cant tell you." I told him. "why not?" he pouted. Primus, he was cute when he did that.

"because then it wouldn't be a secret, silly!"

I said pinching his cheek. He looked at me in surprise. I thought you weren't allowed to toutch guys!" he exclaimed. "who told you that?"

He shifted uncomfterbly. "one of the soldiors. He said that if you touch me I gotta marry you…." he trailed off when he saw the look on my face. I sighed. "I did tell someone that when I first got here. But the rule only goes for humans. It says nothing about autonomus robotic organisims. And I'm kinda getting a bit lenient on that rule. I'm not supposed to pick and choose with the religious laws…..but for the remainder of my stay here at nest….I think I just may ignore that rule." he said nothing. I want sure if it was because he didn't know how to answer, of if he just was staring at the guacamole. "lets take it to the others, shall we?" I asked him picking up the large bowl. "what will they eat it with?" asked jazz as I walked out the door. "I'm sure they'll find something." I replied. Jazz's holoform faded as I stepped outside my apartment, bag in hand. "why do you always have a bag with you?" asked jazz. I had put my stuff into a shoulder bag (being that my knapsack was…back on the boat…in the moon.) i shrugged as I put the bowl on my lap and pulled my bag close. "its kind of….like a security blanket thing. I used to walk around with my beenie babies all the time, but then I realized I would have to end it. So I started to bring them I bags, that changed to purses. Eventually I left them behind, and just stay with the bags. Its like a lifeline." "I get it." jazz replied softly, sliding the seat belt over me.

"I used to have something like that. A small toy I used to bring with me everywhere." "what was its name?" I asked him. He was silent. "oh come on! If a child has a special toy they name it And give it a personality! You honestly cant tell me that your favorite toy didn't have a name!"

" in English, it would translate to…Mr snuggles." I rubbed the dashboard. "I named my favorite one P'nina, after my oldest sister. Which pissed the hell out of my other sister."

We shared a laugh at that. He drove off. It was still unsettling seeing the wheel move by itself. You would think by now that I would be used to it. We arrived at the rec room in record time. I stepped out holding the bowl, over my head.

I espied several people lounging by the human couches, including leo, lennox, sarah, epps, michela, maggie, annabelle and a few other familiar faces. Bee, was there. Without Sam, surprisingly. also prowl and Ironhide. "who wants guacamole?" I called out and let my hands drop. The bowl stayed suspended over my head. I saw jaws drop as I sauntered over to the human couches the bowl staying in the air above my head at all times. When I got to the coffee table, I concentrated on bringing the bowl down on to the table. It was a little harder because I couldn't see it, and I wasn't using my hands to direct it, but it made it on to the table with a little wobble.

I felt proud at my accomplishment and looked up into many surprised and shocked faces. " I've been practicing." I informed them with a small smile, as I sat down on the couch with sarah and maggie. "whats in the bowl?" asked epps.

"its wa-waka-hwka." replied jazz. "keep trying jazz. Its guacamole." I interrupted.

Several eyed the dip wearily. "oh come on! I didn't spike it!" they didn't belive me. I sighed.

"where has the trust gone?" I asked them. I "made" a spoon and dipped it in. I chewed with extereme exaduration. "see?" I said once I swallowed. "not spiked." "sorry." replied wiil. "once you've been here for a while, you learn to suspect freely given objects." "no offence taken." I assured him as leo passed around a bag of Doritos and the dip after it. meanwhile jazz was trying to get his spark-mate to try it. "its really good!" he insisted. "so many different…flavors. All at once!" he was hesistant. Meanwhile everyone else had tried some. "oh, my goodness." replied sarah lennox. "what's in this?" and before I could open my mouth, jazz replied "secret ingrideients." I scowled at him. "the basics, and what he said." I hitched a thumb at jazz. "dear lord! this is the best guacamole I have ever tasted!" said maggie.

"and I like my dip. What's in this?" I pantomimed zipping my lips. Maggie turned to jazz. "whats it made of?" she asked him

He shrugged his metal shoulders. "I know most of the ingridents. But she wouldn't let me see the secret ones." "so enjoy it while you can. I replied. The dip was gone I less than five minutes. I setteld down to watch a movie. We all watched Shreck 3. I thought prowl was going to glitch several times. I saw him twitch violently when he saw the animals attack the enchanted trees, but jazz calmed him down and managed to convince him that it want real. The movie was nearing its end when it went south. I heard a scuffling noise behind me. I turned around and looked behind the couch. No one was there. I turn back to the movie. Another noise behind me. I turn again. Again, nothing. I look at everyone else. No one else seemed no notice it. I settled down, trying to convince myself it was my imagination , and that I was being as parinoid as red alert, when I felt something brush my neck. I moved my hand to move it away and felt something…..furry. I turned my head. And on the back of the couch, less than 6 inches away from me, was a squirrel. I screamed and ran. as I screamed the others saw what I was screaming about. And they ran too. including the autobots. Lennox scooped up his daughter and ran with the rest of us. We all ended up running in the same direction. We were in a connecting hallway. About some 3000 feet from the couches and squirrel, who was acting in a very un-squirrel like manner. Not robot, but not natural squirrel acting eighter. "I'll shoot the virmin." growled ironhide who had run with the rest of us and was charging his cannons. "don't!" yelled leo. "why not?" asked ironhide

Leo tilted his head in Annabelle's direction. the little girl was in the arms of her father and was staring up at ironhide with those big innocent eyes. his optics met those eyes and he melted like butter on a hot stove. He put his cannons away. "so, what do we do now?" I asked no one in particular. Everyone looked at me. "what?" I asked. "you're the chosen one." answered prowl. "and you are a giant, alien, robot from Cybertron, your point being?" I said avoiding what they wanted me (of all people, er, beings) in the room to do! And at that moment around the next corner comes jolt. Bending down calling "heeeeere squirrly squirrely!" not noticing our group until he was 10 feet away.

He stood up and looked at the assembled group.

"have any of you seen a squirrel?" he asked us excitingly. We all gave him dirty looks(with the exception of Annabelle. Turning , we all pointed at the couch. We could all see the squirrel on the coffee table. With its head in someone's mug.

"who's coffee is that?" I asked the group.

Epps raised his and slowly. " please tell me that was decaf." I begged him. he shook his head sadly. "expresso." he said. "a squirrel drinking coffee. primus help us all." said to jolt he walked up to him in his face and asked "why did you bring a squirrel into the base?" he all but snarled." "I was trying to cure it." said the jr medic. trying to back away from ironhide.

It was sarah lennox who asked the all-important question. "Heal what?" "rabies." he replied. All the humans blanched. Including myself. "why does that word make humans change color?" asked prowl. Sarah quickly explained to him the dangers of rabies, how it made the animal mad and what would happen to a human when it bit us. after that she took her daughter and announced she would not be leaving her family quartes until that animal was out of the base. Several other followed her, including her husband. after that, the few left were: maggie, michela,leo, epps, myself and one vaugely familiar soldier, hide, jazz, prowl, bee and jolt to catch the overgrown rat. Michela reached into her pocket and pulled out her black light saber.

"do you think this would work?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "I doubt it. unless you want squirrel guts all over you. Same goes for shooting it. Whoever shoots it has to clean it up." epps quickly put away the gun he had in his hand. "how do you suggest we get rid of this vermin?" ironhide asked me. I shrugged "grab the bugger with protective gear on, I guess. Or you can just go and pick him up and take him out." "not happening" he replied folding his massive arms. "why not?" I protested. "animals get into our inner workings. I once had a snail make its way into my leg. I got up and…." he trailed off and shivered at the memory. I winced sympathetically. I once stepped on the mother of all slugs, accidentally. Not a pleasant experience.

"ok, so nix the cybertronian help." I turned to the remaning group. "anyone else have any idea of how to catch foamy the squirrel?" the familiar soldier raised his hand. "you're the chosen one, right?" he asked me in a British accent. "yeah, whats your name and your point?" he replied "my name is graham, and cant you just make a cage around it?" I stood there, flabbergasted. Such an easy idea. "so you're graham." I said looking him up and down. "funny, I pictured you with blond hair." this guy was tall, thin, but not too thin, with dark curls and pale skin. "you pictured me what?" he asked very confused.

"I'm not giving him the whole explination, if you want to know, ask someone else! Now excuse me, I have a squirrel to catch." I tilted my head hard to left and right, getting nice sounding cracks from each turn. I wiggled my fingers and looked at the squirrel that was far away. It was currently running very fast all over the bot couch. very fast, back and forth. I wiggled my fingers and pictured in my head a cage forming around it. A small piece of metal fell behind the running mammal, who barley paused to look at it. Everyone was looking at me, my cheeks burned. Why want it working?

I tired again and this time a larger but still small piece of metal fell near the furry thing but still too far away and nothing that looked like a cage.

My cheeks red-hot I bowed my head. "I guess I'm not strong enough to make a cage from here." jazz stroked my back. " At least you tried" he said , trying to cheer me up. "why didn't it work?" asked a very confused epps. " I thought your powers could do anything." "I don't know. I pictured it, and I willed it, but it just didn't happen!" I said exasperated. "can you picture , can you picture that? Can you picture that?" sang bee's radio. That was from one of my favorite movies. "if you got closer, then would it work?" asked michela. I shrugged again. "I don't see why it wouldn't. but, if someone wanted to come with me, I wouldn't object."

"we'll all go with you." answered michela. When some stared to protest she gave those the evil eye and repeated "we will ALL go with you. I "suited up" with a quick flash of light and a sprinkle of dust.. And michela took out her light saber. Rabid squirrels are crazy, if it comes my way I want to be protected." we all moved forward slowly, like one entity. we were about 200 feet away when I motioned for everyone to stop. I closed my eyes and pictured a cage over the two halfs. I used my hands to control the half's and trapping it. It took about a minute to get the squirrel into one of the halfs , my full concentration was on bringing the other half together, when sam walked in. he saw the group, the squirrel, me, and then slowly backed away. But when I saw sam my concentration let up for a moment and foamy the squirrel ran out of the trap.I screamed in frustration and flung my hands out in front of myself. I didn't have a specific thought in mind I just wanted that demented squirrel to be caught! Much to everyone's surprise, including mine, the trap I made pulled itself together and turned into a sphere with a three foot diamiter, and transformed into….. Pac-man. It opened and closed its mouth three times and rolled very fast to foamy. It had "eaten" foamy in less than 20 seconds of chasing. . Everyone just stood in shock and awe. All the humans jumped at the small earthquake caused by prowl. I guess he just couldn't take it anymore. "glitch one" I muttered with a smile. I walked over to the ball and picked it up. I could feel the animal inside trying to get out. Did I put air holes in this? A few nickel sized ones appeared at the top. I walked over to jolt and placed the squirrel ball in his servo. "you get that thing out of here. Because if I see this furball again, my foot will go so far up your aft, you'll be spitting toenails for a week! Got it?" he nodded weakly and went off. To do what ,I don't know. Sam approached me slowly. "what was that?" he asked slowly.

"you wouldn't belive me if I told you." I replied. And with another flash of light my suit was dust again. "try me." he said folding his arms. "it was megatron in the form of an earth mammal so he could infiltrate nest base." I said with a straight face. There was another earthquake from prowl who had just gotten up and glitched again when he heard what I said. Everyone who heard that took a step away from me. I quickly reassured them "it was just a rabid squirrel…who happened to drink expresso." I assured them.

"did you really think that it might have been megatron?" I asked maggie. Who had resumed breathing only after I assured her it was not. "you are the chosen one." she replied. "and you all may be a bit parinoyed." I replied."everyone needs to learn how to chillax, and not be thinking of decepticons 24/7. When they are in your head, half the fight is over." I scolded.

Everyone was slowly migrating back to the couches. "don't sit do-." maggie cried out. skish. Too late. "these are new jeans!" cried michela!

"jolt will pay for these!" she yelled as she stormed out of the rec room with revenge on the mind. I leaned over to where she sat. "apparently foamy left a pat for us." said leo which was no a brown shmear on the couch. "ewwww." I replied and sat down in another seat.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you for everyone who has read my story! (even the flamers) you have all inspired me to work harder and perfect my story.

A thank you princess antinasia the vampire. I hope you will read this, but, knowing you, you probably wont.

A special thank you to my sisters again.(and my wonderful sister-in-law) may you continue to inspire me, and may you never read this story. another thank you to my friend in school, who keeps me on my toes and keeps my random juices flowing. YOU better read this!

And to everyone else: please review! PLEASE! With energon sprinkles on top!

Sara pov.

After the squirrel incident, we went back to watching the movie. I had migrated to a large lay-z boy. When the movie was done, someone put in Shrek 4. After the first few minutes I stared getting bored. I pulled out my laptop and read fanfictions for a bit. After about ten minutes of that, I switched to google. my curiosity was buzzing. I typed in armor suit. It gave me a few links to Kevlar vests. I went back and typed in metal armor suits. Several links to iron man. I was scrolling down when something caught my eye. It was a link to a Wikipedia page. I read it, my eyes grew large. it described a Japanese show called gundam. I filed away the info in my head. I went back and found some more links on armors. It was pretty interesting. I found a website of someone who was trying to create a see-through armor, it was described as something like a force field.

I heard something behind me. It sounded like metal hitting the ground. I reconised it as the sound of one of the autobots approaching. But I couldent tell who it was. I raised my arms in a big stretch yawn, palms out, my arms going from a 90% angle to my side. While doing so, I had created an invisible force field that went around the chair like a dome. I went back to my fanfiction, prepared for anything that might come. in about a minute I recived a

i.m from jazz. "skids and mudflapp headed your way, carrying something between them." Without looking his way I wrote back "don't worry, I'm prepared ;)"

I didn't look at him. But without my knowledge a small smile slowly spread across my face. I heard the noise again, it was closer. I lifted my watch up high. I used reflective back to look behind me. I saw skids and mudflapp approaching, carrying a very large bucket. I put my laptop down, and pretended to watch the movie. In less than 15 seconds, the twins proceded to pour the contents of the bucket over me. Or at least, they tried to. It went over the force field I created. it was mud .thick goopy mud. Again, without my knowledge my small smile turned into an evil grin. I picked my hands up and turned the force field inside out. Like putting the mud into a baggie. all the gooey mud was in the floating force field, with the exceptions of a few patched that hit the ground. By now, we had everyone's attention. Skids and mudflapp tried to back away, but to everyone's surprise, ironhide picked them up and held them at arms length. "what should we do with them" he asked me, an amused rumble in his voice. "dump the mud on them!" yelled Maggie. I rubbed my chin in a thoughtful way. "I don't think so, ratchet will get angry at me if he has to fix them. I have a better idea!" I got up and my evil grin grew. I wiggled my fingers at skids and mudflap, who were still in the hands of ironhide. their paint changed color. They were now both bright yellow. This recived a snigger from the audience.i waved my hands and they turned bright blue, then bright purple then pink! "I know!" I exclaimed as I wiggled my fingers again. Both wins were now bright pink with unicorns ,and tutus around their waist area.

"let them go." I told ironhide. Who proceded to open his hands and let them drop. They both ran away without transforming. The dirt was still floating in the air. it was now a ball and slowly rotating. concentrating, the few globs of mud on the ground floated up to join the was now about 9 feet diamiter.

"how long will they stay like that?" epps asked me, his eyes on the big hovering ball of mud. I shrugged "a few hours? A day? It will fade…..eventually. and they will soon find that they cant scrape it off or get rid of the tutu." Matching screams came from a hallway. "they found out!" I exclaimed happily. "what are you going to do with the mud?" asked graham. his eyes on the mud. I shrugged again. "I dunno. Dump it outside, or find some other way to dispose of it." that gave me an idea. The ball split evenly into 8 smaller balls, that went flying around the room. One went straight to epps, hovered by his head for a few seconds and flew in close circles around him, he spun around trying to follow it, but soon it made him so dizzy that he fell down ! I giggled at the sight. Another ball was hovering around ironhide, and flew away every time he tried to swat it. Sam and Leo were running after two balls that were just out of their reach. I had let go of the reign. These balls were flying by themselves. I was near tears on the floor laughing, along with maggie, bee, graham. Prowl glitches a third time soon after the balls took flight. "glitch three" I muttered. Three balls were doing loop-de-loops around jazz who was trying not to move. Leo's and sam's balls collided and turned into a bigger ball. the balls around ironhide and jazz flew off and joined the bigger ball. The giant ball of mud paused in the air for a moment, before rolling after the boys. They both ran like hell! I heard leo cry out "I didn't want this part of Indiana Jones!" "this way!" I waved them over to me. Both boys ran in my direction. The ball went after them. They ran past me , leo running to my right, sam to my left. I held my palms up in the world-known gesture of stop. "halt!" I commanded. It stopped. it floated up again. I moved it to the corner of the rec room that was used for car washes. There was a drain not far from the corner. "how many hoses are there?" I asked sam. "three." he replied. "then get two more people and grab the hoses. This thing wont go down unless its diluted." sam and the others ran to the hoses. maggie and epps grabbed the other two. "aim for the top. FIRE!" and they let it go. The water poured on the mud and collected at the bottom. I had put it in a …container of sorts. Once I thought there was enough water, I told them to stop. I closed the hole on the container and shook it. It was like a maraca shaking in the air. But it mixed well. I placed it a foot over the (large) drain and made a hole in the bottom. About 2 inches, and another on top. The mud came out in a steady trickle. Almost unconsciously I looked at my watch. "seven o'clock!" I exclaimed " turn on chennal two!" I ran back to the tv. "why?" asked jazz.

"its Thursday! Its time for a new episode of the big bang theory!" only maggie knew what I was talking about. "right!" she said. "flip it to chennal two!" she said. We sat down on the same couch. I grabbed the remote and got it on the right station. We were just in time for the theme song. I sang along like I always do. "our whole universe was in a hot, dense, state. But nearly fourteen billion years ago, expantion started ,wait for it. The earth began to cool, the artotrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, we built the wall! we built the pyramids! Mad science, history! Unraveling the mystery, that all started with the big bang! BANG!"

Maggie applauded. While it wasn't a new episode it was one of my favorites. Sheldon wasn't going to sleep because he could not figure out something. he broke into an arcade so he could use the ball pit. Lenard goes in to get him out, and Sheldon "swims" away from him! Popping up away from him, and saying "bazinga". maggie and I were laughing our heads off, the others took a while to warm up to it. but by the end of the show we were all laughing. At the end of the show I crack a huge yawn. "maybe you should recha-sleep." said jazz. "but I'm not tired!" I protested while trying(unsucsessfuly) to hide another yawn.

"come on." he said picking me up and walking me to my room. "goodnight everybody!" I called out. I heard a few laughs and a few goodnights. And one "don't let the decepticons bite!" I knew that was leo. jazz carried me gently and moved me close to his spark. "its no surprise your exhausted. You did so much today!" said jazz .the heat and the gentle thrumming of his spark almost lulled me to sleep. But what did it was jazz's holo-form tucking me into bed and the kiss on my forehead. "sleep well, sara." while drifting off, I had the thought that I was glad he was my gaurdian.


	43. Chapter 43

A big thank you to everyone reading this! I love you my little transfans!(and even the big ones :p) a shout out to mimigeekgirl. A friend of mine who read my story, and is now ooked on transformers. Welcome to the club, kid.

Wow. Chapter 43. I never thought I would get this far!

Sara pov.

I awake to the sound on my phone alarm on full blast. It was only after I stumble out of bed to turn it off do I realise I didn't put it on. Score one for jazz on learning how to wake me up. One experimental whiff told me that I needed a shower.

A quick shower should do the trick. I take out some vanilla body wash before I go in. I love the scent of vanilla. When I leave the shower, I put a little in my hair. It smells nice. Once I am dry and dressed I remember that I had forgotten to do something! My vest, in the corner was unused for so long! what would my mother say? That machine cost A LOT of money! I sighed and put it on. The tubes popped out when I turned it on. I sighed again and put them back in. while it was vibrating I thought about the machine. The machine itself was about the size of a large radio, though it was much heavier. Two long and bendy tubes were attached into the holes on the front of the machine. the tubes were attached at the other end to the vest I was wearing. What the machine does is send in constant spurts of air through the tubes to the vest around my torso, vibrating it. Whenever I talked with it on, my words came out choppy because of the vibration. I was contemplating on what it might look on the inside when someone knocked at my door. "come in!" I called over the noise of the machine. someone slowly opened the door and walked in. I had no idea who this guy was he looked familiar, but I could swear I had never seen his face before. I got up from the chair I was sitting in and paused the machine. "can I help you?" I asked the vest still on me. He smiled.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Replied the deep voice of Optimus prime.

I smiled back. "for once I don't know what you are talking about." I said looking him over. He looked about mid 30's, brown hair, wide chest and shoulders, and at least 6/5 in hight his eyes a deep blue I had begun to think of as autobot blue. He wore a rad leather jacket. "I didn't see you yesterday. I thought I had asked ratchet to tell you to see me." He replied. Oh. "ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"its fine." he assured me. "but I would like to talk." He said his face becoming a little more serious.

"about what?" I asked him, ready for anything.

"first off, what is on you?" he asked me, looking at the whole device. I explained to him what it was and how I use it. He asked if he could see it. i turned it back on and continued talking. He grabbed a chair from the kitchen area and sat down with me. when I was done he had a question for me. "isn't asthma a swelling of the bronchial tubes?" "yes." I replied. "how did the mucus get in your lungs?" I told him the same story I told ratchet, that I was sick with walking pneumonia for weeks when I was younger, and during that time the mucus settled into my lungs and the machine breaks it up so I can cough it out.

he looked the machine over again. "interesting."

When he said that, the machine was done. the vest deflated. I took it off and went to the kitchen area.

I went to the freezer and took out the waffles. "I didn't have breakfast yet. Do you want?" I asked him. He shook his head. "your loss." I told him and popped them into the toaster.

He had pulled his chair over to the table and I sat down in the chair across from closer inspection, his red leather jacket had blue flames along the cuff of the sleeves and the edge of the jacket. I leaned my head on to my hand. "tell me about cybertron." I asked in a quiet and sweet voice. That bright smile came out again as he thought back. Jazz had told me about the night life and the city people. Optimus spoke of all cybertronians living in peace, how beautiful everything was, the city of iacon, the crystal garderns, and the moons of the planet, one that was rumored to be the head of unicron. I smiled inwardly at that last one. I was so lost in cybertron I almost didn't notice that optimus had pointed out that my food had been done for a while. I got a plate and took my waffles, the strawberry jelly and a banana. It was just the way I like it. slightly green and firm. Someone must have put it here. I shrugged away that thought. Optimus watched as I shmeared the jelly and cut the banana. armed with a knife and fork, I dug in. Optimus spoke when I was working on my second waffle. "there is another reason I wanted to talk to you." He stated. I froze mid-chew, and swallowed. "your powers, are developing at an incredible rate." I nodded. "glen has asked his permission to teach you to hone your powers."

I contemplated. Glen was probably the best chose for training me. "I agreed. You will start tomorrow night, after your religious break." I nodded. "also, your presence has been requested at a meeting by General Morshower." I sat up straighter. I was wanting to meet the man. "the meeting is in two hours, can I expect you to be in the meeting room then?" I nodded. "do you have anything to say?" I nodded again, and then opened my mouth to actualy say something. "I need some supplies for…the religious break, can I go out with jazz, after the meeting?"

"of course." He replied. "would you like a ride?" he offered. "sorry." I declined "I have something I need to do first." he nodded. "just be in the meeting room on is a stickler for late comers." he frowned slightly when he said the mans name. "the one human you want to blast, huh?" I teased him, a grim on my mouth. "you have no idea." he said getting up. I got up and saw him to the door. "don't worry, I'll be there on time. fangirls honor!"

I said holding up a hand. This satisfied him and he smiled as his holoform fizzled and disappeared.. Fortunately he didn't see the twisted fingers behind my back. I wasn't planning on not being there, but now if I wasn't ,I had a loop hole. I finished up my delicious breakfast and looked at my watch. It was 8 am. Darn you jazz for getting me up this early. I put my laptop into my bag, slung it over my shoulder and went out the door. I had a destination in mind, but I ad no idea where on base it was. I checked my laptop and found that the base map jazz sent to me was on file! A quick scan showed where I wanted to go. It wasn't that far. I wasn't expecting it to be. I left the atv behind. I power walked to my destination. In less than four minutes I had arrived at my destination. I looked up to see the name on the door. It read in big letters: PROWL'S OFFICE. I knocked at the door, and it slid silently into the wall. Prowl was bending over his desk reading papers and data-pads, but when the door opened he looked up to see me. His optics shuttered. "I'm sorry Sara. But jazz isn't here. He went to the rec room." I walked into the room. "I didn't come to see jazz, I came to see you." his optics ridge went up. He started to lean out of his chair to offer a hand, I held up my own. "I got it." I closed my eyes and pictured myself on his desk. with a sound like "wishp" I felt the ground under my feet change. I opened my eyes to find myself on prowls desk, on top of pile of files. "sorry" I apologized, getting off. His optics shuttered once again.

"I've been practising." I told brought him back to reality. "you wanted to see me?" he inquired, slightly confused. "yes. First off, I wanted to apologize for….attacking you in the decepticon base." he shook his metal head. "don't apologize. You attacked first before I could talk to you. If it wasn't me, you would have been in trouble. it was good what you did."

He insisted. This time I shook my head. "but I still feel bad for hurting you. So I want to make it up to you. I am giving you a gift. I give you three wishes." "wishes?" he asked. "you ask for anything, and if I can do it, or give it to you, its yours. just think of me as your personal genie." I said with a smile. a faraway look appeared on his facial plates with a slight smile. "three wishes." he said in a gentle voice. I nodded. "only three. no more. No less." "three wishes." he repeated again. And then shook his head and foucused his optics on me. "thank you for the gift." he said.

"no problem." I said. I closed my eys and pictured myself on the floor. "wishp" I opened my eyes to see prowl at the desk, watching me with an amused look on facial plates. "catch you later at the meeting!" I called out as I left the room.

Please click the little button below and leave a review, or else ratchet will come after you for a check-up!


	44. Chapter 44

Wow! Its been a while, but between my school production(which was a smashing success) and studying for mid terms, I didn't have a lot of free time. Also, heading to Israel for vacation, so if I don't answer anybody, its not your fault, then again, I just may answer you from there. if I can find wi-fi. J

To my sisters and sister-in-law, thank you for pretending to act interested when I talk about my story. I appreciated it.

I, Supergirlprime, do not own transformers.

Are you happy now?

Sara: very.

Supergirlprime: why?

Sara: if you owned it, pigs would fly, and Megatron would have never come back to life!

Supergirlprime: … I hate you.

Sara: that's also why you love me!

Supergirlprime: that doesn't make any sense!

Sara: I know I don't!

Supergirlprime: on with the story then.

Leaving prowl stunned.(I hoped he wouldn't glitch) I walked out of his office. I thought I had done the right thing. He was the only one I could give this gift to. His logic prossers wouldn't allow him to waste the wishes. Remembering a story, I recalled what happened with three wishes. The first two end up causing trouble, and the third wish is to undo the harm the first two wishes have done. I knew this would not happen with prowl. Walking down a hall I realized I had no idea where I was going. I was in an unfamiliar hall. I decided that I wouldn't use the base map and try to find my way to the rec room by myself. Looking back, this wasn't the brightest idea, as I had a bad sense of direction in new places. The idea to backtrack passed my mind, but out of stubbornness I dismissed it. Another bad idea. I came to three intersecting hallways. I had no idea which way to go. I chose to do ennie-meenie-miney-moe. the long version. "ennie-meenie-miney-moe,catch-a-tiger-by-its-toe,if-he-hollars-let-him-go. My-mother-said-to-pick-this-one-and-out-goes-y-o-u, the-color-of-the-American-flag-are-red-white-and-blue, I-choose-you! I said pointing at the middle one. I put my Ipod earphones into my ear, and walked down the middle hallway. I spied a plastic plaque on a wall. It had two arrows and two different numbers on it. One pointing right, had 603-622 , the one pointing left, behind me, had 602-589. This was the first time I had ever seen anything that showed these rooms had names so I was still stubbornly lost. I continued on.

Snapping to the music of glee singing Jessie's girl. Man, I love this song. I rocked on air drums and the air guitar .This was pure: this-would-not-be-done-if-I-wasn't-alone.

I was full party rocker. And when the guitar solo came on I jumped and slammed the air guitar. next thing that came on was: don't rain on my parade. Also by glee. I sang along. "don't tell me not to fly, I've simply got to! If someone takes, so spill its me and not you1 who told you your allowed to rain on my parade!" I kicked my legs up in mock can-can. When a slow paced song came on I stopped my dancing and continued on. Turning the next corner, I saw a glimpse of yellow from the hallway behind me, but it disappeared quickly. at the edge of my hearing, I heard slight whisper. someone was following me. that much was obvious. I could tell that was bee. Ratchet doesn't come out of the med bay that often. But who else was with him? No matter. I continued on, and picked a deliberate song on jazzy. I bounced my head to the beat and sang out with the chorus. "I dug my key, into the side of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seat! Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all four tires! Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." This was the song that made the mechs very uncomfortable. I grinned at the wince I knew bee was making . I made a tiny video camera and gave it legs like a spider. It was less than an inch wide. It dropped from my hands and skittered off behind me. The left lens of my glasses changed to a video screen. I saw what my spider-cam saw. the camera was aimed up. I saw bee, Sam, Leo, and surprisingly, Epps. All sniggering.

They thought I didn't know they were behind me! Well they were in for a surprise.

Next song that came on was gives you hell. How very appropriate. again I bobbed my head to the beat and sang aloud the lines: "hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!" my spider cam told me that they were peeking behind the corner to watch me. I bounced on my knees and spun around. They all fell back quickly. How long had they been trailing me for ? The next song, deer in the headlights was one of my favorites. I love owl city! I sang along, "when beauty met the beast, he froze. I got the sense I was not her type, by black eye and bloody nose. Tell me again, was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye. Didn't you know love could shine this bright, I'll smile again cuz you're a deer in the headlight! I heard a scuffle behind me. I looked in that direction and saw hand coming off the corner of the wall. I had a sudden longing for a animal companion. I missed Entai.. I let out a sad sigh. And continued on. My spider-cam showed me that the guys were following me. I put my arms out and made airplane noises. "rrrrraaaaaaaarrrrr" I ran around the next corner. I transwarped myself to the corner where the guys were previously. I was now behind them! I closed my eyes and concentrated on the spider-cam. It was now a microphone with legs. A quickly made speaker told me what they were saying. "where did she go?" asked Leo

"beats me." Answered Sam. "she was imitating a plane, maybe she went flying?" suggested Epps. " I wouldn't put it past her." Admitted Sam. Leo mmm-hhmmmed in agreement.

Did she teleport? asked bee with the radio. all of them were silent. "lets head back." Said leo. The others agreed. They had their fun. Now I was going to have mine. The spider-bot skittered to the middle of the group. I changed it to a microphone. I put the now mike to my mouth and let out the biggest cackle. That is the evil laugh of evil laughs. Like the evil step-mother in snow white. I heard Leo scream like a girl, and Sam smothering a scream. Epps let out a string of curses. I smothered a victory giggle. "what , was that?" asked Leo. again, no one responded. "I suggest we get out of here, and preferably into a populated area." They all agreed and hurried off. I followed at a distance. The spider-bot attached itself to bee's foot. He didn't notice it. I spoke into the mike again. In a child's voice I said "I see you." The innocent can be so scary. They hurried faster. I closed my eyes and teleported….transwarped…..whatever the word for it was, I poofed myself to the rec room. Graham looked up from his folder, slightly startled. "where, wha…. You weren't there a moment ago!"

I held up my hands. "chill, graham cracker. I teleported."

He frowned at the nick-name, but rose his eyebrows at the mention of teleportation. "you can do that?" I shrugged. "apparently there's not much a cant do with these powers." I said flexing my fingers. "can I see?" he asked. "me teleporting?" he nodded. I shrugged. "why not?" I thought of magicians. They poofed with a puff of smoke. A puff of steam could be just as effective. I closed my eyes, and a thick cloud of steam appeared a millisecond before I teleported to behind his chair. He waved his hand in the mist and looked around. "too much steam?" I asked him. He jumped and turned around. "maybe a little," he said waving his arm in front of his face. "do you need it?" I shrugged again and plopped down in a chair next to his. "no, I just thought some theatrics could be used. Disappearing in a puff of steam." I leaned over and looked at the folder he was reading. "whatcha readin?" "there's a meeting soon, these are the notes on it." "Optimus invited me to that meeting, may I see the notes?" his eyebrows rose, and he shrugged. "sure" he said passing it over. I scanned it, it wasn't that important. Mostly about repair costs. Many pieces that the autobots require are expensive, and by the looks of the chats, wrenches aren't cheap. A few more trivial items, the only thing that caught my interest was the the item of me. And Optimus and prowl explaining how I fit into their myth of the chosen one. at the end I saw: (demonstration of powers needed for explanation.) I handed the folder back to graham. "thanks, graham cracker. Ratchet will not be pleased." "don't we know it! And its going to take a while. Gallaway is a stubborn as a mule when it comes to giving them parts, but ratchet is a killer negotiator! I don't know how he does it!"

"I'm not surprised, considering his background." Graham tilted his head. " what do you mean?" I opened my mouth to speak and closed it. most fan fictions agree that ratchet was a minor politician before/during his job as a medic. But was it true here? And did he want everyone to know? I doubted it. "I'm sorry graham cracker. I cant tell you. I'm not even sure if I'm right! but If you ask him, he might tell you." At this time Sam, Leo, Epps and bee all walked in to the rec room. I was proud of the fact that they all looked a little more than a little terrified. Epps saw me and his eyes narrowed. "where did you go? Did you do that stuff?" he demanded walking up to me. I blinked and feigned innocence. "what are you talking about?" he opened and closed his mouth. Leo stepped in, "were you making those weird laughs and scaring us?" "again, what are you talking about?" he continued on. "you were in the hallway dancing and singing and then you disappeared, were you the one making those strange noises in the hallways?" I acted surprised. "you were following me?" Leo shut his mouth and slunk back. "all of you were following me? For shame!" all four of them hung their heads "I was walking and I didn't know where I was going so I teleported here! I don't know what strange noises you heard, but it wasn't me." When I act, I sell the act. And they bought it. "great. now the base is haunted!" said Sam. Checking my watch it was now an hour till the meeting. I pulled out my laptop, and went to fan fiction. Epps went to graham to talk about the meeting, Sam, Leo and bee all went to the TV and turned on a ridiculous cartoon show. It looked like a spin-off of Jimmy Neutron. I went to some stories that I needed to catch up on. I laughed and received some strange look, but I didn't care. After that I still had a half an hour left. I turned down a road I knew I shouldn't go down. Yaoi. I found a Ironhide X Bumblebee. It actually wasn't so bad. So then I moved on to another one. Animated Jazz X Prowl. This, was a bad idea. My eyes grew wider as I read on, but I couldn't stop! I threw my laptop off my lap, covered my eyes and let out a strangled scream. "what's wrong?" Epps yelled, his gun pointing at the laptop on the floor. he had good instincts. Graham had his arm around me and the boys and bee came running. I let out another muffled yell. scream. "the yaoi! Why did I read the yaoi?" "what?" replied Epps, his gun still pointed at my computer. Leo, the closet thing the base had to a fanboy (with the exception to myself) knew what I was talking about. "what show?" he asked. Bending down in front of me looking up into my face. I pulled off my glasses and was rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wipe the images from my brain. "this one. different version." He understood. He stood up and explained what I was going through and doing. "she had read something she shouldn't have, and is now rubbing her eyes to get the disgusting images out of her head. Right ?"He asked me. "you're on the ball." I replied. And yelped when that image hit my yaoi heavy mind. "have you seen the latest myth busters?" he asked me, trying to distract me from the (shudder) images in my head. "no." I muttered, my hands still pressed to my eyes. "well they tried to see how far they could shoot a bowling ball and it flew out of the safe area and went into the nearby neighborhood, smashed into a house and smashed someone's car1 and the people were in the car not a minute before!(A.N. this is true, I read the article about it.) "really?" I asked. He continued on and on about the show. The image slowly fading as I thought about myth busters. This guy suddenly went up on my list. He went from douche bag to not a bad guy. But after a while even he ran out of things to say. while Leo was thinking about what to say next, Epps came back over and told me that we should head to the meeting room if we didn't want to be late. I picked up my laptop from the floor. Wow, no cracks. when the autobots make a laptop, they make a good laptop! And apparently Leo and Sam were not a part of the meeting, but bee was. apparently all the autobots on base (excepting the twins) were supposed to come to meetings like this. I shrugged and turned from the whining boy. "why does she get to go and I cant ?" he asked bee. Epps responded. "remember last meeting? You screamed and ran from the room!" Sam humped and crossed his arms. "that was only because Leo put a spider down my shirt." "because you were sleeping dude!" leo pointed out. I just turned on my heels and walked away with graham and Epps while Sam and Leo started to fight it out. Bee walked away too once he realized it was pointless to try to separate them form the mess of tangled limbs.

The meeting room was a nice walk from rec room. As expected it was a large room, big enough for the autobots. There was one autobot sized table, with a spiral staircase going up one of the sides. On the autobot table was a big human meeting table. So that's how they did it! I wont even try to describe the bots chairs! The seats had labels for who should sit where. luckily, I was put between Lennox and graham,

I took my seat and the others took theirs. It was one of those swivel chairs. It took only a minute to adjust it to how I liked it. The others started coming in. most faces I didn't know. But I could tell that they were the higher-ups of nest. Most of them gave me odd looks or stared at me. It didn't bother me. I just stared right back. That usually un-nerves most people and they look away. Maggie and glen came in. that surprised me till I remembered they were a big part of nest's technical staff. The autobots filed in one by one. it took a lot of guts to see them eye-to-optic like this. I wasn't sure how the femmes sat down, but they did. Even I had to stifle the urge to squirm. Jazz lifted his visor and gave me a wink. when optimus entered the room I stood up from my chair along with the rest of the autobots. Optimus made eye contact with me and raised an optic ridge,(A.N. the cybertronian equivalent of an eyebrow) I gave him a small smile as I sat down. Gallaway walked up the stairs with a permanent scowl on his face. though when General Morshower arrived I stood up along with everyone else. including the autobots.

As I was sitting down he made his way over to me. There was no mistake it was me he was coming to. I stood up as he put his hand out. I grasped his hand firmly in a good handshake. "Sara Gluck, I presume?" he asked. "it's a pleasure to meet you general." I responded with the smile still on my face. "the word going around is that you have…powers?" I tilted my head as I responded. "that would be ..the correct term, more or less." I admitted. "are we receiving a demonstration of these talents you posses?" he asked, clearly curious. As was everyone else at the tables(s) But before I could open my mouth to reply, optimus replied for me. "general, I believe that was scheduled towards the end of the meeting." "right, right." he relented and sat down. Not without giving me a wink. He was a nice guy. Galaway sat at the end of the table, facing everyone. And he started. and he droned on and on and on! Then there was an argument with ratchet over medical supplies! He was making the medic haggle for every inch! But the politician in ratchet came out as he haggled and bartered. meanwhile I was very bored. I have ADD. So sometimes I zone out or don't pay attention at all. I pulled a pen out from my bag and doodled on ,my arm, I based it on a design a friend once used . Small leaves and vines on my hand going up past my wrist. I was doing it for almost half an hour before anyone realized I wasn't paying attention. I think most of the higher-ups were bored too. I saw Maggie and glen passing a piece of paper back and forth covering it in tic-tac-toe games. Two guys were in constant rock-paper-scissors. I was pretty happy doodling on my arm until someone snapped me out of my happy oblivion. "miss Gluck! A demonstration of your powers are required!"

"huh? Wha?" was my reply. Smooth Sara. so smooth. "just show the nice people here what you can do." said jazz with a big grin on his face. Looking at them, all of the autobots were smiling at me, including prime. I shrugged. "sure, why not?" I said as I put laced my fingers together and stretched my hands and arms. The small pops made me smile. I wiggled my fingers. "any requests?" I said looking around. No one had any. "alright then, maybe a start with the basics." I put my hands together horizontal, and picked up my left hand from my right, and up grew a top hat! I stood from the chair and I placed the hat on my head. It fit perfectly. "now there is no such thing as magic. Magicians today, do slight-of-hands. Which requires the audience to THINK that the magician did something magical." while I was doing this I made a wand the same way. "in these modern times, everything can be explained. So the term for my "powers" are that I can control matter. I can shift it and change it to my will. I waved my hand in a large wave and colorful silk hankies fell from the air where it was. Each hankie then folded itself and piled up in a stack and slid to me. As I picked it up, it turned into a rock. "this is a rock. Its as real a rock as you find on the ground." it became sand and fell through my fingers onto the table. the sand became a small sand tornado, swirling around the table. Someone even put a hesitant finger in it, and it split around his finger, and became one again when he retracted his digit. "while it may look like I am creating something from nothing, I am, in fact, using the dust particles in the air to create." the sand tornado was turned to glass, and it was a beautiful piece, if I do say so myself. "with this control I also have telepathy." a pen came out of Epps front pocket and spun in the air. Gallaway stood up. "these are just cheap tricks! You have no real powers! We need more proof!" it seems he was the only non-believer. everyone else had understood. I closed my eyes and gain with a puff of steam I Transwarped onto jazz's shoulder. "a puff of steam provides a good getaway, but how could I get from there to here so fast?" I called out to the confused people at the table who were looking for me. Once I was sure everyone was looking at me, I Transwarped back. Without the steam. A few jumped back in shock. "A few of the Cybertronians themselves have this power. Though none at nest do. To us ,its teleporting. To the cybertronians, its called transwarping."

Gallaway was half convinced. But not fully. I could tell. I pulled out my bag of dust. And pulled out a pinch and threw it in the air. And with a small flash of light I was in my armor.

Judging by the open mouths and surprised looks, I must have looked impressive. I retracted the mouth protectors. This, is my armor. It is made by me, for me. This armor was made so I could escape the decepticon base. Which apparently, as I'm sure you have heard, I did a pretty good job of. just taking down a few cons on my way out."

"what is that symbol on the front?" asked general Morshower. "this?" I said looking down. "oh, it's a birthmark I have on the back of my leg. Apparently it's the sign of the chosen one."

Gallaway was beginning to pale. I think I convinced him. with a wave of my hand and another flash of light, my armor was slivery dust once more, and flew back into the bag. "I think that is enough demonstration for today." said Optimus. "agreed" I answered. Gallaway said something about visitors, and adjourned the meeting. Everyone got up and headed for the stairs. Maggie walked over to me and linked my arm in hers. "I think that went quite well, don't you?" I asked her. She giggled. "very well, in fact, I think Gallaway may need a change of pants." I smiled at that. "miss Gluck!" I turned back to the table. General Morshower was by the glass tornado. "what do you plan to do with this?" he asked me. "I dunno, its up for grabs. Would you like it?" I walked back to the table, picked it up . "don't worry, its not fragile, it wont break or crack. I threw it on the ground and picked it up. "see?" no cracks, no damages, no nothing. Enjoy!" I said handing it to him. "Thank you." he replied. " your welcome." jazz was waiting for me at the end of the table. I jumped into his waiting hand and was deposited on his shoulder while he walked off. "next time, would it kill ya to give a mech a little heads up?" "you didn't flinch. And besides, how would it look if I warped to anyone else other than my amazing, smart, handsome, talented guardian?" he chuckled. "I got permission from prime to go out, I need to go shopping!" "for what? And its raining out!" he began to whine.

"you guys aren't affected by rain!" no, but it leaves rain stains." "I'll give you a wash when we get back." that was the dealmaker. He put me down and transformed. We went to my room to grab my coat and boots and then we were out the door!


	45. Chapter 45

Wow transfans! Its been a while since I updated, isn't it? its been one thing after another with finals, and vacation(which was awesome) and then finishing finals when I got back, and the changing of classes…..and the stress keeps on piling up. Luckily for y'all, the story is my happy place, so….as of now, school does not exist.

If a sentence has these ** it means its in Hebrew.

So the first part is just an overview, no ones view, just of what's happening. Don't kill me for the way it comes out.

In the med bay….

Jolt was going over some pictures. He had pulled them from his memory core to confirm his suspicions, and to his dismay, he was right.

Jolt had found that he had a unique ability when it came to humans. He could see their auras. At first, he didn't know what he was seeing, but with a little research he found out that hisunique electrical talents, his optics could see human auras. Each human had a unique aura color, some had patterns and or several colors, but each was different. The aura flared in different ways with different emotions, and with practice, he was able to read them. ratchet had his nose to smell the hormones, so jolt used this as his help.

He called ratchet over to his small desk in the med-bay to show him the pictures as he sent them to the data-pad on the desk. "what is it jolt?" ratchet asked his apprentice. "I have informed you of the fact that I could see human auras, and when we met Sara, I noticed that she had a distinctly unique one. " He pulled up a picture of when he first met Sara. He was with the rest of the autobots at the time in the rec room. A shadow of a smile passed his face as he recalled how she reacted to them.

Ratchet noted that her aura was a blue-green known as beryl, shot with a few very thin silver threads and a silver fringe by her feet. jolt continued. "her aura stayed the same, until she returned from the decepticons. "what changed?" asked ratchet. "well for one thing, the strands of silver have become thicker. With the research I have done, I have found that it is not uncommon for the aura to change over time, as the person does. But a change this much this fast isn't normal! as time goes on and her powers develop, the silver becomes more as the other color becomes less and less." ratchet considered this. "the silver is her powers?" he asked. Jolt shook his helm. "I believe it is the chosen one part of her. It was dormant before , but now…." jolt let that fade as he pulled up the latest picture. It showed Sara in the demonstration, with the top hat on. She was waving her hand, making the sand spin. The thin silver threads had multiplied and became thick ropes, also the silver fringe by her feet had moved upward a few inches. "if it continues at this rate, I fear what could happen to her." jolt said sadly. "what could happen?" asked ratchet. "jolt looked at his teacher with a heavy spark. "Sara will cease to be. There will only be the chosen one."

Sara P.O.V.

Driving off base with jazz was a breath of fresh(though moist) air. It was raining hard. But jazz didn't mind. or at least he told me he didn't mind, right after he made me promise the wash when we got back. "oh! And before I forget." said jazz as is glove compartment popped open. "ratchet told me to give this to ya" it was a tracking bracelet. similar to the last one. I hesitated before taking it. "ya don't have to take it if ya don't want to." said jazz "no. I feel safer when you know where I am." I said as I slipped it on And the seat of the chair heated up.

We were on a highway, both singing along to a song when I heard a noise from my bag. bzzzzzzt. ding! Ding! Bzzzzzzzt!

I pulled out my buzzing laptop. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and question. And when I shot the radio a puzzled look I received a "I don't know." I opened the laptop to see glen. On face time. "glen?" I asked , perplexed. " the one and only!" he replied. "I didn't even know my laptop did that." I muttered. "it does a lot more than this." said glen. "you're with jazz?" he asked. "who else would she be with?" asked the Pontiac. "right, right. Anyway, you rushed off after the meeting before I had a chance to speak to you." he paused. "about what?" I asked a little curious. "your training. And more specifically, how you create (he used air quotes) the stuff. I noticed you used hand motiones to direct the sand." "yeah…" " is it possible, that you can give commands with a single motion instead of several?" "what are you talking about?" I asked very confused. "next time you…do something, try snapping instead of a hand motion. Ok?" I shrugged "sure. Why not?" glen looked away from the computer and I hear a male voice yelling. "gotta go!" he cried quickly before shutting off his camera. I closed the laptop and sat in contemplative thought. I looked at my right hand. I brought my fingers together and snapped. After a few seconds jazz asked me slowly, "what did you just do?" "nothing. I just wanted to see how good my snapping was. Maybe I can work with snapping." my guardian had no reply.

Over the next three hours I shopped . Mostly for clothes. I found this adorable skirt, and a green(fake) leather jacket. The food was bought after in a Jewish neighborhood that wasn't so hard to find. I didn't buy much, but I bought enough for two, thinking I would invite jazz over, if not someone with him. Also a quick wax of eyebrows and legs. Jazz questioned my sanity after me telling him that it hurt for a bit. I tried to explain. It didn't work. Turning around to head back to nest, I spotted a barnes and noble and forced the Pontiac to pull over. Jazz entered with me in holo-form. I had jazz holding three books when I gasped. I had to stop myself from squeeing. I had found my favorite childhood author. Rold Dahl. I grabbed my favorite book. The BFG, and I also grabbed the witches, and the giraffe, the pelly and me. again, he gave me an odd look when he saw me dancing with the books. we headed back, me with my booty, to the base. we dropped my stuff off and I put on a dirty shirt before heading to car wash corner. jazz settled down.I got the buckets and hose. "one thing before this starts, I'M washing YOU, so I get to choose the music. He grumbled a little bit, but didn't argue. I played a pre-set play list on the laptop. it started off with rubber duck, do de rubber duck and moved on to splish-splash, and carwash. any water themed song, I used. that included waterloo, and octopuses garden. I enjoyed myself immensely whilst scrubbing and lathering. I worked slowly on the front bumper. Enjoying the argument of: no, I am not tickling you. (I was)of I realized I couldn't get to his top. Or couldn't I? I focused, and levitated myself up v-e-r-y slowly. I plopped on his roof. "what, are you doing?" he asked me, amused. Cleaning all over." I replied. But the spounge was on the floor…damn. hey, wait! *snap* it flew to my hand. "the snapping works. Huh. Whoda thunk?" "I think glen did." answered jazz laughing. I hit the car. "shut up, you." I said with a smile of my own. Later, I was slightly wet and jazz was gleaming. Dare I say, shiny.(A.N. yes, a reference to twilight. Which I hate. But cant help poking fun at.) it took an hour, but it was worth it. He transformed, admiring his reflection in his armor. Seeing the opportunity… "wait! I missed a spot! Pick me up." "where?" he asked. "near your visor." he brought me close to his face. I grinned and gave his metal cheek a kiss. "got it." I said as his face drew darker. (for beings with no blood, they manage to do blushing and paling quite well.) jazz pulled me to his chassis and gave me a small squeeze. I returned it with the biggest hug I could give. When we did eventually separate , as jazz put me down, bee rode in, fast. There were several people inside him, all were yelling. He stopped fast. Sam exited the divers seat, I walked closer and saw his parents emerge from the back. Ron stumbling out, and Judy, clutching both dogs to her chest.

"dude, never, EVER do that again!" sam said to bee….wait, not bee, the guy exiting bee. Tall, thin, long blond hair, hippie-looking. The guy laughed. "what was worst that could happen?" Bee twittered angrily. The guy frowned. "I'm sorry that I accidentally leaned over and pressed your gas pedal. Sam pulled the luggage out of his trunk and bee quickly transformed , waving a giant digit in the guys face. The guy held his hands up. "I wont do it again! I swear!" bee took this well. Who was this not bad looking guy. I walked over to Judy, who was a bit shaken. "are you ok?" I asked her. "in a moment." she replied. "I-you're not a nest soldier!" she exclaimed in surprise. "no, im not." I replied a little confused. "should I be?" "mom!" said sam running over.

. She was giving me odd looks, which is saying something. "mom, this is Sara. the chosen one. Remember?" then the woman did something very unexpected she put the dogs down, and spoke to me in Hebrew! *Sam told me you are Jewish* I gasped.*yes.* I said slowly and frowned. *but….you aren't. are you?* she smiled. *no, when I was younger, a close friend of mine was. She taught me Hebrew, and then I took it as a language in high school. How much do you know?* I grinned sheepishly. *small. Very small.*

*you know it well enough.* she replied. At this time, sam had picked up the dogs and was staring at both of us, as was the blond guy. both with mouths open. Judy took over. "close your mouths or flies will get in." they both shut. "mom, what was that?" asked sam, very confused. She crossed her arms and stated proudly: " your mother still has some secrets up these old sleeves." I giggled.

Jazz POV

When Sara approached mrs. Witwicky I didn't know what she was doing. But when sams mother started speaking in another language, I did not expect sara to gasp and respond in the same language. A quick search showed me that the language was Hebrew, language of the Jews. Sara is a Jew, so she learned it. but how does Sam's mom know it? unfortunately, by the time I have the language downloaded, they are done talking. Bee sent me a comm.: any clue what just happened?" I sent him the link to the Wikipedia page for Hebrew, and watched his optics glaze over as he downloaded the information. But what were they talking about?"

Sara POV.

Judy linked her arm in mine and pulled me away from the boys. We walked off in what I suspected was a random direction.*so…what can you do?* she asked me. * do?* I replied a little confused. She nodded. Then it hit me. * OOHHHH! Do! Uuummmm…..I can do this.* I snapped my fingers and before us stood a giant mirror. Did my hair really look that bad? I re-did my ponytail in front of it. not believing her eyes, she touched the mirror, and put her hand on it. I snapped my fingers again and her hand went though thin air. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged. "I can control matter. I can take dust ot anything else and turn it into what I want." "impressive." she replied. I felt something fuzzy by my foot. I froze, and slowly looked down. It was mojo. I relaxed. I bent down and went on my knees. He slowly backed away. I held out my hand for him to smell. "see, mojo? I'm a animal lover. " he slowly sniffed my hand and moved closer. He put both his front paws on my lap and yapped. "awwww…" he rolled over and I scratched his tummy. Out came the voice that was reserved foe babies and cute animals. "who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are ! Yes you are!" the dog was writhing in joy. Judy smiled. "dogs are good judges of character. If mojo loves you, you are good in my book." after one last scratch I picked myself up. "I love animals, as long as they love me back. I wont try to cootchie-coo a wolf or bear." mojo stayed at my heels barking in doggie happiness. looking back to the couch area, I saw the blond guy talking to jazz, using a lot of hand gestures. "who is that guy?" I asked myself out loud. He looks familiar"…(A.N. remember the last time I said that?) "you mean miles?" asked judy. "miles? that's miles? He looks nothing like …..he did…..four years ago…(I'm mumbling now)…in the movie…well shit.

He changed." Judy saw the glint in my eye. She told me: "he's single too, y'know." I turned to her , shocked. "I just turned seventeen! How old is he?" she shrugged. "we mature faster than them." by now miles had made his way towards us. Or to be more specific, me. He bowed at the waist. "Roderick Snodgrass the third, at your service." I tilted my head. "miles Lancaster, don't hide your identity. I know who you are." he tilted his head at me, giving me a once over. I looked him square in the eyes, pretty blue eyes….(I gave myself a mental slap) "let's try this again. Hi! My name is Sara." I put out my hand. He reached out to shake it but I pulled it away, I rounded my fingers and pulsed them as I moved my hand back. "jellyfish" I said while moving my hand back. He broke out into a grin. I think I did too. The next second was hard to explain. If I had spidey senses, I'd say they were tingling. I looked at my watch. It was 2 pm. I had only 3 hours till shobbos, started. (it may sound like a lot of time to you, but it wasn't when you had to do a lot of preparation.)

What came out of my mouth sounded something like this: "!" I rushed off, my cheeks red. I whistled for my (non-sentient) ride. And ran off towards my room. In less then thirty seconds, my a.t.v. rode up, motor rumbling. I made the helmet with a snap and rode off, my face still burning.

Meanwhile…

Miles was standing where I had left him. "whoa." He said. Staring off where he last saw me. Sam walked over to his best friend. "her first impression is really something, isn't it?" he asked his friend with a smile on his face. "yeah, something." he replied. He frowned, finally digesting her words. "what is shabbos?" Sam grinned again. "it's a religious thing, she's Jewish…..I'll let her explain it to you."

Sara pov.

After making sure the food was going to stay warm on the stove, I turned to making myself presentable. The warm shower with vanilla body wash was divine. My hair cream to hold the curls in place, a little makeup, (recently purchased) the blue dress with grey leggings and grey shirt underneath….and bam! I break out into song. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, oh so pretty and witty and bright! And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight! I feel charming, oh so charming! Its alarming how charming I feel!" and I hummed the rest of the song while dancing and twirling about the room. it took a while for things to get ready, and now its only 30 minutes to candle lighting.

If I didn't tell you before, I'll explain it now. We light candles to welcome in the shabbos. I now had 30 minutes to kill. I went to my laptop and browsed fanfiction for a bit before going to 9GAG. I giggled a bit over some stupid stuff, and before I knew it, half an hour had passed. I quickly shut off the laptop. And lit the candles. Waving my hand to my face, as my mother did and her mother and her mother before her, I covered my eyes and said the blessing on the candles. Traditionally, the mother of the house lights the candles, and one candle is lit for each child, herself and her husband, but a single girl will light either one or two candles. Now, usually the man goes to temple for the evening prayer, and when he comes back, the meal is eaten. But since I was alone, I pulled my sidder ( A.N. the prayer book my school gave me, inscribed with my full name in Hebrew.) Out of my bag and sang a few shobbos prayers. I wasn't hungry. not yet. And it was only 6:00 I decided to go to the rec room and just hang around. My bag was significantly lighter without my laptop and electronics, but hose were not allowed on shobbos. Instead my bag held two books, a water bottle, and some sucking candy. I headed to the rec room with a directive of reading my favorite book. When I entered the room, I found Ironhide and Annabelle. The child was not pleased. "there's nothing to do!" she complained. Ironhide made optic contact with me. He mouthed "help". this was an argument he would not win. I snuck up behind the girl, while she was complaining. I was behind her. I gently tapped her right shoulder and stepped to the left. As predicted she turned around, and I had turned around with her, so I was still behind her. She saw no one. She turned back to the weapons specialist, and I stayed behind her. I bit my lip in an attempt not to laugh. Ironhide smirked. "was someone there?" demanded Annabelle. Ironhide shook his helm. Again I tapped her right shoulder and moved to the left. She turned around again. But this time I stayed where I was when she turned again. She jumped. "I knew it was you!" she said attacking me with a hug. I picked her up and returned the hug. "so there's nothing to do, huh?" "uh-huh, ironhide doesn't like me playing with the doggies." The weapons specialist face darkened. "those vermin will stay away from me and Annabelle if they know what's good for them." He all but growled.

By The growl in his voice, I knew he meant business. I pity the dog that gets near him. "Annabelle, would you like me to read you a story?" she looked at me sideways. "what kind of story?" she asked me. I put her down ,bent down and whispered in her ear. "the BFG". She coked her head in confusion. "the BFG? What's that?" I smiled. "Come to the couch, and I'll show you." We migrated to the couch . I sat down and she snuggled close, I put my arm around her, Ironhide settled into the nearest autobot-sized seat.I had never been good at reading out-loud, I stutter and make mistakes, but I didn't think Annabelle would notice or care. I pulled the book out of my bag with a flourish. "this is the story of Sophie, and how her life was turned upside-down. By the BFG. The big, friendly, giant." so began the story of the orphan Sophie, who woke up because of the moonlight in her eyes, and went to close the curtains and saw a strange sight. a giant blowing a big trumpet into the neighbors bedroom. Annabelle enjoyed the beginning of the story. I enjoyed the irony of a girl meeting a big friendly giant, while I was with Annabelle and Ironhide being not far away. I think ironhide enjoyed it too ,by the sideways glace I gave him, he grinned.. Annabelle didn't get it, yet. I enjoyed reading out loud in what I thought was the goofy voice of the bfg. "what has we here?" I read aloud with a smile. And then Miles walked up. "whats going on?" he asked. And if one entity, both Annabelle and ironhide shushed him and turned back to the book. I continued reading. He listened for a moment before grabbing a nearby chair and turning it around to face me. when the big mean giant walked in I pulled a face, I didn't like this part. "runt, where iz you runt?" I read in a deep , dumb voice. Ironhide let out a hiss, as did miles. Annabelle narrowed her eyes at the picture. Soon after the big nasty giant left, epps and graham entered, together. They knew better than to say anything, and they both grabbed a seat and sat down. Soon came the frobscottle. "but all the bubbles go down!" protested Sophie. "whizpopping!" said the bfg in joy. "all giants is doing it! don't humans?" "well, yes, babies and presidents and queens whizpop, but where I come from, its considered extremely rude." "whoopee!" exclaimed the giant as he took a drink of the frobscottle and his feet left the floor with a noise that sounded like trumpets!" I read from the book. I heard a few soft laughs. The adults understood it. as soon as that part was done, Sam, Michaela, bee, ,flareup, Lennox, jazz ,prowl and Optimus all entered the room and sat down to hear the story.

I guess the word must be spreading. When my mouth got dry, I stopped mid-sentence to grab a drink from my bag. everyone protested the disturbance of the story. I took out the bottle, said the blessing quietly, drank deeply and returned to the story. everyone quickly stopped talking and listened. When Sophie and the bfg were standing still, waiting for a dream to float by, you literally could have heard a pin drop. Everyone's attention were on my words. "a golden phizwhizzer!" the bfg exclaimed. "some lucky boy or girlie is getting this dream." I quick check at my watch told me it was 8:00! And my tummy was starting to rumble. Still I read on. Sophie read aloud from the labels on the dreams. "I is climbing MT. everast with only my pussy cat for company….I findz that if I press my belly button, I turn invisible…I can turn mamrlade to chocolate by blinking at it…."

A gentle snoring alerted me. I stopped reading and looked down . Annabelle had fallen asleep. I closed the book. And the protesting began. "SSSHHHHH! I'm not going to keep reading, if the main audience member has fallen asleep!" I said gesturing to Annabelle, who was fast asleep at my side. I didn't know I was such a good reader! "but I will continue it tomorrow if anybody wants." I said. "what time?" asked optimus, surprising me. I think he enjoyed the irony most of all. I looked at my watch. "I dunno….two o'clock?" "we'll be there." said Lennox, picking up his sleeping daughter. "me too!" said miles. "me three!" said Sam. "vrrrweeeooor" said bee (I took that as me four)

"same here" said epps and graham. "and me as well" said Michaela. I looked around at the expectant faces. "I guess I better be on time tomorrow." I said with a small smile. "you better." said ironhide. Surprising us all. "its agreed then." said optimus. "here, at two p.m. tomorrow. don't be late." he said looking at me. Why would I be late to my own book reading I mumbled. He chuckled along with the other autobots. Dang. I forgot they had good hearing. I grabbed the book and walked off to my room. Jazz walked in front of me blocking my way. He extended an hand. "would the lady like an ride to her room?" he asked in a regal voice. I piked up the corner of my skirt and held it in a old-fashioned way. "no, but the lady would like an escort and dinner guest." he picked up his hand and stood up. "but of course. What kind of genelmech would I be to refuse such a kind offer?" his holo-form was activated and he offered me his arm. I took it and we walked down the hallway, Laughing.

Meanwhile….

"a sweet voice and a sharp tongue she will have. Do you recall that?" asked prowl to his leader. The prime smiled. "yes, it was because of that fact that had several femme's change their vocal processors to softer voices." the prime smiled at the memory. It didn't do any damage, but was funny when he recalled the toughest femme suddenly having the voice of a youngling.

He knew prowl was thinking back on the same memory. "why don't you tell her?" prowl gave his leader a look. "what? I'm just going to walk up to her and say: I know everything about you, I'm the supposed expert on the chosen one. I was the one that categorized all the information on you written by the bot who went into the oracle tank? No thank you." "you may want to re-think that decision, old friend." said the prime to his SIC.

Back to Sara…..

The meal went nicely. He liked the matzoh ball soup, and tried everything. Even the suspicious looking kugel.(because if it isn't home made, then its suspicious of not being good.) I don't know why but I was yawning by the end of the meal. jazz perked up as he received a message and excused himself. I put away the food, cleaned up, and fell into a deep sleep.

Jazz pov.

I was enjoying a meal with sara when I get the message that there is a decepticons sighting nearby. A quick glance at her tells me that she doesn't know. I excuse myself, she knows I have stuff to do here. She lets me go. she will fall asleep soon by all that yawning she's doing.

My holoform fades as I drive to primes office.

the others are assembling there as well. Lennox and epps are on prime's desk, and will is reading the report. "its one con, small by most standards, but way too close to call it a coincidence." he said sending the information to everyone. "the con doesn't seem to be moving at this time and is staying low." and our leader took action quickly. "ironhide, prowl, arcee bumblebee group two ,and myself will move out to face this enemy. Jazz, you will guard sara along with graham and Michaels, and make sure she stays here." I knew graham, and the other guy wasn't that bad. "roll out!" and he transformed. I picked up both men from where they were stationd, and we stood guard in front of sara's room. I cant say that I was nervous, but I was wondering why prime placed guard inside nest.

Meanwhile….15 miles away…..

The nest team slowly walked through a thicket.

A quick flash of silver on the barren hill ahead shows the decepticon! "Hold fire" said optimus. Everyone was ready to let the sucker have it. A flash of white, and looked like the small con was waving a white plastic bag back and forth on a stick or appendage. "a flag of peace?" asked lennox, very confused. What con wanted peace? He looked at optimus. As did ironhide. "surely you're not-" began the weapons specialist before he was cut off. "we will go and talk, he hasn't done anything to suggest he wasn't peaceful toward us, has he?" "no." replied ironhide, angry at not being able to shoot the fragger. After a minute of fierce argument, it was agreed that Optimus, bumblebee, and Ironhide would go to meet the con under a white flag of peace, no matter how temporary the peace was. When they walked up the hill, they found that the con was a slightly smaller copy of ravage. With two red optics. Flying a bag from its tail. Bee let out a whirr of surprise, mistaking him for the original.

"what is your designation?" demanded the prime. The smaller ravage winced at the sharp voice. " the designation given to me by my creator was ravage 2.0, but she called me Entai."

"she?" asked ironhide, revving up his cannons. Again the minicon winced, and nodded. " the chosen one. I was made to be her companion, and she loved me. And I grew to care for her."

"why should we believe you?" asked optimus.

The minicon let out a machine gun rack out of his thighs." ironhide immediately activated his cannons. "NO!" yelled the cyber cat. And with a shake of his hindquarters, the guns fell off. "I give you my weapons," he said. "I was not made for fighting." He said, pulling the barbed end of his tail off, along with the bag, as well as the claws of his pedes. They all popped off. "I do not wish to fight. I just…want to be back with her, to comfort her and be her companion. as it used to be." and on their scanners, his decepticon signal disappeared. "I do not wish to fight." Said the cyber-cat. The prime saw the truth in his words.

"if it can mean I can be with her, I wish to become an autobot." This, was a surprise to everyone, including those listening in. one does not simply change sides! Even a decepticon! "We do not accept anyone that fast." Said the prime. He had seen the truth in the words of the minicon. No one gives up weapons unless they truly do not wish to fight. "if you wish to come with us, you must be a neutral first, and if you earn the right, you will see her." Thy cyber-cat looked up at the prime with hope filled red optics. "thank you." He said. "I have information from the decepticon base that you may find useful." Bumblebee stepped forward to accept the data burst. I may have contained a virus, but he was willing to take the risk. The information made him widen his optics. Once he was sure there was no virus, he sent it to Optimus. The autobot leader looked at the ex-con. What he had given them meant that he was leaving the decepticons for good, and of his own will, because if Megatron found out that he had done this…. The cyber-cat nodded. "I know the risks. I do not want to go back." "you are welcome." Said the prime. But first we bring out our medic to disable your g.p.s. and owner bond. We do not want you to know the location of our base before you ear our trust." "very well." Stated they cyber-cat. "I accept the terms. one last thing." Said the cyber-cat, before prime sent the comm-link to ratchet. "she is not aware I am sentient. She suspected, but she does not know. I ask you that you do not tell her." "acknowledged." Answered the prime and sent the comm.-link to ratchet. As expected , he was not happy, but he agreed to come. And now for the message to jazz. His reply was short and to the point. "WHAT?"


	46. Chapter 46

With my fanfiction account being down for a while, i still brave on with my story, I neglected to mention a thanks to prowls-little-angel, who suggested bringing back entai,

This part of the story has been knocking around my head for a while, I just have to get the details. Those darn details.

I, supergirlprime, do not, own the transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. You happy now?

Sara: very.

Supergirlprime: why do you take pleasure in my pain?

Sara: you make a funny face when you actually realize you don't own them.

Supergirlprime: (sticks out tongue and crosses eyes)

Sara: though not as funny as that.

In case you didn't know, I copied the dance from singin in the rain, the song is good morning, you can see the dance and song on you tube.

Sara pov.

I wake up with a smile on my face. It was just one of those days when you feel all is right with the world. I hummed happy songs while washing up and getting dressed. I chose a nice blouse with a long black skirt and flats. it was early, and I was wide awake. I noticed it was a bit cold, it was getting close to winter I threw on a blue zip-up sweater .I had a bowl of cereal and headed to the rec room with my bag and a few books that I wanted to read. I hummed a few happy songs on my way. I walked to the rec room to find miles and Sam hanging out, bee was on a bot couch, fiddling with something. I had an idea. In the voice of Debbie Reynolds. I called out: "good mornin!" Both boys stopped Talking and a smile spread on their faces. Sam sang back "good morning." And miles sang "we've talked the whole night through." I called back out "good morning" and made my way quickly to them. in chorus the boys sang ", good morning , to you!" before, I was not aware that they had ever seen the movie, but from my perspective they knew it very well. We all tried to tap or feet to the imaginary beat. As one we all sang out "good morning, good morning! Its great to stay up late! Good morning, good morning to you." Again we stomped and shuffled. Sam and I quickly sat down on the floor as miles sang. "when the band began to play the stars were shining bright!" he quickly switched spots with Sam

Sam stood up and sang out. "now the milkman's on his way, its too late to say goodnight." Miles and I stood up and we grabbed hands, me between the boys. And we sang together. "so good morning, good morning! Sun beams will still smile through, good morning good morning to you." I walked over to a low coffee table and still holding their hands I stepped up and sang: "and you, and you and you. Good morning! Good mo-oo-oor-ning, we've gabbed the whole night through! Good morning, good morning to you!" the boys leaned in close and sang quickly " nothing could be granted then to be Louisiana" the next line we sang together. "in the morning" then the next lines were mine. As the boys tried to tap-dance in their sneakers. " in the

mo-oor-ning, its great! To stay up late, good morning, good morning to you!" I jumped down from the table and put my hands on my knees and the boys adapted the same position and they sang "might be just as hippy if we was in Mississippi." We grabbed hands again and walked in step. I sang again. "when we left the movie show the future wasn't bright, but came the dawn the show went on, and I don't wanna say goodnight." I pouted and put my hands on my hips. In sync the boys sang/shouted out " so say good morning!" as they did that I ran to a chair and stepped on the seat, raised my hands and called back "good morning!" they walked over to me and sang with me "rain-bows are shining though." I said "good morning" they replied good morning. "and in sequence I said "bonjour" "mon suer" "Buenos Dias!" "muchas squeas!" "bonjorno!" "ha dijgorno!" "good mornin!" whatcha shmorgin?" and we all sang out "good morning to you!" as we all danced to the music only we could hear. For three people with no music and no tap-shoes, we did pretty well to the beat in my head. Miles frowned for a moment, thinking over something, and then a smile grew on his face as he pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing over his head. Sam did the same and I pulled my zippered sweatshirt off. I passed my sweater to miles, Sam passed me his, and Sam got miles sweatshirt. Still in somewhat of a line (with me in the middle) we put the sweaters over our shoulders and turned to the left then to the right. Then put them over our legs while we kicked almost in sync. They sat down on a couch, as I put Sam's bight green sweatshirt around my waist like a fake skirt and did a short hula while miles and Sam sang pretending to have instruments. "Wa ka la ka la ka la ka la ka la, Wa ka la ka la ka la ka la ka la ka la." (sam addend high pitched) "boing, boing, boing, boing."

I switched places with sam on the couch while he pretended to be a matador with miles sweatshirt. we called out " toro! " and "ole!"

Miles then switched with sam as miles pretended to dance with my sweater.

We then all stood up, jumped over the edge of the couch, and tapped the top and jumped back over. (this was almost too good to be true!) we all swept our legs back and forth at the same time, did two ballerina squats, tippy-toes danced a few feet, and broke out in real dance. We tried to pinwheel our arms and tap our non-existent tap-shoes, but it still had the same effect. We crazy danced to a behind a couch, the boys

tumble sauced onto the couch, I climbed over. We all stepped onto the couch across from it and put our feet of the top, it fell over slowly, we stepped off, jump stepped, and fell back on to the couch. And immediately broke out into laughs. And that made me hiccup, which caused even more laughter. When one of us stopped laughing they just looked at the others and continued. After we were all done laughing, (which took a while) I wiped the tears from my eyes and asked them "how do you know singin in the rain?" sam gave me a look. "I thought you know everything." he said sounding accusatory.

I shrugged. "I know a lotta stuff. Not EVERYTHING." "Sammy's mom made us watch that movie almost 10 times when we were caught in a blizzard when we were 9. Since then, its been a tradition to watch it at least once during winter." said miles. I smiled. "someone has a good taste in musicals. Now if you'll excuse me." I said pulling myself up. "Cathy has to read some books." miles grinned. "and Cosmo has go watch the movie again along with don."

I made shooing motions with my hands. "go and enjoy." and just like that we parted ways.

bumblebee pov.

Sam and miles were debating what to do when Sara walks in with a grin on her face and calls out "good morning!" in a sing-song voice. that sounds familiar. The boys shared a grin and called back to her "good morning!" and in less than a minute they are dancing to more or less the same dance. I can only guess to the music that I know is playing in their heads. They sing along, move around, like this was all previously choreographed! Was it….? No. impossible. Miles frowns when they break the song and pulls of his sweater, and amazingly Sam and Sara go the same! they all switch sweaters, and one by one dance with them. They jump over the couched tip one over and fall into it and laugh their heads off. I send the 4 minute video to all bots on base, with the exception of skids and mudflap. With it I send a short message. "this came out of nowhere. Humans are so odd."

Sam mentions the movie singin in the rain. that's where its from! He showed me the movie on his laptop in the garage, that was before miles knew, about me. It was a musical, with a lot of jumping and singing. I liked it. recalling the movie, they had almost perfectly did the dance to the song!

Sara pov.

I had made a choice not to use my powers on shobbos. It is the literal day of rest. So when I wanted to move a chair from the middle of the room to farter away, I had to rely on muscle power. I chose a smaller lay-z-boy. And used my knees to push it away from the tv. It took almost 15 minutes but I got it a good distance away from everything. And hopefully, everyone.

I was really getting into the book, it was the help, I hadn't read it before, I heard it was good, and now I was sucked into the story. I wasn't aware of it, but I was making faces as I was reading. Frowning at mean people, sad faces at sad parts, and laughing out loud at the jokes. I was draped sideways over the chair, my legs over the arm. After about an hour of reading jazz approached me. I gave him a glance upward, then continued with the book. "whatcha doing?" he asked in a voice that clearly said are you alright? "I'm reading." I replied. My face still in the book. "do you wanna come and talk?" ventured jazz. "about what?" I asked him putting the book down. This flustered him. He wasn't expecting this. "if you have nothing to talk about, then please leave me to my book." I said picking the book back up to my face. He heaved a sigh and walked back to the other couches. My ears were perked as I heard him say "I tried." I didn't look up to see who he was talking to. In a few minutes I was interrupted again. This time by miles. He approached slowly. "so what book are you reading?" he asked sauntering up to me. "the help." I replied without looking up. "I heard that's a good book." "it is." I replied. I still hadn't looked up.

"so what's it about?" he asked." I put the book down. "read the book or watch the movie, I don't care just ." this was said with my eyes piercing daggers. He walked away fast. I settled back down. It took ten minutes but I was interrupted again. this time by mojo. He ran to the chair and yapped. I put the book down and gave him a scratch under his chin. His tail practically vibrated off in joy. "you better go before ironhide finds you." I said making shooing motion. But mojo wasn't going. I picked up my book and started to read, but that dog kept yapping. After a minute I exploded. "Mojo! Go!" I said pointing sharply. He went, sadly. I drank from my bottle and sucked on a fruit candy. I had the feeling I was being watched. But I didn't care. Not one bit. In a few minutes I was happily oblivious to the outside world past the book, a voice shocked me out of that oblivion scaring me. "I'm ready." I jumped. And looked up. It was prowl. I didn't even hear him approach! "what is it prowl?" I asked coldly. "I'm ready for my first wish." he said getting down and sitting Indian style. "really?" I asked putting my boom down. "what is it?" I asked , curious. "jazz and I have been together for a long, long time." he said with a smile, "and when I felt his spark go out, I felt like I wanted to offline myself. But when his signal came back online, I felt him with such intensity, I had found him after such a long time, I hurried to this planet, to find him." I sat still, enthralled in his story. "we praxians have never been good with showing our feelings. Jazz knows I love him, but I want to do something more, something to show I still love him as much as I did when we were constantly together on cybertron. We've been separated for so long…." he trailed off. For a few moments. He quickly re-boarded his train of thought. "I want to say it with a song." he looked me in the eyes. "my wish, is for you to find me the perfect song to sing to him." I nodded. I folded my arms in front of myself and nodded hard while blinking ( A.N. think of

I dream of Jeannie.) "your wish has been granted. Just give me some time to think about it, kay?" he nodded. "I expect nothing but the best from you." I sang out a line from a movie. "satisfac-tion garan-teeeeed!" he smiled. "I know, I know." he said and walked off. I went back to my book with a smile.

700 yards away.

"I win" said prowl to the rest of the guys around the couch. "I don't believe it." said sam. "what did you say to her?" "I'll never tell." answered prowl. "no fair." whined epps. "I didn't even get to go yet!" "hey!" said jazz butting in. "the dare was to make her stop reading for 60 seconds, and prowl won, so stop being a sissy about it!" epps folded his arms and grumbled to himself.

"why didn't mojo work?" sam asked miles. "I mean, look at him!" he said holding up the dog. Miles shook his head. "she just didn't want to be parted from that book, man." jazz was still sulking a little that he hadent been the one to crack her. But he leaned next to his spark mate on the couch and asked him: "spark-of-mine, what did you tell her?" prowl folded his arms and grinned. "I'll never tell." he said.

Sara pov.

While my eyes were on the book I was thinking of prowls song. Love songs, love songs….. Nothing rap, what about kiss by gweneth paltrow? Possibly. I kept going back to just the way you are, while it is a good song, jazz has no hair and doesn't put on make-up. Why don't I tweak a song? Yeah…. Going over my play list in my head I came up with the perfect song. I mulled it over, change a word there….and there… it would be perfect. I then proceeded to let out my evil most of you may not have an evil laugh. Most villains have one.(especially disney ones.) It is usually used when the villain has the hero trapped. My personal evil laugh is loud, and very, very creepy. So when I let it out all eyes and optics turned to my direction. I picked up my stuff and walked out of the room with a confident stride and a spring in my step.

Miles was the first to react. "what was that?" he asked in a small voice. His head still looking at the hallway she went down. "I don't know." answered sam. Then almost all together, bee, epps, sam, miles and jazz turned to prowl. Who in turn threw his servos up. "don't ask me! I have no idea what that was!"

Back to sara…..

It was still early for lunch, only 11:30, but I was hungry. So I decided to have an early lunch. I was a little lonely, but it wasn't that bad. the smell of the chulent (say it with me. chew-lent)

Filled the entire room. I scooped out a lade of the goodness. Its hard to explain chulent, the closest thing to describe it would be a thick bean, potato, and meat stew. I look at my watch. Only 12:15. I have plenty of time till the reading. I take a few bites and I hear a knock at the door. "who is it?" I ask. "Sam, miles and leo." one of them answered. I opened the door a little confused. "can I help you?" I asked them.

They all looked a little embarrassed, but miles stepped forward and asked "any chance you'd be willing to share?" "share what?" "whatever is making that delicious smell!" said leo. I laughed. "of course, of course. But please turn off all electric items before entering." my mother taught me to be a good host. I took out three Styrofoam bowls, three spoons, and ladled out three nice-sized portions of chulent." they liked it. The smiles on their faces told me so. "its store made, so its not as good as the home made stuff." I said taking my own bowl. "sam looked up from his bowl puzzled. "you mean this stuff gets better?" "yeah, my mom makes a really mean chulent." I said. "uhh…what'c chooleant?" asked leo. I sighed. "chew-lent. And it's the stuff you're currently eating. Sam, would you go and ask your mother if she would like some?" "sure." he said through a mouthful and left with the bowl in his hands. Miles, leo and I ate in silence for a few minutes, when leo finally asked the question I was waiting for. "so…what's in this?" I looked at my bowl. Shocked. "you mean you don't know either?"

I laughed at the shock on their faces. "mostly beans. chickpeas, lima beans, red beans, etcetera, Some potatoes, beef, and maybe some chicken, onions, and garlic. and oil. plenty of oil." in entered Judy a smile plastered on her face, and two dogs on her heels.

"I thought I smelled chulent." I quickly made her a bowl. She took a bit an sighed. "its good, but not as good-as home made!" we said the last three lines together. "haven't tasted this in years. It never comes out right when I tried to make it." she admitted. Sam looked at his mother shocked. "so the summer of stews was trying to make this? Why was I the guinea pig?" "because you eat everything son." she said calmly, taking another bite. I leaned over to miles and whispered "summer of stews?" he chucked and in a low voice said: "Sam's mom went on a stew craze one summer a few years back, more than 30 as I recall, and Sam and his father were the only test subjects available, as I made myself scarce." "and you still owe me for that!" said Sam from across the table. There was laughs all around. Sam fed Mojo and Frankie a piece of chicken from his bowl. Everyone was finished quickly. I looked in the pot, there wasn't much left. There wasn't much to begin with! I didn't know it would be so popular! Here was enough left for one more small serving. All eyes were on me by the oven. "there's enough left for one…." sam and miles yelled "dibs!" at the same time, and then began arguing. Leo joined in. Judy just stood up and walked to me and took it herself. "boys." she said. "mmm-hmm." I agreed. Judy finished the bowl with a sigh. "I want more now." she said. Because I tend to have them myself, I recognized the evil glint in judy's eyes as she stood up and left the room. She popped her head back in and said "thanks again for the kosher chow. Shobbot shalom!"

"shobbot shalom!" I called back, laughing. Three boys were just staring. "uhhhh…" I sighed. "it's the greeting or farewell on the holy day. It means good shobbos, or peaceful shobbos." one by one they stood up, and thanked me for the chew-leant. Though miles returned to the pot with his spoon and scraped up a spoonful. Sam whistled for the dogs. The ran out from under the table. Before I closed the door, sam turned around and spoke : "Shabbat shoolam." I smiled. "close enough. Shabbot shalom, Sam." I cleaned up the able and put the pot in the sink. There go my leftovers. It was only 12:30. I headed to prowls office. To tell him my idea for a song. Aaaaaaaaannd….he wasn't In his office. Great. "if I was a S.I.C,

Where would I go?" I asked myself out loud. I turned the corner to head to the rec room and found myself staring into a big blue leg. I looked up into the chuckling face of Optimus prime. "if you were sick, you would be with ratchet, but if you were a S.I.C, you would be in my office, going over some files." I opened my mouth to say something, and then thought better of it and closed it. "thank you." I said heading off down a hallway to his office. I went 10 feet before he said. "sara." I spun around. "what?" "my office is that way." he said, trying not to smile and pointing in the opposite direction. "right, right." I said moving faster, my cheeks red. In prime's office, prowl was so into the data-pad, that he didn't even notice me come up to him. How to do this? I grinned. I cupped my hands over my mouth . "psshhht, Apollo 11, this is Huston, do you read me up there? Do you read me?" "I'm reading the work." he replied. "oh too bad, cuz I was in the middle of granting your first wish, but now…" he put down the data pad. "Well?" "I'm trying not to use my powers today, can I get a lift?" he offered a hand, and I stepped on to the desk. "before we do this, I need to know if you can sing. Repeat after me. Do ray me fa so la tea do." as it turned out, after that and a few more exercises, he had a pretty good voice. "so here's the song." I told him the song and the tweaks. He listened to it himself over the internet. I noticed he tapped his cervos to the beat. "I like it." he said. "I'll get him ready. Tonight. In the rec room. With a few others."

"in front of other people?" he asked slightly horrified. "yes." I said firmly. "in front of other people." he vented. I looked at my watch. It was 1:50. "Hoover damn!" I need to get to the rec room, like now!" I can give you a ride." prowl offered. I groaned. "I cant. Not today. But I can make it if I run." taking me off the deck, I hit the floor in a dead sprint, my bag hitting my side. I made it with seconds to spare before 2:00. I sat down in the same spot as the night before. This time, with almost everyone on base waiting for me to begin. All the femmes were there, and wheel jack and jolt. Ironhide was trying to explain it to them. Several more soldiers had joined the club, as well as maggie, glen, and judy miles was trying to tell them what happened. prowl walked in, I guess this is better than work . But I only had eyes for one. I sat down, and put my arm around Annabelle. "so kiddo, what happened last?" I asked pulling the book out of my bag and taking a quick drink. "they were waiting to catch a dream." she said, that was a few pages off for where I had ended, but that was where she fell asleep. "ok." I said flipping the pages. " right here." my voice changed as I imitated the voice of he B.F.G.

" don't move the squalliest bit." I said as the room hushed to hear my words. I continued on with the story, telling them how sophie had the great idea to get the queen of England involved. (which, in my sight, a better thing to do then going to the president of the u.s.) ironhide grumbled something about "poor security"when the B.F.G got past the guards unnoticed. But there was a through shushing form everyone, (including optimus!) that I didn't need to give one! He looked a little ashamed. Going back to the story, orphan sophie finds herself on the windowsill of the queen. Annabelle squeaks as the queen wakes up. All of the autobots laughed a few minutes later when the B.F.G crashed into a giant chandelier. When the planes flew to giant land, I could almost hear the sound of the planes flying past the known world. When the bfg tied up the giants the whole room was holding their breath.(the ones who breathe, anyway) when the biggest one woke up and sophie stuck the pin in his foot, the room cheered! Here was another cheer after the giants were put in the giant pit.

"why don't you write down our story? asked sophie. That sounds like a lovely idea, I shall. And so he did, you just finished reading it."

I let out a satisfied sigh. "The end."

There was a loud cheer from everyone. But following that I heard "read another one!"


	47. Chapter 47

Wow, its been a while , hasn't it? Looking back at my story I see how my typing has improved. Comparing the first 10 chapters with the last 10.….major difference! This is the story that taught me how to type! my heart and soul and most of my imagination went into creating this!

So for all my readers….thank you.

And to Hasbro. And to….bay.

Disclaimer: I, do not own the transformers. I only own Sara, and Entai.

And same as before, anything with this ** is translated form Hebrew.

Sara pov.

"another story?" I asked "yes!" the room yelled back at me. "but I don't have any other books on me." "I do!" said jazz. He handed me a tall stack of books. I went back to banes and noble and bought every book by the author." there were so many! All of my old favorites!

Danny's marvelous medicine, Matilda, James and the giant peach, Charlie and the chocolate factory, the magic finger, fantastic Mr. fox, the witches, the twits, and a few more that I have never seen before! I had a few on my lap. Matilda, Charlie and the chocolate factory, and James and the giant peach. "lets put it to vote , shall we? All those in favor of James and the giant peach , raise your hand" only three hands and one servo went up. "all those for Matilda?"

Five hands and two servos. "Charlie and the chocolate factory?" all remaining hands and servos went up. "all right. In five minutes the reading shall start." I got up from my spot and stretched my arms. Others did the same and small conversations broke out about the book. I walked over to Michaela and whispered in her ear "which way to the nearest bathroom?" she got up and motioned for me to follow her. We walked side by side and were joined by Maggie and Judy. "gangway to the bathroom." I said in a soft voice that only the women would hear me. Judy laughed and Maggie and Michaela grinned.

"I swear, I'm getting the bladder the size of my mothers! And she has to go every time she leaves the house!" "that's our curse, honey. Great body's, bad bladders." "speaking of great body's, it looks like you lost a lot of weight!" said Michaela to me. "yeah! " said Maggie. "you lost like, what? 15 pounds?" "I think more like 20." I answered. "nice." said Maggie giving me a high five. there was only one stall so we waited outside for each other to finish. I went in last. I looked around the small room and cursed quietly. "what's wrong?" asked Judy. I opened the door. "Michaela, remember when I told you about a shobbos goy?" "yeah, its someone who's not Jewish doing something you cant." "yeah so about that…. There's not tissues in here. And I'm not allowed to rip toilet paper….." "I got it." he said and she tore off several pieces for me. "thanks." "no problem". after that was done we all walked back. Judy asked me a question, in Hebrew. * does she know what goy means?*

*do you?* she gave me a look. "ok! Ok!" " a goy is the word for someone who isn't Jewish.

And goyim is the plural of goy." "interesting, what were you speaking before?" asked Maggie.

"Hebrew," replied Judy. In less than three minutes we were back at the rec room. "alright then." I settled back into the same spot. My arm around Annabelle. "Charlie bucket was a regular boy, not smarter or dumber than any other child his age….." and so started the story of Charlie, and the five golden tickets. I saw people close their eyes , picturing the story, or remembering the movie. One could feel the tension in the room as Charlie slowly unwrapped his birthday present. And when they entered the factory, you could almost small the chocolate in the air. In the candy room, you could see Augustus Gloop falling into the chocolate river. In the nut room, Veruca salt being thrown down the garbage chute for being a bad nut. They enter the edible wallpaper room. Where you lick a fruit and it tastes like the real thing. Violet Beauregarde turned into a giant blueberry for chewing gum she shouldn't have. They enter the great glass elevator and see rock candy mines and lavas of chocolate. Mile Teavee gets lost when he gets shrunken by the t.v. camera. Only Charlie remains. And then Wonka tells him he will inherit the factory! They then fly off in the glass elevator to Charlie's house, where they get all of the family inside and fly back to the factory.

Once the book was finished I zeroed back in to reality. And I took a moment to reflect. I just read a book to a government agency with aliens from a distant planet that most people will never know about! And to top it all of, I'm not imagining it! I gave a sigh of content. Again, conversations broke out. And a fight started between graham who thought the new movie was better, and Sam , who thought the old movie was better. I got up and walked around. Trying to get the blood pumping. I needed move. like, now! I looked at my watch to see it was 5:45! I started reading at 2:00! I stretched my arms and walked over to will , who was with epps. "am I allowed to go outside?" he shrugged. "I don't know why you would want to. Its cold and wet."

" is it raining?" I asked. "no." "then I'm going outside." and before he could say anything else I went to my room. There I put on rain boots, leggings, and the green pleather (plastic leather) jacket. Among my many talents is trace back. Once I have been somewhere, I can almost always re-trace my steps to get back there. I don't get lost if I know where I am going. So using that talent I managed to walk up to the door outside. I shared a nod with the soldiers at the door and they let me out. I didn't have my bag, as I left it in the room. I just walked on the tarmac in between small buildings. It was cold and damp, but I was happy. I love the smell of rain! Ahead of me, there was a puddle in a small indent in the concrete. I looked around. There was no one. I ran to the puddle and kicked, and splashed! It only lasted for less than thirty seconds, but after that I regained my composure and continued walking. It was slightly foggy, and getting a little dark, but I wasn't worried. Every now and then I would pass a soldier. Most of them would nod and continue walking. But a few stopped to say hello. I guess I was known well enough that no one questioned my being here. I passed through a narrow ally to find a very, very large pile of tires. With a chain gate around it. "why is there a giant pile of tires? I asked my self out loud. I didn't realize that I asked that out loud. I also didn't realize that a soldier was in earshot of my question. I was still deep in thought over the answer when he tapped me on the shoulder and I jumped. "miss? I can answer that question for you?" I pulled myself together. "thank you." he looked to be about in his forties. Black hair. And white as rice. "the autobots go through new tires every two moths. Ratchet makes sure of that. But some speedsters, like sideswipe bumblebee and the twins go through them faster, like one every month. Since the tires are government bought, and used by the autobots, they cannot be thrown out , even if they are unusable. So they just get dumped in the growing pile." he gestured to the small hill, which I guesstimated had at least 200 tires, from twin size, to prime size. (that is a difference, like 2 ft to 4 ft.) "and you cant do anything with it?" I asked. He shrugged. What CAN you do with it?" "I have several ideas…..thank you…." I floundered on what to call him. "jack, miss. Jack Stevens.(A.N. anyone remember a show that Shia Lebouf was on, on the Disney channel?)

"thank you jack. I'm…do you know my name?"

" sandy? Sari? Sara?" this time, he floundered.

I giggled at the unknown reference. "its Sara. Sara gluck." I held out my hand and he put out his. He had a firm handshake. "I must get going…" he said. "Alright, have a nice day! Or what's left of it!" "you too!" he called back. I investigated the pile. On a closer inspection it held around 250-300 tires. I used to go to hunter mountain, because some friend of my parents had a friend who was running a bed and breakfast. I went there about 5 times. It was a lovely area. I once went to the back of the local high school and behind it was a gigantic tire playground! It was not meant for kids to play on.

All these tires could make an awsome adult playground! I can almost see the 30 foot slides, a giant climbing wall, and towers to jump across. As I was picturing this, It got dark. Fast. I hurried back inside. I am by no means afraid of the dark, but sometimes…..I am afraid of what lurks in it. I looked at my watch shobbos was over. I went back to my room. Made Huvdalah.

( it's a simple procedure of the end of shobbos and bringing in the new week. A candle is lit, a cup of wine or grape juice is poured. certain words are said, something nice smelling is sniffed, to represent a sweet week, and then the candle is put out, the wine or juice drank, and shobbos is over.) there was something I was supposed to do now….. What was it?…. Oh yeah, training with glen! I changed into work clothes, packed my electronics, and as I was opening the door, I froze. I just had an odd sensation. not unlike déjà vu. What was that? Usually my "spidey senses" are pretty good. I slowly opened the door and looked out cautiously. Nothing there but my a.t.v. .there it was again! a strange chill! I ducked back into my room, and activated my armor. As always my laptop, glasses, Ipod, and clothes melted into the metal suit. It gave me a better sense of security. I walked out again. No odd felling this time. I wonder what that was? I hopped on the a.t.v. "didja miss me?" I asked the non-sentient vehicle. I revved the engine. "lets get this show on the road!" I raced out of there! I only went at 30 mph, but it felt a lot faster! I headed over to the computer lab to find glen. But when I got there, I only found Maggie. "he's at the training room, waiting for you." she told me. "oh. I'm on my way." I said making a sharp u-ie. The training room was at the other end of the base(a good idea to keep the technical stuff from the delicate stuff) I passed through the rec room and found several people by the couches, three were arguing. Coming closer it was Sam, Michaela, and prowl. In a three way argument. Apparently they were arguing over which movie to watch. they all wanted musicals.

Sam wanted singin in the rain. Michaela wanted the rocky horror picture show. And prowl wanted my fair lady. The others just stood back and watched the fight. I stopped the atv and Transwarped to bee, he jumped. "how long have they been arguing for?" I asked, still watching them. "ten minutes. And there seems to be no end to it." sang his radio in different voices "I got it." I said walking towards the group. They were still arguing. I retracted the mouth plates on the helmet, and in a deep baritone voice I belted out a song from my childhood. "bless your beautiful hide! Where ever you may be! I aint got a cent but I'm a willin to bet! You're the girl for me!"

The three had stopped fighting and had turned to me. I snapped my fingers and a vhs tape dropped into my hands. "this," I said waving the tape. " is one of the best musicals ever. I grew up on it. It has a good fight scene, good song and dance numbers, humor, and love." I handed it to Michaela, who looked at the tape in her hands. " does this place even have a vcr?" I snapped both my fingers, and a vcr plopped down an inch off the floor. "it does now!" I said picking it up to the t.v. "connect." I muttered, it flew out of my hands to the shelf with all attachments such as blu-ray, wii, DVD player, and all other items were stored. I saw the wires fly to the tv. Michaela passed me the movie and I put it in. I turned to the couches that were set around the giant tv. "and without further delay, I give you, seven brides for seven brothers!" I Transwarped back to my atv with a puff of steam.

I drove down the hallway, intent on getting to the training room, I went slow enough that I could doge all obstacles with ease. Some people, a official golf cart, and sideswipe who gave me a wave. I turned several bends, recognizing the path. I wasn't far. I was on the right side of the hallway. Then someone ahead stepped into my path, deliberately. I turned to the left slowly. And the person moved into my path, again! I slowed to a complete stop. A few meters from the said path blocker. It was…Gallaway. His face lit up in a smile that didn't reach is eyes. My helmet hid my scowl.

"miss Gluck! Just the person I wanted to see! Why don't you come off that,(he said gesturing to my ride) and come off so we can talk?" I said nothing and made no move to get off. This didn't deter him. He walked up to me with his briefcase. "I'm sure you know by now that nest is a secret government branch." He put extra emphasis on the word secret. "I am very aware of that." I said. Mistake. " because you have to sign a contract signifying that you will never tell anyone about nest of its affiliates from another planet, the auto-bots." He almost spat that name, but I could tell he was holding himself back. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a nice sized packet of paper. "you need to sign this." He said. Passing me the papers. I took it from him. And I started to read it. his face started to show a little worry as I looked up when he told me " you don't have to read it, just sign it!" he said with an extended hand with a pen in it. I read it anyway. Its always a good idea to read the first few lines of anything before signing it. but…..this wasn't a contract for secrecy. I couldn't understand most of the complicated words, but from what I read, this looked like a contract for me to become a weapon for the united states army! Using the helmet I took a picture of each page. I read through half the booklet. This definitely wasn't a secrecy document. Gallaway got more nervous the longer I took to read.

It wasn't that apparent, but I saw he ran this fingers through his thinning hair, he tapped his foot twice, and checked his watch, all within the second page. I was not signing this. But I wouldn't let him know that! I reached out with my right hand to take the pen, as his face lit up, my left hand was covered with a bright flame that devoured the booklet in less than four seconds. "oops." I said in mock innocence. "I don't have that much control over my powers yet!" I put an emphasis on the word powers. "just have optimus find me when you print out another." I said revving the engine loudly. This caused him to jump aside I took this advantage to drive away at top speed around the next two corners and run into the training room while I heard him yelling behind me. I ran though the smaller room and into the bigger room, and pressed my back against the wall, panting not out of lack of breath, but of fear.

My mouth dried and I was visibly shaking. "what's wrong?" asked jazz bending down by me. It took me a few moments to notice my surroundings. Jazz was kneeling a few feet in front of me, ironhide behind him and glen to my right.I retracted the mouth plates and took off the helmet. I touched the visor and they became my glasses. I gave one last shudder before I put my glasses on my face. "I think-I think I was almost tricked into signing something I shouldn't have." Glen put his arm around me. "why don't you sit down, take a drink and talk about it?" he said leading me to a nearby table.

"now, drink this and tell us what happened."

He said passing me a cold water bottle. With slightly shaking hands I told them what happened. I could see all three stiffening at my words. "you took pictures of the papers?" asked ironhide. "yes." I said. "can you send them to me?" I wasn't sure how to answer that. "what?"

"a data burst." said jazz trying to help me understand. "I know what it is, but I don't know if I can do it…" "just try." urged jazz. "ok." I shrugged and put my helmet back on. My glasses became the visor again in less than a second. A very cool second.

Now, the inside of my helmet was kind of like a computer. The closest thing is when looking inside of iron mans amour with Jarvis. except this was attuned to my thoughts! I pulled up the 5 pictures of the papers and put the files together. I turned my head to jazz, the computer labeled him. Autobot jazz, designation, rank, and some distinctly cybertronian glyphs popped up, I waved those away. Note to self: ask about those later. I took the attached files muttered "here goes nothing" and mentally shoved them on the direction of jazz. "did it work?" I asked. "congratulations." said jazz. "you have just sent your first data burst." "that's it?" I asked "that's it." said ironhide. I took the files again and shoved it at him. Their eyes dimmed as they read it. And their frowns grew and brows creased. "this-this is a contract for you to be a weapon for the united stated of America!" jazz almost yelled. "I know." I replied sadly. "if you had signed this…" said ironhide. "I know!" I said, much closer to tears. Jazz must have activated his holo-form because the next second he was next to me and I turned in my chair and grabbed him in a hug. he wrapped his arms around me as I tried to hold back the tears. he rubbed my back and talked softly . "shhh, shh. But you didn't. and thank primus you didn't. its all right" etc..

Ironhide had been continuing to read the contract and was stewing. In a very bad way. "never has that slagger deserved it more than now." he growled. I took a deep breath in and replied "shoot his car and pretend you missed. It worked well in some fan fictions." glen was sitting across from me, staying quiet, but when he heard that…. "they have fan fictions?" he blurted out. "not just them. Everyone has fan fictions." I replied "everyone." "what are…..fan fictions?" asked ironhide. I turned to glen and gestured to ironhide. "all yours." while glen tried to explain fan fictions to ironhide and jazz I took another drink. I felt calmer. I was still a little frazzled, but not as much a before. Glen was finishing up with the explanation when wheel jack and jolt walk in, arguing. Or at least I think they were arguing . They were talking in cybertronian. My helmet picked out some words and started to translate before I stopped it. I saw: "this needs to happen!" And the reply "how do you know this will work?" before I stopped the translation.

"this is a private training session." said ironhide.

"I know" said wheel jack. "but I need to make a….unscheduled upgrade to Sara's laptop."

"my computer?" I asked. "yes." he replied. "as soon as possible." he said giving jolt a glare. "where is it?" he said looking at the table as if expecting to see it there. "uuummmm…here?"

I said pointing to my helmet. "it merges with the amour. it always has" "right, right." said wheeljack. "Could you…take it out?" "sure, sure, uno momento por favor." I replied closing my eyes. I expected the laptop to come out of my helmet somehow. What I didn't expect was that the well known flash of light came and my armor was gone and the laptop on the table.

"I didn't…. I guess the armor wont work without the laptop." I said handing the said item to wheel jack. " did you know that would happen?" asked glen. "no. I didn't…." I said a little vaguely.

"well the training I planned for tonight doesn't require your armor. So its all good" said glen happily. "the upgrade should be done within a few hours " said wheel jack giving a slight scowl to jolt who shrugged it off.(for a mech with face plates constantly over most of his face, he manages a pretty good eye scowl ) I wondered what that was all about. Both mechs left soon after, and started squabbling again as soon as they left the room. "any idea what that was about?" I asked the surrounding people. "not a clue." answered jazz. "why don't you start with some warm ups?" asked glen. "sure." i shrugged and stretched my arms. "my gym class in school has a good warm up routine." ( A.N. I love ya Mrs. smith! My awesome gym teacher!)

I said putting my earphones into my ear. "first, jogging. Then stretches." I ran around the room to one entire song. (the ting tings, that's not my name) and then started with the hamstring stretches. Unbeknownst to myself, I yelled out the directions. "step lift! Step, lift! Step lift! Step lift! Step forward! Lean, hamstring stretch! Lean and next foot! After that was done I continued to the sit ups, the plank, the bridge, the push ups (those I did on my knees) I was in half a daze when I did this. The wide open space and the lighting reminded me of the school gym.

I came out of the trance when it was done. And found all three staring at me with eyes and optics big. (oh dear gosh, I hope they weren't staring at me the whole time….) "so! What do I start with oh mighty trainer?" glen blinked then realizing I was talking to him, motioned me over to the other end of the training room. "today we are working on your skill of telekinesis. or

levitation. Whichever name you prefer." "I shrugged "either one." good. Now to start I want you to levitate this." he said touching a hardcover book. "no problem" I said. And with a snap it rose a foot off the table. "good. Now at the same time can you levitate this? And this?" he said touching two more books. I snapped again and they both went up. " any difficulty keeping them up?" "no." I replied. "this first test id for stamina. "lets see how long you can keep those up there, without moving them." "ok." I sat down on the floor. "how long is this gonna take?" glen shrugged. I sighed. "hey, no one said this testing was going to be all glamorous!" "I know, I know." I said. And shut up. I stared at the books for about two minutes quietly before my attention went elsewhere. My eyes drifted to the wall ad an epic battle grew between the wall paint and the floor! Sometimes touching, sometimes not.

"focus!" snapped glen. I sighed. He relented. You've been doing good. He looked at a stopwatch. "ten minutes. Not bad. No lets see you use precision. Can you move this feather a foot to the right?" "I thought this was going to be hard" I said I stared at the feather. it flew fight off the table entirely! I frowned. "try it again!" said glen, putting the feather back on the table. I focused harder and the feather moved v-e-r-y slowly a foot to the right. "one more time." said glen. I took a deep breath relaxed and concentrated, and moved the feather a foot to the right, not too slow, not too fast. "very good!" said glen wiritng something down on a clip board. " can you levitate this?" he said rolling a bowling ball my way. I picked it up with my hands. "it has been levitated!" he rolled his eyes. "don't be a smarty. Levitate it WITHOUT your hands." "fine fine"

after another hour of this and other levitation practice I was bushed. And glen was very happy with the results. "we'll make a superhero out of you yet!" "ha, ha, ha, choo." was my tired reply.

I'm drinking a Gatorade, when wheel jack walks into the room. Walks isn't the right word. More like jumped with glee. e pressed my laptop into my hands. After a quick inspection I deemed it didn't look any different. "how you feeling?" "a bit tired." I replied. " I have a relaxing mediation method for you to try." I raised an eyebrow at that. "no devices?" I asked looking at his hands. He chuckled. "none except the one in your hands." I looked down to see my laptop. "my laptop's gonna explode?" "no, no! " he said.

"I just want you to…try this bit of meditation I found. It requires a familiar object." he said the last second after a pause and a bit to fast. Like he was making it up on the spot. Which I suspected he was. Why don't you move to the corner and try to lower your pulse rate for starters?" as I walked with the laptop I glanced at ironhide and jazz. Both their optics were slightly dim. They are doing something. I didn't know what. wheel jack placed the laptop about five feet away from me on the floor. "alright. Lets start with some simple breathing exercises. In through the nose out through the mouth. slowly and gently." three minutes of that had me mellowed. wheel jack's voice, deepened. And he rumbled. " close your eyes,

now I want you to picture with your minds eye, that you are surrounded by a blue green light. This is a light that comes from within. It glows with the essence of your being….."

With my eyes closed I did so. I felt so calm.

wheel jacks new deep voice rumbled again. It wasn't gruff, it was more comforting. "now picture with your minds eye that the aura around you has silver threads woven throughout." in my minds eye I saw vertical ropes of silver. It reminded me of something… 'now picture the laptop." this had me a little confused. "I want to picture the laptop ahead of you with your mind's eye." I did so. It was also silver. "now I want you to picture that the silver ropes around you are getting bigger. You need to disperse them. With your minds eye, I want you to picture you sending those ropes around the laptop at the count of three. One….two…three!"

And I did. The roped covered the laptop like worms. The ropes were huge! And the laptop just…absorbed it? "keep going! Keep going!" encouraged wheeljack. I pushed the rope away, until only threads remained. "stop!" yelled wheeljack. Almost ending my trance." now your breathing slows again, in through the nose , out through the mouth." I calmed once more. "now when I count to three, you will open your eyes. One. two…three!" I opened my eyes, and saw darkness, no, something was glowing, for less than a second, then darkness. "how do you feel?" asked wheeljack. His voice back to normal. I went over a body check. If anything, I just felt more tired. "I don't think it worked. I'm more tired." he shrugged. "oh well. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a guru." I was to tired to even give him a strange look. I yawned rather unladylike. "what time is it?" I asked. Glen looked at his watch and hissed. "only 8:30"

"maybe you should go to bed…?" suggested jazz weakly. "nuh uh. Not this early. I'll have coffee." from the look of horror on his face I quickly reassured him "decaf, decaf! well mostly decaf. I sure could use a ride though." he transformed and opened his door for me. "I

Grabbed my laptop and climbed in slowly. The seat belt flew over me without me touching it. "where to?" "to coffee! Tally-ho!" I said as he dove off. The thrill of going fast never ceases to cheer me up.

Back in the training room

"did it work?" asked ironhide wheeljack shrugged. "you saw it, I think it did. Only time will tell." glen watched the whole thing silently without saying a word finally exploded. "Will someone please tell me what the heck just happened?" shellback and ironhide shared a glance. " ask jolt." they said at the same time.

Popping into the cafeteria, I took¾ of a cup with decaf the rest with regular. And creamer plenty of caramel creamer. I took a long sip. "nectar of the gods!" I proclaimed. "I thought you only believe in one god-" "hup bup bup! not now!

just let me enjoy my coffee." I said taking another sip. I felt more energized already. I should have seen that as the first wired thing, but I was to tired to notice.

Walking to the rec room with jazz I gained more energy. a lot more energy. Unnatural energy one might say. And my moth was going a mile a minute. " have you ever thought about how cool and lame power rangers are?" I asked Sam on the couch. "I mean they know karate and stuff but how does a few hiyahs beat the incredibly ugly bad guys? They have the ugliest bad guys. I mean like barf-o-rama. Do you watch futrerama? it's a funny show! I like it! Though the purple hair is annoying. Do you know what's

annoying?" "no, please tell me." asked Sam amused. "you are!" I yelled "stop moving!" I ran to a chair and stood on it. "can you hear me now?" I yelled. I jumped behind the chair. "you cant see me!" I yelled. And than I ran off screaming "Pocahontas! I have all the colors of the lucky charms!"

Jazz pov.

Sara started to get re-energized. Fast. Unnaturally even. Caffeine didn't work this fast. I knew that. Why was she suddenly acting like…..the late night version of herself? before some people and bots were watching a movie. Now more were gathering in to see the spectacle sara was making of herself. I tried to get her to calm down. It didn't work. After a few minutes of this, optimus walked into the room. Sara was currently running around with her arms out at her sides making noises. She ran up to optimus. Right at his pedes. She tilted her head straight back. Stared at him. He stared her right back. She Froze for a moment, and then said unexpectedly "you do have a goatee." and hen ran off with her arms at her sides again. Prime didn't move. He just watcher her run off. Primus! She had energy to burn! Prime moved hos optics over the crowd of mechs and humans. He singled out two that were trying to walk away. "Sam, Leo. Can you explain this?" he said gesturing to Sara, who was currently trying to

do a summersault. While singing a song in Hebrew. something about a time machine and a doctor named midos? (A.N. it was a tape when I was younger. I still remember those songs. this is a shout out to my sister, who listened to those tapes with me,) when the somersaulting didn't work out, she tried leaping. More like leaping/jumping/running. "uheh." Said Leo. Guilt written all over his and Sam's face. "it may be possible that we switched the decaf for espresso." Sara had run to the wall and was now arguing loudly with it. "why did you hurt my face?"

"and it also my be possible that we poured monster energy drink in the creamers." Said sam. Sara was now kicking the wall in order to get it to apologize. But she was just hurting her foot. she turned around and froze, seeing everyone human and cybertronian alike staring at her. without moving a muscle she transwarped. "where did she go?" asked miles turning around. Everyone looked. Including me. I quickly activated her locater bracelet. she was still wearing it. but… it showed she was still in the room. Everyone paused and looked around when they heard her voice coming from a unknown source. "spider girl, spider girl, does whatever a spider girl does. Can she fly, from a wall? Yes she can, she's a girl. Look out its spider pig!" all of the humans looked up. I followed their gaze to the ceiling. She was….on the ceiling. Crawling in an unknown fashion. A quick internet search showed it to be like Spiderman. "sara, why don't you come down?" I called to her. "why? Its fun up here! You all look really weird!" she said switching to Indian style….on the ceiling. Her butt touching the ceiling. "how are you doing that?" asked epps.

She grinned and sttod up, her feet of the ceiling. Her hair unnaturally by her neck instead of upside down. "I have control of the gra-. Gravn. Gran. Graven. Gra-ve" she frowned. " grav-ah-tay-shun-al force!" she said with a big smile. " your ceiling is my floor, in simple terms." she said giggling. "dancing on the cealing!" she sang. "I'm from the jetsons!"

Optimus turned to the boys. "after this we shall discuss your punishment. But first lets get her down."

"who?" she called out "who whoooo! I'm owling!"

The prime face palmed.

Sorry I ended it there, but its on a funny note, dontcha think? The energy drink and espresso don't work out that well for sara, who already had a crazy mind. Now with her mouth having direct access to her mouth….you get the drift.

Any suggestions comments? Please r + r!

Any questions about the story? I'm happy to answer any and all!

Peace over and out

Supergirlprime


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks to everyone who reads this story, and a special thanks to those who leave reviews.

An extra thanks to my friends, who not only accept my randomness, but encourage it to thrive. I love you: Maita, Paige, Ariella, Noam, Miriam, Shelly, Yael, Chai, Leora, Chani, Miriam, (yes I know I put down Miriam twice, that's because I have two friends named Miriam.)

I love you all! And if you happen to read this story…..good luck!

My best work is Sara pov, but since she is going a little loony right now, her pov wont make sense, so this chapter will consist of others pov's. hopefully it will be better than other pov's I've done.

I sprained my ankle.(looking at it) its getting better…..I have never realized how stairs are bitches before hurting my foot. they are. Complete asses. the stairs mock me.

Sara: (leading supergirlprime away from computer) go back to la la land and let me take over.

Supergirlprime: but I wanna finish my rant!

Sara: you need rest!

Supergirlprime: since when did you become ratchet?

Sara: since you went to sleep last night this morning!

Supergirlprime: (sigh) tu shay my muse. Will you tell them about my other story?

Sara: yes, now go to bed!

Supergirlprime: fine fine….. (snores)

Sara: when will she learn? Anywho, check out supergirlprime's new story,: mythbusters!

Optimus pov.

Sara was currently sitting on the ceiling muttering something about bubbles and balloons while making both in large quantities. And both floated to (her) floor. I called out her name. Either she did not hear me, so lost in what she was doing, or she was ignoring me. "Does anyone have any idea how to get her to some down?" I asked the room.

Several hands and servos were raised. I nodded at sideswipe, who was waving his servo back and forth.

"we can gas her out! I have a few stink bombs…" he trailed off after he noticed the look I was giving him.

"dually noted. Any other ideas? Ones that do not involve stinking up the base?" a look up showed me that she now had a long pole and was whacking the bubbles and balloons.

"Evil ninjas. go back to Japan!" she said while popping a big balloon. Sam spoke.

"What about bribes?" Leo interjected.

"What can we offer her that she can't make?"

Sam frowned.

"Music calms the beast." Suggested Epps. "maybe it will calm her down?" "and would you believe it, I have her iPod, and there's a play list labeled calm slash mellow!" music burst from his speakers. an instrument I did not recognize strummed. Sara's head perked up and she began to sway to the music. miles ran to jazz.

"turn it off!" he tried to yell over the blasting tune.

"or change it! this is a bad song!" "why?" asked jazz. As the lyrics started, and Sara sang along.

"picture yourself in a boat on a river,

with tangerine trees, and marmalade skies….somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,

the girl with kaleidoscope eyeeeeeeeeees.

Cellophane flowers in yellow and green,

towering over your head,

look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone."

Miles groaned as the drum beat three times and looked up.

" LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!

LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMONDS!

LUCY IN THE SKY WITH DIAMODS!" Sara sang out while jumping and dancing to the song. Was it a trick of the light, or did her skin glimmer?

"aaahhhhhhh, follow her down to a bridge by a fountain, where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies"

"this a is a bad song for her now! Change it!" yelled miles, as something landed on my helm. I touched it and my fingers came away with something white and sticky, an sensory scan said that it was organic. A quick intake of air told me that it was similar to the small white pillows Sam loves to eat.

"see?" Said miles gesturing my way. "marshmallow pie! Change it before she gives one of us kaleidoscope eyes!" jazz changed the song and miles visibly relaxed. "this is a better song, just watch your feet."

He and Sam shared a look and a nod and ran out of the room. Leo followed after them. I comm.-linked wheeljack.

"wheeljack!"

"yes prime?" he answered.

"do you recall a few vorns ago when I had you working on a device that ceased transwarping of the wearer of the device?"

"yes prime, I have it in my sub-space. Why-" "we need it now, for Sara, if we can get her off the ceiling" I added a little sheepishly.

"I can modify it for her, it wont work 100% but it will stop her from transwarping more than ten feet-"

"whatever you can do as soon as possible, and something you can bribe her with, if you can think of something." I said ending the link. My sensors picked up vegetation by my pedes. I looked down and saw a green plant growing rapidly, sprouting small red berries.

"Strawberry fields forever!" sang Sara with the song. Jazz quickly cut the music.

Small patches of strawberries grew over the room. Graham walked over to a bush , picked one and bit into it before anyone could say anything.

"this tastes like a peak-of-the-summer strawberry! All I need is some whipped cream!" "be careful what you wish for." said sideswipe as a something big and white fell on graham. In a moment he was covered head-to-toe! He wiped it away from his eyes and liked some off his hands.

"this is the real deal! Not some crap from a can!" he said licking his hand. This made everyone laugh, and the humans to gather around him. Will took a handful of cream off of graham and picked a few strawberries off a bush.

"pick me up" he told ironhide, who was near him

"I have an idea." Ironhide gently offered his servo to will who stepped on, his hands cupped with the concoction. "hold me up high" he told ironhide, who lifted his servo as high a he could near Sara.

"why don't you join us for a snack?" he called out to her.

"no thanks!" She called back "I have some!" she said over a mouth of the concoction which will was offering her. This was apparent by the thick cream around her mouth.

"damn, I was sure that would work." Said will, a little peeved.

" you tried." Said Ironhide.

"we just have to keep trying. Sam and miles ran in their arms full of items. The both dumped the items in the middle of the room. there were many objects in the pile, from food to sports equipment.

"ok." said miles, "if anything can get her down, its probably in this pile. And if this doesn't work, we have Leo ready to bring in the big guns as a last resort."

"what big guns?" asked Ironhide.

"trust, me" said Sam. "this is a last resort. We don't want to use it unless we have to. for everyone's sake, and sanity." there was a moment of silence while everyone digested that. Which was broken by Sara yelling:

"where's my Ipod?" where's jazzy?" she pulled her pockets inside out and was becoming more frantic by the second. Jazz pulled the said ipod out of the speakers.

"I have it here…" he trailed off when she Tran warped onto his hand. She picked it up and grinned.

"tomo origato!" she grinned and Tran warped back to her previous spot.

"what does that mean?" asked skid's. Miles shot him a look.

"does anyone here watch animae? It means thank you very much. In Japanese" mudflapp interrupted.

"whoa, she speaks Japanese?" he said looking up at Sara who was currently spouting a mix of gibberish and Hebrew. "no, she told me that she knew a smattering of words from other languages. Literally. The word she used was smattering." said Michaela.

"be that as it may, do you have any ideas on how to get her down?" I asked miles. He grinned. "plenty." he reached into the pile and pulled out a three foot long pole with springs and handles. "it's a pogo-stick" he explained before stepping on the bars and jumping.

" why-don't-you-come-down-and-try-it?" he said each word with a jump she looked up. (her up, which was down at us from her vantage point) "nah." she replied.

"I never got the hang of those." she went back to…. Whatever she was doing. Which wasn't clear, as she was hiding it with most of her body. She was muttering to the lines of a song. "alright" said miles.

"what about….comics!" he said waving a thick paperback back and forth. The superhero known as superman on the cover. She squinted.

"no thanks. I read that one already." she clapped her hands together and a small colored papers flew from her cupped palms. She giggled and waved her hands. The brightly colored papers were folded in the shapes of birds. She pointed upwards and the paper birds flew down to us. They spread and each one of us on the ground received one of the paper birds. "origami, origami, origami ." she repeated like a mantra. As she swayed her head to a song only she could hear.

"at least she's not making anything dangerous." Said Epps as a bright green paper bird circled him. Sara had her headphones on her neck, blasting music.

A red and blue one circled my helm. I lifted my servo and the small paper object landed delicately on my finger.

"amazing!" said bumblebee's radio as he was studying the paper bird on his servo as I was. the small thing rustled as I inspected it. Without warning, the paper birds exploded with a loud bang! Shocking everyone in the room. Sara was laughing in an …odd manner.

"you had to say it. You just haaaaaard to say it!" miles yelled at Epps!

"you jinxed us all!"

"what makes you say that miles?" I asked him. He pointed up to Sara who was still doing that odd laugh.

"that, is an evil laugh if I ever heard one. She is now thinking of evil for fun. We should all leave now." He said nodding to himself. "yup, definitely leave now with everything still attached to me , as I like it."

"With my freeze ray I will stop! The world." Sara sang. Miles and Sam froze "duck and cover!" yelled miles, as they both ran under bumblebee.

All the humans scattered. Ironhide and I became uneasy.

"what-" began Ironhide when a white light hit him and he paused. And didn't continue, or move.

"Ironhide?" I questioned. He didn't twitch a gear.

" she's singing from doctor horrible sing-along-blog!" yelled Michaela.

"if someone doest distract her fast, who knows what she's going to make next?" she yelled from around a doorway. All remaining Autobots ( including myself) ran for cover. I just so happened to run to the adjacent hallway that Michaela was in. Ironhide was still frozen in the same position.

"don't worry." Michaela assured me. " it will last for only a few minutes,….if she made it the way it was in the musical" she added with uncertainty. We both held on to the corner of the wall. Watching Sara as she sang .

"its not a death ray or an ice beam, that's so Johnny snow, I just think you need time to know that I'm the guy to make it real, the feelings you don't dare to feel, I'll bend the world to our will, and we'll make time stand stiiiiilllll!" as she danced gently with an imaginary partner. "someone needs to distract her before she gets to it's a brand new day!" yelled Sam. Both Michaela and miles turned to him.

"so you DID watch it!" accused miles From a different hall. Sam's face became red.

"NO! ..uhh yes… that's not important now! We need to come up with a plan to successfully distract her and wear her down!" it was almost a miracle that wheeljack came down the hallway then.

"prime, I made the device, its like an ankle bracelet, or anklet, and-"

"wheeljack." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"you are one of the most oddest mechs I have ever known. You continue to love what you do, even if that means almost everything you work on being blown up. Which is why I am sending you out to put it on her." I said leading/pushing him to the room.

"what? I-I don't understand prime." he said as his footplates protested to my pushing's. I stood in front of him.

"its relatively simple. get her down, put the…bracelet on her, and above all else, distract her."

"distract her? From what?" he asked.

"from herself!" I said giving him one last heave. His earfins turned yellow, meaning he was confused. He gave me one last look and walked into the room.

"what the-?" he questioned seeing the room in disarray and the plants growing and small charred spots where the paper birds exploded. And Ironhide. He poked Ironhide's armor with a clang. And sent me a questioning look, I shrugged. He looked all over the floor.

"where is she?" she asked everyone, including myself pointed up. Slowly, he looked up. "What-?" he barely had time to ask before Sara Transwarped in front of his face and yelled loudly

"BLINKY HEAD!"

"aahhhhh!" yelled wheeljack, his fins flashing colors as he jumped backwards and fell back. Sara was still hovering in the same spot with a confused look on her face.

"you okay blinky head?" she asked while craning her head to see him. He sat up and raised a servo to his helm.

"I think so." he replied.

"yaaay!" Sara said while clapping her hands like a youngling. "he's alive!" wheeljack sent me a comm link.

"prime, in the words of humans, WTF?"

I sent him back

"accidental over caffination. She was on the ceiling for three hours before. Put the device on her please."

"Sara, I have a gift for you!" said wheeljack sitting up. Sara Transwarped into his lap, which made him flinch. But she didn't notice. She blinked hard and shook her head like she was trying to clear her head.

"she's getting fatigued!" jazz comm linked me. He told Epps, Lennox, and graham who were with him in an adjoining hall.

" what kind of gift?" she asked excitedly. Wheeljack tilted his head.

"you have to close your eyes first." he said.

"what?"

"you heard me."

"ok." she said sadly as she squeezed her eyes shut, screwing up the rest of her face in the process. Wheeljack took advantage of the situation and quickly clamped the device on her left leg. She opened her eyes and looked down. "What's this?" she said as she sat down on wheel jacks leg and lifted her leg to take a look at it.

"from what I hear, its something to help you and everyone around you." he replied.

"its heavy." she said , banging it against his leg plating.

"well, I didn't have enough time to make it any smaller…" he said trailing off when he realized the mistake he made.

"what did you say?" asked Sara, a little suspicious.

"someone do something quick!" commed wheeljack as his earfins flashed different colors.

Ironhide then came out of the short frozen stasis. "-is that thing?" he continued as if nothing had happened. He then looked at the surroundings. Noticed everyone hiding (mostly)

And Sara with wheeljack.

"do I want to know?" he commed me.

"I'll tell you later. Just distract her."

"uuuhhhhh…." he said aloud.

It was miles to the rescue as he walked out of the hallway and grabbed a rope with handles on the ends.

"do you like jump rope?"

"yeah. But I haven't done it in years."

"why not start again?" he asked waving to Michaela who came over and took the other end of the rope. Sara stood in the middle between both of them, sideways to the rope itself.

" do you know in came the teacher?" she asked them. miles thought for a moment.

"yeah, I think so, do you Michaela?"

She smiled.

"I never forgot it." she said.

"alright then, " said miles starting to swing the rope back and forth. "one, a-baby, two, a-baby, three, a-baby over, over! And! Then they started to swing the rope in a circular motion as Sara jumped over the rope as it was about to hit her feet. She stayed jumping at a constant pace as they sang a rhyme to the beat of the rope.

"in came the teacher with the big fat stick, I wonder what I got in arith-ma-tic. One plus one equals two. Two plus two equals four, now its time for spell-ing. Spell cat c-a-t. spell dog, d-o-g. now its time for hist-or-ry. George Washington never told a lie, so he ran around the corner and stole a cherry pie. How many cherries were in the pie? One-two-three-." and they continued to count numbers as the rope hit the floor and she jumped over it. She faltered at thirty four as she failed to jump high enough and the rope hit her foot.

"thirty four cherries in the pie!" declared miles.

"if that's not a record I don't know what is!"

"thanks" Sara replied a little weakly. Her breathing was a little labored as she sought to regain her balance.

"she's wearing out!" commed jazz excitedly.

Sam noticed her labored breathing, and asked her

"are you alright?"

"yeah, my stupid asthma never lets me have any fun." she replied.

He leaned over to the pile of items miles gathered and picked out a water bottle.

"water?" he offered her.

"thanks." she said as she gulped it down.

"she's also regaining proper speech and stability." she discarded the bottle when done and moved over to the pile of items. Everyone was slowly migrating back to the room now that it was safe, Ironhide helped me pick up our couch and stood it back up. "as I had knocked it over in the quick escape.

"what stuff is in here?" she asked picking up and examining items.

"silly putty, funny hats, pogo stick, slinky, maraca, hot wheels, giant fake bugs, stress ball, bouncy ball, hackey sack, hockey stick, pick up sticks, and…..wheelie?" she asked picking up the small ex-minicon in vehicle mode from the pile. he shook as she put him down and he transformed.

He yawned and scratched himself.

"wha'd I miss?" he said noticing everyone. Sara stared to laugh, first giggles and then turning into deep belly laughs. The stress and the situation made everyone high-strung, and her laughter was infectious. In less than a minute we were all laughing, including myself.

"what's so funny?" demeaned the small bot. which made Sara laugh even harder. She stopped when she made a loud hiccup.

"ow." she moaned with a sad face. And then she looked at graham who was sniggering and she broke out in laughter again. The humans found her hiccups entertaining, though her laughs were interrupted with an ow, every so often. We made such a ruckus, so when a few minutes later, we were all ending the laugh-fest, and wiping the tears of mirth, prowl walked in with hi servos on his hips and a data-pad in one hand.

"what's going on he-" he paused mid word. This was not going to end well. His optics scanned the room. his optics widened at the strawberry plants growing randomly, and the small scorch marks on everyone. But what almost had him glitch was the pile of items that was on the floor near the humans. The was slowly over loading. His logic processor couldn't handle it! As jazz made his way to his spark-mate, sara noticed him. She stood up fast, noticed his twitching and yelled :

"NO!" she flickered and Tran warped 10 feet away from where she was standing. She took a step back as if dizzy.

"damn this!" she said to the anklet. She took a deep breath and levitated herself upwards, vertical to the ground.

"not this again," moaned Ironhide as she gained altitude. She drifted pretty fast and managed to get to prowl before jazz. She was floating a few feet in front of his face, his optics were twitching.

"HEY!" she yelled. She got no reaction, even though she was pretty loud.

"HEY!" she yelled louder cupping her hands around her mouth. His left optic stopped twitching as he focused on her, hovering not to far from his face.

"I didn't set this all up so you could go and glitch on me! HEY! don't you dare! don't you dare glitch on me! You will do this now, damn it!

I mean it!" slowly but surely prowls twitching slowed and then ceased altogether.

"alright." prowl said slowly.

"I got it." said Sara.

"lights!" she yelled and clapped her hands twice. All the lights in the room turned off as she floated to the floor. A two lights turned back on , one over jazz and one over prowl.

"music!" she called quieter, and a soft strumming of a guitar was projected from several areas, and surprising us all, prowl sang along to the music!

"heee-eey! He-ee-eee-ee-ey! He-eee-eeee-ey!

Your dentas stain, on the front part of my

mem-ory core! I knew I wouldn't forget cha,

and so I went and let you rule my mind!

Your sweet moonbeam, the scent of you in every single dream I dream,

I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind,

Hey there spark mate!

Aint that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move aint fair you know,

Hey there spark mate, I don't wanna miss a singe thing you do, tonight."

Jazz's jaw hit the floor. And he almost offlined his optics when prowl continued on.

"just in time, I'm so glad you have a different mind then me,

You gave my love direction, a game show love connection, we cant deny.

I'm so obsessed, my spark is bound to beat right out of my love struck chassis,

I believe in you, like a virgin, your Madonna,

And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind!

Hey, there, spark mate, aint that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move aint fair you know!

Hey there spark mate, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight.

The way you can cut a rug! Watching you is the only drug I need! So gangster I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm thinking of , you see,

I can be myself and finally, in fact there's nothing I cant be, I want the world to see you'll be, with me.

Hey there spark mate, aint that mister mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move aint fair you know!

Hey there spark mate, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight."

He walked over to jazz, took his hand and stared into his optics as he sang the last line softly.

"Hey there spark mate, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight."

I heard Sara let out a soft content sigh, and say gently

"one down, two to go." what does that mean?

There was only one light on, and it was over the lovebirds, who needed to head off to the berth room. "Sara, the lights?" I asked to her general direction, breaking the silence. "what? Oh, right, sure." a quick snap and the lights came back on, to show large speakers set around the room.

"how did you manage the lights?" asked graham.

"did you hack the system?" Sara laughed, putting him off.

"no no. think much more simpler than that. The lights were still on, I simply covered them."

"oh." was his reply.

"go to your berth room" I commed jazz and prowl. They both left, without a word, holding servos. Sara had moved back to the pile of odd items. Most people were sitting down or milling around the couches. Sara picked up something and gasped. I leaned over to see what she had in her hands.

"OREOS!" she yelled in delight as she ripped open the package and stuffed one into her mouth.

"yum! Now all I need is-"

"peanut butter?" asked miles picking out a jar from the pile.

"YES!" she yelled. As she tore open the jar to get to the brown mush.

"creamy! My favorite!"

Ironhide rumbled in concern:

"wont giving her food give her more energy?"

Miles opened his mouth to say something and then closed it, thinking better of it. He turned to Sara who was currently licking peanut butter off her fingers.

"Sara, when was the last time you ate anything?"

She paused while reaching for a cookie, and frowned.

"I had good coffee not to long ago" she said going back to the cookie.

"no, I mean real food." insisted miles.

She frowned again, thinking.

"I had some chulent with you earlier." she said nodding. And went back to the cookie and dipped it into the peanut butter.

"that was over six hours ago!" exclaimed miles.

Sara shrugged and continued with the cookies.

Miles turned back to Ironhide.

"this is good. The food will absorb some of the energy drink, and food in her system will clear her thoughts a bit."

"if you say so." said Ironhide, looking at her, while she was currently trying to wipe peanut butter off her face with her wrist, and then licking the smeared results.

"I suggest we leave her alone for now." miles told me.

"she'll be easily entertained by anything in the pile."

"leave who alone?" she asked him, her eyes wide and curious.

"leave jazz and prowl alone." I interrupted before miles could say anything.

"why did you do that for prowl?" I asked.

"he-" she said before slapping a hand over her mouth.

"I cant tell you cuz he might not want you to know, And unless I know he wants you to know, you cant know, what I know, what he knows."

She giggled after ending that short, and slightly confusing speech. After consuming almost half the box of cookies, she stopped, and like miles said, entertained herself with items from the pile.

Picking something up, muttering, talking to herself. It was now 11:00. It had taken three hours to get her off the ceiling. And here she was, as docile as she was going to get. Will stood up and stretched his back.

"well, I gotta hit the sack. and since it seems that everything is under control…."

"you may leave sergeant, I have everything under control." I assured him.

"in that case," Epps stood up as well.

"you may go as well." I told him.

Eventually most people made one excuse or another and left.

"prime, are you sure you can handle her?' asked Ironhide.

"you go and recharge." I told him firmly.

"she is getting tired. I do not think she will cause any more trouble…..tonight." I corrected myself.

Ironhide nodded.

"go and see ratchet before you recharge, you were hit with a….freeze ray." Ironhide tilted his head and gave Sara a look.

"if you say so prime." and headed ratchet..

The only ones left in the room now were, myself, Sara, and miles.

"you may go to bed if you wish miles." I told him softly. He shrugged.

"maybe later. I'm actually enjoying talking to her in this state." he said.

Sara had picked up the word "state" and was singing a song to herself naming the fifty states and their capitals. She only got past seven when miles gently asked her:

"Sara, do you think you can clean up the mess?"

"what mess?" she asked.

Miles gestured to the rest of the room which had strawberry plants growing, a large puddle of cream, and various scorch marks on the ground and wall.

"yup." she chirped, and stood up and brushed herself off.

She laced her fingers together and pushed them outwards from herself., and let out a smile when a few small pops occurred.

"alright then." she said bouncing on her feet.

She took in the room and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath opened her eyes, held out her arms in front of her, and brought her hands together in a loud clap. The clap echoed around the room and by the time the echo was done, all of the previous said mess was gone! Sara swayed on her feet like she was dizzy, her eyes half-closed. Miles got up quickly and gently took her arm. She leaned against him and looked up into his face.

"did I do it?" she asked him

"yes. you cleaned up the mess." he told her.

"good." she said as miles led her to the human couch.

"its not nice to leave a mess." she told him, her face serious.

"yes, which is why you cleaned it up." he reminded her.

"yes." she said sitting down.

"which is why I cleaned-" she stopped mid sentence, her eyes unfocused and tilted her head to the side as if trying to hear something. Her relaxing body tensed as she got up and walked away from miles, and started running. I got up to follow her, miles followed her as well.

"where are you going?' I questioned her,

she stopped in her tracks and turned to face me "you cant hear them?" she asked me, a little scared.

I could her no one, save for the three of us.

"no," I told her gently.

"there is no one there."

"yes, they are!" she insisted and continued running. miles shrugged, I did as well.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

But she wasn't acting like before. This was something more serious.

"who?" asked miles, keeping pace with her.

"I dunno who, but I know they are there!"

She headed towards the med bay. She came to the door of the med bay, Sara walked past it, and then walked back to it. I'm wondering if the cyber-cat is calling her somehow. She puts her hand on the cybertronian sized door. And then transwarps. I push a pad on the side of the door, miles and I walk in and see Sara running past a surprised jolt.

"prime, what?….." he trailed off.

"she thinks she hears someone." explained miles.

"where is ratchet?" I asked jolt.

"he went to Ironhide's berth room, when he said he was hit by a not-cold freeze ray." he shrugged.

("where is the cyber-cat?") I commed him.

("in the far corner, keeping away from her as you ordered.") he said gesturing to a far away dark corner where I could just make out his outline against the wall.

("did you call her here?") I asked him, expecting no reply.

("no. I did not. I could be that she sensed me. I would not put that past her, but I did not call for her.") he replied calmly. Looking at her, his tail twitching.

She was currently under one of the large tables. Searching for something. she closed her eyes and focused.

"AHA!" she yelled looking up.

She ran out from under the table and flapped her hands.

"put me up! Put me up! put me up!" she implored excitedly. All I could see on the table were some medical tools and something covered with a tarp. Looking back down to her she insisted

"its important!" I offered her my servo and she stepped on fast, she was jumping up and down in my servo, still waving her hands. She jumped off before my hand had touched the table. She ran to the tarp. And went under it. I offered miles my hand and he accepted the ride. "thank you." he told me. He saw her bending down under the tarp, which lade a large item under it. He picked up the area of where she was.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"its broken." she said.

"that's why you cant hear them." I heard her muffled voice reply. miles squinted in the gloom under the tarp.

"uhhhh… Optimus? You may want to see this!" he said.

I picked up the tarp from the item, and took in an intake of air (A.N. cybertronian version of a gasp.) sara said it before I could.

"telatraan1 !" She replied excitedly.

"though its broken…but I can fix it!"

"why don't you let ratchet or wheeljack-"I said before she cut me off.

"they didn't fix it, because they didn't what was wrong. Now, if I can just remove this panel." she said with a grunt trying to open an 4 foot long panel. The device itself was about nine feet by nine feet, with a width of twelve feet, making it a large object by human standards, but just a slightly bulky one for us.

"what is it?" said miles stepping back to get a better look at it.

"telatraan1 is a communications device, used by my people, like a police radio, but it hasn't been working as well as it should. Or there are no more autobots to use it." I said a little somber.

"nope." said Sara.

"someone's there, I can hear them. I just need to fix it so that you can too."

"is she for real?" asked jolt.

I shrugged.

"she Is the chosen one."

"and don't you forget it!" she said, her head halfway in the device. She reached in her arm and the screen came on, shocking miles into jumping. The screen showed static, and the noise was loud. Miles covered his ears. Sara reached in again and twisted something inside.

"can I help?" I asked her.

"yes. You can take this outer casing off." she said gesturing to the panel she was struggling with before.

"where's my laptop?" she asked, looking around. She snapped her fingers loudly and it appeared before her. She picked it up and with her other hand took out a small pouch from a necklace under her shirt. She opened the pouch and before I could stop her, she took out some shimmering dust out from the pouch, threw it in the air over herself and whispered "chosen armor." with a great flash of light she was in her silver armor. Complete with visor and mouth plates (that looked very familiar). Her head moved all over and I could tell that her visor was telling her things about the machine that she didn't know before. I removed the small panel, she took one of the small balls from a pocket and turned it into a wire cutter.

"and if I do this…" she said picking out one wire from the jumble and a socket on the side, she cut the single wire and connected it to the socket and the screen cleared to black. With a satisfied nod she moved to the screen. Miles and I were watching her, flabbergasted. She turned several knobs, moving them left and right, one she had to use both her arms to get around to turn it seventeen degrees to the right and then three degrees to the left. She tapped on the screen with a ping-ing noise. She nodded, took a step back and kicked it!

"what are you doing?" yelled jolt who stopped when he saw the screen turn all colors and then white. Sara was nodding as she went back to where she was before. She pulled a larger panel up, and proceeded to enter the computer. Jolt looked like he was about to lubricate himself. Miles looked excited. And watched the screen expectedly.

"uh huh, yup, uh huh, no, maybe." I heard her say to herself inside the machine.

"which monumental confillimater? That one? …why is it called monumental? Oh .ha-ha."

We all herd her say dryly.

"who is she talking to?" asked miles. Both jolt and I shrugged.

"and a-twist this, and a-snap that, uh-huh. Almost!" she popped her head out of the side.

"almost!" she told us, and then headed back in.

After a few minutes of silence, the screen danced with static.

"got it!" said Sara triumphantly.

"this was the main problem." she said holding a small pebble in a pair of tweezers.

"I dunno how it got there but it was stopping the energy mainframe from connecting to the converter." she said placing the small rock on the table.

"I think you will find several messages , most of them pretty recent."

I gently reached the switch to turn on the machine, and praise primus! She had fixed it! There were several messages! All left by little cybertron, Sunstreakers ship!

"Sara, you have just made one bot on base very, VERY happy."

"good." was her reply as she sat on the edge of the table, dangling her feet. Miles joined her, waving his feet as well.

"who were you talking to?" he asked her.

"what?" she asked him, tilting her head in confusion.

I don't know how, but perhaps he moved in some way, and she saw him, out of the corner of her eye, but she stiffened and jumped off the table, landing with her knees bent and one hand on the floor. Something she could not have done without her armor.

(" she has seen me") the cyber-cat commed me.

(" what would you have me do?") he asked me.

(" are you sure?") I asked him.

(" positive, she has her eyes on my flank where the reflection of light off of one of you hit me.")

He replied. Sara was still in the same position as where she landed. Looking into the corner. I couldn't see her face as her helmet covered her head, but her body language was unreadable.

(" if she approaches you, I give you full permission to go to her.") I replied. Believing that the cyber-cat wanted her as much as she wanted him. Sara stood up slowly, her head never moving from the spot.

"Entai?" she asked slowly.

"is that you? Or am I dreaming?" she said, unsteady on her feet. True to my command, the cyber-cat stayed put. Making not a sound. She too a step forward, and then another, unsure.

She turned to me.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked me, sure of herself.

"I think you know the answer to that." I told her.

She turned back around and walked, slowly, to the cyber cat. he, in turn, picked himself out of the shadows. When she saw him clearly, she fell to her knees. Her arms out to him, he speed up and ran to her, going into her arms. She felt him all over, she took her helmet off, without her glasses she squinted a bit, but she looked him square in the optics.

"how…what…..oh, I don't care!" she said and burst out into tears, holding him as close to her as she possibly could. These tears were all her frustration angers and fears finally being let out after being bottled up. He put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his body around her on the floor. Once she slowed down with the crying she gave him kisses on the side of his head. But after three, she burst out into tears again. But this time, tears of joy fell down her face.

After a few minutes of this, her fatigue reached its limit. she fell asleep, her arms still around the cyber-cat.

(" she is sleeping, I fear this may not be the best position for her.") the cyber cat -commed, me.

( "you are right, I will take her to her room. I believe she prefers to sleep alone.") I said tiring to pick her up without walking her up.

(" then I will recharge outside her room. I have done so before back at the decepticon base.")

He said.

(" I fear the soldiers will not react kindly to your sudden integration without an explanation.") the cyber-cat shuttered his optics, realizing his options.

(" then I will stay here , again. Please let her know that this was not a dream.") he implored.

(" I will let her know, I promised." moving her in my servo to a better position. I moved my servo to my cassis as she snuggled close to my spark.

"warm…." she said in her sleep. I sttod up to go, but before I took a step, I heard miles voice ring out:

"wait! Will someone please tell me what is going on!"


	49. Chapter 49

Wow, that last chapter was long! Im gonna have to wrap it up soon. After almost two years, I decree it shall be done!

Sara: like you haven't said that before.

Supergirlprime: (glares)

Sara: don't look at me in that tone!

Supergirlprime; (snort)

Sara: haw haw! Made you laugh!

Supergirlprime: yes, but now I must continue on! Inspire me!

Sara: one shot of inspiration juice, coming in!

Supergirlprime: what is it?

Sara: you call it coffee.

Supergirlprime: lots of milk and sugar!

Sara: that's not coffee!

Supergirlprime (shrugs) that's the way I like it.

Sara: I'll make it espresso then.

Supergirlprime (twitch) no.

Sara: I'll do it unless you say it.

Supergirlprime: fine. Supergirlprime does not, and never will, own the transformers! Are you happy?

Sara: very!

In walks prowl, who notices Supergirlprime and Sara together, and promptly glitches.

Supergirlprime: you explain this to optimus!

Sara: Darn you!

Sara pov

Once more I awaken to find myself floating , over my body. But, oddly enough I was being put to bed by Optimus, and I was in my armor. why was I in my armor? And why couldn't I remember the last few hours? And how can I have a headache when I have no physical body? As his holo-form was pulling up the sheets around me I went up. This time I didn't look at all the stars flashing past. It made my headache worse. I put my arms over my head in an attempt to lessen the pounding. It didn't work. I opened my eyes when I finally stopped traveling. And , like always, primus came. But this time we were at a stand off. No one spoke. He waited for me to say something, but I was too pissed-off at him, and my head hurt. I refused to even acknowledge his presence. After a few seconds, he finally broke the silence.

"do you have anything to say?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. My face blank.

"I am nobody's pawn."

I told him , my angry face staring into his bright, white optics. He leaned back, surprised.

"my dear girl, whoever told you that you are a pawn?"

I squared my jaw and my voice rose with my anger.

"nobody told me." I said pointing at him.

"YOU are using me as a pawn! The chosen one is nothing more than a piece to be moved on a board." I spat.

"is that what you think?" he asked me clearly surprised.

"it is what I know." I replied, my eyes narrowed.

He smiled gently.

"you have never been my pawn. You were chosen to receive the powers prophesized by one who stepped into the oracle tank."

"then what about everything?" I all but yelled!

"about seeing the other side! About starsong and the other lost souls! About me seeing the deceptions! it was all planned!"

"no." he replied quietly.

"it was not planned. It was prophesized."

I stood silent.

"it was never planned. It was predicted that it would happen. It was never planned that you would make blitzwing glitch or have entai."

I processed this.

"then why did I get a "message" that I had to go to the deception base?"

He faltered.

"that,…was out of my power. I did not do that."

"if you didn't do that, then who did?" I asked him.

"there are some things even the chosen one shouldn't know." He replied. He left it at that.

"so…..Monday you said." I asked slowly.

"yes." He replied, decidedly happier on a different subject.

"THIS Monday?"

"yes."

"not next Monday?" I asked pleading.

"no. this time, its this Monday. no ifs, no butts."

I sighed.

"you know, you can come back when you wish."

"how?" I asked him.

"all you need is something from here to focus on. Like your laptop, which was given to you from nest. And a full night of sleep."

I tilted my head in confusion, and noticed that my headache was gone!

"this is the last time we will meet." He said sadly.

"please tell my autobots that as long as there is hope, the war will be won."

"I will tell them. And please tell unicron to…..get out of my life." I said finally.

"I will tell him." He replied. after a pause I asked:

"will he listen?" primus shrugged his planet sized shoulders.

"uh huh." I said, putting a thoughtful look on my face.

"would he be willing to do a everlasting parlay?"

"what do you mean by that?" primus asked.

"simple. I stay out of his business, he stays out of mine"

"I think that can be arranged." He said with a knowing smile.

"before I go, I would like to know one thing." Primus said.

"shoot."

"was it worth it?" I blinked.

"was what worth it?"

"Everything! Coming here! Was it worth it to meet the autobots like you dreamed of?" he asked holding his arms apart as if to measure everything.

I thought it over for a few moments.

"yes. Yes it was." I replied with a straight face, and a small smile.

"good." He said moving back and fading.

"I'm glad it was." He said fading altogether.

"me too." I said before falling. And this time, I enjoyed it.

But I still woke up with a cold sweat. But this time, with a smile as I rolled over and went back to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING….

I awoke by myself, which is a delight all on its own! I swung my feet over the side when I noticed a large manacle around my lower leg. It was very large and bulky. And defiantly not a fashion statement. It slipped my mind as I was a bit groggy and headed to the bathroom. After that I just sat on the bed, I looked at the heavy and oversized bracelet on my ankle. I materialized a hammer in my hand and then willed it away. I wasn't going to do something to that! I realized I would most likely hurt myself trying to take it off by force. Standing up I realized I was wearing my clothes from the night before, and tried to remember the previous night.(and failed)

"what happened?" I asked myself, rubbing my face.

"don't ask me." Replied an unfamiliar voice. I froze. I reached for my glasses and left the bedroom.

"hello?" I called out, Still holding on to the doorknob.

I didn't see anyone in the room. I walked to the table.

"if this is a joke whoever is doing this will get a whuppin!" I threatened.

"this isn't a joke." Replied the voice again. I whipped my head to the source of the noise. It was the kitchen area. My laptop was on the counter and so were some Oreos. Which repulsed me, which confused me, because I love Oreos!

I took off my glasses and rubbed my face again, this time, Harder.

"I really need to wake up." I told myself.

"now I'm imagining voices!"

"no, you're not!" I jumped and spun. The voice was still coming from the kitchen! But there was no one there!

"who are you?" I ventured.

"you know me pretty well." Said the voice.

"but I've gotten an upgrade." The voice replied happily. I noticed it was a female-like voice.

"okayyyy." I said slowly.

"where are you?" I asked, emphasizing the where.

"right here!" the voice insisted.

My eyes scanned the kitchen area, and my eyes fell on my laptop. I took a step to it, and hesitatingly opened it, Half expecting something.

"HI!" a girl said loudly her face filling the screen.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I yelled/screamed as I jumped backwards and fell on the floor. I fell on my behind and scrambled away from the kitchen and to my feet.

I ran to the table and stood behind it.

"are you ok?" asked the girl on the computer.

"Who are you?" I demanded pointing a shaking finger at my laptop.

"Im your laptop!" she replied a little hurt.

"I thought you'd know me Sara." She said.

"No. you are someone who has managed to hack INTO my laptop." I said walking to the laptop and picking it up.

"who are you?" I said sitting down, the laptop on the table.

The girl rolled her eyes. She took a step back and I saw that she wasn't on Skype like I previously thought. She was a figment on the screen. Almost cartoon-like. She filled the screen with the top half of a very fit body. She had thick black hair pulled into a ponytail, an olive complexion, and piercing blue eyes.

"convinced?" she asked me.

"nope. You are a hacker. Which is strange, because wheeeljack told me that this laptop was unhackable." I said picking the computer up and looking for a visible device or scratch.

"its true. I am." She replied proudly. I sighed.

"look, I know I'm gullible, but you cant pull the wool over my eyes for this one. Please, get off or out this computer." I told the girl.

"what would it take for you to believe that I am the device that is currently on the table?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I dunno….maybe you can start by telling me where I am."

"that's easy, you are in your room in nest base." She replied.

"next question. If you are my computer, which I doubt, how and why are you like ….this?"

She frowned, and debated the question for a few seconds.

"father wheeljack told me that my "coming to life" (she used air quotes) as it were, was because you gave me some of your aura." she told me soberly.

"my aura…?" I trailed off remembering what wheeljack made me do with the silver ropes and the laptop.

"that son of a…..gun" I said with a pause.

"and it worked?" I replied, disbelieving.

"yup." she chirped.

"and here I am!" she said her open arms filling the screen.

"…FATHER wheeljack?" I questioned.

"yeah, he is my creator. So I call him father. But I was made for you!"

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"so what you're saying is, is that you are my laptop, and now you have, a personality?" She nodded.

"roger that, roger."

"and you have a good personality to boot!"

The computer screen girl shrugged.

"I have some of your personality, because of the aura you gave me."

I chewed on this for a few seconds.

"so, do you have a name?" I asked the gi-my computer. She frowned.

"no, I was not given a designation." she told me.

"would you like me to give you a name?"

I asked her. She nodded very fast.

"yes please!" she almost sang.

"hmmmmm…" I wondered aloud.

"are you pondering what I'm pondering?" I asked the air. To my surprise she replied:

" I think so, brain. But how will we get the alligator out of the mayo factory?" she replied .My eyes and jaw both opened wide in shock of the answer. That was the right answer!

"how…?" she blushed, or her pixels darkened at least.

"I saw that you looked up some clips from that show and looked into it. Its so funny!"

"yes, the animainacs are awesome." I agreed.

"would you like yakko, wakko, or dot for a name?"

"no."

"how about Slappy? Skippy? Mindy? Buttons? Rita? Runt? Pinky? Brain?"

She gave me an un-amused look. I laughed.

"all right, all right, those don't make the list, do you have a preference?" she thought for a moment and said

"no wimpy, sissy names!

"ok, so cross out, Ethel, Bertha, and Gertrude."

" a cool name." she re-defined.

"Allison? Sheryl? Eliza? Harley? Bob? Steve?" I rattled off cool sounding names.

"what was that last one?" she asked.

"Steve? But that's a boy name!"

"do you like the name Steve?" she asked me.

"it is one of my favorite names." I admitted.

"then Steve I am!" she said proudly.

"but-" she cut me off.

"I don't exactly have the, parts, to be considered male or female, but I show myself like this because I want to be your friend! I don't need a girls name to be your friend, do I?" She asked.

"no, no!" I assured her.

"we can be friends…Steve."

"YAY!" she said shaking her hands near her shoulder like I do when I'm excited.

"Yay!" I said doing the same movements.

"Soooooo…now what?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"life continues on, this planet keeps spinning, and I have help in the technology department."

"sounds good to my audio receptors." I paused not knowing what to say.

" so are you …always here?" I queried

"I am, but you don't need to talk to me 24/7. I'm your laptop, not a human!"

"and you still charge by solar power?"

"yep. Speaking of which, I could do with a charging soon."

"I'll get right on it, Steve." I said with a smile.

"good," she said cracking a yawn and stretching.

"I need to power down to save energy if you don't need me for anything else."

"just a question. I remember, vaguely, talking to someone last night, in the armor. I mean IN the armor. Was that you?"

"yup." she replied with a loud yawn, showing me her digital pearly whites.

"so if that's it….."

"go rest." I told her firmly. She didn't need to be told twice. I closed …Steve and left…her on the table.

Damn! This would take some time getting used to! I reached to the sky and touched my toes. This day, I was in a great, energetic mood! I took a quick shower (the anklet was waterproof I had a feeling it was wheel jacks handiwork. Call it a hunch) and searched for a reasonably clean shirt. (if I was leaving on Monday, there was no need to do laundry, right?) breakfasted on a bowl of cereal. I grabbed….Steve in my bag I went to my suitcase and retrieved my siddur (prayer book) and set my ipod loud. I sang my heart out as I power walked to wherever I was going. I ignored the a.t.v. I had too much energy to ride anywhere. I walked through thriller, octopuses garden, and gives you hell before I made it to the rec room and bounced my head to the beat to moves like jaggar. As usual Sam, bee, Leo, miles were there, as well as Annabelle and ironhide. They were all watching toy story 2. I stood in the hallway watching them as a few faint flashbacks hit. I was hit with a feeling of adrenaline, and a memory of running somewhere. It was important that I got to that place where I was running to. Why? I put my hand to my temples and rubbed where I slight headache was starting, I frowned, and re-focused. Looking up I saw that everyone was looking at me. I took a deep breath and walked over, slowly. My bravado all but gone. When I got close enough I stopped.

"I, uhhh, don't remember much about what happened last night, so if I did anything to anybody, I apologize now." that being said all the adults in the room relaxed, though Annabelle was confused.

"what happened last night?" she asked me.

"I don't know!" I shrugged.

"I cant remember!" I said sitting down next to her.

"you mean you cant remember anything?" asked Sam.

"I can vaguely remember only snippets and snatches, but nothing really makes sense." I told him. He and Leo shared a look of undeniable relief.

"so what actually happened?" I asked them. Instantly both boys tensed and started babbling.

"nothing happened!" "well-you see-" "you were all ahhh and we-" "we were just!" both boys shut up, Realizing that this wasn't helping. I turned to miles. "can you tell me what happened last night?"

"I will not." he replied.

"do you have a reason?" I countered.

"yes." I turned to Ironhide.

"can you tell me what happened last night?"

The ever reliable Ironhide was suddenly flustered!

While he struggled for an answer I yelled in frustrated anger.

"will ANYBODY tell me what happened last night?"

"what's the last thing you remember?" asked miles.

"I was…..done with glen's training and it was only 8, so I went to get some coffee, I used a lot of creamer, I drank some and…."

"and ?" Leo asked.

"and I woke up this morning" I lied. But apparently they believed it.

"perhaps prime will tell you what happened." rumbled ironhide. I shrugged. I lifted my foot on to the couch and examined the heavy bracelet. It was carting to chafe my ankle.

"do you know what this is?" I asked Annabelle. She poked a cautious finger at it.

"it looks like one of wheeljacks inventions." she noted. I nodded in agreement.

"I thought so too." I said putting my foot on the ground.

"well, I'm off to find out what doctor Frankenstein has put on me." I said raising my right hand with a snap. I found myself ten feet away from the couch, my butt hitting the ground.

"note to self: don't transwarp in a sitting position. How did I get here?" I was aiming for wheeljacks lab! Miles looked over his seat and winced when he saw me on the floor.

"that….stops you from warping." Sam supplied in a small voice.

"well thanks for the heads up! And you couldn't have told me sooner?" I stormed off before anyone could answer me.

I was pretty pissed, but I cooled off on the walk to wheeljack. The heavy anklet was starting to chafe! So maybe this wasn't the brightest idea I've had. I avoided the med bay, after what happened last night, I didn't want ratchet to explain what happened to me. He was the last bot I would ask. I stopped in front of a very beat up and scorch marked door. I knocked. No one answered. I banged the anklet against the door. It produced a louder sound, but still no answer. I sighed loudly rolled my eyes and snapped. voila! a Sara sized doorway! I walked through, surprised to find the lights on and a very surprised wheeljack with his hand on the door.

His optics shuttered as he saw the doorway I made.

"this door is supposed to be indestructible!" he murmured. I shrugged.

"I'll fix it." and with another snap, the hole was gone.

"is this yours?" I asked him lifting up my leg. He nodded slowly.

"would you mind taking it off?" I asked in the same tone of voice. He nodded again before he realized what he was doing.

"of course I'll take it off." he replied offering me his hand. I stepped on and he lifted me slowly, with his other arm he swept an area clear on the (big) table.

I stepped off, sat down and raised my leg. He did that finger tentacle thing that apparently all cybertronians can do and with a sound of air being released, the came apart. I rubbed at my leg where it had chafed. I was NOT going to mention Steve.

"so…why did that stop me from warping?" I asked(in what I hoped was a non-threatening tone)

he froze like a deer in the headlights for a moment.

" you don't know?" he asked confused.

"I don't remember most of last night, if I did anything to offend or hurt you I apologize."

"no, no." he assured me.

"surprised me, yes. Hurt me. No."

"ok then." awkward silence then commenced for about ten seconds before he broke it.

"do you recall what happened last night in the med bay?"

"I was in the med bay last night?" I asked disbelieving. He raised his servo to his face in a face palm and turned it into rubbing his face.

"go there and find out." he told me while lifting me to the floor fast. He pretty much pushed me out the door.

"bye" I said as the door was shoved in my face.

"who put the bee under his bonnet?" I asked myself.

What happened in the med bay last night? I pondered for a moment before shrugging and heading to the med bay when I arrived at the door a paused for a moment before knocking on the autobus sized door instead of entering though the human sized one.

"(knock knock knock) ratchet! (knock knock knock) ratchet! (knock knock knock ) ratchet!" he opened the door and roared.

"WHAT?" I took several steps back involuntarily.

I hadn't realized that ratchet would take that joke that hard! Sure some people get annoyed at it ( A.N my mom, my dad, siblings, friends) but no one ever took it that hard! It was like he was extra wound up! He was looking for someone at cybertronian height. When he looked down and saw me on the ground, in a defensive stance, wide eyed, breathing hard, his anger level clearly dropped.

"that was you? Doing that knock?" he asked bending down ,closer to my level. I, in turn relaxed and took my body out of defense mode.

"yeah, sorry about that." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"just….don't do it again." he said rubbing his optics.

"what made you hate that so much?" I queried.

"when the twins saw that, they did it to everyone."

"eyikes. Now I'm really sorry!" the silence endured for a few seconds before he scanned me ( I CAN feel when they do that!) and asked me:

"can I help you?"

"yeah, I don't remember most of last night, wheeljack told me to come here and find out what happened."

"so you're here to pick him up. Good. Take him."

He said getting up and heading back in.

"wait what?" I yelled running after him.

"HIM!" he yelled pointing to a corner if the med bay.

"take HIM!" I squinted into the corner. Who… the cyber-cat padded out to me, and immediately gave me cat hugs. (rubbing head all over) I threw my arms around him in wonder and shock.

"how…..what…..how?" Entai tilted his head at me in confusion.

"I just don't care!" I said as I threw my arms around him again and squeezed him for dear life.

In a minute or so entai shook himself of my grip and walked away. He looked back at me over his shoulder in a way that clearly said: "are you coming or what?" I followed after him.

"b-but…." ratchet shut the door behind me.

"I guess…you're with me now."

Entai snorted out pressurized air. I shook my finger at him.

"don't use that tone with me mister." he ducked his head and rubbed himself on me.

"yes yes, I missed you too." we walked on for a few minutes in no general direction when my companion halted firmly. I was a few steps ahead before I had realized why he had stopped.

"what's up?" I asked him turning back before I found myself tossed to the ceiling and caught several times. Screams of fright turned to screams of joy when I realized what was happening. When I was caught for the last time and placed on the ground with shaking legs, I turned to see my guardian with a big grin on his faceplates. Entai let me lean against him.

"one, don't ever do that again, Two, don't ever do that again, and three, don't EVER do that again!"

He chucked, his shoulders shaking from the laughs he was keeping in.

"hwhat was that about?" I almost yelled, breathing heavily on the first word. He shrugged.

"I was lookin for yeh, and I found yeh!"

I rubbed my face before answering.

"you didn't have to do it like that!" I must have let out a note of fear into my voice, because jazz frowned and bent down to my level.

"what do yeh mean by that?" I rubbed my arms.

"I don't like-open heights." I said through gritted teeth.

"what?" he asked, thrown off by my answer.

"don't make me say it again" I mumbled.

"but-you-you-always-never-didn't-. when you were with me-"

"Its one thing to be on your shoulder, its another thing to be on something that has nothing beneath it!"

I took in a shaky breath.

"look, I don't like open heights. end of story."

Jazz frowned deeper and bent down further, transforming.

"come in, and the cat can too, if he behaves."

Entai bristled a bit at that but calmed down when I rubbed his head and told him gently to calm down. As soon as I buckled my seatbelt (I really didn't have to, he managed to do it for me before I grabbed it) we were off.

"where are we going?" I asked him

"glen was lookin for ya. I went to your room, yah weren't there, wheeljack told me you just left his place so I checked out the areas around there."

I raised my wrist to see the tracker bracelet. I looked from it to the dash. In a slightly embarrassed voice he replied: "er…. I forgot about that."

"just don't use it during hide and seek." I said with a grin. In response the seat belt gave me a soft squeeze, almost like a hug.

"its time for your lesson!" he said cheerfully. I groaned.

"not now."

"yep. Now." he said as we arrived outside the training room.

"I don't wanna." I said folding my arms as the seat-belt unbuckled and the door opened. Entai jumped out as his doors opened.

"well, your acting mature!" jazz said sarcastically.

"I don't care. I don't wanna go now." the seat started tipping forward, more and more, until I was slipping off onto the floor. With one good shake, I fell onto the ground, pissed off. My guardian picked me up. I crossed my arms and glared daggers at him.

"you WILL be training now, or else…no snacks today!" he said proudly, thinking it up by himself.

I snorted.

"y-you cant enforce that!"

"but ratchet can." at this I retaliated. Thinking it over I tried to come back.

"fine, but if I do it now, I want a bag of reeces pieces!

"deal." he said offering me the tip of the servo that wasn't holding me. We shook on it. He let me down. And all three of us walked through the bot sized door to the training room.


	50. Chapter 50

Supergirlprime: one homemade smoothie?

Sara: check.

Supergirlprime: good spirits?

Sara: check.

Supergirlprime: keyboard at the ready?

Sara: all systems go!

Supergirlprime: I, Supergirlprime do not own the transformers. only Sara, Entai and Steve,

Sara: we are now ready for takeoff.

Both together: BOOOOOM!

Sara POV.

As I stepped into the training room, I noticed that something was different. There was a small crowd with Glen. A few of them looked like computer techies but others I recognized as nest solders. They all perked up when they saw me enter. I narrowed my eyes at the nervous looking Glen.

"glen, why are all these nice people here?" I asked, my voice as soft meek as a mouse trained at the rodent college for assassins. The nervous glen started to sweat.

"I was talking about our training sessions and-" he stopped when he saw that my body language changed from angry to damage severely. my hands were balling my side and I crouched slightly. Entai stepped back a few paces. Jazz quickly got in front of me and whispered something to glen. The chubby nerd swallowed hard and announced to the (my?) groupies that they would have to leave. Complaints instantly arose. Entai growled softly. They saw him….and they left. Quietly. I gave him a rub between his ears.

"you're awesome, you know that?" I told him. He agreed by rubbing into me (not rubbing me, rubbing himself on m! almost knocked me over.)

"remember our deal." reminded jazz.

"add one bag of Snyder's honey, mustard, and onion pretzels." I bargained. My guardian let out a large gust of air similar to a sigh and rubbed his servo over his face. (a very human gesture, but it wasn't quite the same with his hand/claw)

"deal." he said after he realized I would not participate willingly otherwise.

"amazing creature." glen said, ogling Entai. My cybercat stared into his eyes ,like only a cat can, making the nerd uncomfortable by doing nothing at all.

"do you have your laptop with you?" asked glen, snapping his eyes away form Entai.

"yeah…. I do." I said pulling it….Steve out of my bag.

"good, because today I wanted to work on your armor."

I shrugged and pulled out the small pouch of matrix dust from under my shirt.

"no no! not yet! I want to ask you some questions first."

"go right ahead." I replied in a bored voice. He led me to the sitting area where he sat on one side of the table and I another. Entai laid down by my left side. He was so big I didn't even have to lean over in my seat to touch him. I just laud my hand on his back. It soothed me. Jazz want over to the weapons closet and went it looking a little too happy for my comfort.

"how many times have you "used" your amour so far?" glen asked taking out a clip board to hold his paper. I thought about it for a bit and replied:

"at least seven or eight times." he scribbled something down.

"when was the first time you "used" your armor?"

"in the deception base" I deadpanned. I was NOT giving anyone the information that glen was looking for.

He asked me a few more questions, about what happened to my clothes and how it felt, but the last question was a surprise.

"asking as a nerd, I have to ask, does it feel like sailor moon or iron man?" he was asking about how the transformation of the armor felt like!

I gave him a little grin.

"to be honest, it feels a little bit like both. Except now I have a cat. I wonder if you'll do a flip and give me a tiara, hmm?" I asked Entai, who hadn't moved. Glen got up from the table and picked up an expensive looking video camera.

"if you don't mind, I'd like to video you putting on your suit." I shrugged and stood up. I put Steve on the table next to me. Glen told me to move to a more open area. I obeyed whist humming the sailor moon theme song. Entai exited from under the table and sat on his haunches to watch. I placed Steve by my feet and pulled open the pouch.

"chosen armor." I whispered as the dust landed on my head.

Immediately, if not sooner I felt my clothes harden and stretch , the helmet grow, and my feet lifted off the floor for a tiny moment. Huh. That never happened before. When the light went away I ran a mental scan.

Hands? Check, feet? Check. self….feeling a bit…odd…

I took a cleansing breath through my nose as I tried to place this new, almost static feeling I did not have before. And the energy! How did I have so much energy?!

"its because we are connected." I hear Steve's voice in my ear.

"wha-?"

"I have a bit of your aura, when we are like this, in this state, we are almost as one, we share energy, and we share a telepathic link. You do not have to say what you wish the armor to do . You need only think it. And if it can be done , I will do it."

"you can read my thoughts?" I sent to Steve.

"well, no only the top layer what you want me to hear and see, and your current emotions. I can read that loud and clear."

"hmmm…" I said contemplating what she said.

"Sara…are you alright?" asked glen, snapping me back to reality.

"what? Oh yes, I'm fine." I said

"because you weren't moving and then you moved a like…are you talking to someone?"

I sighed.

"I best be making introductions. Glen, this is Steve, Steve this is glen." I said gesturing from my chest to glen.

"Sara, what-"

"hello!" interrupted Steve, in a voice that definitely wasn't mine.

I pulled back the mouth shield and my lips were clearly not moving as Steve continued.

"wow it feels really good to be talking, even if I don't have a real mouth! This is the training room? Where all are the weapons?" I saw her digital face on the side of my small screen by my eyes.

Jazz leaned out of the weapons closet looking as confused as glen.

Which was saying something.

"Steve." I warned.

"what kind of training room can it be without weapons?!"

"Steve!"

"I mean, you've made more weapons than this room has!" she said noting the three guns and one far away.

"STEVE!"

"what?"

"you're scaring glen."

"….oh."

"cant you or I make a projection of your digital self?"

"yeah…."

A small lens opened up on my chest and Steve was projected.

She looked to be around my age, the same bright blue eyes, olive complexion and black hair pulled back. But what surprised me was that she was shorter than me! And I'm pretty short!

"ah-llo." she said rocking back and forth on her heels. jazz exited the closet fully. Looking more confused than ever.

"Sara….who is she?" he asked pointing a digit to Steve.

"ah, yes, this is Steve." it took a while for us to explain Steve to them . For the most part, the most confusing thing to glen was that Steve was a girl!

"but it's a boys name!" he insisted.

"for the last time, I am not a boy or a girl, I just look like a girl!"

"can we move on please?" I asked weakly. I was getting tired.

Fast. Why?

"its because we are linked. I didn't have a full battery, and we are draining your energy fast. We should get this done soon." said Steve to me.

"You read my mind!" I thought.

"well duh, Sherlock! Its your upper thoughts. When are linked like this, I can do that! Would you rather I not?" this was said just to me. Not the rest of the room.

"no, no, s'cool." I said out loud. Which I shouldn't have, because both glen and jazz gave me a look.

"I was talking to her! I mean…I ..ARGH! Can we get this over with?!"

"fine." said glen. "there are just a few tests we want to do before we let you go free range."

"oh goody." I deadpanned.

"first do you have a subspace?" asked jazz.

"what?" said Steve and I at the same time.

"a sub-space pocket. A personal pocket dimension to hold stuff."

"….do I-we have one of those?" I said covering my mouth with the mouth guard.

"hold on," said Steve. She ran a list in front of my eyes with names of many features. I saw rockets, skates, springs ,wings, was that a jet pack?

"here it is!" she announced. "a sub-space pocket! Opening it on the outside of your right thigh."

"so if I reach there….."

"your hand goes into the sub-space." she confirmed. "try it."

I did. It was a bit odd, knowing that my leg should be there but there was nothing to stop my hand.

"just how big is the pocket?" I said retracting the mouth guard.

Jazz shrugged. "it differs from bot to bot. I don't have a huge one while wheeljacks happens to be huge. I think he expanded it somehow a few vorns ago to keep all his experiments."

"how much space is a small one?" I asked.

jazz pondered this for a moment.

"bout the equivalent of several square miles." I blinked, astonished.

"are you kidding?!"

"I kid you not. time does not pass as fast in the subspace as regular time. But still, time does pass, albeit slowly. I don't suggest putting anything spoilable in there." he shuddered, remembering something. I cocked my head to the side, curious. He noticed this look and with a pleading pout on my side he admitted:

"long ago and far away, I put something organic into my subspace. I pulled it out a long time later. Learning about mold and fungus isn't fun when you have no idea what the frag the squishy thing you are holding is!" I giggled as the finished the rant with raised arms and a high voice.

"you don't know what it feels like!" he said, his voice pitch rising. he protested, but that just made me laugh harder! And after a moment, he did as well!

Soon after that, Glen had me lifts some weights, both telepathically and with my hands, as it turns out, I am at least FIVE TIMES stronger with Steve! AT LEAST! I lifted several heavy weights and managed to lift up jazz's foot and throw him off balance when he wasn't paying attention.

"wh-how?" he asked looking up at me from the floor.

"I guess I'm stronger than I look." I said pulling a Herculean pose.

"you've done better than I could have ever dreamed of today!"

Exclaimed glen.

"I hear a but coming….." I muttered.

"but there's just one more thing for you to do before I let you go. follow me." jazz, entai and I followed him outside.

"Steve, the visor is getting a bit annoying, can I switch to helmet and glasses?"

"sure thing."

"ahhhh." I sighed as I adjusted them. "Much better." the helmet was now just that. A helmet that surrounded my entire head but my face. The amour itself started a few inches behind my chin.

We walked outside. I noticed the December chill in the air. The small breeze had a small bite to it. And other than my face, I didn't feel the breeze or the cold at all.

Glen led us to one of the sides of the base. I see a strange setup ahead. I see ropes, plywood pallets, boxing gloves on sticks, and other assorted odd items that looked to be a part of something.

"glen, what is this?

"have you ever seen the show "wipeout" ?"

"yeah….. What about it?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"are you ready for us glen?" asked one of a group of nest soldiers peeking out behind a building.

"not yet!" he yelled. the men retreated. Fast.

"glen…" I warned, my voice deepening.

"just do this course I set up and then you'll be done!" he blurted out and waved to the group who ran to the contraption.

"what. Is. This." I bluntly said. Jazz let out another intake of air.

"just do it and then you'll be done." he pleaded. I pulled my hand over my mouth.

"what is it?" I asked less hostile.

"its an obstacle course!" glen stated proudly.

"see, there's a chocolate bar at the end, and you have to….." and that the last ting I heard. All I saw was the chocolate at the end of the course. It was a Hershey bar. My mouth filled with saliva. I might have drooled. The next thing I heard was:

"and then you can get the prize. Got that?"

"uh-huh." I answered, my eyes on the prize.

"GO!" yelled glen. I had no idea what I was doing. I just ran to the cocoa goodness. I made it five feet on to the platform when I got hit…..by a boxing glove on a pole. I gave the holder a glare and dodged the next three sticks.

After thirty feet of plywood pallet platform, the platform ended suddenly, about four feet off the ground….and there were monkey bars. I groaned and looked behind me. Jazz was cheering, glen was yelling at me to go, and Entai looked inquisitive. I stuck out my jaw, asked Steve to help me, and made it across. I knew I could never have done it by myself. I could feel the armor moving me. Not forcing, more like helping me along and giving me a much better grip on the bars.

After I dropped off the last bar, the stairs started. They were stacked up high. At one point there were stacked three high per step! At the top I was about thirty to forty feet off the ground. I gulped and wobbled a bit, but then I sucked it up and took an open stance I would NOT let this fear rule me!

I was surprised to find no way down, but the chocolate bar was thirty feet beneath me to my right. I looked and saw…a trapeze pole.

"you have got to be kidding me." I said. Glen was still yelling. Apparently not. I was about to jump with it when I saw no protective landing cushion.

"to hell with this!" I all but yelled and Transwarped myself to the chocolate. Instantaneously, I tore off the wrapper and devoured several large bites and walked away.

"wait!" yelled glen

"you cant-" he stopped when I gave him the glare that could shoot daggers. He continued and calmly walked over to me.

"that was the last thing. I'm done now." I said scarfing another bite of the luscious chocolate. I had to stop myself from moaning with pleasure.

I walked back to my room, Entai joined me after a minute and he walked with me. I savored the rest of the bar on the way too my room. I took the long way and avoided all contact. The face mask went back on and I ignored one or two people who waved to me.

I was kind of zoning out. I think on the way there I might have "taken off" my armor because when I opened the door I was holding Steve. I set her down on the counter and let out a huge yawn. Smacking my lips a few times I directed myself trough my heavy eyelids to the bedroom. As always, Entai followed me. I plopped on the bed face-first and was sleeping in moments.

I awoke to someone knocking on my door.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

I picked my head off the bed, to see Entai by the side of my bed. Alert with his ears facing the door, but head facing me.

I pat his head gently before letting my head fall down again. Picking myself up, I stretched several times walking to my door. My cyber companion stretched as well, and followed me making not a sound.

"whozit?" I asked the door.

"Sara? Its me jazz. I just wanted to see if you were alright…."

I opened the door and smiled sleepily at my guardian.

"yeah. I'm fine. I took a nap." I mumbled around another yawn.

He was using his holo-form. and at five four, he wasn't much taller than me.

I noticed that he had his hands behind his back, holding something.

I peered over his shoulder and he turned slightly away.

"what'cha got there?" I queried.

"sumthin."

"is it for mwa?"

"possibly."

I made a grab for it and he held it up with one hand while holding me back with the other. It was a bag from…wal-mart! With my snack!

"gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie!" I jumped for it.

"calm your horses! I'll give it to ya." he said passing me the bag.

I snorted at his mistake.

"what's so funny?"

"its hold your horses! Not calm them!" I snorted. I searched the bag. It was everything I asked for, and a small bag of pretzel M&M.

"come on in." I turned around.

I as I placed the items from the bag on the table, my stomach let out a growl. Entai flicked his hears at me in surprise.

"what time is it?" I asked jazz, looking at my watch.

"2 pm. Hmmm, I missed lunch." I went to the kitchen. I pulled out a can of tuna and sighed.

"I miss having pre-prepared good food." I put the tuna back and microwaved some veggie burgers instead.

"you want?" I asked him while putting them in a bowl.

"no, but I wont say no to some pretzels."

"knock yourself out." I replied with a moth-full of vegetable patty.

"no bread?" asked jazz. I liked my veggie burgers plain.

"nope." I looked under the table to see Entai lifting his head to meet my face.

"you don't need anything like this right?" he vented air in something like a sneeze.

"thought not." I returned to my meal.

Later, finishing up with the M&M's, I asked jazz why he came.

"do I need a reason?" I gave him a Look.

"to bring you your well earned snack!" my Look deepened.

He twitched and shifted uncomfortably. My Look did not quaver.

"I wanted to check up on you after that workout!" he blurted out loudly.

"is that a crime?"

"not yet." I said popping a chocolate into my mouth.

"how long ago was the workout?" I queried, grimacing at a pulled muscle in my neck that I moved.

"almost two hours ago." admitted jazz.

"hmmmm…." id been napping since then. I opened Steve.

"how much power do ya have left?"

"the ten minutes we spent outside charged my battery one point three percent. As of now, I can be "on" for eleven hours or I can switch into sleep mode to save what little energy I have left."

"I'll get you charged soon." I promised, closing Steve.

My shoulders dropped and I blinked a few times.

"I wanna watch something. A movie or some TV. I'm going. You guys can feel free to do whatever you want." of course, they both followed me.

I grabbed a warm sweater from the bedroom, and placed Steve in my bag. I put the M&M's the pretzels, and the reeses pieces in there too. Jazz was waiting outside.

His holo-form fizzled as I left my place. His door opened. Istill wasn't used to that. Entai jumped in in front of me and made himself comfy in the back.

"if that cat of yours tears the upholstery…." threatened jazz.

I turned around and My cyber-cat gave me huge innocent puppy-dog eyes. I melted.

"what, this guy? He wouldn't hurt a fly. "

"…unless I tell him to." I added as an afterthought.

I rubbed his chin, he let out a purr that sounded like a motor. Heck, for all I know, it probably Was a motor!

He drove at a slow (slow for him) pace and relaxed.

I melted into a corner of a big overstuffed couch, jazz sat down Indian style behind the couch and Entai took the rest of the couch. We watched avatar, that last air bender, for a bit, then went to avengers: earths mightiest heroes.

may have drifted off at some point. I wouldn't know ,I was so relaxed. It took a little negotiation, but I got to watch my little pony. I sang along to the intro, and by the third episode I think jazz got hooked. (even if he denied it). I was thinking about something.

I took out Steve, and researched. Huh.

I got up from my seat, and as predicted Entai did too. I snapped and a tape measure was made.

"stay!" I told him I started the measure by his head and held it with telepathy. I wrote down his length. Then I measured his height. Huh. He Was bigger than a liger! (A.N. child of a lion and a tiger. They DO exist! And they are the biggest cats on the planet!)

Though his girth was certainly smaller. I bet he was heavier too. I went back to my seat, and after a confused moment, so did Entai.

A few people came, sat for a bit then left. I was too out of it to notice anyone. I sat there for maybe three hours when I felt…something.

"my spidey senses are tingling." I told the air. I turned around to see the prime himself. Standing not far from the couch I was sitting on.

" hi optimus!" I greeted while twisting by body around and craning my neck all the way back. He was a lot of bot to greet.

He bent down on one knee. I shifted to a better position. I knew shit was going down when the leader of the autobots bends down to talk to you.

"is everything alright?" I asked him, squinting slightly to see his face.

"everything is fine at the moment." he replied. I noted for the moment. He shared a…..look with jazz. Maybe they had one of those no talking communications. The Pontiac bot relaxed. almost slumped in relief.

" I am going out for a drive, would you like to come with me?"

I…..was not expecting that.

"ok." I nodded. He did so as well and transformed. His passenger door opened. I shouldered my bag and got up. So did Entai. I paused for a moment, not knowing what to do with him.

"your cyber-cat can come with us if you'd like." said Optimus.

I paused for another second, thinking. I walked to my companion.

"go back to the room. I'll be there when I come back." he gave me puppy dog optics. But I resisted. I gave his head a rub and pointed to the hall.

"go on. get!" I spoke loudly in a southern accent. He rumbled and headed back.

"good boy." I said to his back. I smoothed my skirt and climbed (more like clambered) into the cab of the truck. I blew a kiss to jazz and waved as Optimus pulled away from the couch. As I was reaching for the seat belt it automatically wrapped around me. I still wasn't used to that. There was no holo-form in the drivers seat but his steering wheel still moved. Still wasn't used to that either.

I didn't worry. I trusted this truck with my life.

the security guards let us out without a fuss, and we were on a highway in minutes.

I didn't ask where we were going. I knew that by accepting his offer of "a ride" I could be with him for a few hours.

I was good with that. It was an hour or so before sunset.

It was pretty cloudy, like it had rained not long ago. The puddles on the road proved that.

I have always been pretty good on car trips. I used to get carsick…thankfully I grew out of that. We were on the road ten minutes before he broke the comfortable silence.

"do you have a preference in a radio station?" he asked me, jolting me out of the mild daydream I was having.

"102.7 please." it was my kind of music. I liked other stuff too, but this was my favorite station.

I looked out the window as a guitar strummed. I took Steve out of my bag and placed her on the seat next to me. She was in the line of remaining sunlight, recharging.

I opened the window and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"Petrichor." I murmured happily.(A.N. pronounced pet-reh-core)

"what?" asked prime.

"it's the smell of the ground after rain." I explained.

"and its one of my favorite scents."

He made no reply. He continued on. I hummed along to the tune, and in a few moment sung along to the soft song.

"starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose, wherever it goes, the feeling shows. You make me smile, please stay for a while, just take your time, wherever it goes."

After that song ends, a bad song starts. I turn off the radio. "I have better music than that." I state pulling out my ipod.

"do you have a dock…..never mind." I snap my fingers and create speakers from the dust.

A drum and guitar beat play. I sing along automatically.

"when I wake up, Yea I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you.

When I go out, yea I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you.

If I get drunk, yea I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you.

And if I heaver, yea I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's heavering to you." the drum beat gets louder and I slap my thighs to the beat.

"but I would walk 500 miles,

And I would walk 500 more,

Just to BE the man, who walked a thou-sand miles to fall down at your door, DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA! Undela undela undela la la la,

DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!

Undela undela undela la la la."

I sang the next bit of the words and much to my surprise, Optimus sang with me at the next chorus! His deep voice was interesting singing the song.

DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!DA-DA-DA!

I laughed out the next sounds. A choking laughter that couldn't be contained. It was just so funny!

And in a few moments, he was laughing along with me.

"you have a gift." he stated

"what?" I asked still giggling.

"you can spread laughter and joy. There are not many who can do that." I shrugged.

"it's a gift." I agreed.

Another hour passed with little interruption other than changing the songs. I did notice we were rising. The area got more…rocky and the trees had a more older and natural setting.

(hey, I live in one of the most densely populated areas in America.

Trees and wide open spaces are hard to come by around there! But I did go upstate (the country) every year for the summer until I was 13. I can be out-doorsy when I want to.)

The sun was close to setting.

We were driving off into the sunset. It made it hard to look in front without almost killing my eyes.

He took an exit off the highway. That, was unexpected.

The silence continued. Though it was a little forced on my part now. The prime took a few turns and drove up a steep road on the side of a cliff. It wasn't paved.

Now, I was getting very curious.

A few more turns and we stopped, at a look out point to see a gorgeous sunset! The reds and oranges in the sky were fading to pinks and grays.

I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed down.

"wow." I breathed. I had seen some sunsets, but this one took the cake. and the ice cream. And the candy!

I quickly scanned the area for a place I could sit and see the sunset. No benches, no chairs, only a few warning signs about getting close to the edge. I had an idea.

"hey optimus, mind if I go on top?" I took a moment for him to reply a confused

"no?"

"Good" there was no houses and no cars around, I levitated my self to the top of his cab sat down with my legs splayed in front of me and my arms back.

We continued to sit in silence while the sun set and stars started to come out. I was now laying down on my back, staring at the sky, watching the stars come out. It had gotten cold, fast! I hadn't noticed that much, but when a chill wind blew I shivered. I sat up and found a tissue in my pocket. My nose reacts badly to cold weather. Out of nowhere the prime's holo-form appears next to me. Scaring me while in the middle of blowing my nose. The result: not pretty. like I said before, I scare easily when I'm relaxed.

"lets head back." he said.

"alright." I agreed, levitating into the cab.

As he was backing up to get out of the lookout point I cleared my throat.

"optimus?"

"yes?"

"thank you."

"you are welcome."

"no, not just for that! For…everything! I know that you were the one to make the call on me meeting you. don't tell me that you weren't. I mean- I just could have seen Sam and bee that day…..and spent the rest of my life wondering! And then I have my own space in the base and my powers?! Its all been so crazy…" I trialed off, getting lost in the worries that had been bottled up.

"Sara"

"hmm?" I looked up from the deep dark place I had buried myself in, in less than a minute.

"you are not only a "fan girl" . You are a part of us! Primus gave you these abilities because you knew us. Because of who you are. I would have been insane to not allow you to meet us. As for the base, I expect now is as good as time as any to tell you."

"tell me what?" I asked, getting scared. He let out a gust of air from a nearby vent. (equivalent to a sigh)

"the president wants to meet you."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I have pushed off the meeting to this Tuesday."

"oh. Ok." I slumped back into the seat. A small smile on my face.

I could almost feel the confusion coming off of him from my reaction.

"its ok optimus." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"I cant meet him because I wont be here then." the silence continued. I have learned (from cop shows) when you stay silent, the guilty party is more likely to get nervous and start babbling and revealing the secret.

He knew that.

And I knew he knew that. So I kept quiet. And it worked. For ten minutes until HE cracked first.

"what do you mean by you wont be here then."

It was my turn to sigh.

"look, you and I both know that I got these powers from primus, right?"

"yes." he agreed. I swallowed and said the next part slowly.

"but what you might not know is that I've talked to primus. Several times. And he says I'm leaving on Monday."

It was silent for a few moments before I added in as an afterthought:

"actually he said I was supposed to leave Monday a few weeks ago but then starscream took me and well…." I let that hang in the air.

The silence continued. this time I broke it."optimus?"

"yes?"

"we're headed back to base right?"

"we are." he confirmed.

"could you, by any chance, pull over for a pit stop?" his reply was unexpected.

"I do have a fully functioning bathroom behind the cab-" I held up a hand to stop him before he continued. I deadpanned.

"optimus. don't take this as an insult. But I'd rather use a tree then your bathroom." he laughed.

"I was expecting you to say something like that. Everyone else replied something similar. Though it means something a bit different coming from you. There is a rest stop ten point three miles from here." In a few minutes he was pulling in to one of the parking spots for trucks. I almost flew to the ladies room. I left very refreshed, and thirsty. Picking up two water bottles I headed to the register. Each bottle was a dollar fifty!? I was thirsty and shelled out the cash.

I downed half the first bottle in a few gulps walking back to the trucks. Optimus was one of four parked here, and was by far the best specimen. And someone else noticed that.

As I made a beeline for optimus someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun, tense.

"excuse me miss, but could I talk to the owner of that pretty

Peterbilt?" The guy was well built. About six foot three, blond, shaved, and seemed to be in his late twenties. I got no bad vibes from him. My inner self shrugged, so I did too.

"you'll have to ask my, uncle." I paused for less than a second calling optimus my uncle.

"he's the owner." I beckoned him to follow me. And he did, almost like an excited kid.

"Hey uncle john, some guy wants to talk to you about your truck!" I called from the ground.

I wasn't surprised to see his holo-form lean out of the passenger window.

But I was surprised to see that he looked older. Like in his late fifties instead of late thirties.

And it gained weight! And his voice changed.

"sure. Come up and I'll see the guy." he yelled down and opened the door. Once again I clambered up. The holo-form raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"this guy likes your truck, uncle." I said with no trace of humor.

Optimus nodded and exited the drivers side.

Over the next ten minutes, I heard two grown men discuss trucks. One did it like a fan boy. I'll give you three guesses. And the first two don't count.

Optimus smiled and told this man he's been driving this truck for four years, and that he restored it by hand.

Both statements were not true, but not untrue either.

The best way to tell a lie is to stay as close to the truth as possible. Optimus did that with ease. The man inspected the finish on the paint job, kicked the wheels, heck he even looked under the hood! With prime's permission of course.

I started fidgeting after the ten minute mark. Twitching, tapping feet. I'm horrible at being patient.

Prime soon wrapped up the conversation, not before accepting a card from the other guy. The other guy watched wistfully as we drove off.

"did you enjoy meeting your fan boy?"

"what?"

"come on! He was practically salivating over your chassis!"

"he just knew a good truck when he saw one." replied the prime.

We drove in silence again. I was finishing off the second bottle when optimus interrupted me.

"why?"

"why what?" I asked wiping water off my chin.

"why water?" he continued.

"optimus, I don't understand"

"when Sam and Leo go out with bumblebee, they buy drinks red bull or monster. When will goes out with ironhide, he buys coffee or soda. Why did you get water?"

"personal preference really. I don't like most of those drinks. I was really thirsty, and water is the best for that. If I really wanted a drink for flavor, I would have gotten a diet Snapple."

I suspect he filed that information away. I picked up Steve from the seat.

"how's it going steve?" I asked as she re-booted.

"much better." she replied as her avatar stretched as if woken up from a nap.

"battery is at seventy three percent. Enough to keep me going for a nice while."

"good. Anything else?" her face darkened a bit when I asked this.

"I, I'm coming with you, right?"

"what?!"

"when you leave, am I coming with you?" she asked, scared

" OF COURSE!" I yelled.

"I'm not giving you up that easily!"

"oh. good." her pixilated face flooded with relief.

"yes, good." I replied closing the laptop.

"Steve?" questioned prime

"but she-"

"chose the name herself. She explained previously to glen, as she doesn't quite have the parts to be considered male of female, she can go either way."

"there's still a problem."

"of what?"

"the president."

"oh. him." the prime stayed silent while I thought for a few moments.

"what does he know about me?"

"that you are a human who is unexplainably linked to us with extraordinary abilities."

"using big words to confuse him, I gotcha!"

"Sara!" he chastised. If he had a finger he would be waving it.

Even though I did hear a laugh-like rumble, he'd never admit it.

"I'll leave him a note saying that this place would implode if I am here any longer." after a long pause from prime he asked:

"will it?"

"no. but he doesn't know that." another rumble.

"wouldn't that make it hard for you to come back?"

"hmmmm…I could say that my time here is up until I am needed here again. How does that sound?"

"like a good idea."

"I will miss you." I said sadly.

"and I you."

" don't think I'm leaving with just that! How am I going to explain it to the others?! To jazz?! To Entai….oh shit! Entai! What's gonna happen to him?!"

"he will stay with us. At the base."

"….really?"

"yes really. Wheelie is getting along with him quite nicely. It seems that they were both sound wave's. they have, what humans call a sibling bond."

"huh. And Entai understands him?" prime was silent. But this was more of an oops silent than a thinking silence. He let slip some information.

"quit worrying prime. I know Entai is intelligent. I'm not sure to what extent, but I'm pretty sure he can talk. Right?"

Again, silence.

"you cant expect me to believe that a mini-con from soundwave doesn't have the mental capacity to speak."

"I was not under the impression that you knew that." he said softly.

"what were you under the impression of?" I asked curious.

"that you thought he was a smart pet."

"I knew he was more than a pet since day…three I think."

When he brought me the water bottle. No animal would do that.

"I'll have to confront him before I go. DO NOT warn him!"

"I shall make no such promises." if he had his face, he would be grinning. we drove back to the base talking idle talk, we made each other laugh a few times, but we both danced around the fact that after tomorrow, I wasn't going to be here.


	51. Chapter 51

Wow, that last chapter took a while to post, but then again, it was also pretty long. Come on people! I see that you read it! I just want to know that you enjoy it! Leave a review! Because only every 1 out of 20 does!

Sara: don't mind her, she's in a bad mood.

Supergirlprime: I am not!

Sara: yes you are!

Supergirlprime: well I have some things on my mind!

Sara: do tell.

Supergirlprime: I am debating taking archery next semester.

Sara:….that's it. No more avengers for you!

Supergirlprime: but, but if I cant be a hulk, or a demi-god, or a Russian spy, or a super soldier, or a billionaire playboy philanthropist at least let me be an archer!

Sara: you REALLY need to stop watching avengers.

Supergirlprime:….alright.

Sara: and that includes fan fictions!

Supergirlprime: NEVER! (runs away)

Sara: (sigh) she doesn't own the transformers.

Supergirlprime: (from far away) I wish I did!

Sara: well you don't! all you own is me, Steve, and Entai! get back to the story!

SARA POV

Optimus and I drove back to the base, and he dropped me off near my room, about four hours after we left. I promised that I would meet him tomorrow before…..leaving. After he drove away the thought hit me fully.

I was leaving.

Suddenly it felt as if a great weight was holding me down. I was leaving this place. I was going home. HOME!? My parents! My family! What did they know?! What were they thinking! I hadn't contacted anyone since, since the day I left. My gosh. The weight increased. I slumped. I frowned. My eyes became misty. I dragged my feet to my room.

I guess I better start packing. I opened the door and shuffled to the bed, and face planted into the pillow. I screamed into the pillow. several times. And then hit it. And buried my face in it again.

A concerned rumble met my ears. Entai was by the bed, eyeing me strangely. Once we made eye contact for a few moments he gave me a cat hug and squished himself onto the bed. The mattress groaned under his weight. I had both my arms around him and cried. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

I would go back and….and…..what? Lose my abilities? Go back to being normal? Pretend like it never happened? How was I supposed to do that?!

I moaned into his warm back.

"I don wanna go." I muttered like a child.

He stayed with me for a while. and after that while I sat up and he slid off the bed. With my back against the wall I looked ahead of me. Entai sat up on his haunches. I took a few deep breaths.

"Entai, speak!" I commanded. The cyber cat tilted his head in cat confusion.

"Entai." I warned

"SPEAK!"

"what would you like me to say?"

I flinched sharply. Then I took off my glasses and rubbed my face with my hand.

I re-placed my glasses on my nose.

"you actually talked." I managed to reply in a calm voice.

"you asked me to speak." he replied as if I was slow.

"why do you have a British accent?" the cyber-cat shrugged.(something interesting to see)

"I found it interesting. it feels better in this mouth than your New York accent." I hate it when people tell me I have a new york accent. I don't)

"I DO NOT-"I took a deep breath.

" lets start over. you can talk."

"yes." he replied, amused. A cat grin on is face.

"just how long have you been able to do that?"

" since I was sparked from my creator." my mouth opened and closed a few times. I didn't know how to react to that.

"soundwave. The one you call octopus from hell?" I blinked, and sighed.

"I know who he is."

"then why are you at a sudden loss for words? I've never seen you do that before." he stated simply.

We stayed there in silence for a few moments. I looked at the area of the bed in front of me, my cheeks slowly burning with embarrassment.

"are you overheating?" he asked. Damn, his voice was nice.

"no, I'm not. Its called blushing and-" I stopped myself mid sentence. His optics gained that glazed look that all cybertronians get when they go on the internet. His ears priced and he cocked his head while gazing intently at me.

"you are embarrassed?" I let the question drop. my cheeks burned hotter.

"when did you realize I was more than a simple beast?" he asked me softly.

I took a cleansing breath and replied.

"way back when. I was on the floor with you. And you got up to get me a water bottle. I was dehydrated and I didn't notice. No beast would do that." I stated, staring into his white optics.

"why did you not ask me sooner?" he pushed. I shrugged.

"I still wasn't sure how intelligent you were. When I saw you here….how did you get here anyway?" he shifted uncomfortably.

"when you saw me here…." he urged.

"when I saw you here, I knew that the autobots didn't get you. I never mentioned you to them. How on earth did you convince them to trust you?!" my companion rolled his powerful shoulders.

"I shed my weapons and my decepticon designation." he stated.

"and the prime agreed." he continued.

"I waited in the medical bay until I passed the test of being…a good boy, as Ironhide translated it." I snorted. that was funny. He wrinkled his whiskers and continued.

"when you ran in to the medical bay, followed by the prime an another human male, I stayed away. You, did something to their machine and made it work. When you were done you sat down and, sensed my presence." I had no recollection of this.

"The rest is history."

"it is for me." I muttered.

"I have almost no memory of that night. I did what?" again, he repeated what he saw and what happened.

"who was the other human?" I asked.

"the young male with the yellow hair."

"miles?"

"yes, I believe that is his designation."

"what happened last night?" I put my face in my hands, as if the darkness would bring the lost memories to light. We were both surprised by a loud knock at the door.

"Sara? Is everything alright?" asked a familiar voice. In my haste to get off the bed I had tangled my legs in the blanket and almost fell on the floor. Entai broke my fall by quickly getting under me before I hit the floor.

"thanks."

"not a problem." he replied very softly.

"Sara?" I stepped out of my bedroom to find graham of all people.

"are you alright? I was passing by and I saw that your door was wide open…"

He trailed off when he saw Entai come out of the room by my side.

Without thinking I gave him a few pats on the head when he came to my side.

"everything is fine graham cracker. In fact, things are better than fine. They are great! All the more reason to celebrate!" I threw my hands in the air and smiled.

"celebrate?" the nest operative was confused.

"yeah!" I grabbed Steve and punched in a few keys. In mere moments a great song was playing. I danced over to the table and placed her down while the song started.

"lets dance!" I practically yelled while twisting to the song. Steve's speakers sang with the trumpets. A sweet voice rang out:

"let me tell you 'bout a place, somewhere off of New York ways,

Where the people are so gay, twisting the night away!

Hear they have a lot of fun, putting trouble on the run, man, you'll find the old and young twisting the night away!"

"come on!" I twisted closer to him he shrugged and twisted as well.

I sand along to the chorus.

"Their! Twistin, twistin, everybody's feelin great! Their twistin, twistin

Twisting the night away!"

the laptop floated off the table and out the door. I followed, dancing. Needless to say, Entai followed me, halfway moving to the beat.

Steve made the music louder and the old song filled the hallway with trumpets and sax.

"here's a man in evening clothes. how he got here I don't know but, man you aught a see him go, twisting the night awa-y!

He's dancing with the chicken slacks! She's a-movin up and back!

Oh man, there aint nothing like, twisting the night away!

Their! Twistin, twistin, everybody's feelin great! Their twistin, twistin

Twisting the night , lets twist a while!"

The sax sung while the background chorus sang words that could almost be made out..

Graham had followed our odd conga line and was staring at me confused. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hands.

"come on graham cracker! Lets dance!" I pulled him into a twisting beat

"I cant dance!" he protested

"cant, or wont?" I challenged.

and after a few seconds of resisting he gave in and danced with me down the hallway.

"lean forward! Lean back! Whoa tootsie!" I sang along with the chorus.

I was leading graham in the dance for a bit, so I wasn't surprised when he too the lead and spun me around in time to the music.

"here's a fellow in blue jeans, dancing with an older queen, who's dolled up in a diamond rings, twisting the night away!

Man you aught a see her go, twisting to the rock and roll,

Man, you'll find the young and old, twisting the night away!

Their! Twistin, twistin, everybody's feelin great! Their twistin, twistin

Twisting the night, one more time!"

The saxophone sang into the fading of the song.

We took a few steps away from each other, breathing a little heavily.

" I knew you could dance." I half panted.

"it was either that, or watch you dance with someone who is the equivalent of a dressmakers dummy."

"you weren't that bad." I protested.

"the only reason you think that is because you cant dance either!" he countered. I shrugged.

"dancing isn't just how you move, its in how you feel. Admit it. That felt great." he stuttered and spluttered for a few moments before giving in.

"yes. I do feel great. And you?"

"fantabulus!" I declared.

"that isn't even a word!" he said laughing.

"but its how I feel!" I said jumping.

"you may just need to calm down." he replied slowly with his hands open.

"why?" I asked still jumping.

"because it's the best thing to be." he replied softly. I slowed down.

From this perspective, graham reminded me of my brother.

Which sobered me up fast. The shroud of darkness came back, not as bad a before, but still bad. My eyes clouded over. I slumped slightly.

I remembered my big brother. How I love him, and his wife, and their kids.

Primus, I missed them.

And my sisters! And my sisters kids!

I let out a shuddering breath.

"you're right. This is the best place to be." I dragged myself back to my room, and back to that dark place I was before.

Back in the hallway… (A.N. not Sara's pov, more like the narrarator pov.)

Graham scratched his head. What had just happened? One moment she was jumping and the next, the next he was trying to calm her down and she had given him an odd look and then she was sad again.

Like when he first approached her a few minutes ago.

Weird. Even for her.

"I've never seen anyone with mood swings that fast." he muttered walking away. He snapped his fingers in realization. She's a girl. Its hormones. He thought. He briefly thanked his older sisters for exploring it to him.

He thought of warning someone. Like prime or jazz.

It was almost luck when the next bot to pass was prowl.

He waved down the second in command.

"yes graham? Is something wrong?" he asked noticing the look on his face.

"its Sara-"

"is everything alright?" the S.I.C asked quickly.

"she's fine… I, think." replied graham.

"what's wrong?" graham explained what had just happened, possibly stressing a bit on her moods. After hearing the story the S.I.C nodded and stood up.

"the best way to get an answer is to ask a question." he declared.

"I'll ask her." graham grimaced.

"that might not be the best idea.." he trailed off.

"why not?" asked prowl. Graham sighed. He would have to let prowl figure out women by himself.

"never mind, just….be wary of her mood swings." he said walking away, muttering under his breath about women and time of the month.

Prowl was unfazed. in the short amount of time he'd known her, he liked to think of Sara as a friend. She was the first human he'd informally met.

Prime had introduced her as a human, then the chosen one.

He chucked remembering that she had threatened him after he poked her. And even though he couldn't always understand her, she always made him smile.

Ratchet was encouraging everyone to use their holo-forms. Prowl had not tested his yet.

Now was as good a time as any.

It was not a far walk from where he was to Sara's rooms. What he was doing before was not of the utmost importance and could wait.

He fiddled with his holo-form a bit before he ended with a human male, who was slightly taller-than-average height,

with short, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a nice smile. He was about to knock on her door when he heard her singing. Sara was impersonating a deep voice, and it suited her voice well.

"L, is for the way you look, at me.

O, is for the only, one I see,

V, is very very extra-ordinary!

E, is even more than anyone that you adore, and love! Is all that I can give to you. Love! Is more than just a, game for two. Two! As love can make it! Take my hear but please don't break it, love! Was made for me and you! Yeah, love! Was made for me and you!"

Again he raised his hand to knock, when she spoke again.

"why did that song come to my mind?" prowl was surprised to hear an answer.

"I do not know why." replied a British voice. apparently she had broken the barrier with the cyber-cat.

"that was a rhetorical question, genius."

Another voice piped in.

"the song I played before was an older jazz song. Perhaps you were in the mindset of older soft music?" there was a pause in the room.

"I am really glad I gave you my aura, y'know that?" Sara stated to the female voice.

" yes. Very much. As am I." oh. That must have been her laptop. wheel jack explained it to him. Mostly anyway. Sara let out a large burst of breath.

"how am I going to live my life as a regular person after this? how on earth or anywhere else can I leave?!" Sara exclaimed.

"by using the-"

"again, rhetorical!" she almost yelled at Entai.

Prowl knocked.

The room silenced.

"who is it?" Sara called out wearily.

"its prowl." replied the S.I.C. in a soft voice. there was no reply for a few moments from the other side of the door. Prowl heard footsteps. Then the door opened a bit.

"what do you want?" Sara questioned angrily, but it came out in a sad voice. She eyeballed his holo-form, and raised an her eyebrows, but didn't widen her eyes. It made for an amusing look on her face.

Prowl noticed that her nose was red and her eyes were wet.

"I want you to tell me that you are alright." he said softly.

She paused, looking down for a few beats of her heart. She sighed.

"I cant." she admitted. She let out a shaky breath.

"I cant." she repeated, looking up, into his eyes. She let out a short, breathy laugh and a very sad smile that disappeared as soon as it came.

She opened the door to prowl. She stepped back into the apartment, she took a few steps, grabbed her arms, shivering slightly. Prowl realized it wasn't the cold that made her shake.

"hey." said prowl putting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond.

"hey!" he said a bit louder, pulling her towards him.

She looked up into his face, and her face crumpled in sadness and tears.

Without hesitation prowl pulled her in close to him. She let herself cry.

Prowl slowly sat down on the floor with her. Prowls sparkling protocols engaged immediately.

She buried her face in his shirt. He held her close with one arm, the other rubbed her head and back, telling her that it would be alright, that it would be ok.

The cyber cat had curled himself around them. The cat warmed up considerably, making the floor a comfortable temperature.

It took a while for her to stop crying, but prowl never even thought of leaving her until he could make her feel better. The tears slowed to hiccups and catches in her breath. she still clutched his shirt tightly.

Slowly, she removed her head from his torso. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"prowl, soon I have to leave here." she was still trembling slightly.

"your time with us could not last forever. A smart girl like you knows that." he stated. She shook her head roughly.

"you don't understand I have to leave, not here, but this place! This…everything! I have to go back to where I came from!"

Realization slowly dawned on prowl. He wanted to ask a million questions.

He started with the only one he could ask her.

"why?"

She pushed her face back into his shirt.

"you'll laugh." she mumbled.

He gently pulled her out of his chest.

"I promise. I will not laugh. He swore, still holding on to her and looking into her sad eyes. She let out a soft sigh.

"primus told me I have to leave." she paused, waiting for him to react.

She saw a slight twitch under his left eye while he tried to process that.

Other than that, prowl did not move. Sara tilted her head. She thought she could hear his processor whirr.

"he did?" was his reply after a long pause.

She nodded gravely.

He gave her a sincere smile.

"I'd like to make my second wish." prowl said.

Sara leaned back, surprised by his answer.

"I wish, that you spend the rest of your time with us being happy. No more crying, and no sadness." her fast drying eyes opened wide at his words. He stood up and helped her off the floor.

"come on then, stand up, wash your face, and lets enjoy the rest of your time here, with us."

Her face changed from sadness to joy in mere seconds. The remnants of tears slipped down her cheeks.

" no more tears." chiddled prowl

"no more tears." Sara confirmed, wiping them with her sleeve.

She headed to the bathroom, and washed her face as prowl directed. The cold water washing away her red nose and eyes.

As she was washing her face, the cyber cat approached prowl who was standing by the door, waiting for Sara to finish.

"ah-hm." he said, as if clearing his vocal cords. prowl looked not to far down to meet the white optics.

"thank you." said Entai to the Autobot.

"I do not think, that anyone could have handled that better." he continued.

"what did you mean by "second wish"?" queried the chosen one's companion. Prowl explained how Sara had thought she had wronged him badly, and gave him three wishes for him to use at his disposal. Entai shook his head in wonder.

"only her. Who else would give someone three wishes?" he questioned.

"nobody else I've ever met." replied prowl. The cyber-cat snorted.

"that was a rhetorical question. She taught me that before you came."

At that moment, Sara emerged from her bedroom, wearing a clean sweatshirt, her ponytail re-done, and a smile the Cheshire cat would envy

on her lips.

"before I head out to have a good time, can you tell me the events of last night? Prowl was stunned! She didn't remember what happened?!

He started with what he was told from jazz and the prime. "it started with you drinking coffee and getting twitchy…" he continues to tell her what happed up to his arrival. She had already groaned and rubbed her face several times.

"but you did sing, right?" she interrupted.

"yes I did."

"and after that you went….off with jazz?"

"yes I did." he left it at that. She didn't dig further.

He ended the story with her fixing telatraan-1.

"so….it was Leo and Sam who put the stuff in the coffee and creamer, that made me …crazy?" she entwined her fingers near her face.

"how very….interesting." Entai padded over to her side. He put on an accent and asked her in a low voice

"you want I should whack em?" she used an old breathy voice that she thought sounded like the godfather, sadly it did not.

"no tony. don't whack those boys. I got plans for them. They involve sleeping with the fishes." prowl was confused. what the hey were they talking about?

" was that a good impression?" she asked. Her companion snorted. She bumped him with her hip. She took her laptop and placed it in the shoulder bag she carried with her.

Prowl opened the door for her, as she stepped out she paused for a moment and turned to prowl.

"can you please not tell anyone about my breakdown?"

"I promise." he said. she reached out her hand and made a fist, with her pinky sticking out. Prowls eyes lost focus for a few moments before he reached out to her with the same gesture. They entwined pinkies.

"I pinky promise." prowl re-stated. She giggled. Prowls holo-form fizzled out of existence as she met him in car form.

"you really have a gorgeous alt-form." she told him walking around the said bot, stopping by the front.

"would you like a ride?" he asked opening his passenger door. She shook her head.

"no thanks. I'd rather walk. I could use the element of surprise."

Sara could tell that if he wasn't in his alt mode, his left optic would be twitching slightly.

"to sneak up on Leo and Sam to give them the scare of their lives." she confirmed. Oh.

" leave them alive." prowl joked.

"prowl! Was that a joke?" Sara asked, disbelieving. The car moved up and down on its front axles in a car shrug.

"you're an influence on me. Though I cant tell if that's good or bad yet." he teased. She kicked his bumper, not that hard though.

"a good one." she confirmed.

"though others might be surprised when anything resembling funny comes out of your mouth." both girl and car were silent for a moment. Then the car revved loudly making the girl jump in fright.

"Hey!" prowl laughed. So did Entai. so did she after a moment.

Prowl said that he needed to finish up his work. Sara chastised the workaholic a bit. But it was all in good spirits. Prowl promised to meet up with her when he was done. She agreed to let him find her later.

They went their separate ways. Both feeling happier for seeing one another.

"Come on Entai!" called Sara as she started to fly down the hallway, gaining speed with each passing moment.

"lets go scare the crap out of those guys!" her companion ran after her with large strides. As he caught up to her he watched as she took a wide turn, her body parallel to the ground. He briefly wondered how much she actually knew about her abilities. but with a yell of "faster slowpoke!" the thought fled his head, as he ran happily after his charge.


	52. Chapter 52

Whoa, sandy hit my area badly! Luckily, I didn't lose power, though I know many who did. Both of my (married) siblings and their families left the coastal area. Currently, my sister and her family are staying by me. I love the munchkins, but sometimes too much is too much! Its better then developing cabin fever with just me and my mom in the house. And now there's like a friggin foot of snow! Which melted the next day! Who pulled the crazy weather switch?!

Re-reading my previous chapters, I see I have made loads of mistakes in the storyline! Re-stating things, thinking I was doing something for the first time when I really wasn't, messing up the storyline…..I'm not going too deep into it.(and yes, my obvious miss-spelling throughout this story don't count! )

Sara WILL be leaving, but do not fear. There WILL be a sequel! I've been planning it for over a year and a half! I'm hurrying up to finish this one so I can start to work on the next one. Sara shall have many more adventures! Not only with the autobots.

Holy shoot! I've been working on this story for two years! Whoa.

Just, whoa.

Sara's POV.

Flying down the hall (literally) was fun. But the I slowed to a halt. I had no plan. To destroy someone's sanity, one should have a plan. I stood, floating gently to the ground, pondering. My companion trotted up to me.

"I know that look." he said.

"wha?" my train of thought de-railed.

"that look, on your face. you are determined that someone is going to get hell."

"yup." I replied happily.

"but I need a plan. I don't want innocent bystanders to get injured, or creeped out. Just those two. Hmmmmmm."

I thought for a few moments.

"I should probably head to Wheeljack." I said striding down the path I knew was to his lab.

"why?" asked my cyber-cat, walking beside me. I shrugged.

"Intuition. I guess. I just have a feeling that I should. Y'know?"

"not at all." stated Entai. I shrugged.

"I guess its just a human thing then, also known as gut instinct."

"isn't that just gas?" he asked. I gave him a glare. He chuckled.

"since when do decepticons have a humor chip?" I asked.

" EX-decepticon. We don't. Megatron has no time for funny stuff. But since I am a neutral, I can joke as much as I diddily-ang please." we walked for a few steps before I replied,

"you need better tastes in TV."

"what's wrong with the Simpson's?"

"Jeopardy is better for the mind. Its on at the same time. I usually watch it with my…..mom." I ignored the lump in my throat.

" now, where is his lab?" I asked. A large bang sounded down the hall less than two seconds after I finished my query.

"there's your answer!" declared Entai. We walked toward the clearing smoke, and again I recalled a phrase: "humans are the only creatures that will go and investigate a loud noise." or something of that ilk.

We continued on, a bit slower than before, the (Autobot sized) door was open to clear the (interestingly enough) purple smoke.

I knocked on the open door.

"yoo-hoo! Anybot home?" I called. the smoke still pored from the room.

Wheeljack stepped to the door, staggering slightly.

"Sara?" he asked. His fins flashing green. I wonder what that meant.

"the one and only." I replied.

"now's not the best time….."

"I can clear the smoke, if that'll help." I offered.

"that would be great!" he exclaimed. I walked in. I took a stance planted both of my feet squarely on the ground. I looked back to wheel jack and Entai who were both still by the door.

"you may want to step back!" I warned. They both did. I tried doing this the air bender way. (watching avatar earlier may have given me some ideas, not all of necessarily good ones.)

I started to wave my hands and arms in a circular motion in front of myself.

And little by little, a small cyclone of smoke appeared. It gathered the smoke rolling on the ceiling and pulled it in. It even pulled the smoke back into the room! The air was clear and I was controlling a thick 15 foot tornado, spinning at an alarming rate. My arms were still going in the circular motion, but I brought my hands closer together. The cyclone compacted. It struggled against me, but I refused to let it go.

My hands and arms were touching, still going around in a circle, the thing was 2 feet tall, and about to explode! I stopped moving my arms, and clapped. There was a sound like "schloop" and a small cube clattered to the floor. I panted. That wasn't as easy as I though it would be.

"what happened to the smoke?" asked wheel jack stepping back into the room.

"I condensed it." I walked a few feet and picked up the small cube. It was 3 inches all around. It was heavier than I expected.

"this is it." I held it out to him. he offered his hand, I dropped it in his palm.

"what was that smoke from?" I asked. Wheeljack mumbled something.

"what?"

"I was trying to make….a bigger smoke bomb." he admitted.

" looks like you got it to work." said Entai, walking to my side. wheeljack rubbed the back of his head.

"not as well as I had hoped." he admitted.

"Wheeljack, I came here to see you about something very important. Will you please show me the device that brought me here." I did not make it a question. he heaved a full body sigh and nodded. He offered me his hand, I accepted the offer. Entai got on with me. I had seen the device once before, but it looked slightly….. different now. It was about the same size as teletraan-1, With buttons and levers and switches. He placed his hand not far from it on the table. I walked around it, inspecting it.

"well, does this item have a name?" I asked him, turning halfway. He shrugged.

"I didn't name it because I didn't even dream it would work! and I didn't even know it worked until I heard that Sam met you."

"what, exactly is its purpose?" I asked him, turning all the way to look at him square in the optic.

"well…." he tapped his fingers on the table, then scratched his head, crossed and uncrossed his arms. His ear fins went through a rainbow array of colors.

"well, uh, y'see, um….." I crossed my arms.

"Wheeljack…." I warned. I pursed my lips. He grew even more nervous and agitated. This was getting me nowhere.

"Wheeljack," I said in a much softer and kinder voice, relaxing.

"I wont get angry or get you in trouble. I just would like to know what it was made to do." he relaxed. only a bit, but it still counted.

"do you promise?" he asked quietly. His ear fins soft blue.

"I do." he cast a glance at Entai.

"I'll only tell you. Not him." Entai wrinkled his whiskers. I shot him a look that said "go, now!" he jumped off the table and out the door. Wheeljack closed the door behind him. He walked back to me and sat down on a chair (he had to clear it first.)

I sat down and crossed my legs. His ear fins changed to orange.

"I never, actually meant for it to work! It was a pet project really. Never a fully developed idea. More like a big what if. What if. What if the chosen one could be brought to us. I went over the legend thousands of times. I knew it was talking about a human. Seventeen years for a cybertronian is hardly anything! In my spare time I tinkered with it and the idea that the chosen one could come here. I learned about this planet. And not long ago, when I was actually finished with it, I said to myself, why not? Its not like its actually gonna work! But, it did. And a blue portal appeared in front of it! And then there was a bang! And then it was just smoking slightly. I never told anyone what I've done. I suspect prime knows." he hung his head sadly.

I swallowed. Whoa.

"Wheeljack, thank you for telling me this. How can it send me back?"

"I believe that I can re-set it again, that you just walk into the portal, and you will be back to where you are from." I put my chin in my hand. Huh. Was it really that simple? Primus said…well he did say it would send me back home. it would. wouldn't it? Damn him. And bless him. But damn him first! I re-focused into the real world again to see Wheeljack watching me nervously.

"Wheeljack, do you think you can have it up and ready to go by tomorrow?"

He nodded.

" yes, I can do tha- you're leaving?!" he exclaimed. I nodded.

"I have to. tomorrow. I'm not sure when. And I may need it to be working as a fast getaway."

He nodded again.

"It can be set up that the co-ordinances are set, but it takes a half minute for the portal to fully form." I smiled.

"that sounds great." I walked to the edge of the table and scanned the room. It was full of mechanical knick-knacks and doodads, gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I turned back to the bot. his ear fins pink.

"Wheeljack?"

"yeah?" he answered.

"thank you for being my friend." I thanked him with a smile, trying not to let the tears flow. I made a promise, damn it!

"Oh Sara," he said, as he cradled me next to his chassis. I spread out my arms to try to get as much of him as possible, which wasn't much.

"I'll miss you." he said plainly as we split. I gave a sad smile.

"I'll miss you too, blinky head." his ear fins glowed gold.

"I'm headed to give Sam and Leo hell for the coffee, wanna come?"

He chuckled.

"I'd rather find out from someone else." I shrugged.

"your loss." he placed his hand to the floor and I got off.

"hey, would you mind giving me a few gallons of low grade energon?"

He cocked his head.

"why on Cybertron would you want that?" I shrugged.

"call it intuition. Can you?" he nodded. Yes. I can have it ready for you in a few hours."

"thank you!" I replied He opened the door for me, Entai was waiting patently outside. We walked away.

Back in Wheeljacks lab….

He shut the door behind him. He could not believe she was leaving. But lets face it, he still couldn't believe that his device worked! He studied the small cube on his deck. Condensed smoke….hmmmmmm…interesting.

Back to Sara…..

We walked and talked, and made a plan to get back. It was hard to believe that it was only seven p.m! But first I had to make sure that no one else got in the cross fire. That would be…bad to say the least. I activated the armor. Steve's avatar was smiling at the side of the visor.

"can you get a fix on bumblebee's comm link?" I asked her.

"not a problem just give me a moment….got it! Just talk to him, that starts the transmission. A little bit of warning, its also a slight physic link, just a slight one, but its still there." I nodded my thanks.

"bumblebee." I spoke clearly.

"Wha? Sara?!" I was startled to hear a voice I didn't recognize. But apparently not as startled as he was to get the comm from me. Apparently its more physic to him than it was to me.

"heh, apparently you didn't get the news that I could do this." I said a bit apologetically.

"no, I didn't." he replied grumbling.

"hey, where are you? And are Sam and Leo with you?" I got not response from the scout for a few moments.

"yeah, they are with me, also miles. We are off base at the moment." darn. That limited my plans somewhat. I put on a honey-sweet voice.

"would you please inform me of when you are coming back?"

"you want payback?" he asked.

"what do you think? Oh, and no waning them, or else you'll get pay backed too. Byee!" I ended the transmission. I ended the sentence the same way I started it. Never once loosing the innocent, sweet voice. Damn, I was getting good.

With nothing to do until they came back, I made my way to the rec room. I heard the TV, and a particular tune hit my ears. I stopped, and tilted my head. I knew that tune. What….I knew that tune! I broke out into a run in what felt like 0-60.

Entai barely exerted himself to keep up with me.

"Sara, what-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Sherlock!" I said happily and continued to run even faster!

I skidded into the room to find the show on the screen. I jumped over a couch to land in it, scaring the crap out of one, now wearing civilian clothing, Graham.

"Sherlock!" I said happily waving my hands near my shoulders they way I do when I get over excited about something. He gave me a quick once-over. Oh yeah, my armor. I didn't take it off. This was the first time he saw it. I retracted the mouth plates.

"what does an American like you know about this show?" he asked slightly accusingly.

"are you kidding its amazing! Now shut up! Its on!" I turned my attention to the screen. The detective was currently talking to Watson.

Oh! It was the episode about Her. The kind of Woman that needed a capital letter.

Graham and I both laughed when he was in the palace wearing nothing more than a bed sheet. I had looked that one up on the computer. He was wearing some sort of white underwear underneath, but that was it.

"Oh Benedict Cumberbatch, will you never cease to amaze me?" I asked the screen. Graham's eyebrows went up a notch.

"Interesting. No one else on base knows him. I can only watch this when I'm alone in here." we continued to watch the rest of the show in silence.

When the show was over a little clip showed for the next show. I let out a shriek of joy.

"DOCTOR WHO!" I yelled in joy! Graham leaned back.

"you know the doctor?" he asked.

"I fraggin LOVE the doctor!" the clip played.

"AND THIS IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE! Not my favorite doctor, but my favorite episode!" now he grinned.

"welcome to the club, kid." I dooooo-wheeee-ooooohhh'ed along with the theme. Entai placed his head in front of me.

"what is this show about?" he asked.

"the doctor, the tardis, and all of time and space. Just hush and watch. I'll explain after." I promised. He grumbled but sat down. I thought I heard him mumble "doctor of what?" but that might have been my imagination. We watched the episode. I smiled when I saw Amy the sunflowers. In my grandparents apartment, there's a copy of that famous painting. I grew to love that picture.

When Van Gough looked around the tardis I smiled. When they held hands and saw the world as he did, my eyes misted a bit. It was beautiful. I changed the visor back to my glasses. It was hard to wipe my eyes under the visor. The helmet was gone. The armor started at my neck, not unlike a turtleneck. I closed my mouth and thought out loud

/Steve?/

/hear you loud and clear. Only when you want me too./ she replied. In my head! It sounded odd. I wasn't hearing it with my ears. It was kinda like the comm I had with bee. Almost.

/cool./ I replied, and went back to the show.

During the credits Graham seemed to try to tell me something, but kept opening and closing his mouth as if he decided not to ask and then changed his mind.

"frog in your throat?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"no, I just, have a question for you."

"shoot." I made a gun with my fingers and made a "pshoo" sound with my mouth.

"you, can make what you want, from the dust, yeah?" I nodded.

"pretty much, yeah. Why do you ask?" he paused for a few moments before blurting out:

"could you make a tardis?!" now it was my turn to open and close my mouth in thought. Could I?

"can you?" he asked.

"on a technicality, I can." I said slowly after a few more moments of thought.

"but I cant." I finished the thought.

"huh?" he asked. I babbled for a few moments before shutting up and composing my thoughts.

"time travel…..is an extremely tricky thing to pull off. Have you ever heard of the grandfather paradox?" it took a few seconds but he nodded.

"yeah, go back in time, kill your grandfather before he can have kids, and therefore you never existed, but then you never went to kill him in the first place." I smiled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself. You know this well! Continuing on with that thought, have you ever seen planet of the apes? The latest one?" he shook his head in a negative. I shrugged.

"it wasn't the best movie ,you didn't miss anything, but it had paradoxes all over it. You still following me?"

"more or less."

"ok, so lets assume I DO make a Tardis. The real deal. Type 40, functioning, huon energy and all that, sans doctor. What ,will, happen?" there was a long silence in the room as he contemplated.

"what WILL happen?" asked Entai, very interested. I hadn't realized he was paying attention.

"hold on. Let him think. You think too." I told Entai. Both were thinking hard, as was I.

It took a few minutes but being a fan of doctor who does have its advantages. Graham cleared his throat and answered.

"Something very, very bad." I nodded.

"Just by creating something that can travel through time and space, paradoxes are created! Even if its not being used! The energy it gives off! It could and would attract any and all bad guys! Weather they existed before or not!" they both digested that for a bit.

"However," I raised my right hand and snapped my fingers. A familiar blue police box was there. Graham looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"it doesn't mean we cant have some fun with one that isn't real." as my words sank in he grinned, and we both walked over to the not real tardis. We immediately were touching it all over. I made it out of wood.

"I thought it would feel like this." he commented while rubbing his hand up a corner. we both walked around it a few times, stopping by the front. We just both stood there, a few feet away, looking at it. Waiting.

Entai padded over. He sat by me, confused.

"what are you doing?" he asked breaking the spell over me and graham.

"waiting." replied graham before I could.

"for what?" he asked. We both stood silent.

"he's not coming out of there, is he?" graham asked, never looking away.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"what do you mean by that?!" he asked getting panicky.

"I'd be crazy to say a lot of weird shit hasn't been happening around me as of late. For all I know, the doctor could really be in there by some plot hole." he reached for the handle, slowly. His face pale. And pulled it open to find…..….a small white-washed room, with a bar inside. Graham sighed. Was it my imagination, or was that a sigh of relief? He closed the door. Taking a few steps back.

"can I keep it?" he asked me.

"of course." I told him.

"good luck getting someone to move it with you…" I trailed off as he gave me an odd look and I realized what I was saying. We were on a government base with giant aliens! He sniggered, and I broke out into peals of real laughter. He joined me. When we stopped laughing a minute later I asked him if anyone else on base watched doctor who.

"not really." He admitted.

"the others just saw bits and pieces, they don't get it. sideswipe loves the fighting, but doesn't have the patience for anything else. Oh, and Leo thinks Amy is hot." I grimaced. Just like Leo to think like that. The grimace turned into a scowl. Graham took a step back.

"you're going to give those boys hell, aren't you?" I (tried) to raise an eyebrow. (the result looked odd, but he got the idea.)

"of course, what was I thinking. Those boys wont know what hit them"

"an anvil would be a nice start." I muttered, apparently loud enough for both to hear. They both laughed at that. Almost as if on cue, in walk skidds and mudflap. They don't see us talking until they are not far away. I turn to see them and they both freeze.

"retreat, slow like." said skidds very quietly.

"we don't want no trouble!" called mudflap, doing as his brother said.

"guys wait!" I called out, and got up. They both froze. This time they seemed stuck between staying, and making a run for it.

"I'm sorry." I said. They shared a confused look. They were NOT expecting this! I walked over to them with open palms and wide shoulders.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I went too far with the revenge."

They both mumbled something.

"how about we end it here? A truce. No more. Kapeesh. No more getting revenge?" I asked hopefully. They shared a "look" and then turned to me.

"give us a moment." said mudflap.

"sure." I said taking a few steps back. They turned their back on me and began whispering furiously to each other. Entai was by my left side in moments. I automatically put my hand on him. Not to pet or stroke, just, placed my hand on him. It took a moment for me to process that to my thoughts.

"why do you always come to my left side?" I asked him.

" you are a rightie. Your left side is weaker. In defense, this is the optimal position." I looked not far into his optics. He wasn't joking.

"defense from what?" I asked him, never breaking eye contact.

"Everything." he replied simply. We continued the eye contact for a few more moments until he looked away. Everything? Was I in danger? Was I?

Skidds and mudflap turned around. Mudflap cleared his non-existent vocal chords.

" we agree to da truce." I nodded. I held out my hand.

"shake on it?" they we not very big,(compared to the other autobots) but still they were much bigger than me. we shook on it. Their large hands gripped mine gently. A memory bubbled up. I recalled a man, one of my fathers friends. Who, when I was a young child was very big, and every time I met him, he would shake my hand up and down very fast, making my arm shake. It was all very fun for a small child. I smiled at the memory.

We walked back to the couch area.

The TV was flipped over to cartoon network. I watched more avatar. In a few minutes after the episode started, jazz came in. I gave him a big smile from where he was. ( about 500 feet away when I noticed him) he waved. Then he saw skidds and mudflap, watching the show, calmly. He paused and frowned a little, tilted his head looked from them to me in question. I tilted my head slightly and smiled again. He walked over to the bot couch and sat down on the same one as the twins. He questioned skidds the same way. Looking at them, then me, and back to them. Skidds responded with a small smile and a thumbs up. He nodded, and watched the show.

I turned my head to graham to see that his mouth was open, in awe. He looked at the bots. Them me. Back to them. Then me.

"how….how…." he spluttered.

"do you have….can you speak in their minds?!" I tilted my head at him with a glassy look in my eyes and a vague smile as if I didn't understand what he was saying.

He spluttered for a few more seconds until I laughed.

"no, I cant." I managed to get out.

"but it seems that I have mastered the art of a wordless conversation."

"oh." he said and left it at that. I seemed to be hearing that word a lot lately.

The comfortable silence continued until mudflap argued that it was impossible to shoot lightning with your hands. There was an argument. Him versus the rest of the room. It continued for a few minutes, mudflap reasoned that even if everything else was possible, lightning wasn't fire. I ended the argument by asking softly "would you like me to demonstrate?" he shut up after that. Could I do that? I pondered.

/hey Steve?/

/hmmm?/ she replied.

/can I do that?/ she took a few moments to reply.

/dunno. Maybe in a room that is dry and already filled with static electricity./

/hm./ I replied, thinking.

/ but look at what you did with the smoke! By yourself! If you can do that to the air, who's to say you aren't a bender of everything with your telekinesis? You could most likely bend anything./

/note to self. Learn how to be a kick-ass avatar./Steve snorted in agreement.

/I'll remind you later./ she said , half-laughing.

I went back to the show. Momo was doing something funny. I smiled.

About ten minutes later, I was surprised when my left thigh was buzzing. I don't mean like as in going to sleep. It was vibrating, like a phone. Graham looked at it in surprise.

"uhhhh…Steve?" I said aloud.

" incoming comm from bumblebee. It would be best if you had the helmet."

She said aloud. I shrugged internally and waved my hands around my head. I felt my glasses lift off my nose as I opened my end of the comm.

"we'll be at the base in about fifteen minutes. Anywhere you want them to be?" I grinned under the helmet.

"the rec room please, and take miles with you when you leave, this is for Sam and Leo alone. I don't want anyone else in the crossfire. That includes you."

"as Sam's guardian, I'm supposed to protect him." he said in a weak voice.

"he got himself knee deep into this, he has to suffer the consequences. I hold nothing against you. Unless…..you helped with the crime?" I queried.

"no! no!" he practically yelled.

"good. And don't worry. I wont harm them. Not much anyway." and with that I ended the link. I pulled back the mouth plates with a thought, and cleared my throat.

"it would be a good idea for everyone to leave this area now if not sooner." the twins and graham got the message and vacated the premises, fast .

"gonna give them hell?" jazz asked.

"yup."

"mind if I stay with you?"

"not at all, as long as you don't stop me from doing what I plan to do."

"are you going to kill, injure or maim?"

"no. well, injure yes, but only slightly."

"then carry on."

I sprinted to the middle of the huge room and levitated. There were speakers in the corners of the room for announcements, and other stuff of that ilk. But now they were under my control. I flicked a hand at each corner in turn, as well as the TV area, gaining the use of them. I waved an open palm over my head and the lights flickered. Nice.

I went over to each entrance to the large room (there were several) and created a blockade door to drop down over them , effectively cutting the room off. Each one had the same writing on the opposite side of the door not facing the room saying that whoever was in this room was in no real danger, and that the doors would be gone soon.

I was not a fan of horror movies in anyway.(A.N. nor am I.) but I was not above damaging their psyches a little….perhaps more than a little.

Y'know, The 5 minutes when you think the puppet from saw is gonna come after you, or you're afraid to sleep after watching Freddy Kruger in that dream movie.

I pulled out the metal balls from my sub space pocket. They were each the size of my fist, not heavy. Five of them. I dropped them. Surprisingly they fell with a soft thud. I pulled them into my suit, and extended them.

Tentacles. Two octopus like tentacles. Hmmmmm…..too fake.

I retracted the armor on my hands and took a tentacle in my hand. Made it rubbery, squishy, slightly damp…..more damp.

ooohhhhh. This felt so real! I gave an involuntary shudder.

"you look like slender man." jazz quipped.

"really?"

"minus the suit and height." he continued. Hmmmm….

"Steve?"

"on it! Just give me a few moments….."

I grew. More realistically, the suit grew. Longer arms and legs, the face plates and visor melted into one blank slate. I watched my hands(now arms) as the armor turned black. I took a step back, and fell onto my ass, which was further away from the ground than it was before.

"whoaaaaaumph!" I yelled, my arms pin wheeling, falling, and hitting the ground hard. I moaned while I (tried) to sit up. In response, my armor shrunk and became as it was before.

"what just happened?" I asked Steve. Jazz and Entai were by my side in moments, helping me up.

"uheh. I guess we could use some work if we want to go to different forms."

"what?" I asked sharply. Steve sighed.

"you weren't used to this, we should have tested it before. If we want to get to gundam size, we really MUST work on this."

"what is gundam?" asked jazz.

"uhhhhh….." I floundered. I wasn't gonna tell them that!

"keep it a secret" said Steve.

"tell no one what I just said or I will….do something very bad to you." she continued.

"nice threat, but lets not insult my companion and my guardian, alright?"

"what about others?"

"it depends. I'll talk to you about it later. Lets put that idea in the memo to self spot. Ok?"

"alright."

"lets loose the tentacles on me, and place them on a dummy slender man."

I turned to jazz and asked him

"they played slender man, right?"

"are you kidding me? They played it several times! Until one of them won, even then they lost." I grinned.

"even when you win, you loose." I said rubbing my hand over the slender man replica. It was very creepy. I sent it to a corner where it blended very well. I gave an involuntary shudder.

"weird shit, weird shit, weird shit." I muttered under my breath.

/as opposed to not-weird shit?/ Steve asked me, amused.

/shut up./ I told her, nonetheless a smile appeared on my face.

I placed a few (very fake) rusty traps around the room.

Made a few fake blood bags. (red corn syrup. They use it in the movies)

And placed the blood bags under a few cushions of the couches. If they sat down…..squish.

"coming in." said bee to me. I made jazz and Entai leave, despite their protests. I drifted upward to a corner. Made an outcropping not far from the ceiling. A perfect little nest to see things from. I was getting comfy when bee drove in, fast. Kicked Sam and Leo out, and drove off, with miles protesting inside.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyy!" his radio yelled as he raced out of there. I wiggled my fingers. This is where it starts. The fake traps place around the room were the only indication something was off. They were also my microphones, to hear what they were saying.

"BEE!" Sam yelled.

"Don't leave us here!" Leo wailed.

One by one, the doorways were blocked with a loud boom. The boys grabbed on to each other, and then once they realized that they did that, split apart.

"we're screwed, aren't we?" asked Leo, looking around very nervously.

Sam swallowed hard.

"yup." I chose that time to start phase 1. The music. The cell block tango.

A drum beat. The lights dimmed, all I could make out were the vaguest outline of the boys.

"Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-uh, Cicero, Lipchitz." repeated, louder and more sensual until all the collective voices rang out.

" He had it Comin! He had it comin! He only had himself to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it! I bet cha you would have done the same!"

the song continued to tell the story of the six women, who got rid of their men. by gun, by knife by poison. The reasons varied, from lying to yelling, for popping gum. I mouthed along to some the words,

" you know some men just cant hold their arsenic!

you've been screwing the milk man! And then he ran into my knife.

He ran into my knife ten times.

And there were Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen, the spread eagle!

He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead!"

"Pop, Six, Squish, Uh-uh, Cicero, Lipchitz, I betcha you would've done the same!" Sam and Leo were very scared.

"I blame you for this!" Sam yelled at Leo. Leo cupped his hands around his mouth.

" Sara! I know you can hear me! I'm sorry! I really am! I-we didn't know that you would drink the spiked coffee!"

"it was meant for the uptight people in this place! We thought stupidly that if they had more energy, they'd be less crabby." continued Sam.

"we are both really sorry." Leo said.

A little voice (I think it was my conscience) spoke

"loh sichah." I reflect for a moment.

"damn it!" I yelled.

"damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to heck!" I yelled as I turned the lights back on and got rid of the slender man. I Transwarped to the boys. The metal balls that was slender man rolled to me and melted back into the armor. Huh. wasn't even thinking about that.

Back to the guys…..they watched me with wide eyes, not knowing to expect.

"damn it!" I yelled one more time and gave them each a hard punch on the arm.

"Ow!" they yelled.

"what was that for?" Leo shouted, forgetting what was happening before.

"loh sichah." I muttered.

"what?" Sam asked.

"LOH SICHAH! Why now of all times does my inner voice choose to tell me this?!" they still looked at me confused.

"is it Hebrew?" asked Sam. I let out a sigh.

"yes it is. To translate, it means don't take revenge. don't replace a bad deed with a bad deed of its own." they looked at each other.

"does that mean….we're off the hook?" asked Leo. I sighed again, and gave them each another, harder punch in the same places as before.

"yeah. You're off the hook." I said walking away.

"but you shudda seen what I had planned for you guys! Ooohh boy! If you haven't apologized, I would have gone through with it! I even had a Slenderman ready." I waved my hands and got rid of the rest of the evidence. That included the doors. Which, unsurprisingly, had a few people and bots waiting by them. My legs shook underneath me. I guess that took more out of me than I thought. As my legs collapsed under me, I managed to Transwarp myself to my room. Utterly spent and exhausted. Again, unsurprisingly, Entai was there.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." he said helping me get up.

"but I did expect you to be drained." he lead me to the table. I almost fell into the chair. In front of me was a bowl, with two veggie burgers. Still hot. And a large glass of water. I did not wonder how he did it. I just ate and drank.

"you need to rest." he told me seriously as he lead me to the bedroom.

I glanced at my watch. It was only ten p.m. Entai turned around as I shed the armor and got into p.j's.

As Entai made sure I got into bed I told him

"tell prime and prowl that I wont be able to keep my engagements with them. I'm currently…" a large yawn made its way out of my mouth before I could finish.

"I'll tell them." He told me soothingly.

"sleep now, little one. Rest up. You have a big day tomorrow." I barely heard those last words as I drifted off.

(no pov)

As Entai left the bedroom, he took with him the laptop known as Steve.

As He placed it/her gently on the table the screen popped open.

"she did the right thing." Steve told the cyber cat.

"good. I honestly thought she did not have it in her to pull her plan though 100%."

"you didn't tell her that." Entai wrinkled his whiskers.

"that would make her only more sure to do it! To prove me wrong!"

Steve hesitated before asking

"are you sure?" Entai chuckled.

"you have much to learn about humans, and their psychology." they both froze when they heard her roll over in the bed.

"and now, I must send her message to the prime her guardian, and the SIC." he said leaving.

"watch over her." he said, his tail closing the door behind himself.

"aye aye." replied Steve, setting her sensors on high.

Back to Sara….

Once again, I find myself in the rocky dusty land, known as the matrix.

"you have got to be kidding me." I muttered as I stood up and wiped the glittering dust from my person. Once again, I heard the whispers.

"choose, choose." they said.

"you have GOT to be kidding me!" I yelled. But this time, it was Starsong who appeared to me, as a spirit. watching me with weary optics.

"you must choose. You have seen both sides. One from each has let you into their sparks, and they into your heart." which con…...Blackarachnid? "Really?" I asked her. She nodded.

"choose." she repeated in the same tone of voice. I sighed and pinched my upper nose.

"I shall choose." I placed my hands on my hips and took a deep breath.

"And let it be said that the chosen one let the Decepticons live! Because without Evil, there would be no Good! And if the Good is lost, Chaos will rule. " I said crossing my arms and plopped on the ground.

"is this what you choose?" asked Starsong in the same voice and neutral face, but her eyes were smiling. I thought it over for a few moments and nodded.

"Yes. This is my final answer." I replied. she bowed her head and floated away, a smile on her face.

"WELL DONE." a giant voice boomed soothingly. I smiled as my form faded, sending me back to sleep, though I knew I could hear someone laughing with delight as I faded away."


	53. UPDATE

Sorry about getting your hopes up, this isnt an update but an update about an update. I know I haven't written for this story in over a year, but I feel guilty about leaving it were I did. I know where I want to take it (one last chapter to wrap things up) I changed so much since I started writing this story. and sadly I have moved away from transformers but they will always have a place in my heart.

I WILL TRY to finish this story. It may be brief with a few frayed ends (but this story is one big knot full of potholes) but I loved it, and despite the crappy beginning, you guys kept reading it! Watching me learn how to write and type!

Because of you the fans, I shall continue.

Sara will leave the autobots and NEST, and perhaps have other adventures. What with her new abilities, and steve.

Here's to going back and finishing up!


End file.
